Amour Interdit
by Eckarose
Summary: conan rencontre un homme qui pas comme les autres conan s'attache à lui il se sent plus proche de lui que son propre père il est aussi amoureux d'une fille mais le pauvre conan à autant de cauchemar que de crime qui lui est infligé que pour sa sécurité son père obligé de protéger son fils par tout les moyen
1. Chapter 1

_Ohayo salut je suis Conan Edogawa je suis parti camper avec ma famille mes parents cousine et mes amis forcé de jouer avec les enfants maman n'aime pas quand je m'éloigne d'elle elle me trouve trop téméraire je suis pas un simple enfants j'ai 18 ans je suis rétrécit en un enfants de 6 ans il quelque temps j'ai faillit mourir plus d'une fois depuis je n'habite plus avec ran ma meilleur et petite amie et son père mon papa ma interdit tout les mondes d'adulte scène de crime et compagnie j'adore enquêter j'étais le meilleur jeunes détective du japon j'ai résolu +500 affaires j'ai plus droit d'utiliser mon ancienne identité après ran ran m'annoncer elle sort avec un autre garçon que son père veut la marié à ce garçon j'ai fuguez et j'ai bu de l'alcool pour retourner dans mon rien ne c'est passé tout mes espoir sont tomber dans l'eau je peut plus devenir shinichi kudo elle s'inquiétait Conan n'est pas rentré je suis enfuit dan une autre villes et continuer à boire jusque au jour j'ai fais un coma c'est comme ça mon père ma retrouver j'ai bu le verre de trop quand il ma retrouver j'étais pas en bonne état je suis rester deux semaine à l'hôpital mais ensuite il ma ramener à la maison il m'interdit tout rapport du mondes policier il punis pas de télé pas d'ordinateur pas de dessert pas d'argent de poche pas de jeux vidéo il aurais pu me punir de sortir mais okassa n'aime pas on reste à l'intérieur quand il faut beau temps et quand on pas école il pris ma collection de sherlock Holmes il mis dans un endroit j'ai pas accès bref il à quelque temps je suis retour chez mes parents mon père me donne des fessés et des punitions selon les bêtises les enfants m'ont proposer d'aller se promener avec eux je n'ai pas beaucoup d'autre option de toute façon on est allé promener j'ai vu un truc bizarre j'ai suivis sans prévenir sachant mon père me grondera bref je me suis éloigner des enfants ce qui est une grosse erreur de ma part j'ai comme on peut dire je l'ai perdu ou plutôt c'est moi qui me suis perdu je sais je vais ma faire disputer par mon papa de plus j'ai oublier mon badge ma montre elle est casser j'ai mes chaussure force sont mouillée donc inutilisable mon portable est décharger j'ai oublier de le charger avant de partir j'ai pas peur de mon papa pas autant que mon pire ennemie et d'autre criminel je sais plus ou moins me défendre demo j'ai plus de force contre les adulte particulièrement ceux qui n'ont pas de bonne intention sur les enfants il est plus je me suis réfugier dans une cabane de secours et la j'ai pas été le seul il à un homme il fiche la trouille la cabane n'a qu'une sorti il me bloque il me fiche la trouille j'ai garder mes distances mais sa craint il nous verrouiller à clé dire je suis venu appeler mon père et la ligne est coupée il sorti une arme le pointe vers moi le seul réflexe que j'ai eu de me coincer sur le mur je suis comme paralyser par la peur j'ai envie de me sauver mais j'ai deja pris une balle 1 fois ça fais mal de toute façon je peut pas sortir sous l'orage c'est trop dangereux bref pour dire papa de la concurrence cet homme et moi on est mi bien que faire certaine chose c'est interdit il veille sur moi il ma aider à faire évoluer ma relation avec une fille que tous se tue à me dire je suis amoureux il est pas seul qui osez faire au dessus limite une personne de mon entourage est aussi pire que gin ce type me cause des problèmes ça papa n'aime pas quand lui qui devenu mon ami est assez futé pour échapper au radar de papa_


	2. Chapter 2

r _pédo :conan c'est simple si tu veut revoir ta famille vivant tu obeit tu es trés sage si tu refuse d'être sage je pourrais te tuer ta maman pleura ton père me retrouve et me tue pour avoir tuer son fils alors tu va t'assoir sur sur lit tu enleve tes chaussure vide tes poche ayake conan_

 _moi je m'excute j'ai vider mes poche enlever mes chaussure assit sur le lit nerveusemnt il approcher de moi je me suissenti mal à l'aise ensuite il c'est assis à coté de moi il ma embrasser sur la bouche sa langue me pènétere l'interieur de ma bouche j'ai frisson_

 _pédo me caresse le visage: conan à partir de maintenant tu m'appartient_

 _moi rougir quand j'ai senti sa main entrer dans mon short j'ai éssayé resisté repousser sa main :non arrété je veut pas_

 _pèdo il met l'arme sur ma tête : du calme conan je n'ai ta pas encore fait du mal ce que je veut maintenan c'est juste passer du temps avec toi pense à ta maman tu as envie de la faire pleure_

 _moi rougi d'embarras: non ojissan me faite pas mal_

 _pèdo glisser sa main sous ma chemise rougeenlève mon short et mon slip il menace: très bien attention tu es pas sagetamaman va pleurer tuma compris conan_

 _moi nerveux timide rouge effrayé: hai ojissa_

 _le pèdo il ma regarder il empecher de cacher mon pènis il souris_

 _pèdo il mis sa main sur ma cuisse:couche toi le main loin de ton pènis_

 _moi frisson il quand il met mon torse nu je n''aime pas cette situation je pourrais essayè de faire obstacle mais son arme ma paralysé_

 _pèdo détacher ma chemise rouge carresser mon torse et mes cuissse : aujourd'hui je vais juste te gouter la prochaine fois ça sera pas dans cabane ça sera un endroit j'aurai choisit pour nous seul tu comprend_

 _moi rouge regard effrayé:hai ojissa_

 _j'ai rougis plus il ma carresser embrasser la bouche j'ai eu peur partout ensuite il à sucer mon pénis lontemps très longtemps quand il vu il pas plus d'orage il savait il vont me chercher_

 _le pédo me menace : dommage il n'a plus d'orage tu dis à qui qu'on notre jeux je te retrouve je fais pleurer ta maman c'est clair_

 _moi tremblant : hai ojissan_

 _le pèdo carressan entre mes cuisses: habille toi tire toi conan_

 _moi je me suis habillè je suis sortit tremblant j'ai essuyer mes larmes peu apres j'ai entendu une dispute puis un coup de feu je me suis sauver refugier dans une grottes d'habitude je vais voir mais la j'ai aucune envie de retourner dans cette cabane j'ai deja eu mon compte pour aujourd h'ui ne je me suis laver à la rivière froide je suis rester dans la grotte je me suis enfoncer et fait du feu pour m'éclairer j'ai pleurer jusque je me suis endormis niveaux cauchemar j'ai de toure genre je me suis réveiller il fais jour j'ai decider de retouner j'ai vraiment pas orientation sans ma montre j'ai du marcher une déceni puis j'ai trouver un revolver je l'ai pris pour me défendre mais c'est apres j'ai compris que c'est l'arme du crime il avais du sang dessus j'ai jeter l'arme je me suis sauver j'ai finis par trouver mon campement il à personne je me suis changé et aller enterer mes vetements en éspérant en le retrouve pas j'ai réaliser j'ai perdu quelque chose une chose qui va trahir que j'était sur les lieux mais avant de retourner je suis aller chercher dans la grotte j'ai chercher partout j'suis nerveux parce que la police est dans les parages ce que j'ai entendu dans mon badge il à eu un meurtres j'ai pu entendre des chien moi je me suis partit encore plus dans la foret pour semer les chiens c'est dangereux mais j'ai pas eu choix je veut pas être meler à ce meurtre et encore plus pas affronter mon papa merde c'est une falaise je suis coincé en revenant sur mes pas je suis tomber je me suis fouler la cheville j'ai pu m'éloigner de la falaise j'ai trouver refuge dans un grand arbre sur la branche la plus haute pour avoir une bonne vu avec mes lunette pu localiser heiji kaito les enfants mes parents ma famille agasa c'est pratique j'ai eu du mal à monter avec une en torse et j'ai du mal redescendre je suis encore déplacé vers l'ouest j'ai abandonner l'idée de échapper aux chien je me suis assis contre un d'arbre et attendre j'ai trop mal à ma cheville pour bouger replié sur moi tremblant mes larmes tombait j'ètait dans mes pensée pour voir ma soeur kaito heiji pour arrivé_

 _ma soeur touche ma main : conan_

 _moi regarde ma soeur : neechan heiji nichan kaito nichan je vous est pas entendu arrivé_

 _kaito : surement parce que tu t'es encore perdu dans ton monde cousin_

 _heiji: tout va bien conan_

 _moi j'essuye mes larmes :genki je pensait à quelqun_

 _ma soeur : elle te manque n'est pas_

 _moi en colère:je lai pas vu depuis des mois avant je vivait avec elle et puis on à elle à rompu avec moi elle à démenagée à l'étranger avec lui non elle me manque pas non j'ai pas pensée à elle je réfléchis sur moi si j'était pas devenu détective si j'avais continuer ma carrière de foot je n'aurais jamais changer de corps ni perdu celle que j'aimais c'est dur de vous voir tous à un corps normal moi je sais pas ce qui m'attend je sais que je fais que des connerie je susi revire avec les parents papa me lache pas il ma pris tout ce que je tenais c'est vrai j'ai bu ce qui ma toujour interdit mais tout ce que je voulais c'est oublier tout oublier ce poignard qui ma tranpercer le coeur mes cauchemars mes souvenirs c'est tout ce que je voulais mais c'est pa faute d'avoir essaye de tuer pour tout supprimer j'ai jamais eu courage je déteste maman s'inquiète et triste vous m'accuser de me perdre dans mon monde mais aucun vous ne peut comprendre mes sentiments ne sait ce que c'est de perdre toute sa vie du jour au lendemain hier une simple promenade à déraper sans ma montre je me perd facilemment j'ai me suis perdu j'ai eu encore mal chance de fouler la cheville j''ai eu la plui les orage vous pouvez pas imaginer à quelle point ce monde est effrayant quand on est un enfants je vais direct à me disputer par mon père et il à que mon monde je me sent en sécurité_

 _kaito : cousin c'est pas ce que je que voulais dire_

 _moi : je m'en fou de ce que tu voulais dire ce que je veut c'est on me laisse tranquille de temps en temps_

 _nous somme rentré au campement sur le dos de kaito il à mai un bandage àmon entorse je suis rester dan ma tente ecouter ma musique je me suis endormis_

 _plus tard je suis réveiller j'ai entendu du bruit dehors je savais qui est je fais l'endormis quand j'ai plus entendu de bruit il fais nuit toute monde dort j'ai pris ma lampe de torche mon autre montre quand je suis sorti pour allumer ma lampe elle n'a plus de pile elle ont disparu je suis aller dans la cabane avec la lampe de ma montre pour chercher l'objet qui me manque quand j'ai entendu lui_

 _pèdo : hoho tu trop kawaii conan_

 _moi geler me cogner la tête tremblant palis :itai je me suis assis la main sur la tête_

 _pédo me regarde : outch quelle vilain bobo tu as il pris la boite pharmacie dans la pharmacie il met sur l table viens ici conan ayaque_

 _moi tremblant aller à lui il ma mis assi sur la table devant lui_

 _pédo soigne la tete mais il porte de gants : on ta jamais dit la nuit c'est dangereux pour les enfants si je suis pas à veiller sur toi qui le ferais surement pas ces idiot qui te sert de famille_

 _moi tremblant frisonant à chaque contact de sa main sur moi sur mon front apres il panser il à commencer à me caresser sa main sous mon tee-shirt il ma embrasser la bouche puis le cou quand kaito est arriver_

 _kaito : vous oter vos patte sur mon cousin èspece d'ordure_

 _pédo sorti son arme sourire sadick : oh tu n'a rien à faire dans notre amour petit con:_

 _kaito désarme pédo le bloque avec ses cartes :le petit con te dit je t'emmerde pédo amour entre adulte et enfants c'est interdit moi_

 _je n'ai jamais vu personne se relever des cartes de kaito mais lui il c'est relever il ma fixer droit dans les yeux j'ai ne pouvais cligner des yeux kaito il comme impréssionner dérrière son poker face il à regard inquièt le pédo ma approcher il ma dit je peut rèaliser tout ce que tu veut il à une chose tu dois faire sa main en direction de kaito tu veut être libre tu veut etre de toi dit a ton cousin tes sentiment pour moi dis tu lui m' aime je peut te donner tout ce que tu veut_

 _kaito : conan non ne l'écoute pas_

 _pedo balencer sa main à droite kaito voler à droite violament :ferme la il est le seul à décider de sa vie_

 _kaito tient son épaule :masaka vous êtes lui_

 _moi :lui_

 _kaito : je t'avais dit de pas sous estimer la magie lui il est pas comme les autres lui c'est une personne qu'il se nourri que d'une chose et cette chose il veut le prendre et croi moi tu enfera des cauchemar_

 _pèdo ris : ahahaahahahah kaito je sais tu t'en souvien n'est ce pas je suis venu te voir_

 _kaito : laisser le tranquille il assez de cauchemar n'en rajouter_

 _pédo :pourquoi pas lui au lieu de me dire qui choisir masturbe toi_

 _kaito :jamais je vous ferais pas ce plaisir conard_

 _moi regarde choquet pantalon et caleçon se baisser mon cousin rougir moi j'ai voulu partir pèdo m'attraper_

 _kaito : non pas lui serai votre jouet as lui_

 _pédo : non mon cher kaito je n'utilise que du neuf et il encore neuf de plus je ressent en lui un désir à bientôt_

 _kaito:merde je te retrouverais fils de pute_

 _pédo : avec l'occupation que tu as ce moment j'aurais déja fais mon festin bonnne chance kaito kun ahahahahaahahahahahahahaahha sayonara_

 _on disparu je me suis reveiller j'étai dans une chambre une simple grande chemise blanche j'ai rougi j'ai rien sur moi_

 _pèdo te voici reveiller on va pourvoir jouer_

 _moi:vous ête qui_

 _pèdo c'est assis pres de moi il m'embrasse il me caresse :je suis défloreur c'est moi qu fait passer du stade enfant ados et adulte je sais qui tu es tu es shinichi tu es 18 tu dois devenir un homme c'est l'heure pour toi devenir un homme_

 _moi palis : comment je peut devenir un homme dans un corps d'enfant_

 _le pèdo détache la chemise tout en me caressant :quel que soit ton corps ton age rèel compte et toi tu es tu es mon premier cas à part je peut être doux mais je peut etre méchant_

 _moi frissonant: vous voulez quoi ojissan_

 _pèdo m'embrasse : mon nom te dit rien très bien je suis le défloreur j'ai pour role de te former sexuellement vous mortel vous devez me nourrir de votre prèmière rapport sexuelle j'aime quand une personne me le donne de lui même qu'il m'autorise pénetre son espace personnel_

 _moi : voulez dire si que vous prener mon premier rapport ça vous nourris_

 _pedo la main entre mes jambe : c'es ça quelque sorte moi que soit tu veuille ou non tu sortira pas dit ici neuf je te prendrait et que tu fait obstacle tu aura douleur tu laisse faire sagement je serai douceur_

 _moi rougi+:alors rendez moi corps alors s'il vous plait ne pas faire conan_

 _le pédo m'ebrasser et introdui quel chosedans mes fesse ça brule : tu peut demander ce que tu veut mais surement pas ça j'aurais pu choisir un jour tu devenue shinichi pour venir mais ces pas aussi amusant que maitenant il embrasse teton carressan entre mes jambe_

 _moi j'ai éssayé resistè il ma bloquer: non arrêter ça je veut pas faire l'amour_

 _pèdo m'oblige à fixer ces yeux en tenant mes poignèes: tu n'a pas compris la regle tu fais opposion à mes désir je te punir ici et sur terre mon disciple viendra te fera souffrir tu t'en souviendra pour tourjours tu veut je reste doux ou tu veut manière forte dois je te tappeler tu n'est pas taille contre les adultes décide toi ma patience à des limites_

 _moije n'arrive pas détourner les yeux de ses yeux il saisit mon pènis il me fait mal : la dourceur pitiè_

 _pèdo: hè il augmente la pression_

 _moi je me suis mordu les lèvre:je suis sage je le promet ojissa_

 _pèdo: m'autorise tu à prendre possesion à pènètrer ton espace personnel à te faire l'amour de ton plein grè sans résitance conan_

 _moi vibran en sueur rouge:hai ojssan je vous autorise_

 _pèdo sourire relacher mon pènis il m'embrasse : exellent choix conan je serais douceur à la prochaine rèsistance de ta part tu sera punis c'est clair conan_

 _moi : hai ojissan_

 _il m'embrasser la bouche le cou lècher mes oreilles mes tètons sucer mes tètons il sucer le pènis plus il me suce plus il plus je succombe à mes hormone sexuel je suis à prendre plaisir je bande après un long j'ai envie de plus sans me rendre compte ma peur est devenu un plaisir sexuel_

 _pédo me caresse partout entre mes jambes: voila qui est mieux maintenant tu es dans le plaisir je veut tu jouis pour moi ne te retiens pas dètend toi tout ce passera bien il m'embrasse toujours avec caresse_

 _j'ai commencer dur très dur il sucer mon pènis à nouveau sans me rendre compte j'ai jouis dans sa bouche le truc de mes fesse ne marche plus il à enlever j'ai vu il doigte des fruissons parcoure le corps la sensation de chaleur m'envahis j'ai pas oser bouger quand il introduit son pènis dans mon trou de fesse il commencer va vien lentement douceur il me pènètre au dèbut j'ai mal ça brule puis je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de me faire pènètrer plus toujorus plus maintenant je suis dans le monde u plaisir j'ai envie de lui faire plaisir il rester longtemps en moi j'ai jouis eu aussi un orgasme mais c'est la prèmière fois en me traite pas comme un gamin de 6 ans depuis des mois je n'ai pas eu plasir de me mastuber_

 _pèdo me carresser le visage :conan comment te sent tu conan_

 _moi épuisée : genki j'ai,pu sentir mes larme couler_

 _pèdo : je lis en toi tu sait tu tu souffre de peine de coeur tu as ètè dèçu tu te sent coincer dans le corps de conan tu as peur de ton avvenir tu aussi peur de celui qui à pris ton corps celui qui te donne des cauchemrars tu pense personne ne peut te comprendr tu voudrait ta famille te traitre pas comme ^petit enfants tu voudrais revenir à ce jur ou yu as changé de corpsne soit jamais venu tu as peur de faire tuer ta famillle par ceux que tu cherche tu vis cauchemar et souvenir de shinichi et tout ça te fais souffrrir tu aimerai le crier au monde mais tu peut pas tu es coincée je peut t'aider veut tu mon aide_

 _moi mes lames renforcer :ojissa vous êtes seul à comprendre mes sentiment personne me trite normal ceux qui savent me reproche de ne pas agir enfant mais comment je peut agir enfants alors je suis pas je dèteste ce type depuis je l'ai croiser je fais toute les nuit des cauchemar de lui j'ai perdu la fille que j'aimais des annèe elle m'aimais je n'ai pas vu quand je suis devenue conan j'ai vu elle m'aimait tout à l'allait bien il est arrivé j'ai vu elle à commencer à changer elle parlait plus de shinichi la seule chose elle dit de shinichi il est un baka je vais l'ai triplè mais elle ne parlait que de lui j'ai tout essayer pour empêcher ne tombe pas en amour avec lui mais le seul endroit je n'ai rien pu faire c'est au lycèe il ètait dans la même classe après j'ai déconner ça ma fais perdre mon travail ma collection je me sent pas normal je dèteste mes deux vie particulièrement vivre dans un corps d'enfants avec tout mes souvenirs shinichi elle ma quitter pour lui l sont parti à l'ètranger elle ma annoncè la dernière fois je l'ai vu elle va se marier avec lui je n'ai jamais penser ça ferais si mal de perdre l'amour alors si vous pouvez m'ai der je vous serais reconnaissant_

 _pèdo m'embrasse :je peut t'aider à être normal j'aimerais te dire je peut te rendre ton corps mais c'est pas possible je suis pas ce pourvoir mais je peut t'aider à être le petit garçon kawaii j'aime voir je t'ai observer peandant nous fessions l'amour tu eu du plaisir toute ta frustration sexuel c'est libirer il est vrai l'amour est quelque chose qui va viens elle ta aimer ça c'est surquand vous ètiez enfants jusque au nouvaeau arriver c'est ce qu'on appelle premier amour amour de jeunesses c'est normal que tu souffre de cette ruputure car les premiers amour font topujour mal mais après tu connais d'autres personne d'autre fille qui t'aime et tu aimera peut être des semaines des mois oui des années sois en sur les futur déception ne te seront pas aussisi douleureuse que ta prèmière deception tu dois pas perdre espoir de ne pas connaitre l'amour non tu dois profiter certe tu as peut être pas ton corps pour te trouver des relation de ton age mais je peut lire en toi je vois une petite fille qui aime conan pourqoi ne pas essayer recevoir son amour rien de mieux une nouvelle relation pour guèrir un dèception amoureuse_

 _moi : vous croyez ça peut marcher ojissan_

 _pèdo : tant que tu écoute ton coeur quand il te dit va conan ou shinichi essaye elle pourrait être la bonne il me caresse_

 _moi essuyer mes larme : alligata ojissan je peut demander_

 _pèdo :demande mon conan_

 _moi :faite moi l'amour je veut apprendre plus je dirai rien à personne je le jure_

 _pèdo me sourire m'embrasse etme caresse: c'est bien la prèmière fois je vois quelqun me demande de revenir je n'ai habitude revenir mais toi je reviendrai te voir car je t'aime mais pas maintenant tu as besoin de repos tu n'est pas endurance comme les adultes ou les ados_

 _moi triste : je comprend ojissan_

 _pèdo:fais pas cette tête la mon conan mais je peut te faire ce que tu prèfère mais apres je te ramène_

 _moi :gardezmoi avec vous_

 _pèdo mecaresse l torse: ola je ne peut te garder on m'accusera d'enlèvement on peu que se voir de temps en temps on passera du temps ensemble si je te garde on me poursuivra il faudra fuir tout le temps et c'est pas une vie pour toi ça te fera beaucoup trop souffrir et moi je veut pas tu souffre car je t'aime_

 _moi sourire rougir j'aime ces mains me caresse le corps sentir son pènis contre ma peau quand il m'embrasse je me sent durà nouveau surtout au niveau pènis : ojissan mal_

 _pèdo me regarde puis me regarde mon pènis il me masturbe avec ses grandee main en douceur : j'adore sucer tu adore être sucer nous somme compatible mon conan_

 _moi :mmmojissn je veut veut vous succer_

 _pèdo : gomen mon conan trop risquè tu escun enfants tu es trop visitè par un medecin il risque de trouver des chose qui n'ont rien à faire sur un enfant mais moi je suis un adulte je peut te sucer tu veut je te suce mon conan_

 _moihai ojessan sucermoi s'il vous plaitoissan_

 _pèdo m'embrasse :très vien met toi sur le dos_

 _moi je me suis mis sur le dos il me suce toujours avec douceur en même temps il me caresse:mmm_

 _pèdo me suce: tu sait tu es si dèlicieu à sucer j'adore il v difficile pour moi de resisteer à ton charme_

 _moi sourire ce sentiment nouveau:arigato ojissan de me traitèecomem un normal maalgrèmon corps_

 _pèdo m'embrasse: je te l'ai dit c'est ton age rèel qui compte pour je me fous du corps biens que j'ai plus de 7 ans diffèrence coucher avec un - 21 c'est toujours interdit mais les ados ces mesprèfèrer mais toi tu es mon favoris ce que je fais avec toi c 'est un viol d_

 _moi: ojissanc'est peut être viol mais vous êtes la seul personne qui me fais sentir normal vous pouvez me violer encore et encore n'importe ou n'importe quand je veut être violer par vous je veut me sentir normal je suis un garçon les victime garçon 99% ne porte pas plainte c'est la honte c'est humilliant de raconter ce genre de chose c'embarassant pour les garçon de dire il à ètè victime je veut faire parir des 99% parce que je suis un timide je tient à ma rèputation de détective même si je ne suis plus et si mon papa apprend je suis une victime il pourrais mal rèagir même sis je déteste pour les déciion il prend mais son mon papa il à toujour ètè un gentille je ne veut pas il devient un mèchant à cause de moi_

 _pèdo me caresse le visage: tu sait tu ne dèteste pas ton papa tu es juste en colère contre sa dècicion tout au fond de toi tu l'admire tu es fier de lui fier d'être son fils c'est pas sherlock holmes ton vrai héro c'est ton papa pour toi sherlock holmes c'est ton papa tu es un ados en plein croissance tout ce que ton père prend comme dècision te parais injuste mais plus tard tu comprendra il agit en ton bien il veut juste protèger son fils il ne veut que du bien il t'aime de plus c'est aussi dur pour lui de voir son fils dans un corps petit et innofencif il est obliger de renforcer sa protection sur toi même si il devenir plus sévère il le fais uniquement pour ton bien c'est pas grave ça te met en colère ce qui fait c'est uniquement tu reste sur le droit un jour tu comprendra la vision adulte et ta vision de maintenant n'est pas du tout pareille en tant qu'ados tu as deja parcouru la moitée du monde adulte l'autre moitiée viendras un jour après avoir parcouru le monde adulte entièrement plus rien t'étonne puis c'est toi qui montrera le monde adulte aux plus jeune aux enfants puis me sucer_

 _moi je me sent pour une fois bien dans ma peau mais tout ce que j'ai sentiment de vivre n'était qu'un fantasme c'est la première fois je fais un reve different de gin oui un fantgsame je me fais violer c'est vrai je suis enmanque de sexe j'ai jamais vraiment fais l'amour je susi seulemant au stade bisous je suis no j'ètait puceau quand je suis revenu au monde rèel celui qui a sucer il à quel heure était la entrain de soigner la tête je n'arrive pas croire mais j'ai envie de connaitre le monde dusexe vivre une relation mon regard à traver sa chemise ses beau muscle il à vu je le regarde il ma sourit il ma embrasser sans que je my attend_

 _pèdo m'enbrasse passion sa main entre mas jambe je rougis : conan tu veut bien je joue de toi encore j'aime ton corps ton gout_

 _moi effrayé: ojissan c'est interdit je suis trop petit_

 _pèdo m'embrasse : même ci je te dit je suis doux tu n'aurais pas mal shinichi_

 _moi palis : qui etes vous que voulez vous_

 _pèdo sa main sous monn tee-shirt me caresse: un homme qui veut t'aimer t'ècouter te traitée normal t'apporte du bien t'aider te masturber te donner du plaisir je veut ton pènis le gouter à l'infinis ça reste entre nous personne ne saura pour notre jeu_

 _moi palet enter d'arrêter ses mains baladeuse sur mon torse: voulez me violer n'est pas_

 _pèdo retient mes main : non je dirais plus relation consenti en se voit de temps en temps j'ai des desir malsain sur les enfant mais je veut pas leur faire du mal mais toi tu veut te sentir normal de temps en temps vois ça comme plus comme un échange de service je te libère de ta frustration et moi ça me libère de ma frustration j'aimerais tu soit mon partenaire l joue de mes téton_

 _moi rougis:ojissan comment vous savez qui je suis yamero s'il vous plait_

 _pèdo souri: disons j'ai fais des recherche sur toi je garde ton secret shinichi ça ira dans ma tombe et je sais tu as envie d'explorer le monde x_

 _moi regarde sa main carresser entre mes jambe j'ai rougis :ojissan arrêter pas comme ça je suis pas mm_

 _pèdo m'embrasse: je pourrais arrêter mais cet endroit me fiche la trouille il à eu un meutre ici mais si tu es d'accord je contacterai pour un rdv mais dit moi tu as deja_

 _moi rouge cherche à résisté à ses caresses: demo non je veut pas je veut pas_

 _pèdo glisser sa main dans mon short il saisit mon pènis : laisse faire ton désir je sais tu as envie il ma mis contre son torse_

 _moi me débat j'ai voulu crier:yammm il mis sa main sur ma bouche_

 _pèdo me barre la bouche avec une main il joue de mon pènis il me chuchote à l'oreille : éssaye de crier de me repousser de me dire non tu parle à qui quonc je te garanti je peut détruire ta réputation je sais qui tu es je sais ce que moury l'endormi n'a pas toujours été correct ton père sera ravi de savoir tu laissé un ivrogne te maltraité je sais qu'il à des capacitè dangereux et si il entre ici te vois dans mes mains il pourrais me tuer réflechis bien je veut pas faire du mal à un simple enfants toi tu n'es pas un simple enfant tu as pas de secret qui tu veut les protèger de celui tu chercher je te demande juste d'être mon partenaire pour un échange tu vois si je tombe pour avoir fais du mal à un enfants je te dénonce pour complicitè et certaine vidéo de toi pourrais bien aller sur le net particullièrement un enfants de 6 qui se mastube tu vois je sais plus sur toi que toi tu sait sur moi_

 _moi rougi tremblant effrayé je peut sentir mes larme tomber : d'accord ojissan je ferais ce que voulez s'il vous plait ne me faite pas mal je vous en suppli_

 _pèdo embrasse le cou :oh non pas pour ta prèmière fois en tout cas je serais doux je le ferais seulement quand tu sera pret maintenant j'ai finis de te soigner tu devrait rentrer avant tu t'attire des ennuie_

 _pèdo m'embrasser me sourit : shinichi tu es kawaii quand tu pleure ça me donne envie de gouter_

 _moi rougi: non ojissan vous dit il à eu un meurtre ici_

 _pèdo:ok mon conan tu sait que tu es mignon quand tu rougi dis_

 _moi: s'il vous plait pas ici pas sur une scène de crime_

 _pèdo regarde il m'embrasse: tu es si kawaii mais il semble tu sois un timide le plus kawaii que j'ai vu j'aimerai bien te gouter encore mais je le ferais pas ici en tout cas pas sur une scène de crime je respecte les morts_

 _moi pèdo me caresse :_

 _moi rouge :s'il vous plait je veut rentrer_

 _pèdo me mordiller l'oreille: dangereux la nuit tu devrait le savoir je vais te raccompagné demo on pourrait se rendre avant un coin tranquille que je puisse porfiter de toi_

 _moi frissonnant : non s'il vous plait je dois rentrer avant okassa panique s'il vous voulez ojissan on peut se retrouver demain dans la journée avant je repart_

 _pèdo: tu as un contrat tu dois respecter ta parole ou tu pourrais bien regretter je veut juste gouter après je te ramène auprès d'eux demo je serais à tokyo je te conctarai en s'echange nos mail tu peut tout dire on sera des amis pour tout le monde mais on est juste partenaire qui se rend des services tant que nous somme en sera tranquille un petit moment tu va venir avec moi sagement je vais te faire passé pour un enfant perdu je sais tu as peur du noir ne l'oublis pas je sais tout tes secret je pourrais bien parler_

 _moi déglutis nerveusement : d'accord ojissan_

 _vous devez me prendre pour un fou suivre un inconnu mais je veut explore le monde du plaisir et puis si ça peut l'empecher de s'attaquer à un vrai enfants alors ça vaut le coup et puis je suis comme on peut dire excité mon fantasme ma donner envie de gouter à ce monde j'ai envie d'oublier ran il à ranger la pharmacie je le regarde son corps beau et grand svelte muscler au bras yeux bleux prèsque comme le miens il ma pris la main il ma sourit on est à peine sorti mon père nous est tomber dessu et le plan de explorer ce monde est tomber à l'eau_

 _moi nerveux:ojissan c'est quoi ton nom_

 _pèdo :gomen j'ai oublier je suis tomichi tu peut m'appeler tomi conan maintenan nous amis_

 _papa : amis avec un enfants_

 _moi regarder dérréire nerveux timide:o oto otossa_

 _pèdo :otossa ça signifie c'est ton père conan kun_

 _papa tient pèdo: c'est exact je vous pris de garder vos distande de mon fils je ne ferai pa s de quartier avec pédophile_

 _moi ppédo ma lancé un regard de dissuation :tossa non il est gentille c'est mon ami_

 _papa : amis avec un inconnu dans tu ignorais son nom il pas longtemps tu me prend pour un idiot_

 _pèdo fait innocent : je ne lui veut pas de mal je le jure je l'ai trouver tout à l'heure il ètait blesser j'ai soigner sa blessure je comptait ramener pour ses parent je voulais pas il se perd à nouveau_

 _papa me regarde : toi jre peut savoir pourquoi tu es dehors à cet heure ci_

 _moi regarde le sol rougis d'embaras nerveusement ne pas savoir quoi dire :j'ai perdu quel chose hier je suis aller le chercher mais je me suis perdu je suis blesser tomichi ojissan revenais de sa promenade il as vu je me suis perdu il ma emmener me soigner gomen otossa_

 _papa relache pèdo : merci de votre aide mais barrez vous avnt je change d'avis_

 _pèdo c'est il est parti :hai bestuni plus loin j'ai l'ai vu me clin d'oeil_

 _papa me gronde: ne t'ai pas deja dit il tu dois plu etre dehors à cet heure ci conan_

 _moi : pardon otossa demootossa_

 _papa d'une voix autoritaire me gronde tu sait que tu ne t'entiras pas cette fois que c'est il passer hier et u as interet avoir une explication et c'est quoi ça tu suis les inconnu sans connaitre leur identitè tu sait que c'est dangereux tu le sait mais tu le fait quand même sachant tu peut pas te défendre contre les adultes tu te retrouve dans ses main il te fais du mal pire il te tue et le camps n'est pas dans ce cotè_

 _moi cherche à_

 _/**********me défendre : demo je sais me défendre otossa je suis pas idiot je suis rapide_

 _papa : tu baisse d'un ton avec moi même avec une entorse je ne pense pas tu peut être rapide encore moin face à un adulte qui peut être armé dans ce corps tu es innofencive contre tout les adultes avec ou sans gadget que tu sache te défendre ou pas tu es mineur tu ne peut être amis avec les adulte surtout ce genre de personne_

 _moi en colère:tomichi ojissan il fais que me soigner il n'est pas méchant il est un fan de sherlock holmes je sais il n'est pas méchant je sais reconnaitre un méchant ou pas j'en ai marre tu me traite comme bèbè je te dèteste tu fais tout temps la morale tu veut jamais comprendre_

 _papa ma fichu une claque : tu me parle sur un autre ton je suis pas ton ami je suis ton père et personne d'autre ne t'avise pas de refaire ce genre de chose et tant que tu sous mon autoritè je te ferais la morale quand tu fais des connerie que ça te plaise ou non je me suis fais comprendre conan_

 _moi la joue rougi regarde le solmes larmecouler: oui papa_

 _papa:qu'est ce passer hier conan_

 _moi je sais pas quoi lui dire si je lui dit j'ai ècouter ma curiositè je suis pour me savonner les oreille je lui di rien il me lachera pas_

 _papa: je t'es poser une question conan_

 _moi embarasser regarder toujours le sol je me suis mordu la lévre: je me suis perdu parce que j'ètait dans mes pensée j'ai pris un mauvais chemin j'ai realiser j'était sur une mauvaise route c'est quand j'ai vu je suis tout seul bref je suis désole je voulais pas vous inquièter j'ai pas fait exprès otossa_

 _papa m'observer : baka quel que soit ton age c'est notre rôle d'adulte de s'assurer tout est correct de plus quand on en à des enfants entre le animaux et des prèdateur qui sont toujours à la recherche de cible tout adulte responsable quand il viens camper avec des enfants doit toujours s'assure il manque personne car on ne sait jamais un accident ou un meurtrier se cache quelque part peut vite faire dégenerer un camping en particulier des petit fouineur comme toi et ton club tu te souviens le jour tu as pris une balle un simple camping tu te retrouve à l'hopital parce que tu ètait mauvais endroit mauvais moment à la base c'ètait un simple camping qui à dègènerer en tentative de meurtre sur vous mais nombre de fois je t'ai deja dit de toujours prèvenir quelqun avant de t'éloigner ne te l'ai pas deja dit_

 _moi nerveux :hai hai otossa demo j'ai pas fais exprèes_

 _papa : je veut bien croir hier tu n'as pas fais exprès demo quel est ton excuse de ta sortie nocturne et te connaissant tu na pas prèvenue personne que tu t'en va surtout en pleine nuit je t'ècoute et enlève moi ça de ta bouche_

 _moi je suis mis à sucer mon pouce depuis je suis devenue conan quand j'ètait petit je le fesait quand papa n'est pas laet une fois ran àfais mon dessert preferer j'ai sucer mon pouce pour pas perdre une miette quand elle arriver elle ma trouver trop kawaii et puis je me suis servis pour ma courverture c'était seulement pour dormir apres avoir gouter à l'alcool he suis devenu dèpendant de l'alcool mon pouce m'aide à faire passer mon envie l'ennuie mon père ma griller il ma interdit de sucer mon pouce parfois je suis fais prendre avec il me fiche de coup sur ma main en parlant de coup j'ai cacher vite mes main quand il lancer un regard meme le enfants y passe il dit de quon vien sous autoritè c'est ces règle si t'es pas content tu viens pas j'ai observer mon papa sa main n'est pas loin de sa ceinture alors en espèrant il marche dans l'excuse: mais je dois me montrer convaincant jouer embarasser :je suis aller au toilette et j'ai vu j'ai perdu alors j'ai penser chercher vite et et ma montre et s'èteint alors j'ai un tout ti peu paniqué d'être dans le noir_

 _papa sourciller: un tout ti peu_

 _moi observateur: dison un peu plus_

 _papa : conan_

 _moi embarraser :bon c'est vrai j'ai paniquè beaucoup demo je voulais pas on apprend j'ai peur du noir tout le monde trouve courageux les grand vont se moquer de moi les enfants n'arrête pas de dire je suis le plus courageux de tous le club je voulais pas les decevoir ( dieu merci j'ai vraiment phobie du noir et ça depuis quelques mois après m'être trouver enfermer dans un sarcophage ça à ma donner la phobi et c'est la seul excuse qui m'est venu en tête difficile de trouver excuse qui tiens en route avec otossa il arrive toujours à savoir quand on ment ou pas j'ai observer papa il n'est pas surpris : tu le savais déja otossa_

 _papa : j m'en doutais mais le courage c'est deja admettre que tu es humain tout le monde à un phobie il faut deja commencer par l'admettre pour gerer une phobie tu je veut bien dire une phobie c'est une faiblesse mais des phobie viens à la base d'un traumatisme un èvévenent qui esrt survenue qui à marquer ton cerveau que tu te souviens pas toujours mais comme c'est la dernière chose tu as vu ton cerveau ne sait pas dans quel cotè le ranger alors il dévellobe une cretaine peur quand tu te retrouve dans un situation comme être dans le noir ça fais ton cerveau panique et la panique peut temettre dans l'angoisse et ça t'empêche de rèflèchir et ça te fais faire des bétise ou tu te met dans des problème ce genre de chose il ne faut pas le cacher tu ne dois pas t'occuper de ce que pense les autres tu dois penser à toi des chose comme ça tu doit le dire à maman ou à moi car si tu retrouve dans une situation nous somme savoir pourquoi et tu dois pas oublier maman et moi nous somme la pour tu sois bien c'est notre travaille de veiller sur nos enfants tu m'écoute_

 _moi p je sais tout ça je suis plus un gamin: hai hai otossa_

 _papa: tu ne garde plus ce genre d'information pour toi tu ma compris_

 _moi: hai otossa ano comment tu sait j'était la ici_

 _papa:je ne suis pas venu pour toi deja à la base tu es censè être au camps je suis venu vèrifier quelque chose je ferais ça plus tard je te ramène au camps il est tard c'est pas l'heure pour les enfans d'être reveiller on y vaa vant ta mamn appele la policepour te chercher il pris la direction vers du camps_

 _moi marmoner dans ma barbe façon de parler je n'ai pas de barbe : marre les parents me traite comme un bèbè_

 _papa : j'ai entendu conan ayake_

 _moi: hai hai j'arrive otossa quand je suis dèplacer je peut dire aii aiie ça fais mal :itai je masse mon pied quand papa ma souleve il ma porter j'ai rougis :matte otossa_

 _papa me fais taire : tu di encore je suis pas bèbè je trouve un moyen te renvoyer mode couche culotte ta soeur et maman ne serais pas contre pour te changer tu veut être courageux apprend déja accepter d'être aider quand tu en besoin le courageux est aussi apprendre demander et accepter de l'aide_

 _moi regarde mon papa ses muscles avec rouge j'ai vraiment un fantasme sur les muscle et chez les filles c'est les forte poitrine particulièrement sur les blonde je crois je suis vraiment comme mon papa j'aime les blonde à forte poitrine comme okassa_

 _papa: pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça mon conan_

 _moi : bestuni otossa_

 _papa: anthony mon conan_

 _moi: ben je me demandais comment on fait rougi pour oublier une personne qui fais souffrir_

 _papa: tu parle de ran_

 _moi croiser mes bras un ton colère : je ne parle pas d'elle j'en ai rien à faire_

 _papa me fais le regarder dans les yeux : pas a moi tu va faire croire ça tu es le premier amour de ran et ran est ton premier amour tu souffre parce que vous avez rompu tu cherche à te persuader tu ne l'aime plus mais c'est faux vivre sa prèmière rupture c'est une chose qui marque à vie car c'est le départ l'amour il y a plursieur stade et toi tu au stade colère contre elle_

 _moi : stade tossa quel sont les stade_

 _papa : tu verra toi même comme pour le détective doivent avoir comme qualitè c'est la patience c'est aussi pour le temps chaque chose à son temps le temps c'est la clè de l'ègnime de chaque mystère_

 _moi observer papa eu un sourire de détective visiblement l'affaire rèsolut et viens d'avoir l'èlèment qui lui manquaisje me demande si il ort l'arme du crimes : tossa c'est quoi comme affaire est une affaire avec un arme genre un pistolet barrer ma bouche_

 _papa ma regarder soupçonner: comment tu sait ça et ne fais pas croire le coup j'ai dit au hasard_

 _moi: demo c'est vrai je l'ai dit au hasard_

 _papa : conan attention_

 _moi soupir : pffio j'ai cru entendre un bruit de pistolet hier j'en sait rien c'est une forêt ici il à des chasseur papa :c'ètait quand tu as entendu_

 _moi rèflechi: euh je crois c'était quel temps apres les orages je croit il fesait deja nuit et après j'ai entendu du bruit pas loin de moi je me suis tirer sans demander mon reste_

 _papa : dit plutot tu as eu peur tu as pris risque de t'aventurer la bas suremnt parce tu t'es souvenue le jour tu t'es pris une balle et il ètait 3 criminel armè c'est de justesse vous leur avez échapper grace à la police et à l'esprit d'équipe_

 _moi d'une voix triste : gomen otossa je n'ai pas pu aider_

 _papa : bien au contraire tu m'aider grace à toi je viens de mettre un preuve cruciale pour le dossier cette personne c'est cru malin en voulant jouer à ça mais il ignore qu'i c'est trahis_

 _moi regard incompréhension j'avoue je crois que j'ai manquer un èpisode mais puisce quej'ai aidè ça peut être me sauver f d'une punition : alors je suis pas punis puisse que j'ai aider papa_

 _papa: bien essayé tu n'échappe à la punition tu m'auras pas avec te tour de kawaii qui marche sur maman_

 _moi :demo tossa neechan elle à dois négocier moi pas demo tossa tu me fais pas confiance_

 _papa revenue au camps : je vous èlève de la même façon je ne fais pas de préférence entre vous que soit toi ou ta soeur vous avez la même èducation quand il faut dicipliner je vous dicipline punir aimer aider protèger vous êtes même niveau c'est pas parce que c'est la cadet de mes enfants elle à plus avantage que son ainé techniquement c'est conan qui plus d'avantage que sur ces ainé il ma mis assit sur la table pic nic je reviens bouge pas et c'est pas question de confiance je sais es bon détective que tu peut tout aussi résoudre cette affaire demo je te rappelle que tu n'es plus autorisé à trainer sur les scénes et tout ce qui m_


	3. Chapter 3

_moi signe d'un oui la belle affaire conan n'est qu'un personnage pour eviter mib s'en prend à ma famille mais depuis il existe tout tourne autour de conan okassa ne voit que conan conan par ci conan par la conan fais ci conan fait ça conan faut pas faire ci conan faut pas faire ça j'ai 0imprèssion vraiment elle adore conan shinichi n'existe plus les parents il sont compliqué quand ma soeur est né tout tournait autour d'elle maintenant c'est conan mais parent me traitre en conan je dois agir conan 24 h sur 24 j'ai reussi à retarder dispartion de shinichi définitif mais j'ai vraiment marre conan il est partout quand j'appelais ran c'est pour lui parler mais elle me parlait d'aventure de conan : pff tu m'ènerve conan_

 _ma soeur : il à fait quoi cnoan_

 _moi regarde ma soeur : bestuni je pensait à moi même tu n'est pas censé dormir sous ta tente avec les filles_

 _ma soeur hausser les épaule : et toi tu t'es fais coincer pour ton escapasde_

 _moi : je vois pas de quoi tu parle_

 _ma soeur : pour chercher un objet perdu_

 _moi : n'importe quoi d'ou tu sort ça_

 _ma soeur : je t'ai vu filer pas la direction des toillette elle me montre mon objet perdu tu sait ou je l'ai trouvè_

 _moi : non_

 _ma soeur : sur la scène du crime_

 _moi grimacer : donne_

 _ma soeur : non_

 _moi:pff qu'est que tu veut_

 _ma soeur : un service_

 _moi :j'èspère c'est gratuit parce que je suis à sec depuis des mois_

 _ma soeur : non il n'a rien à payer je suis pas ai chan moi je te donnerais une fois tu aura fait la mission je te donnerais plus d'infos à la maison seulement u fais correct la misson je te rend tu refuse je dirai à otossa_

 _moi : arght tu me chanter mais je peut me venger aussi gtu sait_

 _ma soeur: essaye je balance à ran neechan son contenu et tout tes secrets particulier s.k_

 _moi : tu n'est qu'une regarde papa qui reviens tu as interet elle va la peine de jouer nechan_

 _ma soeur :regarde papa bien sur elle va te plaire nichan ohayo otossa_

 _papa revnu ave la pharmacie : konbawa ma princesse : qu'est que tu fait debout à cet heure ci il est tard_

 _ma soeur :j'ai fait un cauchemar je suis sorti pour boire papa tu as diner il reste du diner_

 _papa passe une pommade sur mon entorse :genki princesse tu va te coucher il se fait tard_

 _ma soeur : je veut prendre a boire avant nichan tu veut manger_

 _moi grimace à la dourleur : itai otosssa genki neechan j'ai pas faim_

 _ma soeur : hein comment ty fait ta pas manger le petit ni dèj ni gouter ni diner et tu n'a pas faim tu es pas comme genta kun ou kaito nichan il ont toujours faim_

 _moi:et alors kaito nichan est un ados qui fais du sport "pleine croissance qui ne tient jamais en place il mange pour compenser ses calorie qu 'il à perdu genta lui il est un vorace qu'il mange n'importe quoi trop gras trop sucré trop salè il n'aime pas le sport j'ai pas du tout à être comparer à un vorace moi avec une banane je peut survrire et en quoi ça te concerne ce que je mange pou pas_

 _ma soeur : ben tu peut être survrire avec une banane tu es un enfants tu as besoin de calcium ,glucide ,proteine vitamin f, fer , fibre ,fèculent , phosophore il faut manger équilibré ni tros gras, ni trop salè ,ni trops sucrè 5 fruit et lègume par jours un produit laitier 3 fois par jour un fèculent à chaque repas boire beaucoup d'eau faire 30min de sport pour être en bonne santè et avoir les os solide si tu t'es fait une entorse c'est parceque tu saute des repas et ça c'est pas bon pour ta santè et ça n'aide pas ton système immunitaire alors quand un microbe rentre en toi tu tombe malade et ton système n utilse ses faible force pour lutter contre mauvais microbe tes globules dèpende rouge blanc et tes plaquettes aussi de ce que tu mange ça me concerne parce que tu es mon nichan je veut tu sois en bonne santè pour pouvoir marquer des beaux but et je te prèfère en bonne santé que malade car tu n'est pas kawaii quand tu es malade alors tu va manger_

 _moi : princesse je sais toi tu devrais faire leçon qui donne mal de tête à le vorace pas à moi et je mange si je veut_

 _ma soeur : prince je me fais mal partout c'est pas si tu veut tu mangera un point c'est tout je suis plus grande que toi c'est moi qui commande_

 _moi : non tu me commande pas va faire tes leçon ailleur si je suis ci_

 _ma soeur: si je te commande je suis grande t'es petit je suis toujours raison t'es tort je commande tu obeit_

 _moi : non t'est pas okassa c'est elle qui me commande pas une neechan qui donne mal de tête avec son charabia_

 _ma soeur : si c'est moi qui commande nain de jardin_

 _moi: non babouin_

 _papa : shaina va boire et te coucher laisse ton frère je me charge lui de toute façon aucun de vous commande ici c'est moi maman et les adulte qui commande et arrête vous traité l'un et l'autre vous êtes frère et soeur pas des objet ou animaux vous m'avez shaina et conan_

 _ma soeur et moi hai otossa_

 _papa :shaina_

 _ma soeur : gomen conan t'avoir traitè de nain de jardin_

 _papa: conan_

 _moi :gomen shaina neechan de t'appeller babouin_

 _vous remarquez papa interviens pas dans nos dispute sauf quand on commence à s'insulter je suis censé être 10 +de que shaina ma petite soeur et pourtant je suis -2ans de ses 8 ansma soeur c'est je suis shinichi elle ça la dérange pas comme ça elle joue les chefs elle sait je dèteste ce surnom nain de jardn elle m'appelle comme ça uniquement pour m'énerver mais on s'entend bien sauf pour les ordres elle ne m'obeit jamais alors moi non plus et sur les jeux particulièrment sur les jeux ou je lui sert de poupèe je dèteste ces jeux la je le fais pas ma petite peste de soeur me balance à okassa je me fais disputer moi quand me balance à okassa moi je la balance à otossa avec preuve ma soeur et moi on se balance l'un et l'autre sauf ma petite peste de soeur elle aime me faire chanter pour m'obliger à obtenir ce qu'elle veut mais mois aussi je la fais chanter plus loin dèrrière papa et ma neechan j'ai vu pèdo m'observer il se cache dèrrière des arbre il ma montrer 1102327137 pui le signe tèl je lui est sourit discrètement mais j'ai vu ma neechan regarder dérrière elle mode_

 _ma soeur: nichan passe moi tes lunette s'il te plait_

 _moi : pourquoi faire_

 _ma soeur :aller passe je veut vérifier quelque chose la bas désignant la ou est pédo_

 _moi activer zoom détecteur de chaleur nocturne chaleur: j'ai vu pédo cacher quel chose il regarde en ma direction avec un sourire il est parti j'ai eu sentiment je vais plus le voir papa la quand même menacer papa est dangereux je suis sur il va me surveiller quel que temps et pour voir pèdo va faloir une super stratégie pourvoir le voir : il à rienà voir ici neechan_

 _mac soeur pris mes lunettes pour regarder: je veut voir_

 _moi chercher rècupèrer mes lunettes rend les moi il sont a moi_

 _ma soeur regarde:matte nichan elle se tient loin de ma porté_

 _moi: rend le moi maintenant_

 _ma soeur:non_

 _papa reste tranquille conan shaina rend lui ses lunettes depêche toi d'aller au lit_

 _ma soeur ma rendut mes lunette:je vois pas pourquoi porter des lunettes si tu voit bien sansles lunette cest utile pour lire et toi tu li sans il a mieux comme déguisement que labinocle ça empêche pas on te reconnais elle est a t'aller boire retourner dans la tente des filles_

 _moi ça m'amuse the du peu de l'avoir se faire gronder je dis un peu parceque moi aussi j me suis fais gronderpour pas traitèe ma soeur non traitement correct_

 _papa:je t'ai deja dit traitèe ta soeur correct demain je t'emmène voir sensei_

 _moi: veut pas sensei je vais bien_

 _papa : je demande pas ton avis avec une entorse pareille tu pourras pas faire du sport je crois pas tu peut jouer ton match mercredi pour l'école on à besoin d'un certificat mèdicale comment tu t'tait blèsser_

 _moi boudeur: je sait pas papa je me souviens pas comment je me suis pas la tête_

 _pap: tu n'es plus autorisè à sortir du camps pas de tèlè pas de jeux vidèo pas d'internet jusque nouvelle ordre tu n'utlise pas ton pied je me suis fai comprendre conan_

 _moi:hai otossa je peut aller dormir_

 _papa ranger la pharmacie tu mange d'abord tu reste ici je reviens il est partit ranger lapharmacie_

 _c'est chiant il à le match big osaka contre tokyo spirit ce soir pap il m'enerver il ma me punis de toujours de télé il sait je voudrait regarder le match aujourdh'hui nous somme lundi c'est un jour fèriè il à école demain on est arrivé au camps vendredi après plus d'argent de poche depuis des mois il attent mon bulletin scolaire surtout le nombre d'absence non justifiè pour ce trimestres de plus je dois passée en ème année primaire je m'inquiète pas pour les notes j'ai de bonne notesdans la plus part des matière j'ai la moyenne mais c'est plutot les absences avant de retourner chez les parents j'ai disons sécher pas mal et depuis je retour chez les parent les seul fois j'ai ètè absents c'est justifiè pour mon maladie hospitalisation rendez vous chez sensei miyake mon pèdiatre le psy celui la il est obligatoire mais je ne coopère pas avec ce con il me force aller le voir uniquement parce que sensei dit c'est pas normal un enfant de 6 ans touche à l'alcool il veut je sois suivis par un psy ,un nutrioniste un infectiologue ça c'est parce que mon système immunitaire ne fonctionne pas correct conséquence de l'émoragie le jour je me suis prit une balle mèlangè à tranfusion effet aptx 4689 tout ses problèmes c'est à cause de pire pire pire ennemie gin età chaque je pense le tenir il m'èchappe en fesant mènage il dètruit tout mes preuve et ceux qui pourrait tèmoigner contre lui il à que haibara et moi qui pourrait plus haibara elle est majeur rètrècit elle est dans la classe de ma soeur3b moi je ne la supporte pas cette haibara c'est elle qui à crèer le poison qui ma envoyer dans l'enfance le jour elle on la trouvè devant chez moi je pensait c'est une simple petite fille insconciente quelle que jours après elle ma dit qui elle est d'ou elle vient je voulu la fiche dehors mais mes parent ont eu l'idèe de la laisser chez agasa et l'inscrire la même ècole que moi elle voulait être en première année j'ai fais comprendre si tu t'inscrit au cp moi lui fais la guerre je ne voulais pas d'elle chez mon parrain je ne veut pas d'elle dans ma classe mon père ma dit c'est pas moi qui cammande j'ai dit si emle viens au cp moi je saute une classe c'est elle ou moi je veut pas d'elle de mon niveaux au final de compte elle à choisit de s'incrire en 3ème année moi quand je suis en colère je suis très dangereux le jour elle à dit je suis celle qui à crèer l'aptx jelui sauter dessu je voluais l'ètrangler de mes main et j'aurais pu j'ètait très furieux contre elle si le prof ma séparer et nombre de fois je lui saute dessus à chaque fois je la voisquand ma soeur l'invite à jouer moi je fais obstacle quand elle veut venir je lui sort ma plus mauvaise mine le plus effrayant pour elle je me fou c'est une fille je la cible avec mon ballon elle fait parti du club uniquement parce ma soeur et les enfants l'ont inviter et vit avec le prof je veut ma petite soeur traine avec elle à force de vouloir la tuer mon père m'impose une distance j'ai pas droit être même pièce ou alors deux cotè opposé pour faire l'antidote elle veut je joue son cobaye j'ai refuser cette peste à dit mes parent c'est seul moyen pour faire l'antidote étant que je susi la victime n° 1 de l'aptx si je fais les cobaye le prof ou papa heiji c'est surveillance sutout 1fois j'ai voulu la tuer pour une remarque haibara me trouve effayant ma soeur aussi à dèfaut de pas avoir gin c'est mon coupable de subtition les enfant comprend pas pourquoi je l'en veut pour mon cauchemar je sait la vengance et la colère nourris mon désir de meurtre mais faut comprendre je vis un cauchemar permanent papa est revenu avec mon repas du riz cury de poulet et un journal_

 _papa me donne mon repas : tu mange tout gare à toi on ne couche pas sur une table ou sont tes bonnes manière_

 _moi :gomen je suis fatiguè otossa_

 _papa :mange tu pourras retourner te coucher tu ne sort pas table sans manger ton repas c'est clair conan_

 _moi:hai otossaje regarde papa s'assoir sur le transatt il ma regarder je me suis presser de manger j'ai vu il me surveillle tout en lisant son journal bref une fois jai manger je susi permis de retourner dans ma tente je dors avec misturiko genta mon cousin taichi le petit frère de kaito les frères magie avec eux c'est farce et attrape taichi est en ce1 haido c'est la mes cousins habite il à rejoint le club peu après sa crèaation c'est quand kaito et son cadet son venu chez le prof les enfants ètait la il ont vanter le club il à voulu rejoindre je peut pas lui dire non c'est mon petit cousin avec son ainè qui est beaucoup trop protecteur avec moi depuis il on c'est croisè au hasard j'ai du lui avouer la vèritè pour il ne mêle pas l 'enquête j'ai pas eu choix il à découvert heiji le savait et je ne lui rien dit il à pas ètè content que mon meilleur ami le sait pas lui qui est de la famille kaito ne venais pas camper avant mais après je me suis pris une balle au camping il est venu à tout les camping il me surveille et son petit frère aussi en gros toute ma famille savent la vérité seulement qui sont proche de mes parents oncle tante tante kaito et les cousin qui me connaisse bref j'ai me suit endormis jusque au matin la pluspart sont encore endormis j'ai ètè rècupèrer le truc pour moijune puce de portable caché dansune boite alumette j'ai profiter pour ppisser histoire de brouiller les piste et ensuite aller au toilette pour me laver les main un douche la puce je l'ai mis dans mon portable shinichi portable la puce shinichi dans le portable conan revenue habilé comme rien ètait je savais papa ma dit pas uiliser mon pied je suis revenu sur mon sket j'utlise pour faire une course pour rouler sur l'allè je suis trop fort je peut rouler un pied et un baton pour diriger je sais faire divers cascade heureusement je l'ai emmenèe j'ai vu papa ma lancé un regard pas content j'ai esquivé avec l'excuse_

 _moi rougis embarasser: gomen otossa je suis aller toillette_

 _papa m'observe voix sévére:dernier avertissement va reveiller les autres on commencer à dèmonter le camps nous partonts avant l'heure du dèjeuner toi tu traine pas dans nos pied compris conan_

 _moi: hai otossa ohayo man_

 _maman m'embrasse le front : ohaho mon coco tu veut ton petit dèj_

 _moi: c'est quoi le petit dej_

 _maman : j'ai prèrarer ton petit dej prèfèrer_

 _moi ecitè :des oeux brouille au jambon des gauffre_

 _c'est ça man_

 _maman sourire: oui mon coco_

 _moi : je veut je veut merci man je t'adore lalala larére je vais manger des oeuf et des gauffre c'est trop yatta en direction de ma tente tout content_

 _papa : du calme conan_

 _moi : hai hai otossa je suis rentrè dans ma tente rangé mes affaire en chantonant ma petite chanson : tai misturiko genta debout reveille rèveiller vous on s'en va avant le déjeuner on dèmonte le camps_

 _tai se réveille frotter ses yeux : ohayo cousin il est quelle heure_

 _moi regarder ma montre : il est 6h45_

 _tai : quoi 6 h45 laisse moi dormir_

 _moi pris mon badge a fais sonner les badge :_

 _ma soeur : hè qui nous sonne de si to_

 _moi : ohayo tout le monde ici conan rèveiller vous prèparer vous rangez vos affaire on démonte le camps dèpart avant le dèjeuner il est 6 h 48 pour tout le monde sachez mon otossa à demande de vous rèveiller ne dite pas vous êtes pas prèvenu dormez vous aurez à faire tossa_

 _ma soeur : hein tu es bien matinale nichan_

 _tai : en plus tu es déja habiller_

 _moi : je suis reveiller depuis à 6 h00 je suis habilleé coiffer et maintenant petit déjeuner et pour motiver je vous chronomètre vois qui bat le reccord de rapiditè revèille prèparer et tout ça avant le dèmonter le camps si vous êtes cap avant 10 h 30 tout sera pret et toute l'èquipe junior pret avant les ados_

 _heiji : aucune chance on va encore gagner ns somme les meilleure_

 _ma soeur : surement pas heiji nichan on va gagner les junior vous avez entendu on dois gagner les ados c'est notre mission montrons aux ados on les meilleur_

 _les enfant :hhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii_

 _kaito : on rèlève le dèfis on va vous battre ola mains les junior_

 _moi : alors dans ce cas les junior les ados le chrono est lancè à 3 j'ai pris mes affaire sorti vous êtes pret mina_

 _les junior en choeur :hai conan_

 _heiji : ouais nous prêt_

 _moi:1 2 3 top dèpart sans tricher aller m'assoir à la table des enfants_

 _les junior : hai c'est partit_

 _moi je fais ça pour les motivés je les observes ayumi de que elle me vois elle me sourie je rougis elle à du tempèrament elle la petie fille la plus courageuse elle n'a pas des fantôme quand lui dire de partir pour sauver sa vie elle reste elle n'a pas peur d'un mort elle est très amicale elle sais ce qu'elle veut elle est toujours souriante joyeuse gentille elle se fais respecter elle est capable de te sermoner elle adore les histoire fèerique elle adore les bandeaux les animaux les fleur elle est intélligente est brune aux yeux bleu elle est amoureuse de moi mais mois j'ai 12 ans de plus qu'elle techniquement mais conan à son age elle s'entend bien avec ma soeur ma mère est persuader on irai bien ensemble elle dit aussi je suis pas incensible à ayumi c'est vrai elle est un peu jolie j'aime bien son amitiè je sais pas demo je n'ai pas envie perdre son amitié pour aller plus loin elle risque de souffrir_

 _maman apporter le petit dèjeuner : mon coco tu es trop kawaii quand tu rougis_

 _moi rougis plus : oka okassa c'est pas ce que tu crois_

 _mama me fait un calin:pourquoi pas mon coco vous aller bien ensemble et tu es libre je suis sur c'est elle que tu rougis_

 _moi : okassa je peut pas ous somme juste ami et ul à d'autre qui l'on vu ceux de son age_

 _maman : mon coco il à d'autre qui l'ont en vue mais c'est elle qui commande elle à choisit celui qui sera pour son coeur elle est la seule à dècider qui doit être seulement amis et celui lequel elle sera amour et en amour le coeur est seule maitre quand tu la vois deja tu voit quoi comme qualité_

 _moi : ben elle intelligente souriante courageuse energique toujours joyeuse toujours amical gentille elle est un peu jolie elle me rappelle toi okassa_

 _maman : un peu jolie tu me trouve un peu jolie_

 _moi : euh non c'est pas que je voulais dire tu est très jolie la plus jolie des okassa_

 _maman embrasse le front :je prèfère ça je veut rester jolie pour mon fils adorer_

 _moi rougis : okassa_

 _maman:si tu trouve elle me ressemble moi je dit tu ressemble à ton papa pas qu'en peut vous avez les même gout sur bien des point et si je me trompe mon coco tu dois me citer +3 défaut que tu lui trouve_

 _moi: euh elle est la plus jolie des tête de mule tètu aue je connais j'as barrer ma bouche j'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens de dire j'hallucine_

 _maman à un sourire: c'est ce tu trouve comme défaut est ce par hasard tu as ton coeur qui bat vite tu rougis dè que tu la vois tu as l'impression de voir un ange tu peut rien lui refuser quand elle te demande_

 _moi c'est justement ce qui m'arrive non impossible est ce que je regarde la peronne de qui on parle j'ai vu elle ma sourit_

 _ayumi : ohayo conan comment tu me trouve aujourd'hui avec un sourire la rend très charmante_

 _moi la regarde je me suis sentir extrêment rougir de sa robe rose un tricot blanc chaussette rose basket bleu son bandeau rose ses yeux bleu ses cheveux brun un sourire que ne fais qu'a moije lui dit timidement : tu es trés bien ayumi j 'ai senti quelque chose de ma poche qad j'ai sorti mes main de mes poche il avais deux fleur rouge je soupçonne l'un frère magic_

 _ayumi rougis plus: aligata conan elle sont pour moi ces jolie fleur_

 _moi regarde les fleur puis autour de moi j'ai vu kaito qui souriait: euh oui_

 _ayumi pris les fleurs elle m'embrasse la joue aligata conan elle mis une dans ses cheveux l'autre dans sa poche elle m'embrasse l'autre joue : tu es le plus gentille super hèros le plus kawaii prince justice que je connais elle parti avec son plus en chantonnat beau sourire elle rentre dans sa tente_

 _maman sourire elle me dit à l'oreille : mon conan tu es amoureux de cette petite fille mon istinct me dit c'est elle celle tu attend c'elle qui sera ma fille tu à toute tes chance avec elle n'hésite pas lui montrer ton amour_

 _moi je sais pas pourquoi niveau rougeur j'ai atteint le sommet okassa cherche à me caser c'est vrai je suis en age réel d'être marier mes parents ce sont marier à mon age il sont toujours ensemble les parents de mon ex meilleure amie eux aussi il ètait marier à mon age il était ami avant mais pour tant il sont séparé en même temps il s'aime il ne se supporte pas j'ai vraiment aucune idée comment agir que faire quoi penser et puis l'instinc de ma man ne se trompe jamais elle sait tout quand je suis mal triste en colère en danger papa dit c'est l'instinc maternelle le moment une femme deviens maman elle à son instinct qui se dèvellope pendant l'èvolution du foetus jusque à sà la mort chaque femme est différente et toute ses questions qui me traverse l'esprit qui?comment ?quoi?quand?pourquoi?ou?que dois je faire?toute se question oh my god je rêve ou est ce un cauchemar ou un nouveau fantasme j'ètait tellement de mes pensés je l'ai pas vu revenir s'assoir à cotè de moi elle me regardai avec un sourire les joues rougi maman est parti chercherles autre petit dejeuner il à juste un problème esst la fille la plus populaire de l'ècole tout les garçon veule etre plus que son ami et deux entre eux sont dans le club misturiko genta son aussi les amis de conan je suis pas sur ça leur fais plaisir de savoir le garçon le plus populaire est amoureux de la fille concernant notre défis pour une fois toute les filles sont prêtes tai misturiko petit frère de heiji sont prêt heiji mon meilleur ami kaito cousin paternel yachio toshi des cousins jumeaux maternelle ont quand même gagner cause de genta qui fu prêt en dernier selon ces dire il à eu mal de ventre il à mis tout les garçons junior à dos ben pour une fois c'est lui qui est en retard en fais reproche je vais pas m'en plaindre genta est le roi des bétises mes cousin dit il est un feseur de problème il n'est pas beaucoup apprècier tout le club considère comme vilain petit canard il est égoiste il pense qu'a manger il s'approprit ce qui lui appartient pas il fonce tête baisée dans le danger mes cousin dit c'est de sa faute si j'ai pris une balle il ne rèflèchis jamais il nous met dans des problèmes le plus souvent et il me reproche de trops rèparer ses bètises les enfant m'on élu chef officiel mais mèfier vous les enfants peuvent venir me demander des sanctions tai ma demander de le renvoyer plursieur fois parce il n'a rien à faire avec nous j'ai refuser genta est un enfant j'estime les enfants doivent pas devenir ennemie comme des adultes genta peut changer il suffit l'aider lui apprendre en lui donnant une leçon du moin c'est que je pense enfin bref tout le monde après petit déjeuner dèmonte les tentes les plis les range dans notre mini bus du club le club est deux groupe les ados et les enfants souvent les ados nous mettents au défisle club est connu sous deux nom les détective junior on rèsoud des enquêtes et les amis aventurier junior surtout pour tout les autres activitès sport camping jeu papa nous appelle junior et ados plus tard ils ont dèmontez entièrement le camps on est parti je suis un peu dèçu j'ai pas pu vu voir tomichi après on à déposer chacun chez eux et à la gare heiji et son frère kazuha les jumeaux il ne rest que mes plus grand monde le prof les aprents ma soeur moi et haibara les filles joue entre elle un jeu de main j'ai ècoute mon mp3 quand on ètait chez le prof ma soeur et moi maman est parti faire des course papa aller rèsoudre l'affaire mais qaund il est entrè je peut dire j'ai eu des ennuie surtout les fesse marquer par la ceinture quand il rentrer j'ètait dans ma cabane papa à appris j'ai eu conctact avec l'arme du crime et mes vêtements sentait la poudre et que je n'est pas dit j'ai eu contact avec je déteste prendres des fésée c'est la honte pour un 18 de prendre des coups je suis aller ma chambre apres m'être fais gronder fésée papa m'envoyer dans ma chambre il ma donner à recopier deux page de et je ne dois as ècrre shinichi quand je suis retouner vivre à la maison papa à vu que j'ai garder mon écriture il me fais travailler mon écriture il ne veut plus j'utlise l'écriture shinichi je dois donner à conan une écriture unique quand je fais mes devoirs il vérifit tout si il voi l'ècriture shinichi je dois recommencer tout à zéro c'est papa qui se charge à ma soeur et moi de faire nos maintenant il sont revenu au japon les parents ont dèmenager sur tokyo maintenant on habite au 3ème district dans le 337 de beika un jardin un garage 4 chambre une piscine au nom edogawa la maison est rose avec enfin c'et la maison couverture edogawa par rapport aux mib notre maison est trop dangereuse pour ma petite soeur et moi surtout il peuvent venir vèrifier que je suis pas en vie hè oui c'est ça de vivre sous couverture_ _c'est chiant il à le match big osaka contre tokyo spirit ce soir pap il m'enerver il ma me punis de toujours de télé il sait je voudrait regarder le match aujourdh'hui nous somme lundi c'est un jour fèriè il à école demain on est arrivé au camps vendredi après plus d'argent de poche depuis des mois il attent mon bulletin scolaire surtout le nombre d'absence non justifiè pour ce trimestres de plus je dois passée en ème année primaire je m'inquiète pas pour les notes j'ai de bonne notesdans la plus part des matière j'ai la moyenne mais c'est plutot les absences avant de retourner chez les parents j'ai disons sécher pas mal et depuis je retour chez les parent les seul fois j'ai ètè absents c'est justifiè pour mon maladie hospitalisation rendez vous chez sensei miyake mon pèdiatre le psy celui la il est obligatoire mais je ne coopère pas avec ce con il me force aller le voir uniquement parce que sensei dit c'est pas normal un enfant de 6 ans touche à l'alcool il veut je sois suivis par un psy ,un nutrioniste un infectiologue ça c'est parce que mon système immunitaire ne fonctionne pas correct conséquence de l'émoragie le jour je me suis prit une balle mèlangè à tranfusion effet aptx 4689 tout ses problèmes c'est à cause de pire pire pire ennemie gin età chaque je pense le tenir il m'èchappe en fesant mènage il dètruit tout mes preuve et ceux qui pourrait tèmoigner contre lui il à que haibara et moi qui pourrait plus haibara elle est majeur rètrècit elle est dans la classe de ma soeur3b moi je ne la supporte pas cette haibara c'est elle qui à crèer le poison qui ma envoyer dans l'enfance le jour elle on la trouvè devant chez moi je pensait c'est une simple petite fille insconciente quelle que jours après elle ma dit qui elle est d'ou elle vient je voulu la fiche dehors mais mes parent ont eu l'idèe de la laisser chez agasa et l'inscrire la même ècole que moi elle voulait être en première année j'ai fais comprendre si tu t'inscrit au cp moi lui fais la guerre je ne voulais pas d'elle chez mon parrain je ne veut pas d'elle dans ma classe mon père ma dit c'est pas moi qui cammande j'ai dit si emle viens au cp moi je saute une classe c'est elle ou moi je veut pas d'elle de mon niveaux au final de compte elle à choisit de s'incrire en 3ème année moi quand je suis en colère je suis très dangereux le jour elle à dit je suis celle qui à crèer l'aptx jelui sauter dessu je voluais l'ètrangler de mes main et j'aurais pu j'ètait très furieux contre elle si le prof ma séparer et nombre de fois je lui saute dessus à chaque fois je la voisquand ma soeur l'invite à jouer moi je fais obstacle quand elle veut venir je lui sort ma plus mauvaise mine le plus effrayant pour elle je me fou c'est une fille je la cible avec mon ballon elle fait parti du club uniquement parce ma soeur et les enfants l'ont inviter et vit avec le prof je veut ma petite soeur traine avec elle à force de vouloir la tuer mon père m'impose une distance j'ai pas droit être même pièce ou alors deux cotè opposé pour faire l'antidote elle veut je joue son cobaye j'ai refuser cette peste à dit mes parent c'est seul moyen pour faire l'antidote étant que je susi la victime n° 1 de l'aptx si je fais les cobaye le prof ou papa heiji c'est surveillance sutout 1fois j'ai voulu la tuer pour une remarque haibara me trouve effayant ma soeur aussi à dèfaut de pas avoir gin c'est mon coupable de subtition les enfant comprend pas pourquoi je l'en veut pour mon cauchemar je sait la vengance et la colère nourris mon désir de meurtre mais faut comprendre je vis un cauchemar permanent papa est revenu avec mon repas du riz cury de poulet et un journal_

 _papa me donne mon repas : tu mange tout gare à toi on ne couche pas sur une table ou sont tes bonnes manière_

 _moi :gomen je suis fatiguè otossa_

 _papa :mange tu pourras retourner te coucher tu ne sort pas table sans manger ton repas c'est clair conan_

 _moi:hai otossaje regarde papa s'assoir sur le transatt il ma regarder je me suis presser de manger j'ai vu il me surveillle tout en lisant son journal bref une fois jai manger je susi permis de retourner dans ma tente je dors avec misturiko genta mon cousin taichi le petit frère de kaito les frères magie avec eux c'est farce et attrape taichi est en ce1 haido c'est la mes cousins habite il à rejoint le club peu après sa crèaation c'est quand kaito et son cadet son venu chez le prof les enfants ètait la il ont vanter le club il à voulu rejoindre je peut pas lui dire non c'est mon petit cousin avec son ainè qui est beaucoup trop protecteur avec moi depuis il on c'est croisè au hasard j'ai du lui avouer la vèritè pour il ne mêle pas l 'enquête j'ai pas eu choix il à découvert heiji le savait et je ne lui rien dit il à pas ètè content que mon meilleur ami le sait pas lui qui est de la famille kaito ne venais pas camper avant mais après je me suis pris une balle au camping il est venu à tout les camping il me surveille et son petit frère aussi en gros toute ma famille savent la vérité seulement qui sont proche de mes parents oncle tante tante kaito et les cousin qui me connaisse bref j'ai me suit endormis jusque au matin la pluspart sont encore endormis j'ai ètè rècupèrer le truc pour moijune puce de portable caché dansune boite alumette j'ai profiter pour ppisser histoire de brouiller les piste et ensuite aller au toilette pour me laver les main un douche la puce je l'ai mis dans mon portable shinichi portable la puce shinichi dans le portable conan revenue habilé comme rien ètait je savais papa ma dit pas uiliser mon pied je suis revenu sur mon sket j'utlise pour faire une course pour rouler sur l'allè je suis trop fort je peut rouler un pied et un baton pour diriger je sais faire divers cascade heureusement je l'ai emmenèe j'ai vu papa ma lancé un regard pas content j'ai esquivé avec l'excuse_

 _moi rougis embarasser: gomen otossa je suis aller toillette_

 _papa m'observe voix sévére:dernier avertissement va reveiller les autres on commencer à dèmonter le camps nous partonts avant l'heure du dèjeuner toi tu traine pas dans nos pied compris conan_

 _moi: hai otossa ohayo man_

 _maman m'embrasse le front : ohaho mon coco tu veut ton petit dèj_

 _moi: c'est quoi le petit dej_

 _maman : j'ai prèrarer ton petit dej prèfèrer_

 _moi ecitè :des oeux brouille au jambon des gauffre_

 _c'est ça man_

 _maman sourire: oui mon coco_

 _moi : je veut je veut merci man je t'adore lalala larére je vais manger des oeuf et des gauffre c'est trop yatta en direction de ma tente tout content_

 _papa : du calme conan_

 _moi : hai hai otossa je suis rentrè dans ma tente rangé mes affaire en chantonant ma petite chanson : tai misturiko genta debout reveille rèveiller vous on s'en va avant le déjeuner on dèmonte le camps_

 _tai se réveille frotter ses yeux : ohayo cousin il est quelle heure_

 _moi regarder ma montre : il est 6h45_

 _tai : quoi 6 h45 laisse moi dormir_

 _moi pris mon badge a fais sonner les badge :_

 _ma soeur : hè qui nous sonne de si to_

 _moi : ohayo tout le monde ici conan rèveiller vous prèparer vous rangez vos affaire on démonte le camps dèpart avant le dèjeuner il est 6 h 48 pour tout le monde sachez mon otossa à demande de vous rèveiller ne dite pas vous êtes pas prèvenu dormez vous aurez à faire tossa_

 _ma soeur : hein tu es bien matinale nichan_

 _tai : en plus tu es déja habiller_

 _moi : je suis reveiller depuis à 6 h00 je suis habilleé coiffer et maintenant petit déjeuner et pour motiver je vous chronomètre vois qui bat le reccord de rapiditè revèille prèparer et tout ça avant le dèmonter le camps si vous êtes cap avant 10 h 30 tout sera pret et toute l'èquipe junior pret avant les ados_

 _heiji : aucune chance on va encore gagner ns somme les meilleure_

 _ma soeur : surement pas heiji nichan on va gagner les junior vous avez entendu on dois gagner les ados c'est notre mission montrons aux ados on les meilleur_

 _les enfant :hhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii_

 _kaito : on rèlève le dèfis on va vous battre ola mains les junior_

 _moi : alors dans ce cas les junior les ados le chrono est lancè à 3 j'ai pris mes affaire sorti vous êtes pret mina_

 _les junior en choeur :hai conan_

 _heiji : ouais nous prêt_

 _moi:1 2 3 top dèpart sans tricher aller m'assoir à la table des enfants_

 _les junior : hai c'est partit_

 _moi je fais ça pour les motivés je les observes ayumi de que elle me vois elle me sourie je rougis elle à du tempèrament elle la petie fille la plus courageuse elle n'a pas des fantôme quand lui dire de partir pour sauver sa vie elle reste elle n'a pas peur d'un mort elle est très amicale elle sais ce qu'elle veut elle est toujours souriante joyeuse gentille elle se fais respecter elle est capable de te sermoner elle adore les histoire fèerique elle adore les bandeaux les animaux les fleur elle est intélligente est brune aux yeux bleu elle est amoureuse de moi mais mois j'ai 12 ans de plus qu'elle techniquement mais conan à son age elle s'entend bien avec ma soeur ma mère est persuader on irai bien ensemble elle dit aussi je suis pas incensible à ayumi c'est vrai elle est un peu jolie j'aime bien son amitiè je sais pas demo je n'ai pas envie perdre son amitié pour aller plus loin elle risque de souffrir_

 _maman apporter le petit dèjeuner : mon coco tu es trop kawaii quand tu rougis_

 _moi rougis plus : oka okassa c'est pas ce que tu crois_

 _mama me fait un calin:pourquoi pas mon coco vous aller bien ensemble et tu es libre je suis sur c'est elle que tu rougis_

 _moi : okassa je peut pas ous somme juste ami et ul à d'autre qui l'on vu ceux de son age_

 _maman : mon coco il à d'autre qui l'ont en vue mais c'est elle qui commande elle à choisit celui qui sera pour son coeur elle est la seule à dècider qui doit être seulement amis et celui lequel elle sera amour et en amour le coeur est seule maitre quand tu la vois deja tu voit quoi comme qualité_

 _moi : ben elle intelligente souriante courageuse energique toujours joyeuse toujours amical gentille elle est un peu jolie elle me rappelle toi okassa_

 _maman : un peu jolie tu me trouve un peu jolie_

 _moi : euh non c'est pas que je voulais dire tu est très jolie la plus jolie des okassa_

 _maman embrasse le front :je prèfère ça je veut rester jolie pour mon fils adorer_

 _moi rougis : okassa_

 _maman:si tu trouve elle me ressemble moi je dit tu ressemble à ton papa pas qu'en peut vous avez les même gout sur bien des point et si je me trompe mon coco tu dois me citer +3 défaut que tu lui trouve_

 _moi: euh elle est la plus jolie des tête de mule tètu aue je connais j'as barrer ma bouche j'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens de dire j'hallucine_

 _maman à un sourire: c'est ce tu trouve comme défaut est ce par hasard tu as ton coeur qui bat vite tu rougis dè que tu la vois tu as l'impression de voir un ange tu peut rien lui refuser quand elle te demande_

 _moi c'est justement ce qui m'arrive non impossible est ce que je regarde la peronne de qui on parle j'ai vu elle ma sourit_

 _ayumi : ohayo conan comment tu me trouve aujourd'hui avec un sourire la rend très charmante_

 _moi la regarde je me suis sentir extrêment rougir de sa robe rose un tricot blanc chaussette rose basket bleu son bandeau rose ses yeux bleu ses cheveux brun un sourire que ne fais qu'a moije lui dit timidement : tu es trés bien ayumi j 'ai senti quelque chose de ma poche qad j'ai sorti mes main de mes poche il avais deux fleur rouge je soupçonne l'un frère magic_

 _ayumi rougis plus: aligata conan elle sont pour moi ces jolie fleur_

 _moi regarde les fleur puis autour de moi j'ai vu kaito qui souriait: euh oui_

 _ayumi pris les fleurs elle m'embrasse la joue aligata conan elle mis une dans ses cheveux l'autre dans sa poche elle m'embrasse l'autre joue : tu es le plus gentille super hèros le plus kawaii prince justice que je connais elle parti avec son plus en chantonnat beau sourire elle rentre dans sa tente_

 _maman sourire elle me dit à l'oreille : mon conan tu es amoureux de cette petite fille mon istinct me dit c'est elle celle tu attend c'elle qui sera ma fille tu à toute tes chance avec elle n'hésite pas lui montrer ton amour_

 _moi je sais pas pourquoi niveau rougeur j'ai atteint le sommet okassa cherche à me caser c'est vrai je suis en age réel d'être marier mes parents ce sont marier à mon age il sont toujours ensemble les parents de mon ex meilleure amie eux aussi il ètait marier à mon age il était ami avant mais pour tant il sont séparé en même temps il s'aime il ne se supporte pas j'ai vraiment aucune idée comment agir que faire quoi penser et puis l'instinc de ma man ne se trompe jamais elle sait tout quand je suis mal triste en colère en danger papa dit c'est l'instinc maternelle le moment une femme deviens maman elle à son instinct qui se dèvellope pendant l'èvolution du foetus jusque à sà la mort chaque femme est différente et toute ses questions qui me traverse l'esprit qui?comment ?quoi?quand?pourquoi?ou?que dois je faire?toute se question oh my god je rêve ou est ce un cauchemar ou un nouveau fantasme j'ètait tellement de mes pensés je l'ai pas vu revenir s'assoir à cotè de moi elle me regardai avec un sourire les joues rougi maman est parti chercherles autre petit dejeuner il à juste un problème esst la fille la plus populaire de l'ècole tout les garçon veule etre plus que son ami et deux entre eux sont dans le club misturiko genta son aussi les amis de conan je suis pas sur ça leur fais plaisir de savoir le garçon le plus populaire est amoureux de la fille concernant notre défis pour une fois toute les filles sont prêtes tai misturiko petit frère de heiji sont prêt heiji mon meilleur ami kaito cousin paternel yachio toshi des cousins jumeaux maternelle ont quand même gagner cause de genta qui fu prêt en dernier selon ces dire il à eu mal de ventre il à mis tout les garçons junior à dos ben pour une fois c'est lui qui est en retard en fais reproche je vais pas m'en plaindre genta est le roi des bétises mes cousin dit il est un feseur de problème il n'est pas beaucoup apprècier tout le club considère comme vilain petit canard il est égoiste il pense qu'a manger il s'approprit ce qui lui appartient pas il fonce tête baisée dans le danger mes cousin dit c'est de sa faute si j'ai pris une balle il ne rèflèchis jamais il nous met dans des problèmes le plus souvent et il me reproche de trops rèparer ses bètises les enfant m'on élu chef officiel mais mèfier vous les enfants peuvent venir me demander des sanctions tai ma demander de le renvoyer plursieur fois parce il n'a rien à faire avec nous j'ai refuser genta est un enfant j'estime les enfants doivent pas devenir ennemie comme des adultes genta peut changer il suffit l'aider lui apprendre en lui donnant une leçon du moin c'est que je pense enfin bref tout le monde après petit déjeuner dèmonte les tentes les plis les range dans notre mini bus du club le club est deux groupe les ados et les enfants souvent les ados nous mettents au défisle club est connu sous deux nom les détective junior on rèsoud des enquêtes et les amis aventurier junior surtout pour tout les autres activitès sport camping jeu papa nous appelle junior et ados plus tard ils ont dèmontez entièrement le camps on est parti je suis un peu dèçu j'ai pas pu vu voir tomichi après on à déposer chacun chez eux et à la gare heiji et son frère kazuha les jumeaux il ne rest que mes plus grand monde le prof les aprents ma soeur moi et haibara les filles joue entre elle un jeu de main j'ai ècoute mon mp3 quand on ètait chez le prof ma soeur et moi maman est parti faire des course papa aller rèsoudre l'affaire mais qaund il est entrè je peut dire j'ai eu des ennuie surtout les fesse marquer par la ceinture quand il rentrer j'ètait dans ma cabane papa à appris j'ai eu conctact avec l'arme du crime et mes vêtements sentait la poudre et que je n'est pas dit j'ai eu contact avec je déteste prendres des fésée c'est la honte pour un 18 de prendre des coups je suis aller ma chambre apres m'être fais gronder fésée papa m'envoyer dans ma chambre il ma donner à recopier deux page de et je ne dois as ècrre shinichi quand je suis retouner vivre à la maison papa à vu que j'ai garder mon écriture il me fais travailler mon écriture il ne veut plus j'utlise l'écriture shinichi je dois donner à conan une écriture unique quand je fais mes devoirs il vérifit tout si il voi l'ècriture shinichi je dois recommencer tout à zéro c'est papa qui se charge à ma soeur et moi de faire nos maintenant il sont revenu au japon les parents ont dèmenager sur tokyo maintenant on habite au 3ème district dans le 337 de beika un jardin un garage 4 chambre une piscine au nom edogawa la maison est rose avec enfin c'et la maison couverture edogawa par rapport aux mib notre maison est trop dangereuse pour ma petite soeur et moi surtout il peuvent venir vèrifier que je suis pas en vie hè oui c'est ça de vivre sous couverture_


	4. Chapter 4

_1mois plus tard je suis aller à un rendez vous de mystèrieux dans une chambre d'hotel ou un anomye ma laisser la clè pour un samedi comme un autre après mon etrainement de foot quand je suis renré dans la chambre j'était seul mais pas très longtemps il est venu aussi_

 _moi entrer dans la chambre: gomen nasai je suis rentrè_

 _pèdo rentrè dèrrière moi fermer la porte me cache le yeux il m'embrasse le cou d'une voix amicale :ohayo mon conan_

 _moi me fis embrasser le coup: ojissan vous m'avez fais peur_

 _pédo me caresse :gomen mon conan je voulais te faire une surprise tu veut jouer ou en peut arler si tu veut_

 _mo rougi des caresse: ou en est_

 _pèdo: dans un chambre je loue rien que pour nous c'est pas le luxe mais il à pas de camèra te c'est aussi un endroit pour campeur nudiste ça te va_

 _moi: genki tom ojissan aligata_

 _pèdo :pourquoi moi:parce que vous m'avez aidez à comprendres mes sentiment j'ai rougi et depuis j'ai comment oun peude vous_

 _pèdo souririt m'embrasse la main : mon conan tu es si kawaii quand tu rougis est ce que aurait rever de moi_

 _moi rouge :euh un peuoui j'ai arreter_

 _pedo me regarde sourit : est que entrain de dire tu fantasme de moi et que tu t'ai pas masturber depuis un moment pour moi_

 _moi rouge tmide :euh oui_

 _pèdo me serre contre lui il glisse sa main dans mon short bleu il m'embrasse sur ma bouche: alors je vais faire ton sensei de ce domaine il me pris dans ces bras poser sur le lit tu permet en me carresant sous mon tee shirt_

 _moi assi sur le lit en train de me faire caresser entre les jambe il ma embrasser_

 _pèdo m'embrasse en enlevant mon tee-shirt : chut mon conan dètend toi je ne te fera pas de mal je veut juste prendre possession de ton corps je ne rentrais seulement quand tu sera prêt en à tout notre temps on se verra souvent je t'apporterais du plaisir avec douceur il glisser sa main dans mon short et mon slip il joue de mon pènis avec sa main tout en m'embrassant_

 _moi je me sent vunérable mais excité j'ai laisse faire je me sent tout rouge il m'embrasse la bouche le cou il leches il joue il les masse de mes petit téton mes au dèbut j'ai des frisson puis je me sent durcir que mon pènis deviens tout dur il sourit quand il vu mon pènis deviens dur moi je rougis timidement:tomy ojissan j'ai_

 _pèdo regard entre mes jambe avec un sourire il enlever mon short et mon slip en douceur: c'est mieux comme ça il m'embrasse la bouche le cou il continu de jouer de mes tètonpuis mon nombril mes cuisse il les caresse_

 _moi nu me fesant embrasser carrésser rouge et dur tenter masturber_

 _pèdo retient mes main : tu n'est pas autorisè à te toucher je suis seul à faire ta masturbation c'est la règle tu te ne touche plus avec moi ou sans moi tu est interdit de masturbation_

 _moi rougi tomi: tomi ojissan_

 _pèdo m'embrasse caresse mes cuisse:chutt mon conan sois patient tu doit tenir encore un peu met à toi deja en position à l'aise pour te dètendre_

 _moi chercher la meilleur position pour être à mon aise avant d'oper pour la coucher sur le dos il à continuer de me caresser embrasser lècher je commencais à me demander si j'ai vriment fais choix de faire ça mais il me fais entir si bien il si doux il me traitre bien j'ai de plus en plus envie de me mastuberje fus surpris par sensation froid humide sur mon pènis quand j'ai regarder il me suce j'ai eu des fruisson puis l je me suis totalement détendu je saispa pourquoi ilreusi me faire sourire il sourit j'aime bien la façon il me suce avec douceur passion il me suce longtemps mon corps se contact ma jouissance je suis dur sous sal angue il ne ma pas pènètrer après longue pèriode de suçage mon penis il frotter son pènis sur mon corps puis contre mon pènis je me sent tout petit contre ce pénis adulte muscle il jouis sur moi jm'attendais pas à sa je regarde son penis qui à encore les trace de sa jouissance il me regarde avec un sourire j'ai voulu le sucer à mon tour il ma arrêter_

 _pédo contre moi me carresse: oublis mon conan tu risque te blesser les enfant sont toujours visiter par un sensei si il voit des chose qui n'ont rien à faire sur toi on te surveillera de près et c'est pas ce tu veut_

 _moi sourire : demo j'ai envie de te faire plaisir_

 _pèdo m'embrasse: pas besoin que tu fais tu me deja plaisir je ne ne veut pas tu soit abimer pour maintenir notre relation le plus longtemps possible si on dècouvre nous il m'enverron la bas et toi tu devra attendre une longue pèriodes avant de retourner il faut pas oublier tu encore mineur dans les deux cas_

 _moi :je trouve si injuste de pas pourvoir etre libre de mes choix de dépendre de tout avec les grands même pour ce monde ou j'arrive à me sentir normal avec toi_

 _pèdo me caresse le visage ça main entre mes jambes :pas grave mon conan ça me dérange pas du moment tu prend du plaisir je prend du plaisir je fera tout le travaille j'ai un petit faible pour petit sausisse j'ai pu voir tu aime ça tu t'es détendu bien mieuxla prèmière fois_

 _moi rougis :tommy ojissan tu m'aurai tuer la si je ne rt'obeit pas_

 _pèdo m'embrasse le cou : oh ça c'ètait juste mon pistolet de dètresse tout bon campeur dois marcher équiper en cas de problème pour demander de l'aide j'avou te voir obeir aussi facilement ma plutot surpris de toi je t'ai jamais vu te laisser mannipuler facilement avec un criminel je t'ai vu perdu de tes penser avec ce regard de tristesse et tu éloigner de t'amis et je me suis dit vu on allais avoir un moment de mauvasi temps pourquoi pas jouer te faire oublier ta tristesse mais dis moi qu'est te me tsi tristeste depuis tout ce temps_

 _moi : c'st une peronne j'aimais beaucoup etsenti triste je_

 _pèdo: je vois tu as connu ta premiére deception amoureuse ce qui fait ça te rend si triste ne t'inqiuète pas tu l'oubliras 1 de perdu 10 de trouvé_

 _moi triste: j'ai jamais penser ça fais si mal elle ètait la prèmier j'aimais depuis mon enfance on était meileure amis puis je suis devenu j'ai habiter avec elle il est arrivé je l'ai perdu maintenant nous somme à des kilomètrej'ai jamias réussi à lui dir_

 _pédo me fais un calin :tu sait une amis ma dit un jour chaque femme est unique est différente avec elle quand un garçon est avec une fille qui lui plait faut faire attention à ne pas franchir friend zone une fois franchi c'est mort avec elle te vois seulement comme son ami proche voir meilleur ami et il à des chance tu te fais casser vous ètiez premier amour l'un et l'autre mais il à forte chance votre relation n'allais pas durer vous ètier beaucoup trop proche la min tu habiter avec elle et ça vous serais juste relation meilleur amis grande soeur et petit frère ça serais pour elle comme une inceste de se donner à toi alors le premier venu à reussi séduire son coeur et ça ni toi ni elle aurais pu sauver votre relation c'ètait dèja mort vu ta situation tu en souffre le plus parce que tu pas défendre ton térritoire contre tes concurent s et ça ta frustrè de savoir impuissant enfermer mais j'ai vu voir auusi tru n'est aps incensible à cette fille_

 _moi laisser pédo me faire un calin c'est que je suis 12+ qu'elle je peut_

 _pèdo regarde mon pènis il joue de sa main : baka tu dois pas regarder la différence d'age regarde la preuve tu es nu devant un adulte dans un jeune corps pas apte pour le monde que tu à cet instant tu dois pas avoir peur de vivre une nouvelle relation avec une fille de l'actuelle de ton corps si si tu regardais vraiment la diffrence d'age tu ne laisserais pas un adulte te faire l'amour tu te dèfendras de t'es faible force_

 _moi rougis :mais_

 _pèdo membrasse : je te l'ai dit c'est un échange de service je suis pas jaloux je fais juste te sentir bien de temps en temps et toi et la petite vous aller bien ensemble tu devrais profiter cette nouvelle chance ton coeur est attirer je te dit pas de lui faire mais sortez ensemble rien que vous deux faites des activitès ensemble ne te soucit pas du reste profite ta life d'enfant pour tout le monde c'est juste 2jeune enfants qui joue ensemble premier amour d'enfance elle t'aime tu l'aime ça se voit à vos regard_

 _moi rougi: tomy je veut faire encore l'amour_

 _pèdo me regarde embrasse mon cou : on à pas temps de faire l'amour entièrement mais je veut bien te gouter à nouveau ça te va_

 _moi : dac mais je te verrais quand_

 _pèdo se leche les lèvre on va aller doucement faut pas tu te fais remarquer c'est moi qui te conctact on va commencer par le faire dé que on à l'occassion d'etre seul et ensemble la prochaine fois tu va camper prèviens moi je viendras trouverais un coin tranquille pour te faire l'amour_

 _moi me mettre sur le dos : dac tomy ojissan_

 _pèdo caresser mon pènis : tu n'est pas obliger de dire ojissan en privè mon conan tu veut bien je te donne un bain après pour profiter plus de toi_

 _moi r ougis : oui tomy donne moi un bain de toute façon je suis dèpendant des adulte_

 _pèdo me suce:ah oui tu veut dire tu te baigne jamais seul_

 _moi : euh si je veut dire quand j'ètait petit mes parents me baignais_

 _pèdo : eh maintenant comment tu te baigne_

 _moi : euh j'évite me retrouver dans les main d'okassa elle veut me baigner avec ma soeur otossa me laisse me dèbrouiller_

 _pèdo : quelle age ta soeur as_

 _moi: 8_

 _pèdo et c'est ton okassa qui lui donne un bain_

 _moi : non seulement pour le shampoing de ma soeur je regarde pedo joue de mon penis avec sa langue avec rouge_

 _pèdo regarde tout en jouant de mon pènis : hè toi qui te fais ton shampoing_

 _moi : je le fais quand je me douche ou prend mon bain_

 _pèdo: ça explique pourquoi tu sent le parfum d'homme demo tu es pas censè être un enfant tu es quoi 1ère 2 éme de primaire tu devais èviter les parfum d'adulte ça pourrais attirer soupçon sur toi tu te ferai pas dèmasquuer tu est beaucoup trop mature pour un enfant ça te causerai des problème tu pourrais te faire rèperer par des personne qui pourrait te faire du mal et pas forcèment aussi gentille comme moi_

 _moi : j'avais pas penser à ça demo si je fais rien comme avant je risque de m'oublier à force de tout faire nouveau je me sent plus moi même j'ai deja perdu mon corps ma liberté ma carrière mon indépendance mes forces je suis juste corps de 6 cerveau 18_

 _pédo m'embrasse et me suce: ça te fais peur cette double vie c'est normal demo tu es le fils d'une actrice populaire tu devrais savoir te mettre vraiment dans le personnage sans te perdre d'identité avec tes lunette plus grande que toi te fais passer pour un surdouer mais quand tu es sans tes lunettes tu parrais un simple garçon mais ceux qui te connaisse avant pourrais te reconnaitre alors pour te protèger tu garde tes lunettes 24/24h ça te fais angoisser quel qun te reconnaise_

 _moi:c'est vrai je suis angoisser à être reconnu mais ce jour la elle esr arrivé j' avais pas eu temps de me faire une couverture et j'ai trouver les lunettesde papa pour me cacher et improvisé vite pour elle me reconnais pas j'ai attirez ses soupçon plus d'une fois mais c'est grace à maman et ma soeur elle on éteint ses soupçons_

 _pédo caresse mon visage : tu parle de ton amie avec tant de colère tu ma dit elle à des kilomèttre pourquoi tu profiterai pas pour améliorez ta couverture ça pourrais te mettre plus à l'aise dans ta life d'enfants une te permet de rester toi sans angoissez d'être reconnu par des tiers de ta connaissance_

 _mon port conan sonner tintinti g_

 _moi pris mon portable dans mon sac de sport rougis m'assis sur le lit rèpond :moshi ohayo ayumi chan_

 _ayumi : moshi ohayo conan fais quoi maintenant_

 _moi rougis pedo me suce :euh je fais rien de spécial a part m'entrainer en solo au foot pourquoi ayumi chan_

 _ayumi: je voulais savoir si tu veut jouer chez moi misturiko kun est parti voir ses grands parents dans une autre ville genta kun est puni par ses parents et je me demandais si ta soeur et toi voulais pas venir jouer_

 _moi :jouer euh c'est que_

 _pédo me chuchotte à l'oreille :invite la c'est l'occassion de essayer autre chose_

 _moi me suis souvenu ayumi voulais apprendre à faire du rolle je regarde ma montre: ayumi chan plutot jouer à l'intérieur tu veut pas je t'apprend à faire du roller_

 _ayumi : du roller oh conan kun je voudrais bien mais j'en ai pas ça aurais été chouette de faire_

 _moi : ayumi chan pas grave je te prêterai les miens et je connais un endroit en peut faire et si tu peut tu pourrais venir chez moi_

 _ayumi contente : c'est vrai conan kun attend je vais demander à okassa de venir_

 _moi :ok_

 _pédo m'embrasse : du roller hein en voila une bonne idée_

 _moi empeche ma conversation arrive aux oreilles d'ayumi : tomy c'est le seule chose qui m'est venu en tête j'ai vu ayumi cha n regarde ma soeur faire du roller et elle ma dit une fois elle voudrais bien essayer mais j'ai oublier juste un petit détail elle n'a pas de roller et l'endroit je connais faut payer pour louer et je suis puni depuis des mois d'argent de poche pour une bétise que j'ai fais otossa_

 _pédo : combien de mois tu es puni d'argent_

 _moi : eu mois je sais plus_

 _pèdo : tu as du faire une ènorme bétise pour être puni d'argent aussi longtemps pourquoi tu parle pas ton père tu lui dit_

 _moi : demo il m'écoutera jamais_

 _ayumi: moshi conan kun tu es la_

 _moi : hai ayumi chan_

 _ayumi : okassa est d'accord je viens chez toi otossa me déposera après on à fait les course ça te va conan kun_

 _moi :ok je t'attendrais avec mes rollers_

 _ayumi : d'accord à tout à l'heure conan kun_

 _moi:dac à toute à l'heure ayumi chan elle raccrocher je vais droit aux ennuie moi_

 _pédo m'embrasse : tout va bien mon conan dit toi c'est juste un moment détente tu passe avec elle puis il n'a rien de mieux une sortie entre amis pour passer à autre chose quand on à une peine de coeur_

 _moi : tu crois vraiment ça peut marcher_

 _pédo me souris caresse mon visage : j'ai l'expérience contraimernt à toi dans ce domaine fais moi coonfiance faut tu parle à ton père tu dois lui dire il faut pas il sois aussi strict il ètait jeune aussi il ètait pas parfait déja utilise tes attout de beau gosse pour mettre ta maman de ton coté par exemple de fleur tu peut en prendre des fleurs des endroits autorisés et gratuitements_

 _moi sourire me serre contre pèdo :aligata tomy tu es le seul qui me comprend je me sens normal avec toi ça me fais du bien d'être normal quelle heures_

 _pèdo m'embrasse et me porte dans ses bras musclé: pas de souci mon conan tu peut tout me dire ça reste entre nous tu as des vetêment propre_

 _moi rougis dans les bras de pédo : genki j'ai des vetement de rechange quand je vais à l'entraiment de foot j'aime pas sentir la sueur_

 _pèdo m'emmene dans la salle de bain : c'est vrai tu es douer au foot tu es un saccré buteur à toi tout seul mais pour un niveau comme toi je trouve dommage tu ne sait pas marquer un pénaltit je pense tu manque trop confiance en toi et pourtant quand tu fais des déductions tu es si sur de toi je ne comprend pas tu adore le foot autant que les déduction tu devrais avoir la même confiance en toi_

 _moi : c'est vrai mais quand je me retrouve face au gardien qui me surveille et tout l'équipe me regarde les supporter qu'il fais plus de bruit arrête de respirer je me sent paraliser mon coeur bat vite quand je joue normal je passe entre tout mes adversaires mes coequipier s'occupe de attirer l'attention sur eux c'est si facile de marquer à ce moment les supporter l'équipe sont vivant_

 _pèdo: tu te sent stresser quand tu dois tirer un pénaltit tu es sous pression tout le monde te met la pression compte sur toi pour mener le point qui peut mener victoire comme tu es un timide tu préfére te faire discret te camoufler dans tes coéquipiers le public les supporter ne peut pas tous te suivre car leur regard est surtout les joueurs avec ta rapidité ton intélligence tu arrive à prevoir les action de tas adversaire mais quand tu es face au gardien il destabilise car c'est lui qui dois prévoir tes actions comme tu es sous préssion tu te sent impacable del'analyliser_

 _moi regard pédo impréssionner me donner un bain : sukke tu es fort en déduction tomy au faite tu travaille_

 _pédo : oui je suis indépendant je travaille pour moi et pour les déduction c'est simple je te suit depuis longtemps tu as commencer ta carrière il à 4 ans tu es si beau quand tu sourit quand tu as résolut ton affaire il à quelque mois tu as disparut et puis j'observais ton entourage et je t'ai vu avec ta maman tu l'appeler okassa j'ai compris mon tentai adorer et une situation qui l'oblige à garder silence disparaitre de tous et quand je t'ai vu au stade lors d'un match de tokyo spirit et big osaka je t'ai vu tu ètait encore plus beau tu était avec tes amis et le type à la cocinelle jaune et je te vois très souvent avec cet idiot qui maltraite il ma beaucoup énerver tu lui donner la célibrité et te remercit par un mauvais traitement il t'èmmene dans des endroit dangereux pour toi il s'occupa pas de toi correct je comptais te sortir e ses imbécile et pui j'ai pas vu depuis un moment et j'ai apris par la serveuse que tu était à l'hopital ensuite je ne t'ai plus vu revenir chez ce type j'ai vu tes parents sont revenu et tu es trés souvent avec ta petite soeur et vous sembler avoir démenager dans un autre quartier je fus heureux te voir vivant avec des personnes qui t'aime_

 _moi j'ai deconecter mon cerveau quand il commencer parler je l'ai pas fait volontairemnt mais ce genre discour je le zappe parce que je suis agacer ce genre de discourt surtout elle éveille mauvais souvenir chez moi mais ça la pas empêcher sucer pendant le bain je sis pas pourquoi je me posait cette question suis je homo même si je tient tourjours ma liberté avec lui j'avais eu impression d'être jouer jusque bon à sucer bien que je peut pas nier j'aime il me suce il me connait bien il marque un point papa est trop strict il à lerver toute les autre sauf cella je sais je risque gros en allant sur ce térrain il ma emmne cueillir des fleurs ou j'ai cueilir3 bouquet de fleur de temes couleur je l'a fait me déposer à la ruel sans caméra puis j'ai continuer avec mon sket de mon sac de sport mon ballon en entrant chez moi que la petite peste de soeur sois pas à la maison c'est raté elle et papa est rentré de son voyage_

 _maman ouvre le linge dans le jardin: okaeri mon coco_

 _moi cacher mes fleur dans mon dos rougie:ohayo man je peut t'aider_

 _maman me regarde : ohayo mon conan c'est bon j'ai fini tu ètait ouje m'inquiètait pour toi_

 _moi timide offres les fleur rougit: gomen okassa je jouait solo avec mon ballon je rèflèchi et j'ai cueillit ces fleurs pour toi qui la plus jolie okassa_

 _maman m'embrasse la joue et accepte mes fleur: aligata mon ange elle sont très jolie et sent bon quest que tu as en tete_

 _moi timide et nerveux : c'est que ayumi chan viens tout à l'heure son papa va la déposer quand il aurat fais des course_

 _maman souris elle rentre au salon : tu as un rdv avec ta nouvelle petite amie comme tu kawaii_

 _moi rougit plus: okassa nous somme juste ami et je veut lui apprendre à faire du roller mais j'ai oublier elle n'a pas de roller et le seul endroit on peut faire il faut louer je n'ai qu'une seul paire je ne peut lui montrer comment on fait sans roller alors je me demandais par quoi je peut remplacer_

 _maman : pourquoi tu veut remplacer mon conan si tu lui as promis faut pas trahir une promesse plutot de louer tu pourrait lui offrir une paire rien que pour elle ça lui ferais plaisir et vous pourrez allez ensemble_

 _moi triste: demo okassa j'ai plus d'argen papa ma punis d'argent de poche depuis des mois je sais que j'ai pas droit trahir ma promesse mais je peut rien faire sans argent papa est en voyage je n'aurais jamais du lui proposer à ayumi chan de faire du roller_

 _ma soeur et haibara: du roller c'est une bonneidée ayumi chan elle va adorer j'ai vu commen elle me regard avec envie_

 _moi regarde ma soeur puis lancer un regard à haibara : de quoi je me mèle et qu'est fais ici elle_

 _ma soeur :laisse ai tranquille c'est mon amie_

 _moi mauvais regard : argh c'est une meurtrière qui dois aller en prison pour tout ses crime tu marche pas avec elle petite soeur je t'interdit de trainée avec une mib_

 _ma soeur : tu m'interdit rien du tout nichan ai est mon ami elle n'est pas une meurtrière c'est pas sa faute si son ses patron qui s'en servent pour tuer tu n'a pas droit de l'en vouloir et d'abord 8 est plus grands que 6 ce qui veut dire je suis plus ta petite soeur mais ta grande soeur_

 _moi serrer mes poings regard noir haibara colère : toi casse toi de chez moi et t'avise pas de revenir chez moi ni t'approche pas de ma soeur je te laisserai pas lui bouer le crane avec tes mensonge_

 _ma soeur me cris dessus : laisse ai chan tranquille nichan c'est mon amie je l'ai invité ta pas droit de la traitée comme tu fait ai chan à changer elle n'est plus un mib et elle la seule à te ramener avec l'antidote_

 _moi prêt de shooter très colère: par le en de ce maudit antidote je te jure elle le prendra et je l'enverrais la ou est sa place elle à changer mon oeil elle passe des appel à akemi miyano tout les jours et c'est ètrange akemi miyano est morte j'ai vu ce criminel l'abattre malgrè mes effort de la sauver elle morte tu vois akemi est un femme mais aussi une escrooc braqueuse de banque elle à tout de tas de mandat d'arrêt pour tout ses crimes mais tu vois elle peut être une voleuse mais elle mèritait pas mourir comme ça aussi jeune de crime alors si c'est pas akemi e c'est à eux qu'elle parle car les mort ne parle pas elle t et les mib m'ont fis perdre tout ma vie maintenant elle viens ici pour vous livrer à eux ça va pas se passer comme ça je tire mon ballon sur haibara : tire toi de chez moi peste noir_

 _maman inquiète :conan_

 _ma soeur arrêtè mon ballon: arrête nichan c'est mon invitè_

 _haibara : tu te trompe kudo kun je suis pas de leur cotè_

 _moi ennerver retenue par maman: uso tu les appelle pour faire ton rapport sur moi tu fais ça en fesant croire tu appelle akemi miyano mais c'est faut tu veut me prendre ma famille je ne te laisserais_

 _haibara : crois ce que tu veut mais il à juste un détail que trompe akemi n'est pas une simple voleuse c'est aussi ma grande soeur elle ètait ma seule famille mes parents son mort quand j'ètait à peine nè pourquoi je voudrait être du cotè de ceux qui ont tuer ma famille je suis dèsolè tu soit victime mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de tuer des gens je fesait seulement des recherche contre les maladie j'ai jamais voulu aptx tue quand j'ai vu ça tue et j'ai voulu arrêté ce projet avant il tue quelqun mais j'ignorais mon patron l'utilisais c'est quand il ont tuer ma soeur j'ai compris pourquoi elle voulais j'arrete je peut comprendre tu me déteste mais je ne ferais rien contre toi ou ta famille ta soeur est mon amie je voudrais pas la mettre entre les mains d'assasin et encore moins toi parce que tu n'est pas seul retour à l'enfance_

 _moi regarde mon papa qui me regarde avec bras croisé regarde haibara avec un très mauvais regard une voix collère:hors de ma vue fais ce que tu veut je m'en fiche je te prèvien tu met ma soeur en danger d'une quel quonc façon je te retrouve et tu payera très cher que soit ma soeur et ma famille il leur arrive quoi que soit je te tiens pour responsable je te traquerai comme tu ne l'ai jamais été et tu as la parole de kudo je ne vous laisserais jamais en paix maintenant casse toi haibara san_

 _haibara regarde dèrrière elle papaelel me regarde avec tristesse : edogawa kun je sais que ça ne me mettrait pas dans le rang de tes amis mais je peut rtouver un moyen de t'aide à certain problème pour me faire pardonner_

 _moi : dégage je veut rien de toi c'est trop tard par ta faute ma vie est un cauchemar permanent non ce que je possèdais tout à disparut dans ma vie les un après les autre tout ce que j'aimais je les ai perdu tout est de ta faute tu aurais du écouter ta soeur mais non tu l'a fais quand même e tu veut je te pardonne la tu rêve j'avais une vie normal maintenant c'est un cauchemar comment pourrais je te pardonner de briser des vie tu es une je suis parti t à l'ètage dans ma chambre j'ai donner un coup de poing au mur :mede elle venu gacher ma jounée je peut me sentir en larme et tremblant je suis tombé sur mon lit serrer mon doudou_

 _dans le salon_

 _ma soeur : je comprend pas pourquoi nichan est si mèchan avec ai chan il est gentille avec tout le monde et amicale mais à chaque fois il vois ai chan il deviens mèchant j'aime pas voir ce frère la c'est pas mon frère ça je veut mon frère que je connais que j'aime voir a me rend triste de voir mon frère ne t'aime pas aichan_

 _haibara : ne t'inquiète pas shaina faut pas être triste je comprend pourquoi il est comme ça un jour il ne sera plus en colère contre moi je trouverais un moyen lui donner ce qu'il veut je te promet shaina je ramèrnerais ton frère comme tu l'aime_

 _papa : ai chan ne t'avise pas d faire des promesses comme ça à mes enfants tu ne ferais que les fais souffrir d'avantage les ille aller jouer_

 _ma soeur : hai tossa ayumi chan viens tout à l'heure j'aurais bien voulu on joue tous ensemble nichan ne voudrais plus faire du roller maintenant ça aurais été cool de faire tous ensemble_

 _maman :ne t'inquiète ma princesse pour ton frère il tiendra sa promesse et si tu allais appeler ayumi chan pour l'inviter à dormir à la maison_

 _ma soeur : d'accord okassa viens ai chan on va dans ma chambre_

 _haibara: ok elle est aller sont monté dans la chambre de ma soeur_

 _maman inquiète : yusako faut tu parle à ton fils je n'aime pas le voir comme ça_

 _papa : qu'est tu veut je fasse il me parle plus il ne m'écoute pas et à peine il m'obeit_

 _maman si tu commençais par l'ècouter toi aussi ton fils est mal dans sa peau juste avant de voir aichan il ma dit il veut apprendre à ayumi chan à faire du roller mais elle n'en a pas pour louer il faut de l'argent et ça fais plus de 3 mois tu as punis tu trouve pas tu es injuste avec lui tu sais en peut rien faire sans argent_

 _papa : tu sais c'est pour son bien je fais ça_

 _mama : pour son bien tu plaisante tu trouve pas qu'il assez d'injustice sur lui c'est un ados coincée dans le monde des enfants il dépend de nous pour beaucoup de chose tu lui àp ris tout ce qui fait del ui le détective tu as lever les autre puniton mais celle qui lui donne un peu de liberté tu refuse pour son bien mon fils à besoin de faire des activitès de son age le cinéma les spectacles les activité sportive les parc d'attraction il est un enfant il à besoin de ces choses tu sais ce que c'est de vivre sa prèmière peine de coeur et d'être coincè en enfants tu peut pas te défendre ton amour c'est vrai il est allé trop loin mais il n'a que 18 ans il sa première fois ou il à le coeur brisé et en plus il dois vivre en 6 tu trouve tu fais du bien à ton fils qui vit une ènome injustice sur lui et son père qui lui à pris tout le reste en plus l'empêche de vivre au moins normal tu veut pas lui donner c'est ton choix mais tu emmene les enfant faire du roller tu paye une paire de roller pour ton fils puisse se offrir à ayumi chan tu paye toute activité pour les enfants pour shaina et conan je te prèviens tu trouve pas un moyen de remonter le morale de mon fils je prend les enfants et tu te retrouve tu arrange votre relation père fils j'ai assez de cette situation shaina aussi tu es son père il à besoin de toi tu continue comme ça il se trouvera un autre père qui sera prèsent pour lui il s'entendront très bien et votre relation sera aux oubliette etr ça sera entièrement ta faute_

 _papa :pff ça va je vais lui parler il est monté_

 _ma soeur est enté dans ma chambre :nichan ayumi viennichan tu_

 _moi lancé un oreiller sur ma soeur : fiche le camps de ma chambre peste je parle pas au peste ni au traitesse ayumi n'est pas ton affaire_

 _ma soeur : nichan je suis pas peste ni tresse je suis ta soeur_

 _moi je lance un regard tueur efrayant à ma soeur: sors dans ma chambre ou je te fais payer pour trahison dégage_

 _ma soeur : nichan elle me regarde tristement je t'aime_

 _moi frapper le mur: tiretoi ayake shaina_

 _ma soeur me regarde effrayé elle est sorti se réfugie sur papa:tossa_

 _papa qu'uest qu'il y a princesse pourquoi tu pleure_

 _ma soeur en larme :nichan est faché avec moi il fais peur quand il frappe le mur il à dit il m'appelle traitresse je veut pas être traitresse_

 _papafais un calin à ma soeur :ma princesse tu n'es pas une traitresse n'écoute pas les bétise te dit ton frère il di ça juste parce que il est en colére tu es sa soeur il t'aime et si tu allit cherchertes roller je vous ememne faire du roller tout les 4_

 _ma soeur : c'est vrai tossa_

 _papa embrasse le front de ma soeur : oui ma princesse on est samedi faut profiter pour vous amuser et je sais tu adore faire du roler_

 _ma soeur sourit lui fais un calin: papa aligata je t'aime très fort mon tossa_

 _papa: moi aussi je t'aime très fort ma princesse_

 _ma soeur sourit filler chercher les roller :aligata tossa_

 _papa regarde ma soeur il viens ma chambre il veut entre toc toc conan ouvre la porte_

 _moi : non laisse moi tranquille_

 _papa : conan tu ouvre oue je force tu n'aura plus de porte pas avant des année_

 _moi déverouille puis me cacher avec mon doudoudans mon armoire_

 _papa entrer refermer dérrière lui: bon sang tu te comporte comme un gamin shinchan il ouvre l'armoire il me regarde je croyais tu n'aimais pas être traitè comme bèbè sort de l'amoire_

 _moi serrer mon doudou sans regarder papa:non veut pas voir veut pas toi_

 _papa: tu prèfère je viens te chercher tu sait bien qui va perdre_

 _moi sortit serrant fort mes mon doudou avec mes larmes je suis aller me coucher sur mon lit en ignorant papa_

 _papa m'observe :shin chan faut qu'on parle tout les deux_

 _moi voix colère: j'ai rien à te dire partde machabre_

 _papa : non je partirais pas toi tu n'a rien à dire moi je vais parler tu peut explique pourquoi tu t'en prend à ta soeur_

 _moi : je lui rien fait je l'ai pas toucher_

 _papa m'oblige le regarder:tu la peut être pas toucher mais lui peur en frappant le mur comme tu viens de faire n'est pas très gentille que tu soit en colère ou triste tu es son grand frère tu dois pas te faire du mal devant elle ta soeur ne comprend ce genre de geste_

 _moi regard fuyant papa: c'est de sa faute je l'ai dit de sortir elle à refuser je ne voulais pas lui faire peur juste lui comprendre de sortir de ma chambre de toute façon elle m'écoute jamais quand je lui parle elle me laisse jamais tranquille_

 _papa assis sur ma chaise de bureau me tiens et m'empeche deme débattre : ça n'e m'explique pas pourquoi tu t'auto mutile comme ça_

 _moi : je ne mutile pas_

 _papa regarde ma main : comme tu appeller ça un enfant de 6 s'amuse à frapper des chose dur à chaque fois il est en colère mange ses ongles alors il sait c'est interdit de mettre ses main dans sa bouche il le fait quand même ça tu l'appelle comment tu appelle ça_

 _moi:je je faiit que me défendre je voulais pas la toucher je fais que la protèger_

 _papa: la défense ça c'est plutot les objet dur qui voudrait bien se faire défendre de toi je veut bien croire tu veut pas la toucher et que tu veut protèger ta soeur mais la question c'est pas toi tu t'auto protège car tu es mort de peur je suis pas aveugle shinchan tu tremble parce que tu es en manque tu mange tes ongle parce tu pense ça va t'aider à passer ton envie de boire tu sait pourquoi les mineur n'on pas de droit boire c'est tout simplemen vous êtes en pleine croissance votre corps n'est pas endurance pour boire encore plus les enfants quand on fait un coma ètilique c'est deja la limite de la mort tu as deja passer cette limite plus d'une fois tu as été blesser grave plus d'une fois le jour tu t'es pris une balle avant d'être d'être soignée tu as perdu beaucoup de sang ça aurais pu te tuer cette emoragie si ran n'était même groupe que toi vous faites parti de personne qui ont un groupe les plus rare tu avais besoin de cette opération et cette tranfusion et l'hopital etait en manque si il trouvais personne compatible avec ton groupe le temps le don de sang fais parvenir du sang pour toi tu aurait eu temps de mourir d'une simple emoragie alors tu as ètè survivre de explosion qui est une mort assez cruel pour un enfants tu as survécu à plursieur noyade à un poison une blèssure par balle qui aurais pu te mener à la morgue mais le jour je te trouve dans un état mais vraiment trés proche encore plus d'habitude se la ligne de vie et de la mort si j'était arriver un tout ti peut plus tard tu serais mort d'un coma etilique ton corps survi à toutes les catastrophe humaine mais un verre de trops à deux doigt de prendre mon fils qui n'avais rien à faire avec de l'alcool dans ses main et déja ça n'aurais jamais du être à la portée d'un enfants même si c'est un ados de 18 ans je sais ton ét at est lié à l'alcool mais tu rest un mineur ton corps actuelle et on cerveau ton fais passer le méssage tu n'est pas apte à l'alcool il veule te protéger mais le problème une fois tu touche à ce qui est interdi ça laisse des séquel sur toi des séquel dangereuse rajouter à ta colére ton envie de vengeance pour cet injustice que tu retient depuis des mois mais quand tu viens ta prémière deception amoureuse et que même si tu voulais défendre relation avec ran c'ètait dèja mort pour plursieur raison parce que vous êtes trops proches d'une certaine façon vous êtes liè par le sang sit tout tes efforts pour lui dire tes sentiments ont échouer qui sait ran sait que tu es shinichi elle à peut être compris qu'elle ne te voit plus comme celui qui l'aime mais comme son frère son meilleur amis son amis le plus proche et elle aussi vu que ton coeur semble être partager et elle aussi son fiancé est arrivé son coeur à ètè seduit par lui sans oublier kogoro ne t'aurais jamais laissé prendre sa fille il te déteste depuis ton jeune age et conan n'en parle pas le jour elle ta di elle va se marier c'était sa façon de te dire votre relation petit amis est mort depuis des mois mais c'est pas conséquence c'est votre prèmière relation amoureuse à l'un et l'autre ça vous à brisez le coeur et pour toi c'est la goutte qui à fais dèborder le vase toute ta colère tu retenue tes sentiment tu garde depuis des années ta fais perdre controle de toi te fais faire des action dangereuse à défaut de t'en prendre à quelqun tu t'en prend à toi pour évitez de faire du mal à quelqun tu sait tu es pas de ce coté au fon de toi tu n'est pas un méchant tu as beaucoup talent bien des domaines en foot le violon en inteligence tu as de qui tenir niveau ouie tu vraiment exception tu peut reproduire n'importe quel son avec ton portable tu es mauvais chanteur mais tu peut accorder les instruments niveau déduction tu as beaucoup de qui tenir mais il reste beaucoup apprendre pour être sherlock il te manque beaucoup expérience de la vie tu es encore loin du monde adultes tu vie tes prèmière expèrience qui peut faire mal il désigne mon coeur qui font très mal à ce qu'on appelle le coeur le coeur est le chef des sentiment l'amour l'amitié la colère la tristesse la raison la peur la douleur la solitude le coeur est l'organe qui te fais vivre apres des mois de tristesse ton coeur est en voix de guèrison de cicatrice ton coeur qui bat dans ta poitrine est entrain de guérir ton coeur reprend vie pour aller de l'avant ton coeur quand il entend la voix de celle qui la choisi pour aller il est heureux il bat vite il te donne de l'adrelaline pour avancer si tu veut pas de ai chan avec ta soeur c'est parce que tu veut protèger ta soeur tu veut ta soeur ne connais pas la souffrance de perdre sa meilleure amie tu veut pas ta soeur soit une nouvelle victime du mib ça c'est de la protection si tu ne pardonne pas les crime de sa meilleure amie juste parce ta colère t'empêche de voir la vérité tant tu sera en injustice ta colère t'empeche de voir la vérité tu fera pas confiance à ai chan pour toi elle reste une criminelle qui ne paye pas pour ces crimes à cause de sa condition de vie_

 _moi de colère : je me fiche de sa condition devie saplace est pas dans la maison mais la bas ou toute les personnes de ce genre est pour leur crimes je ne veut pas d'elle emméne ma soeur sur le mauvais coté elle n'a pas droit de venir faire un lavage de cerveau à ma soeur elle à fais ma vie un cauchemar ou je dois dépendre grand mes amis et le reste il ont un avenir moi j'en ai plus mais depuis des mois je vis cauchemar et souvenir aujour dh'ui elle vien de tout gacher et elle oser me demander de pardonner ayumi chan ma invité si je savais cete peste noir ètait ici je serais jamais venu elle vient de gacher une journée ou je voulais être normal et dèbarque ma soeur défend cette peste noir ici à la maison laisser ma soeur la frèquenter c'est pas cool du tout j'ai marre voir quand je veut être normal elle apparait j'ai mare de vivre avec un monde ou nous ècoute pas ou moi je dois d'être punis pour mes bètises moi je suis traitèe comme un gamin elle fais ce qu'elle veut c'est pas le prof qui commande c'est elle tu parle d'injustice en voila une autre on cède à tout ses souhait moi je suis punis je ne peut dire combien de temps elle libre d'aller ou elle veut de jouet avec des produit chimique moi je sait je n'aurais pas du mais ce que je voulais c'est retouver ma vie juste quelle heure pour parler à la seul fille que je connais pour comprendre comment pourquoi je n'ai pas eu aucun signe d'habitude rien déja tu viens d'apprendre il faut rompre avec une fille que tu aime et puis la seule petite chose tu veut ne viens pas tu ne peut imaginer ce que sa fait de vivre dans un cauchemar et celle qui à créer cette chose est libre et tout les droit etma propre soeur la défend mon père levent toute les punition je n'ai rien faire ert la seul qui peut me donner iun peu de libertè il refuse de lever aujourd'hui tout ce que je voulais c'est être normal etre libre juste quelle heure elle la peste noir viens me narguer et monte ma soeur contre moi chez moi comment veut je pardonne cette peste noir dieu seul sait que c'est pas le mur je vise mais le diable mon cauchemar pire cauchemar je dois vivre dans un monde je n'ai aucun pouvoir totalement dépend des grands adultes même si ayumi chan viens je ne peurt tenir ma promesse pour diverse raison mais je peut pas aller avec ayumi chan sans ma soeur veut venir elle adore ler roller ayumi chan aime bien ma soeur mais moi je refuse d'aller avec une peste dans les parage qui sert d'ami avec ma soeur maman dit faut toujours une promesse mais moi je tient mes promesses mais avec cette peste je n'ai pas envie de tenir ma promesse pas aujourdhui je prèfère attendre un autre jour je serais libre en espèrant elle ne viens pas gacher ma journée je sais je vais decevoir ayumi chan mais c'est mieux comme ça je ne gacherais pas la journée d'ayumi chan elle n'est pour rien entre haibara san et moi elle dois pas pyer pour une autre_

 _papa : hé pourtant c'est elle qui paye pour un désacord et tu sait ta maman à raison quand un homme fait une promesse à une femme il faut eviter de la mettre en colère car elle peut te faire payer très cher de pas tenir ta promesse en particulier une fille qui est amoureuse amoureuse de toi il à 18 ans une femmes à caractère de cochon ma fait le reproche de ne pas être la le jour le plus important de notre vie tu sait comment elle ma fait payée elle ma entr le bras un petit garçon qui dois être changer besoin de raffraichissement pour ne pas m'aider elle s'en aller faire les course acheter du nécessaire pour un nourrisson de quelle jour qui fais pas encores ses nuit qui est miniscule et qui casse les oreille de son papa tant il à pas ce qu'il veut ce petit garçon est obstinè quan il fait nuit lui il est reveiller il se fait entendre et ça durer 3 mois je dois me reveiller changer baigner mais le jour ou le garçon est nè nètait pas censè être la pas avant 6 semaine mais sachant il n'allait pas arriver pas avant des semaine je suis partit à l'étranger pour régler un problème quelqun à contrarier la jeune maman enceinte la contrariètè n'est pas bon pour une femmes enceinte j'avais prèvu beaucoup chose mais une naissance avancé n'était pas du tout prèvu le temps arrivée le bébé était déja arrivée la maman voulais attendre j'arrive mais sa santé ne permettait pas et si le bèbè reste plus longtemps le bébé allais mourrir et la maman aussi et le bèbè lui il à passer la limite de la vie il parrais il nespirait plus mais au moment personne ne s'attendais il à crier si fort l'hopital aurait pu s'effondrè il crier parce que il à froid il c'est apperçu il n'est plus au chaud dans le ventre de sa maman ce bébé quand il est en colère il se fait entendre pas qun peut tant il pas été au chaud il à casser les oreilles de tout l'hopital le voir si petit il tremblait de froid et gigoter crier à plein poumon malgré son jeune age il devais être en couveuse pour le protèger jusque il soit assez fort ce garçon à refuser de rester plus de 2 jour le pèdiatre qu'il à mis au monde il ma dit monsieur kudo pour le bien de mes oreille et l'hopital je vais vous laisser ramener votre fils plutot que prèvu je n'ai jamais eu un casse oreille aussi obstiné que lui vous savez pour un prèmaturée sous couveius e il garde les yeux ouvert quand il est dans la couveuse il nous les casse quand il est dehors dela la couveuse il ferme les yeux il dort mais quand il retour dans la couveuse il recommence à nous les casser il à que 2 jour il est deja le meneur quand il pleure tout les autres bèbès se font entendre également vous savez le meilleur quand il entend les autres il nous donne impréssion ça amuse votre fils il sourit lui il est content il est clair il est bébé le plus obstiné que j'ai jamais rencontrer il n'abandonne jamais tant il n 'a pas ce qu'il veut il va s'amuser à nous donner mal de tête ce petit garçon n'est autre que mon fils qui est ici en moment tu est le plus combatif tu aime prouver aux autre rien n'impossible pour toi et tu veut me faire croire tu abandonne un projet d 'etre normal juste parce que la une seule personne que tu supporte pas peut t'empecher d'être normal ça c'est pas mon fils c'est pas du mon casse oreille de fils qui peut mener la vie dur aux adulte de ton entourage le fils que je connais malgré sa situation rien t'empecher de battre et si tu était de si bonne humeur c'est ton petit coeur à entendu la voix qui lui a donner l'adrènaline pour alller de l'avant de cette cicatrice qui se forme en ce moment il pas question tu reste ici retouner dans le passé tu va emmener ayumi chan faire du roller tu lui à fais une promesse la journée est loin d'être terminé il reste large temps pour toi de passer une bonne jourée rien que tel de t'amuser avec elle pour commencer je vais t'emmener acheter des roller tu va payée et tout ce qui va avec je vais t'apprendre moi à baisser si faut je t'envoie de force tu ira tu es un kudo ne laisse personne lui faire obstacle et cet je trouve tu baisse beaucoup trops vite les bras au premier obtacles_

 _moi : non j'irais nulle part je reste ici_

 _papa me regarde de défis : oh que si tu va aller je te laisse pas choix_

 _moi bras croisé boudeur :pourquoi ça j'ai pas envie d'y aller en quoi ça te concerne que je vais ou pas tu n'est jamais la de toute façon n'éssaye pas de faire le papa cool tu est tout temps à t'occuper d'autre truc que tu n'est jamais la_

 _papa: pense ce que tu veut c'est pas parce que tu vois pas que c'est vrai jusque à prèsent ça te dérangais pas de ne pas m'avoir sur ton dos et d'ailleur trouve moi une seule chose je suis pas la pour toi veiller sur toi_

 _moi : les matchs les spectacles_

 _papa : alors le denier match tu as jouer vous avez faits ègalitè tu jouait contre chiwasa l'équipe advers as eu 5 corner 4 hors jeu 8 balle déjouer par toi dehors niveau défense il sont assez fort mais il on pris 4 buts votre èquipe niveau attaque vous ne leur avez fais pas de cadeau 3 corner 2 hors jeu 4 ballon dehors 1 pènaltie la tu n'a pas reussi à marquer 4 buts niveau défense vous êtes correct le dernier spectacle jouer avec shinichi tu ètait le chevalier ran étai la princesse spectacle ça n'a jamais finis à cause du meutre que tu as rèsolue avec heiji pour faire conan tai c'est fais passer pour toi pratique d'avoir un cousin de ton agê qui adore ce dèguiser comme son frère dernier spectacle en tant que conan c'est sur momotaru tu à jouer avec ayumi chan misturiko kun genta kun tu ètait le rôle principal ensuite il à eu le spectacle de marionette misturiko kun c'est montrè au public très amusant de voir qui est toujours dans tout les spectacles il sont partout mon fils et ses amis et la fête commerçan toi et les trios vous avez jouer les commentateur les caméra pour suivre les enfants qui participe à ll concour de liste des course beaucoups d'entre eux on pris l'argent pour aller jouer d'autre s'acheter des sucrerie des des truc d'enfants d'autre c'est perdu d'autre ont ètè disqualifier en allant voir leur maman vous avez suivis un enfant et je me souviens bien cet enfant accomplis ça mission mais vous avez fais pas mal de détour vu votre état à tous ça te suffit ou je dois encore être tes_

 _moi : c'est okassa qui ta montrer ses films ou shaina qui ta dit c'est une cafteuse_

 _papa:pas besoin de film ou de d'entendre la princesse pour racconter les aventures de son frère avec admiration tu as souvent dit au profs j'ai des espions partout mais j'ai pas besoin d'espion pour veiller sur mes enfants ou ma famille comme le jour après le spectacle tu es aller diner avec ran il à eu un meurte et toi tu es revenue conan pendant tout l'enquête tu semble souffrant avant changement tu na pas finis le diner en shinichi mais en conan et bien sur tu as choisit le meilleur restaurant pas n'importe lequel celui maman et moi on c'est fiancé surement tu avais une idée en tête bien sur c'est encore ma carte qui paye tu joue les modest mais quand il s'agit d'impressionner une fille tu joue fils de riche romantique toi tu me vois pas mais moi je vois tout je suis partout j'entennd tout je sais tout je suis ton papa et ça date pas d'aujourdhui depuis avant ta naissance je suis ton papa je te connait mieux que tu te connais je connait tes qualitès tes défaut tes gout et même quand tu es amoureux d'une fille il dit avec un sourire comme en ce moment_

 _moi froncer les sourcil :je ne suis pas amoureux je suis juste son ami_

 _papa : mais bien sur elle peut te demander n'importe quoi tu es pas cappable de lui dire non quand elle s'assis à cotè de toi tu la regarde timidement et si tu la invitèe sans prèvenir c'est surement pas pour amitiè seulement tu sais elle est amoureuse de toi tu invite pas une fille à faire une activité ou elle ne sais pas faire ça c'est une simple stratégie pour faire diversion tu veut être seulemement son ami c'est une façon te protèger d'une nouvelle souffrance tu sort d'une relation qui n'est pas totalement guéri mais en voix de guérison mais crois moi tu es aussi amoureux avec elle et ça depuis plus longtemps que tu crois vous aller si bien ensemble tout les deux il à plus quattendre quel que année ppour vous voir passer au niveau supèrieur de votre relaation_

 _moi: matte tu en train de dire tu veut me marier avec une fille 12 moins que mo ije pèdo moi_

 _papa : quelle bonne idée un mariage je n'avais pas penser du tout mon conan je vais voir quand votre mariage_

 _moi déglutis : non je veut pas de mariage arrangé jamais je veut pas vous choississez pour moi et qui dit je grandirais je serais à nouveau un ados et plus qui dit je resterai conan dans le futur je serais pas à nouveaux shinichi_

 _papa : me regarde parce tu crois vraiment je te laisserai prendre une solution qui peut faire tuer mon fils les peut antidote temporaire que tu as pris ne cesse de réduire tes chance le premier à durer 48h et le suivant n'as pas fais 48 h mais 45 h puis 40 puis 37 h 33h 27h 20h 14 plus tu prend plus ça diminue plus ta santè est de plus fragile ton coeur tes os se fragilise de plus en plus tes globule tes plaquettes sont très bas ton système ne fonctionne pas correct ça fais 1 ans et 3 mois tu es devenue conan la prochaine rentré tu sera encore conan qui passe en 2 annèe de primaire d'ici le mois prochain dans 2 semaine et 1/2 tu es en vacance scolaire tu as 3 semaine de vacances avant la rentré et tu ne peut devenir shinichi tant les mib ne sont pas tombée n'a pas été détruit totalement n'oublis pas il ont mis un contrat sur toi sur shinichi tant il chercheront à te descendre shinichi est cible tu peut prendre l'antidote seulement c'est vraiment définitif et sans danger je ne veut pas tu es des faux d'espoir mais il faut tu comprend avant de prendre cette antibiotique tu dois réfléchir prendre celui que tu veut être celui ou tu es le plus heureux c'est vrai on ne peut pas garantir pour ta croissance sera normal mais quelle soit ton avenir tu ne pourras pas oublier les bon moment de conan ou shinichi pour cette raison tu pourra prendre seulemant quand tu aura choisit lequel des deux devrais disparaitre définitif_

 _moi : tossa ta deja fais disparaitre shinichi_

 _papa : non le jour je ferais disparaitre ça sera quand tout ce combat sera finis tu aura décider je ne ferais rien pas avant tu sois dècidè qu'importe les bètise que tu faits pour m'enerver c'est pas l'envie qui manque de te faire disparaitre mais en tant que père et prendre une décision comme ça aucun parents aime à savoir leur enfants ne sont plus de ce monde avant eux et encore moins prendre ce genre de décision de la vie ou de la mort de ses enfants je prèfère penser chaque problème à sa solution pour moi shinichi est mon ainè suivis de shaina et mon dernier c'est conan même ci sa naissance à ètè spècial et different des premiers conan c'est mon fils adoptive quel soit conan et shinichi sont mes fils à tout les deux ça changera rien tu es mon fils quelque soit ton corps il m regarde avec un sourire même ci c'es un rendez vous entre amis tu devrais te mettre plus prèsentable pour recevoir ton invitè qui va pas tarder compte sur toi tu sois un vrai gentleman mais avant je ais soigné cette main tu dois arêter de frapper les objet dur_

 _plus tard le papa ayumi chan la dèposer moi j'ai pa eu choix de tenir ma promesse mais les fille sont tout de même bizarre ppour une simple sortie entre amis elle se mette en valeur ayumi chan est arrivé d'une robe bretelle rose avec des fleurs rouges et blancs un bandeau rouge avec des pailletes des chausette rose avec ses baskets rose et blanc un sac à main rouge et rose tout est nouveaux c'est la première fois je la vois avec tout elle ma donner impression d'aller à soirèe c'est vrai elle jolie mais je trouve que ça ressemble pas une fille de son age 6 maman ma dit les filles amoureuse se met toujours plus belle pour attirer notre attention quelle soit petite ou grande c'est pour être sur que le garçon qu'elle aime la remarque moi je comprend pas les filles mais je sais les filles sont toute pareille elle aime se surpasser pour nous mettre dans leur filet moi j'ai ètè achetez avec papa les roller j'ai pris les roller_

 _rose vert c'est la seule couleur il reste et tout l'èquipement on à besoin pour ayumi chan et on pris une nouvelle paire pour moi les miens c'est tai que j'ai prêter et puis c'est celui de shinichi comme la majorité des jouets c'est celui de shinichi pour moi un bleu rouge avec les équipement moi je suis pas débutant maman elle s'inquiète pour tout même quand je fais du sket elle veut je me protège elle m'oblige à mettre les accéssoire de sécurité même dans la voiture j'ai un rèhausseur à dossier adaptè pour les enfant dernier catègorie je m'attache avec la ceinture de la voiture je suis pas seul ma soeur à le même que moi en rose elle va l'avoir jusque à 10 ans j e vous raconte pas quand on va sur la plage bouée ou brassard même je sais nager plonger mais je suis un enfants je n'ai pas pied la ou les adultes ont pieds tout ça ces des contrainte d'être petit maman me trouve beau garçon selon ces dire je dèteste cet imprèssion j'ai imprèssion maman cherche à me caser avec ayumi chan bref moi je me content de m'habiller avec mon short beige chemise jaune mes bretelles agasa une veste sans manche bleu jean mes chaussettes jaune une casquette bleu nike mes basket force bleu de mon portable conan mon badges de ma montre j'ai fais un petit changement mes lunette qui font de moi conan je les ai changer pour des lunette de soleil enfants mes lunette gadgets j'ai dècider de plus les utiliser 24 h/24 il sont sur moi mais dans ma poche prêt pour les urgences j'ai aussi modifier ma coiffure j'ai un peu couper mes cheveux plus court la mêche arrière j'ai pris le parfum pour les enfans garçon que maman m'acheter que j'ai jamais utiliser au lieu du parfum shinichi ou j'ai décidée de ameliorer mon personnage de trouver un style ou je me sent bien qui me permet d'être shinichi dans le corps de conan sans craindre d'être reconnu par ceux qui connais shinichi un apparence conan est un simple garçon il peut passer innaperçu sans se faire appeler l'intello la binocle 4 yeux qui me fait pas parraitre être un surdouer je suis toujour shinichi mais avec un changement physique et un nouvelle apparence une apparence qui fais shinichi conan être normal il n'attire pas l'attention sur lui je me demande que va penser ma famille de mon nouvellle apparence_

 _moi descendu au salon rejoindre ma soeur devant la tèlè je lui offre un petit bouquet de fleur : shaina je suis d èsoler pour tout à lhere je voulais pas te faire peur_

 _ma soeur me regarde accepter le bouquet de fleur mais fais un sourire : je te pardonne nichan aligata pour les fleur demo tu devrais pas le laisser pour ayumi chan_

 _moi : genki j'ai pris pour elle aussi dis ayumi tu en pense quoi_

 _ma soeur : ayumi chan elle cool je l'aime beaucoup elle adore les animaux les enfants la nature toujours amicale elle est intelligent souriante courageuse elle sais ce qu'elle veut on peut la faire changer avis difficilement elle est jolie kawaii elle est amoureuse de toi je trouve vous allez bien ensemble le garçon le plus populaire et la fille la plus populaire de l'ècole font un jolie couples_

 _moi: ohè tu es sur d'avoir que 8 ans à t'entendre tu connait tout sur l'amour_

 _ma soeur sourit : je sais suffisament pour dire maman et papa pour faire un bèbè il font l'amour que maman à des ovules et papa à des spermazoide_

 _moi cligner des yeux : toi je vais te surveiller de prêt de très prêt je ne laisserai pas ma petite soeur s'approcher d'un garçon pas avant tes 21 ans_

 _ma soeur me fais un bisous sur la joue: tu es jaloux ti frère mais moi aussi j'aime bien un garçon il est trop beau il à les yeux vert il aussi intèlligent que mon frère il est fort il est trops cool_

 _moi : nani tu es trop jeune pour aimer un garçon je le connais au moins ou u dis ça pour me mettre sur les nerfs_

 _ma soeur : il existe quelque part au japon je sais il te plaira mais toi je trouve trop kawaii mais j'ai l'ai impression tu t'es beau pour ayumi chan_

 _moi rougi au mot kawai:n'importe quoi j'ai juste changer pour me sentir bien un garçon normal et puis tu as raison avec mes lunettes je donne imprèssion d'être un surdouer lors je pense pour éviter me fais remarquer j'ai dècider de porter mes lunettes gadget seulement quand c'est nèccessaire et tu en pense quoi de ce nouveau style_

 _ma soeur m'observe sourirt : je dis nichan tu trop kawaii avec ce style ça te va bien c'est vrai que sans tes grande lunette tu ressemble plus à conan l'intello mais conan cool mais tu va dire quoi pour tes lunettes_

 _moi : je vais dire le sensei des yeux à dit je peut les enlever car je vois mieux_

 _maman elle m'embrasse la joue : mon conan comme t'es beau garçon c'est pour ton amoureuse_

 _moi rougi :okassa arrête_

 _maman ça fais si longtemps je t'avais pas vu sans tes lunettes que j'avais oublier à quelle point tu es kawaii tu devrais te mettre kawaiplus souvent mon conan_

 _moi rougi maman me fais un calin maternelle regarde ma soeur rire discret :okassa_

 _ma soeur : nichan moi je pense ce style tu dois pas le changer_

 _maman :tu as changer de parfum mon conan_

 _moi: euh je mon parfum est finis alors j'ai mis celui tu acheter pour moi celuis des enfants dit okassa ce pc'est vrai ce que p apa à dit tu la fais payer pour avoir manquer ma naissance peandant 3 mois_

 _maman : oui ce jour ou te né tu ètait plus tôt que prèvu mais j'en voulais à ton papa de ne pas être revenue à temps pour te voir naitre il m'avais promis d'être prèsent pour ta naissance mais rien de ce qui ètait prèvu c'est passer comme prèvu mais ce fus quand même ma plus grande joie de te mettre au monde dire que tu nous à fait très peur à ta naissance pendant les 30min de ta naissance le medecin à penser tu ètait mort mais en faite tu dormais tout simplement ce qui à tromper tu respirait presque pas mais c'est parce que tu es né difficilemt mais javoue quand tu t'es mis à pleurer les medecin ont eu très vite mal de tête il disait comment un si petit être peut autant nous casser les oreille_

 _ma soeur : hein c'est pour ça nichan chante comme une casserole_

 _moi véxé: dit de la casse oreille qui me les à casser depuis tu es sortit de l'hopital avec okassa et je parle pas des nuits tu m'empeche de dormir comment une fille peut faire autant de nerf à chaque fois tu pleure tu devenais rouge plus rouge que la tomate mure tu etait aussi petite que maintenant et vorace avec ça demo okassa pourquoi c'est toujour moi elle fais toujours ses premier truc je me sus i jamais occuper d'elle_

 _papa : jamais c'est pas ce que j'ai vu j'ai vu un petit garçon venir voir sa petite soeur veiller sur elle quand elle pleure veiller sur elle quand personne ne le regarde être grand frère_

 _moi rougi :tossa tu ma vu_

 _papa :je te l'ai dit je suis partout je vois tout j'entend tout je sait tout_

 _maman : mon conan tu est peut être timide mais tu as un grand coeur un coeur qui ce soucit toujours des autres si ta soeur à fais son premier sourire à son grand frère c'est parce que même bèbè elle savait son grand-frère veille toujours sur elle et malgrè ce que tu dit tu aime ta petite soeur ell ta choisit pour te montrer elle aussi elle t'aime_

 _papa :viens me voir conan_

 _moi je suis aller voir papa nerveusement : tossa j'ai rien fait_

 _papa regarde mes cheveux: c'est quoi cet tête conan si tu as rien faits_

 _moi : euh j'ai juste changer de coiffure pour pas ressembler shinichi pour ressembler à simple garçon normal tossa_

 _papa : hè_

 _moinerveux:j'ai un peu couper pour modifier ma coiffure à la tête de papa ça me dit j'ai fait une bètise_

 _ma soeur regarde par la fenêtre: voici ayumi chan_

 _papa: toi demain je m'occupe de tes cheveux ne t'avise plus de couper tes cheveux seul même les coiffeur ne se coupe pas les cheveux seul tu ma compris conan_

 _moi :hai tossa_

 _maman me donne un cadeaux : mon conan je compte sur toi pour être correct avec ayumi chan et promet moi de t'amuser et profite pou te dètendre_

 _moi :hai okassa demo ces quoi ce cadeau_

 _maman me sourit :ces les roller de ta petite amis que j'ai rendu plus présentable pour fare bonne impréssion_

 _moi rougit :okassa c'est une enfant elle encore trop jeune pour parler de petit amis_

 _maman sourit : tu ne connais pas aussi bien les fille amoureuse tu pourrais être bien surpris que soit petite ou grande on aime tous que le garçon on aime nous remarque quelel que soit notre age n'est cepas yusako_

 _papa me chuchote : mon fils un conseil ne dit jamais à une fille le contraire de ce qu'elle veut entendre en particulier a une femme de caractère fais la sentir elle toujours belle même ci la tenu lui va pas elle peut le mal prendre et te fairz payer_

 _moi p maman est si compliqué je me demande si ayumi chan : ok otossa je suis à l'entré je regard ma soeur avec ayumi chan qui complote j'ai pris les fleur de couleur une de chaque couleur_

 _ayumi me sourit avec les joue rougi me regarde avec un regard amoureuse les yeux brillante : ohayo conan kun elle m'embrasse la joue_

 _moi rougit au bisou ayumi chan je lui sourit amicale : o ohayo ayumi chanj'ai vu ma soeur rire_

 _ayumi : conan tu me trouve comment_

 _moi regarder ayumi chan avec du rouge je lui offre le petit bouquet de fleur timidement avec un sourire : euh ayu ayumi chan tu es jolie_

 _ayumi accepter mes fleurs m'embrasser la joue avec un sourire amical et charme : aligata conan kun tu es le plus kawaii des garçon je me suis mis la plus jolie pour toi_

 _moi redoubler de rouge p incroyable les petite filles d'aujourhui savent deja séduire un garçon :tu veut entrer ayumi chan_

 _ayumi : ok conan kun je suis contente de dormir chez toi ce soir_

 _moi regarde surpris aller voir ma soeur : matte shaina c'est toi qui inviter ayumi chan dormir à la maison_

 _ma soeur sourire taquin : je voulais te le dire tout à l'heure mais tu na pas voulus m'écouter nichan_

 _moi :vous êtes insupportable vous les fille toujours à comploter pour nous mettre dans vos filet en parlant de fille elle ou cette fille_

 _ma soeur : ai chan à dit elle affaire va s y auprès d'elle faut pas faire attendre une fille nichan_

 _moi : toi prend garde neechan je suis rentrer avec ma soeur je regarde ayumi je me suis senti rougir_

 _ayumi :aligata yukiko obassa_

 _ma soeur montre le cadeau à ayumi avec un sourire:ayumi chan regarde un cadeau pour toi je paris c'est de la part de nichan_

 _moi rougit: neechan arrête_

 _ayumi pris le cadeau elle ouvrit avec un magnifique sourire elle m'embrasse la joue : aligata conan kun j'adore ton cadeau j'ai hate d'aller faire du roller avec toi_

 _moi rouge timide:betsuni ayumi chan_

 _ayumi sourit : ou va faire du roller_

 _ma soeur: à la patinoire c'est le meilleure endroit_

 _moi : hein c'est beaucoup trop loin pour nous pour aller en sket_

 _papa revenu : je vous emmène je vais pas laisser 3 enfants aller seul à un endroit plein de monde_

 _ma soeur :j'adore la patinoire c'est trop cool il à toujours des spectacle et des feux d'artifice_

 _ayumi : j'adore les feux d'artifice et les spectacles ces toujours beaux et amusant voir demo je ne suis jamais aller à la patinoire_

 _moi: ben tu va voir ayumi chan comme c'est incroyablement grand et beaux elle est cool_


	5. Chapter 5

_moi p maman est si compliqué je me demande si ayumi chan : ok otossa je suis à l'entré je regard ma soeur avec ayumi chan qui complote j'ai pris les fleur de couleur une de chaque couleur_

 _ayumi me sourit avec les joue rougi me regarde avec un regard amoureuse les yeux brillante : ohayo conan kun elle m'embrasse la joue_

 _moi rougit au bisou ayumi chan je lui sourit amicale : o ohayo ayumi chanj'ai vu ma soeur rire_

 _ayumi : conan tu me trouve comment_

 _moi regarder ayumi chan avec du rouge je lui offre le petit bouquet de fleur timidement avec un sourire : euh ayu ayumi chan tu es jolie_

 _ayumi accepter mes fleurs m'embrasser la joue avec un sourire amical et charme : aligata conan kun tu es le plus kawaii des garçon je me suis mis la plus jolie pour toi_

 _moi redoubler de rouge p incroyable les petite filles d'aujourhui savent deja séduire un garçon :tu veut entrer ayumi chan_

 _ayumi : ok conan kun je suis contente de dormir chez toi ce soir_

 _moi regarde surpris aller voir ma soeur : matte shaina c'est toi qui inviter ayumi chan dormir à la maison_

 _ma soeur sourire taquin : je voulais te le dire tout à l'heure mais tu na pas voulus m'écouter nichan_

 _moi :vous êtes insupportable vous les fille toujours à comploter pour nous mettre dans vos filet en parlant de fille elle ou cette fille_

 _ma soeur : ai chan à dit elle affaire va s y auprès d'elle faut pas faire attendre une fille nichan_

 _moi : toi prend garde neechan je suis rentrer avec ma soeur je regarde ayumi je me suis senti rougir_

 _ayumi :aligata yukiko obassa_

 _ma soeur montre le cadeau à ayumi avec un sourire:ayumi chan regarde un cadeau pour toi je paris c'est de la part de nichan_

 _moi rougit: neechan arrête_

 _ayumi pris le cadeau elle ouvrit avec un magnifique sourire elle m'embrasse la joue : aligata conan kun j'adore ton cadeau j'ai hate d'aller faire du roller avec toi_

 _moi rouge timide:betsuni ayumi chan_

 _ayumi sourit : ou va faire du roller_

 _ma soeur: à la patinoire c'est le meilleure endroit_

 _moi : hein c'est beaucoup trop loin pour nous pour aller en sket_

 _papa revenu : je vous emmène je vais pas laisser 3 enfants aller seul à un endroit plein de monde_

 _ma soeur :j'adore la patinoire c'est trop cool il à toujours des spectacle et des feux d'artifice_

 _ayumi : j'adore les feux d'artifice et les spectacles ces toujours beaux et amusant voir demo je ne suis jamais aller à la patinoire_

 _moi: ben tu va voir ayumi chan comme c'est incroyablement grand et beaux elle est cool_

 _plus tard papa nous à conduit ma soeur ayumi et moi dans le rètro j'ai vu la voiture de tomy il nous suivivre je lui est envoyer un message en lui disant aligata tomy j'ai hate de le voir mais prend garde à pas te faire repérer par mon père il ma envoyer tu manque déjà mon conan je te verais bientot d'ici la pas masturbtion sans ton sensei j'ai rougi à ce message j'ai supprimer le message et j'ai mis un mot de passe pour empêcher ma fouineuse de petite soeur fouiller mes messages pendant le trajet je me suis poser la question sur ma sexualité c'est vrai je ne cesse de répéter je suis pas pèdo je peut pas aimer une enfant mais je laisse un adulte me faire l'amour c'est vrai que j'ai commencer avoir des fantasme de puis ce jour au camping mais vraiment je me fais peur je suis censè être 6 un enfant inoccent pas consient de ce qu'il fait mais mon cerveau de 18 est conscient de ce choix mais je sais au niveaux de la loi tomy aura gros des ennuie tomy ne fais que me faire sentir normal il m'apporte un sentiment de sécurité il veille sur moi il m'écoute il me conseil m'aide je ne sais pas quoi penser sur me sentiment envers lui mais j'espère il fera me sentir normal le plus longtemps possible tout le monde me dit je suis amoureux d'ayumi chan je ne comprend rien en l'amour ma soeur mes parent tomi mes amis semble être sur je suis amoureux d'elle mais si je me pose des tas de question sur mes sentiment sur l'amour je bien l'impression mes parents approuve la relation ayumi et conan ben je suis encore jeune voyons ce que ça donne et puis je peut pas nier je suis pas insensible à ayumi chan à ces sourires depuis je la connais j'ai pu voir elle est amoureuse moi ce qui agacer genta kun et misturiko kun mais je n'y peut rien si je suis celui que son coeur à choisi elle petite mais beaucoup de caractère comme ma maman pas étonnant maman l'aime beaucoup maman est si enthousiaste à la patinoire donner la main à ayumi chan j'ai vu sa main est doux même son parfum sent bon et pour tant je ne fais que lui donner la main pour l'aider à apprendre a faire du roller ayumi apprend vite elle ma bien impressionner ma soeur fais du roller avec papa il nous surveille avec un sourire je regarde papa je me suis souvenu la première fois il ma appris à faire du roller tout ce que je sait faire c'est papa qui m'appris et c'est lui qui appris à ma soeur à faire certaine chose d'autre c'est moi quand je les observe ensemble je sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu sentiment de jalousie envers ma cadet ma soeur et papa sont très proche comme moi je suis très proche maman que papa encore plus quand je suis devenu conan je suis pas seul à être en rendez vous avec une fille mon cousin kaito lui c'est le roi du roller je l'ai vu avec aoko chan et tai avec une petite fille de son age je regarde tout autour de moi il à des couple de tout age_

 _ayumi: conan tu c'est pourquoi j'adore le printemps_

 _moi : parce que c'est la saison des fleur et tout les animaux sont de sortit_

 _ayumi avec du rouge me regarde :baka conan kun le printemps c'est la saison de l'amour maman ma dit c'est au printemps papa lui à demander en mariage moi quand je serais grande je me marierais au printemps comme maman papa et maman ce sont fiancer et marier au printemps je suis né au printemps et pendant les vacances qui arrive je vais avoir 8 tu viendra à mon anniversaire_

 _moi rougis p maintenant j'y pense nous somme au printemps dans 2 mois je serais 18 j'avais complètement oublier je suis aussi nè au printemps je comprend mieux pour quoi pourquuoi mes parents trouve en va bien on à beaucoup de point commun mais le 4 mai je ne pourrais pas fêter mes 19 c'est vrai j'ai l'habitude oublier mon anniversaire mais la c'est la deuxième année je ne fête pas mon anniversaire normal l'année dernière ran voulais conan fête avec eux les 18 de shinichi tai ètait malade j'ai du fêter mes 18 ans en conan kaito c'est fais passer pour shinichi je déteste dir ça mais c'est vrai plus je prend l'antibiotique plus mes chance ont diminuer je voudrais tant shinichi ne disparait pas trouver une solution pour shinichi et conan je me rend compte je vais avoir du mal faire disparaitre conan tout le monde st attaché à lui :bien sur ayumi chan_

 _ayumi me sourit : au faites c'est quand tu ton anniversaire l'année dernière quand ta demander tu nous à dit tu à dèja fêter_

 _moi me mordit la lèvre p quand j'ai dit ça je pensait à celui de shinichi pas celui de conan j'ai jamais réfléchis à cet question je pensait je serais de retour avant bien que en dècembre j'ai eu 1 ans de transformation en conan : euh je ne sais pas vraiment je crois j'ai oublier_

 _ayumi : hein tu as oublier ton anniversaire conan kun comment peut tu oublier ton anniversaire c'est la meilleure fête avec noel ou les parents nous offre des cadeaux et toi tu as oublier_

 _moi sourit bête : gomen ayumi chan pour moi c'est un jour comme un autre_

 _tai et son amie :ohayo cousin ohayo ayumi chan_

 _ayumi : konichiwa taichi kun_

 _moi salut du club : ohayo tu es venu faire du roller aussi_

 _tai: ouais cousin voici une nouvelle de ma classe Bella Franck elle habite aussi mon quartier_

 _bella accent américain ressemble à une japonaise : ohayo_

 _ayumi sourire amicale: ohayo bella chan dessus Ayumi Yochida_

 _moi :konnichiwa bella chan dessu conan edogawa tu es amèricaine_

 _bella :un peu j'habite à miami mais je suis né au japon conan kun comment tu sait je vien d'amèrique_

 _moi : moi aussi j'habitait en amèrique jusque l'année dèrniere et ton accent anglais amèricain ma aider à comprendre_

 _bella me regarde imprèssioner : sukke conan kun tu ma entendu une fois tu as pu deviner tout ça tu es trop fort_

 _moi gener p attention jalousie dans l'air : aligata bella chan_

 _taichi: normal mon cousin est le plus jeune détective shinichi nichan et heiji nichan yusako ojissan l'on appris à faire des déduction_

 _ayumi serre ma main avec une voix admiration un regard séduisante : c'est vrai avec conan on à former un club on est les dètective junior on aide la police à arrêter les mèchant conan est cool il est le plus courageux de nous tous il viens toujours à notre secours c'est pour ça il est notre chef_

 _bella : war à t'entendre ayumi chan il un super hèros_

 _taichi sourit en regardant ma main et d'ayumi : ouais il est cool mon cousin en dehors des enquêtes on va camper notre club s'appelle aussi les amis aventurier junior on fais beaucoup de chose presque toujours ensemble d'ailleur demain o est censé aller au match de foot tous ensemble normalement n'est ce pas chef_

 _moi : oui c'est vrai_

 _ayumi :ah j'ai oublier de dire misturiko kun et genta kun ne viens pas demain_

 _moi : pas grave ayumi chan_

 _taichi: pourquoi il vienne pas ayumi chan_

 _ayumi : misturiko est parti chez ses grand parent pour le week-end et genta kun il est punis par sa maman il n'a pas droit de sortie pas droit de tèlè ni jeux vidéo et pas de dessert_

 _moi : en dirais mon père quand il me punis genta à du faire une grosse bétise pour être punis_

 _ayumi : genta à pris l'argent la monnais des courses de sa maman pour acheter des bonbons et du chocolat et il à pas fais attention à un objet de sa maman il à casser sa mamn était pas du tout contente surtout genta à menti on jouait tout les trois au jeu vidéo samamn est arrivé avec une mine faché elle à idt misturiko et à moi de partir avecun sourire que genta est punis il n'ira pas au match demain_

 _taichi : incorrigible genta kun_

 _moi : dit d'un autre vorace_

 _taichi : je suis vorace mais pas un gros comme lui et moi c'est kai nichan qui me donne des bonbons et du chocolat il ma dit prendre un truc qui ne m'appartient pas c'est du vol et quand on me donne une mission tu doit l'accomplir bien parce qu on te fais confiance tu dois pas trahir une confiance si tu accomplis bien la mission tu es recompenser si tu fais mal tu es punis et moi je prèfère la récompense que la punition_

 _bella : moi aussi je prèfère la récompense que la punition mon grand père il m'envois faire uine mission je le fais bien pour il soit content_

 _ayumi : maman m'envoie faire des course je n'achète pas des bonbon et du chocolat sans permission de maman et toi conan tu va faire des course_

 _moi p oui mais toujour surveillance: oui avec ma soeur_

 _ma soeur nous à rejoint embrasse la joue de tai : ohayo cousin_

 _tai rougit sourit en offrant une fleur jaune à ma soeur : ohayo cousine je savais pas tu ètait la_

 _ma soeur pris la fleur avec un sourire : aligata cousin je suis je veut dire on est venu avec papa toi tu es venu avec qui cousin_

 _tai : avec nichan aoko neechan et bella mon amie_

 _ma soeur regarde bella lui sourit amicale: ohayo bella chan je suis shaina kudo 8 la grande soeur de conan_

 _bella:konnichiwa shaina san dessus bella franck 7 je croyais conan kun s'appelait edogawa kun_

 _ma soeur me regarde : il est aussi un kudo on à le même papa pas la même maman mais il reste mon petit frère il habite avec nous et toi tu as des frères et soeur_

 _bella :j'ai une petite soeur elle à 1 ans et demi elle s'appelle lea on vis toute les deux chez grand-père à haido_

 _ayumi: bella san tu vis seulement avec ton grand père_

 _bella : oui mon papa mort quand j'avais 6 mois maman à eu un accident l'année dérnière quands ma soeur est né maintenant on vit chez grand - père ma soeur et moi_

 _ayumi :gomen tu es comme ai san elle aussi elle à plus ses parents elle vit chez son parrain le prof_

 _moi noter je n'ai rien dit mais cette fille à quel chose de bizarre son histoire à comme de l'improvisation j'ai tire tai dans les toilette : toi tu m'explique qui est cette fille_

 _tai : cousin je te l'ai dit elle nouvelle elle arriver hier dans ma classe je sais juste elle habite mon quartier parce que je l'ai vu faire la même route et je voulais juste faire visiter la ville et elle ma dit elle aime faire du roller_

 _moi : matte pour ça tu n'est pas venu ce matin à l'entrainemant_

 _tai gener : c'est que je me suis rendormis ne le dit pas nichan il sait pas je suis pas aller à l'entrainement_

 _moi sourit: tu as un faible pour bella n'est ce pas_

 _tai rougit : un peu elle est jolie quand elle sourit en plus elle est très forte elle fais du aikido tu aurait du voir la patè elle à mis à un grand qui est venu se moquer d'elle elle lui à fichu la honte_

 _moi : cousin prend garde fille forte ègale caractère de cochon_

 _tai : dis tu sort avec ayumi chan_

 _moi : ça va pas nous somme amie c'est tout je suis juste venu lui apprendre_

 _tai : tu es sérieux tu es aveugle ayumi est devenu jalouse quand bella chan ta parler tout à l'heure la façon elle te regarde et te tient prouve que pour elle c'est un rendez vous tu as vu sa tenue tu l'a déja vu avec cette robe avant_

 _moi : chotto tu es que 8 comment pourrais tu savoir tout ça_

 _tai :c'est un secret_

 _moi rougit :maintenant tu le dit je n'avais jamais vu ayumi porter des fleur avant chotto rougis tu veut me dire elle à mis cette robe spécialement pour aujourd'hui sachant genta kun misturiko kun sont absent je me suis fais avoir_

 _kaito : tu en as mis du temps à comprendre la stratégit des fille_

 _moi : kaito nichan tu le savait_

 _kaito : je l'ai compris quand je vous est vu tout à l'heure et j'ai vu les gorille d'ayumi ne sont pas la une nouvelle robe signifie rdv me dit pas tu n'a pas remarquer sa nouvelle robe_

 _moi rougit : si mais je pensait pas elle à allait prendre pour un rdv demo je suis censé faire quoi maintenant je pensait juste une sortit d'amis_

 _kaito ma mis assis sur le lavabo : tu as fait du changement ça te va bien au faite pourquoi tu était triste tout à l'heure_

 _moi voix triste : c'est que ayumi ma parler de son anniversaire et ma demander quand est mon anniversaire_

 _kaito: je vois tu as répondu quoi_

 _moi :je sais pas j'ai oublier mon anniversaire j'ai jamis rèflèchis sur ça en décembre ma fait 1 ans je suis celui qui est la dans 2 mois censé demo je sait pas quoi faire j'ai des question j'ai pas réfléchis avant parce que je pensait ça allais revenir comme avant et puis je me suis dit je vais amèliorer tou en restant moi_

 _tai: pourquoi tu donne pas le même jour que shinichi nichan_

 _moi : j'ai penser mais tu te souviens l'année dèrnière ran voulait conan soit aussi pour l'anniversaire shinichi et puis je suis censé être adopté donc je dois tout faire à part de shinichi et juger par la rèaction d'ayumi chan elle m'en voudra si je l'ai pas prèvenu que c'était mon aniversaire elle ma invitè pour son anniveraire elle ma dit ça tombe pour les vacances_

 _kaito : pourquoi pas inverser ta date_

 _moi : négatif on pourait bien vouloir vérifier et trop court et puis il à la rentrèe scolaire j'ai pas envie toute l'école vienne à mon anniversaire_

 _tai : en décembre_

 _kaito : t'es dingue tai en décembre à la pèriode oui il venu c'est preque noel ce que conan dois faire un transit entre mai et décembre_

 _tai : ah je sait le 4 juillet tu es moitié américain moitié japonnais et la bas c'est l'été_

 _kaito : il à raison la bas c'est l'été il à 2 mois de vacance scolaire et c'est aussi la saison de fête et tu n'a juste à inviter les enfants et c'est surtout entre mai et décembre_

 _moi réfléchit sourit : parfait les cousin l'été c'est une saison tout le monde voyage pendant les vacances en plus c'est la saison prèfèrer de maman et ma saison prèfèrer car on fait du surf et de la plongée_

 _kaito : un voyage c'est qui nous faut j'ai promis à tai de l'emmener voir la france un jour et si toi et le club vienne pendant les vacances d'ètè on fête ton anniversaire la bas rien que la famille et le club on serais entre nous_

 _tai : oh oui nichan je veut aller à disneyland je suis jamais aller je rêve de voir mes héros_

 _moi souri de voir tai excitè : dis tai si on demandais au club ce qu'il en pense de ce projet de vacance il pourrait venir avec nous_

 _tai sourit gait : c'est vrai tu veut bien on aille disneyland pour l'été et on fêtera ton anniversaire_

 _moi sourire: oui mais pas le 4 mais le 7 juillet je détest e fêter mon anniv un jour de fête trop de monde à la prochaine réunion tu parleras de ton projet de visiter disney land jusque la c'est un secret_

 _tai content : aligata cousin aligata nichan_

 _kaito me chuchotte : tu pense à ce que je pense_

 _moi sourire : oui nichan j'ai un service à te demander_

 _kaito me sourit: tai tu devrait rejoindre ton ami avant shaina la bombarde de question_

 _tai : ok kai nichan dis conan tu veut manger une pizza avec nous tout à l'heure_

 _moi : demande à les filles si elle sont dac je vous rejoint_

 _tai sort : oki_

 _moi: ton frère est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui_

 _kaito: tu as remarquer aussi je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impréssion cette bella chan y pour beaucoup dans sa bonne humeur_

 _moi : tu devrait le prèvenir sur les premiers amour_

 _kaito : laisse découvrir tout seul et toi tu me semble aussi de bonne humeur j'ai pu sentir beaucoup de changement_

 _moi rougit : je sais ce que tu pense tu pense c'est en rapport avec ayumi chan mais c'est que je voulait c'est juste me sentir normal juste une journèe et éviter de me faire reconnaitre par quelqun de ma connaissance kai concernant le service je veut tu vérifit sur bella san j'ai comme un prèsentiment bizarre la façon elle racontait comment elle à perdus ses parents et elle sa soeur arriver chez son grand père me sonnait comme faux_

 _kaito : je m'en doutait aussi je comptait vérifier plus tard mais avec tai c'est un mission risque vue comment il la regarde je dois être prudent en tout cas je tient au courant mais je suis d'accord avec toi elle bizarre je compte surtoi pour veiller tai en mon absence_

 _moi :oki kai nichan tu me fais déscendre_

 _kaito me fai déscendre : dis tu va bien_

 _moi j'arrange mon linge : genki cousin ne t'inquiète pas_

 _kaito froncer les sourcil : toi tu cache quel chose oh faite qu'est qui arrivé à ta main_

 _moi regarder ma main : disont cruela est venu à la maison j'ai pas apprécier de la voir chez moi_

 _kaito sourit :tu la déteste tant que ça cette fille_

 _moi refait mon bandage : oui elle créer mon cauchemar et elle ose me demander de la pardonner quand je la voit j'ai envie de vomir et je trouve injuste moi je suis confronter à des punitions des fésée et elle n'est jamais punis le prof fait tout ce qu'elle veut elle joue les anges elle traité comme un grande et moi comme un bébé tout plein d'interdiction obligation on me fais des reproches très souvent c'est aujourd'hui mon père ma permis de récupérer mon argent de poche je suis pas bête si il est venu aujourd'hui c'est pour me surveiller papa à vu je suis en manque je sais je dois regagner sa confiance tu vois quand cruela est venu j'était de bonne humeur et puis je suis passer de bonne humeur à très mauvaise humeur en une min tu sait akemi miyano c'est sa grande soeur ça ma dégouter et akemi ma demander de retrouver sa soeur et de la protéger de demo sa soeur est responsable de mon cauchemar en plus ma soeur la considère comme sa meilleure amie j'ai pas confiance en son amie je ne sait pas quoi faire avec cette fille et encore moins penser je voulais annuler avec ayumi chan mais parents m'on forcer venir ici et je sais tout le monde me trouve courageux mais je suis vraiment peur avec elle ne veut pas trahir ma soeur ni la mettre en danger je suis pas aussi fort que tout le monde pense je ne comprend plus rien je suis comme_

 _kaito : tu veut je te dise ces dernier temps ce qui t'arrive c'est lier à tout le monde tu t'était construit ou tout allait bien à été briser quand vous êtes séparer alors tu es perdu entre tout tes sentiment la colère la tristesse la déception maintenant tu veut reconstruire le monde mais maintenant tu n'est plus maitre de tes émotions tu as la peur et tes autres sentiment ont pris le dessus sur toi alors ça te fais déprimer tu sait pas quelle chemin prendre je paris si ojissan et obassa t'on forcer à venir c'est parque il te trouve trop déprimer et il sont inquiète et en plus tu as beaucoup changer_

 _moi: je sait il s'inquiète pour moi mis quan je pense à l'année dernière à ce jour et tout ce qui est arriver dans ma life_

 _kaito regard intriguè: ben arrête de pensée tu te fais du mal_

 _moi : je sait mais quand je vous regarde mais ça me rappelle à quelle point mes amis me manque tout à l'heure je regardais papa et ma soeur je me suis senti jaloux il sont si proche tout les deux tout ces moment entre lui et moi me manque_

 _kaito :pourquoi tu lui dit pas je suis sur yusako ojissan ne refuserai pas et ça le manque aussi_

 _moi : laisse tomber papa n'a pas le temps il est tout en voyage il enquête et puis il ma soeur maman son bouquin je veut pas le déranger s'il te plait kai nichan ne dit rien à otossa sur ce je t'ai dit je veut pas il me traite encore plus comme un gamin je m'apprête sortit_

 _kaito : matte cousin je te comprend pas tu as une chance de te réconsilier avec lui et toi tu veut la laisser filler tu sais combien je donnerais pour mon otossa soit en vie pourvoir passer des moment ensemble père et fils tai lui tu sait à quelle point c'est dur de faire ce que papa fais avec son fils raconter des histoires lui apprendres à faires ces prèmières choses tu sais pourquoi tai veut aller en france_

 _moi non de la tête_

 _kaito : tout simplement otossa et okassa ce sont connu la bas mon okassa à raconter à tai comment elle à connu la bas otossa depuis tai rêve de voir la france maman lui à dit elle est française tu sait la france je n'ai pas de bon souvenir mais j'ai promis à mon cadet de l'emmener du coups je lui apprend le français pour qu'on il sera la bas il connait les base du français la vision il à de la france et les choses tel quel n'est pas du tout pareille disneyland la c'est un parc pour les enfants il aussi futuroscope center parc ça ce le monde je veut il voit et pas autre chose alors ne gache pas tout laisse tai rêver encore le plus longtemps possible parce que mon cadet est trop jeune pour connaitre la vèritè sur la france_

 _moi : je suis désoler kaito nichan je voulais pas_

 _kaito me regarde sévère : betsuni mais ne t'avise pas parler comme tu viens de faire devant tai jamais je te ferais payer cet trahison cher_

 _moi : dac cousin_

 _kaito me regarde :tu devrait acheters boisson sucré pour ayumi chan et shaina pour t'excuser_

 _moi sourit rassurrant à mon cousin:aligata kai nichan_

 _je suis sortit aller au distributeur de succrere pris des soda pour les fille mais qu'elle chose sur la réaction de mon cousin kaito me dérange il parle jamais de toichi ojissan je sait il mort lors d'un spectacle mais j'ai jamais su de quoi papa à enquêter mais j'ignores comment si l'enquête est résolue mais c'est la seul affaires papa à placer dans un coffre fort pour m'empêcher de voir et niveau famille papa est discrèt maman lui reproche de se taire sur sa famille il à 4 ans une rencontre au hasard kaito et moi on c'est rencontrer c'est comme ça ensuite et on apris nos liens tai était tout petit depuis avec ma soeur on les à fais ce connaitre tai vit avec son frère et jichan chikage obassa allez savoir ou elle est comme otossa il sont toujours en voyage c'est kaito qui éléve tai depuis 4 ans il est revenu habiter au japon comme moi je suis revenue de los angeles depuis on ce connais souvent on nous prend pour des jumeaux on se ressemble à un point que c'est flippant nos cadets nous appelle les nichans quands on est même taille et ensembles bref je suis retouner auprès des filles avec les boissons vous savez le rendez vous d'amour semble tout le monde croire c'est devenue un rendez vous d'amis mais bella chan me met mal à l'aise en attendant je fais profil bas avec elle je reste méfiant avec elle sans montrez mon jeu_

 _ayumi: ah conan kun tu en as mis du temps_

 _moi donner les boissons aux filles :gomen je suis aller chercher ça pour vous les filles je veut pas vous désydrater_

 _ayumi m'embrasse la joue : aligata conan kun ce que j'aime chez toi tu pense toujours aux autre tu es si gentille_

 _ma soeur me souris : aligata nichan_

 _bella sourire amicale : aligata conan kun pour un 7 tu es généreux_

 _moi rougit : aligata bella chan il est ou cousin_

 _bella : taichi kun parle avec ce monsieur la bas mais avant il parlait à jichan_

 _moi regarde taichi et papa : je vois bella rejoint tai_

 _ma soeur : dit nichan vous êtes dit quoi tout à l'heure tai et toi_

 _moi : de quoi tu parle nana_

 _ma soeur : ça va fais pas l'innocent en ta vu aller au toillette avec lui_

 _moi : rien d'important mais je sais vous avez aussi remarquer tai est bonne humeur il pas fait de moquerie sur genta_

 _ayumi: il est amoureux de bella san_

 _ma soeur : ouais il essaye de l'impressionner en fesant le garçon en dirais kaito nichan qui faits ses tours de fleur ben je vous laisse ensemble maintenant papa à finis de tèlèphoner je veut l'obliger à s'occuper de moi au faite vous ok pour on mange une pizza avec tai et bella chan_

 _ayumi : ook pour moi conan ça te dérange comme ça on pourra connaitre bella chan_

 _moi : comme tu veut ayumi chan c'est toi qui décide tu es mon invité_

 _ma soeur : ben je vais le dire à cousin il sera content elle rejoint papa tai et bella_

 _ayumi rougit : dit conan tu trouve bella comment_

 _moi : qu'est que tu veut dire ayumi chan_

 _ayumi : je veut dire bella est elle plus jolie que moi_

 _moi rougit pris une main d'ayum p ohé ohé les fille deviens vraiment jalouse envers d'autre si c'est pas de la famille: tout va bien ayumi chan tu es très joile et puis je la connais à peine pas comme c'est qui est invité ce soir ayumi depuis l'année dernière je suis venu habiter à tokyo tu es la fille la plus amicale que je connais on à passer beaucoup aventure tout ensemble quand on ma tirer dessus tu t'es soucier de moi tu es venu tous les jours me voir à l'hopital je sais que une fille comme toi il en à pas 2 tu sait il est vrai avec les autres on est jamais seul genta kun misturiko kun dans la classe avec nous à la récré il me surveille de prèt il ont peur je te prend ce qui fait j'ai jamais eu l'ocassion de te remercier d'être venu veiller sur moi c 'est pourquoi je t'ai invité c'est pour te dire aligata ayumi j'ai fais apparaitre une fleur pas la couleur je voulais mais une jolie ayumi mes parents dit je suis amoureux de toi je ne my connais pas beaucoup mais je sait tu es la plus jolie des filles tu es la plus courageuse du club il à chez toi une je veut dire tu es brillante belle il faut pas être jalouse de toute les filles un jour tu sera tellement jalouse tu fera une grosse bètise je tient à toi tu es mon amie la plus proche ça m'embeterais de te perdre ton jolie sourire et_

 _ayumi sourire ravie m'embrassse la joue : je te promet mon conan je ne serais plus jalouse je tient à toi aussi_

 _moi rougit plus de plus j'ai sentimen d'être observer j'ai regarder autour j'ai vu kaito et aoko me regarde avec un sourire ma soeur et papa de l'autre coté rouler avec un sourire bella et tai aussi un peu plus devant avec un sourire et il semble j'ai attirer attention beaucoup d'adulte je connais pas m'observer avec un sourire j'ai rougit plus je n'ai qu'envie c'est rentrer dans un trou et ne plus sortir j'ai reçu un message de tomy il dit tu es un romantique mon conan je lui rèpondu sos sauver moi je déteste me sentir observer il ma répondu va faloir tui apprend à surmonter ce défauts si non demain au match je te verrais je te contacte bye mon conan_

 _moi rèpondit :ok_

 _ayumi m'observe avec du rouge sur la joue : conan je trouve plus kawaii sans tes lunettes pourquoi tu porte plus tes lunette habituel_

 _moi mis mes lunette de soleil enfant :euh c'est que sensei des yeux ma dit je peut les enlever et puis j'ai assez tout le monde m'appelle la binocle 4 yeux binoclar ou me dit je suis un surdouer ça m'ènerve dit ayumi tu trouve j'ai changer_

 _ayumi :c'est que disont tu es très triste depuis tu habite plus avec ran neechan et puis je suppose c'est à cause ta maman elle devenue un ange et tu habite chez ton papa_

 _moi : qui ta dit ça ayumi chan qui à dit maman est un ange dit le moi ayumi_

 _ayumi:gomen ta soeur nous l'ai dit quand tu ètait partit on ta pas vu pendant 2 semaine et on à demander à shaina elle nous à dit ça gomen conan je pensait tu savait pour ta maman_

 _moi j'ai mis mes mains dans mes poches quand je me suis senti trembler : bestuni ayumi j'aurais pas du m'énerver sur toi tu sait okassa me manque et je savait okassa est un ange j'ai rien dit parce que je déteste la pitiè j'ai vu comment on traite les orphelins_

 _ayumi m'observe : yusako ojissan n'est pas ton papa_

 _moi : si mais j'avais un autre papa l'année dérnière quand on à eu l'accident j'ai jamais revu mon autre papa maman ma laisser chez shinichi nichan pendant elle est à l'hopital puis il à du partir sur une enquête il ma laisser pour le prof puis ran neechan est arrivé elle ma vu elle à parler avec le prof après je suis aller habiter chez elle et avec son père et j'ai parler avec okassa rare j'ai senti maman triste après elle ma dit elle part règler certaine chose elle reviendrait plus tard quand tout sera régler je l'ai vu très rare on c'est parler souvent j'ai senti elle est très triste elle me disait elle m'aimait je la manquais et puis elle partit rejoindre mon autre papa et les adulte je ne les comprend pas j'ai vu beaucoup d'enfant perdre leur parents dans des circonstance je sais qe je suis 7 mais quand même je suis assez intélligent pour voir il me cache la vérité_

 _ayumi: conan je crois il veulent juste te protèger il savent pas comment te dire la vérité il préfére tu soit heureux ici avec tes amis et le club c'est dur d'être un garçon courageux et intélligent quand est comme toi c'est dur de parler quelqun de se faire des amis tu sait quand tu es arrivé à l'école j'ai vu tu me semblait tu était un garçon pas comme les autres te voir jouer avec un ballon je t'ai vu sourire tu t'amusait et puis j'ai penser tu trés douer au foot comme tu es nouveau tu n'ose pas venir te faire des amis_

 _moi : ayumi chan sait tu es la fille la plus tétu que je connais je suis arrivée je pensait c'était juste que quel jour j'allais rester et c'était pas la peine de me faire amis demo tu es venu tu as tout fait pour on soit ami et puis les jours sont devenu des semaines puis des mois sans me rencontre nous somme amis proche ayumi okassa me disait toujours je suis un grand timide à un grand coeur qui est intèlligent brave courageux comme un chevalier promet moi de rien dire aux autre pour ma rèputation ça restera entre nous_

 _ayumi :je te le promet sur sherlock Holmes croix de bois croix de fer si je ment je vais en enfer_

 _moi frissonnez aux mot enfer : ça va je te crois tu voit depuis quelque temps j'ai reçu un message papa qui dit tu te tais ça concerne pas les enfant j'ai éteint mon portable_

 _ayumi: tu va bien conan_

 _moi ranger mon port :genki ayumi chan on le fait cette leçon de roller_

 _ayumi: oki qu'est que tu allait dire tout à l'heure_

 _moi : laisse béton je te dirait quand personne nous observe j'ai bu canette d'un trait tu as fini ayumi_

 _ayumi m'observe d'un regard inquiet : hai elle fini sa canette me le donne:_

 _moi : je reviens je vais jeter apres on reprend ton cours_

 _ayumi me regarde avec les yeux amoureuse : dac conan kun_

 _ma soeur rejoint ayumi : qu'est qu'il ta dit ayumi chan_

 _ayumi : il ma dit il tient à moi il ma invité pour me dire merci de toujours veiller sur lui et je dois pas être jalouse de toute les filles demo il est trop mignon j'ai pas envie une autre fille soit avec lui_

 _ma soeur : t'inquiète pas ayumi chan on laissera pas les autre filles te prendre mon frère déjà il t'es invitée c'est deja un pas pour toi maintenant il à plus que faire en sorte il admet la vérité il c'est fais beau pour toi_

 _ayumi rougi: tu crois il c'est beau pour moi_

 _ma soeur :oui je crois le coup du merci c'est juste une stratégie pour te dire lui plait en parlant d'amour tai regarde aussi bella chan_


	6. Chapter 6

_je suis aller au toilette j'ai laver mon visage je me sentait vraiment mal je suis en colére j'ai mon coeur qui est prêt à èclater j'ai la nausé je transpire nerveusement j'ai très soif j'ai mal à la tête la vision qui me brule je respire fort je me sent brulant je n'ai arrête pas de trembler quand j'ai penser je vais mieux j'ai été vomir et cette fois c'est pire que d'habitude c'est pas une transformation j'ai vraiment mal à coté je mourrais envie de crier je me susi mis à tousser me donnant encore plus mal et la prèmière fois j'ai reçu les mêm symptome que la transformation enfin presque il avais pas douleur de tête et vomissement j'ai eu ça quand j'était avec l'oncle le père de ran j'ai ellemen mal msmal je put sentir des lares couler de mon visage et puis quand je vomis j'ai mal au niveau de mes coté_

 _pédo entre déguisé élargie les yeux en me voyant : conan kun tu tout va bien_

 _moi regard e pèdo avec un visage larme repirant fort assis au sol : non c'est revenu_

 _pédo àtouche mon front : bon sang tu as de la fièvre tu as mal ou_

 _moi: non je peu pas je veut pas on s'inquiète pour moi j'ai fait une promesse_

 _pèdo prit un mouchoir en paier le mouille le met sur mon front : petit baka tu n'est pas en ètat tu as besoin d'un médecin_

 _moi : non ça va passer_

 _pèdo : qu'est ta tu tremble je t'ai jamais vu aussi mauvais ètat_

 _moi : tomi s'il te plait ne dit rien à personne j'irais mieux tout à l'heure_

 _tomy : dac tu me dis ce que ta peut -être je peu t'aider_

 _moi_ _: non ça ira pas besoin_

 _pédo : conan kun si tu me dit pas c'est moi qui t'emmené voir un sensei_

 _moi me mordit la lévre : je suis en manque de certaine boisson_

 _pèdo éponge mon visage: je vois tu n'aurais jamais du y toucher tu es trops jeune hé en dehors des tremblement la fièvre et les repiration tu as d'autre symptome_

 _moi : j'ai mon coeur qui bat fort j'ai mal au cotè à la tête j'ai vomis je vois trouble parfois mais ça part et puis ça reviens_

 _pédo prend mon pouls : dit moi conan depuis combien de temps tu as touché à la boisson_

 _moi :euh 3/4/5 mois aprés j'ai changer je sais pas_

 _pédo caresse mon visage avec douceur :comment tu as plongé_

 _moi : ben je suis tomber maladeune fois une ami ma donner un verre il à dit ça allais m'aideer et puis par mmiracle j'ai changerje susi redvenu moi mais trés court j'avais beaucoup de fiévre ensuite j'ai commencer pour expérience pour aider le prof trouver solution à mon probléme puis quan j'ai commencer à voir un rivale avec elle je voulais pour la retrouver j'ai vu j'ai commencer la perdre un jour lui ma enlévé torturer blesseril ma donné de l'alccol puissant j'ai pas changer mais jvu le temps passé trop toute les nuits je vois son visage jefaaisdes cauchemar je dors peu plusieurs fois j'aiété blésserje me suis casser un bras la jambe une cheville plusieurs fois tourner échapper plusieurs façon de mourir d'horrible mort je me suis pris une balle dans une grotte lors un camping j'ai été transfuser d'urgence puis blesser de divers façon je par explosion bombe un coup à la tête par salaud le premier jour et puis quel changement je peut dire la routine pour un détective_

 _pèdo : sauf tu oublis un détail ça joue sur ta santé tu as été blésser ou tu as pris la balle_

 _moi grimacer de douleur: euh en bas du dos_

 _pèdo m'allonge sur le sol :outch quelle cockail tu me sembre souffrir problème reinaux_

 _quand tu as pris la balle tu as du perdre beaucoup de sang d'ou la transfusion hé mèlangé à ce truc qui s'en prit à shinichi mèlangé à la boisson tu dois souffrir d'une infection du rein_

 _moi : traduction moi je comprend rien_

 _pèdo : ton rein ne fonctionne pas car en bas du dos il à les rein il semble ce bidule et l'alcool ont comme on peut dire détruit ton rein qui à du être endomagé par la balle ce bidule à comme des effets sur tes organes et os des effet qui font pas bon mènage avec la boisson et ta tranfusion_

 _moi palis : tu es sensei_

 _pèdo il èponge mon front: non mon père l'était il voyait faire de moi un sensei il ma téllement souler avec ce genre de discour que j'ai fais contraire uniquement pour le faire chiez mais j'était loin d'imaginer ça me servirait un jour demo tu as besoin d'un vrai sensei_

 _moi grimacer : non ça ira je suis bien maintenant aligata mais je dois_

 _pédo m'embrasse : uso tu es plus rouge qu'une tomate avec une forte fièvre tu tremble ta respiration est difficile c'est fois c'est plus grave conan ça va faire 10 min tu es dans les toilette je t'ai vu grimacer de douleur tu veut ce que je te dit je crois tu est mort de peur de retourner à l'hopital surement ton père ta envoyer en cure pour mineur ce qui explique ton manque de plus je sait tu va voir un psy ce qui un peu obligatoire pour toi comme tu es mineur_

 _moi : comment sait_

 _pédo : j'ai fait un coma quands j'avais 18 j'ai bu un verre de trop okassa ma envoyer en cure quand j'ai fait le coma pour je deviens pas comme otossa il te font pas de cadeau mais bon il à aussi des gentille qui t'aide au faite tu as déja eu l'apendicite_

 _moi : je suis rien toilette vite ayake tomi_

 _pèdo s'excute : tu as mangé aujourd'hui_

 _moi vomit : non oui peut-être j'en sait rien ça va mieu si je compte pas le froid_

 _pédo me met en pls : conan ça commancer quand il essuis mon visage_

 _moi: je sais plus un peu avant elle ma quittè mais je n'avais pas beaucoup c'étai occasion rare et puis ça commencer à être douleureux deplus en plus souvent tousser_

 _pèdo met sa veste sous ma tête :conan kun tu joue de ta santé tu sait_

 _moi : j'ai mes raisons de pas vouloir queque tu fait_

 _pèdo m'embrasse une position :pour t'empecher de ravaler ton vomi si tu as une nouvelle tu permet je regarde_

 _moi grimacer: dac doucement_

 _pèdo regarde et palper : tu me dit je te fais mal_

 _moi : aie arrête ça fais mal_

 _pèdo :ok j'arrête je vais chercher ton père attend_

 _moi j'ai un peu effrayé : non me laisse pas tout seul s'il te plait tomi_

 _pédo me regarde il prit ma main : tu as besoi d'aide_

 _moi:embrasse moi encore il allait m'embrasse_

 _tai ouvrit la porte il à vu pedo me tient la main il c'est enfuit_

 _moi panique: tai non je tiens mon coeur merde_

 _pèdo: oho ennuie en approche pour moi il me regarde reste calme_

 _moi grimacer de forte douleur:merci tomy d'être pour moi_

 _pèdo m'embrasse vite fait:bestuni mon conan il faut pas ok parler de tomi appelle shinji signifie confiance_

 _moi tousser : dac shinji ojissan fermer les yeux à ma fort douleur que j'ai senti mes larmes couler_

 _papa regarde pédo d'un regard noir avant de me regarde avec inquitude il ma rejoint d'une voix rassurant : conan q'est qui c'est passer_

 _moi regarder papa essouflé tremblant :j'ai j'ai mal tossa_

 _pédo : je l'ai trouver comme ça il de la fièvre je l'entendu vomir je l'ai comme ça juste pour_

 _papa il ma envelopper avec sa veste ma ramasser me porter : genki je vous remercie d'avoir aider mon fils je vais l'emmener voir sensei_

 _moi essouflé effrayé: pas sensei kfm kfm_

 _papa: ne commence pas conan je te laisse pas choix_

 _pédo: votre fils semble ne pas aimer les sensei_

 _papa allait sortir : disons les enfants ne sont pas dac avec sensei il à dit quelque chose_

 _pédo :il à dit j'ai froid demo j'ai eu impréssion il à mal au niveau coté je pense il dois faire appendice ou ces rein je comptait l'emmener àl'infirmerie_

 _papa me regarde m'endormir sourcille : vous en savez beaucoup sur le sujet médical_

 _pèdo :je suis shinji mon père ètait sensei il avais ambition pour moi suivre sa route_

 _papa: je vois aligata shinji kun il est sorti il m'a embrasser le front c'est vrai tu es fivreux toi mon fils tu un petit baka de jouer avec ta santé il est clair je suis pas prêt d'arrêté m'inquiter pour toi mon fils_

 _moi mumure tout suveillant ou en va: gomen tossa_

 _ma soeur : otossa :il à quoi conan_

 _papa :ton frère est malade je l'emmene à l'infirmerie trouve moi kaito rejoignez moi à l'infimerie_

 _ma soeur :hai otossa elle filez chercher kaito_

 _papa m' emmene à l'infrmerie: tu peut pas t'empêcher de tout surveiller mon grand_

 _moi: tu sait je déteste ça tossa me faire tranporter_

 _papa : tu sait les enfant de ton age se font transporter la majoritè adore faire ça il à quel temps tu disait tossa je veut faire du cheval surout pour aller au lit chaque soir à l'heure u coucher j'ètait ton cheval et toi le chevalier ben maintenant je suis le cheval de ta soeur malgé ses 8 pour le moment elle continue me demander d'être le cheval de ma princesse mais je sais ça va pas durer comme son grand frére elle voudra plus rester dans le mondes des enfants elle deviendra une ado qui cherchera avoir un petit amie aller au bal des permission pour aller à une fête perso je prèfère à penser elle ne s'intèresse pas à ce genre de chose mais je sais èlèver des ados qui commence à connaitre le monde adultes avec les bons et les mauvais font tout contraire que je dis de faire mon fils ainé fus le parfait exemple je n'avais jamais imaginez mon fils ainé comme tout ses ados il me parraissait plus mature plus brillant il avait toujours ètè en faite son cotè mature est venu pendant son enfance mais pour son adolescence je l'ai vu plus gamin pas qun peu les seul moments il est matures fut pendant son enquête ce qui prouve mon fils vis dans le sens contraire mais je sais ce cotè gamin viens de sa mère mais ça me rassure il est aussi mature quand il faut être sérieux mais l'année derniere il à ètè confronter à quelque chose de cruel de pire qui à fais diparaitre son cotè gamin il redevenu mature mais beaucoups trops il ne peut se détendre il refuse de se détendre quelle heure s'amuse il est toujours à se stresser que maitenant il fait des choses qui ne lui ressemble pas qu'il me donne mal de tête et dans 3 ans sa petite soeur me feras les 400 coups comme son ainée pendant toute son adolescence jusque à ses 21 et les 3 prochaine année de son frère ainé les 12 prochaine année de ma fille cadet me fais 15 ans de maux de tête ton pense quoi mon fils il me regarde dormir tu sait je suis pas surpris tu opte pour cette option tu es jeune tu n'as pas la vision de ce que je te dit mais un jour tu aura cette vision il dit voix basse je l'espère en tout cas_

 _moi je sait bien ce que mon papa veut dire mais je suis pas trop lui dire mes sentiment envers lui et si je refuse de me laisser traiter comme un enfant pourrais prendre gout ne plus sortir alors j'èvite pour ne pas perdre mon identitè papa m emmener à poste de secours ou il à ètè rejoint par les autre_

 _papa: konbawa excusez moi puis je emprunter un lit quel min_

 _l'infirmère : konbawa bien sur c'est pourquoi_

 _papa : mon fils à de la tempèrature et serais t il possible de lui donner pour descendre sa tempèrature_

 _l'infirmière montre un lit à papa : il à quel age_

 _papa ma mis sur le lit : 7 ans il s'appelle conan_

 _l'infiere prend ma température avec un thermomètre : kawaii votre fils sa mère dois être heureuse d'avoir un kawaii comme fils_

 _papa : elle est parfois j'ai l'impression son fils est son trophée préférer elle très fier de lui_

 _bip l'infirmière enlever le thermomètre : 39°3 je vais voir ce que je peut faire pour la fièvre mais je trouve sa fièvre anormalement haut voulez vous je contact sensei pour examiner votre fils_

 _papa me regarder je vais l'emmener chez son pédiatre puis je l'appeler s'il vous plait_

 _l'infirmière : bien sur si vous voulez vous pouvez appeler de mon bureau vous faite 0 pour sortir_

 _papa : merci_

 _moi j'ai vu l'infirmière et papa aller dans l'autre pièces je e pouvais pas voir mais l'infirmière est revenu avec une petite bouteille d'eau et un comprimè un dossier quelle outil elle ma fait prendre le comprimè boire je dèteste les comprimé elle pris ma tension mon pouls écouter mon coeur mes poumons elle note tout sur le dossier et des question elle ma mis un masque pour m'aider respirer_

 _infirmière : conan kun le kawaii_

 _moi joue l'enfant qui se réveille observe l'infirmière : oneesan ou otossa_

 _infirmière sourit amicale: ton otossa téléphone conan kun_

 _moi: vous êtes qui one tousser_

 _infirmière : je suis shura je suis infirmière je travaille à l'infirmerie de la patinoire conan kun as tu ma quelque part_

 _moi : genki shura oneessan_

 _l'infirmière : je suis sur tu n'aime les sensei mais tu sait conan kun je suis pas sensei je suis juste infirmière mon boulot c'est de t'aider à ne pas voir mal si tu as mal je veut t'aide rà faire partir la douleur_

 _moi grimacer : j'ai un peu mal au ventre sur le cotè_

 _l'infirmière: je peut regarder je ferai doucement_

 _moi signer oui elle regarde elle appuyer doucement mais c'est quand même douleur :itai itai_

 _infirmière :sur l'échelle de douleur 1 à 10 combien tu_

 _moi : trés mal_

 _l'infirmière note : conan kun tu as manger_

 _moi :euh oui non je sais pas je veut partir_

 _ma soeur et ayumi : conan_

 _l'infirmière : kimiro tati d'ou sortez vous_

 _ma soeur : je suis venu voir mon frère il va bien onnessan_

 _l'infirmière : ton frère à de la fièvre voulez restez avec lui_

 _ma soeur et ayumi: hai onessan_

 _l'infirmière : d'accord vous êtes sage quelle son vos_ _prénom_

 _ayumi :dessus ayumi yochida 7 conan c'est mon meilleur ami onnessan_

 _ma soeur: dessus shaina kudo 8 oneesan_

 _infirmière : ayumi chan vous êtes en classe conan et toi_

 _ayumi : 2 A teitan primaire oneesan conan kun est dans ma classe_

 _infirmière : avez vous remarquer quel chose de bizarre_

 _ma soeur comme : comme quoi oneessan_

 _l'infirmière : comme un comportement ou vous à t-il dit ou montre quelque chose lui fait mal_

 _ma soeur réfléchis: ben mon frère il est timide maman dit si un truc lui fais mal il fait tout pour cacher parce que il n'aime pas sensei miyake_

 _infirmière :ça peut être quelque chose il dit pas aux adulte à toi ou ses amis_

 _ayumi : ah oui je me souvent il dit parfois il mal à la tête et parfois il tremble comme tout à l'heure on fesait du roller on à parler il c'es énerver après il c'est mis à trembler il à cacher ses main dans ses poches_

 _ma soeur :parler de quoi ayumi chan_

 _ayumi : c'est que j'ai parler sans faire exprès de son okassa et il s'énerver après il c'est mis à trembler_

 _infirmière :shaina chan ton frère s'énerve souvent_

 _ma soeur: parfois mais c'est seulement quand on lui parle de certain sujet mais en général il est calme ou il veut qu'on le laisse tranquille onnessan mon frère va aller mieux_

 _l'infirmière : je lui est donne un médicament pour descendre sa fièvre il va prendre un peu de repos jusque ton papa viens le chercher si vous voyez il mal appeler moi dessus shuna je serais dans la pièce à cotè je vous laisse veiller sur conan kun_

 _ayumi: shuna oneesan pourquoi conan à un masque_

 _l'infirmière : conan kun à quelque petit problème pour respirer shina ton frère st il_ _asthmatique_

 _shaina : euh non onnessan_

 _l'infirmière_ _: aligata ayumi chan aligata shaina chan de votre aide elle va dans son bureau_

 _ayumi prend une de main: conan kun_

 _ma soeur l'autre main: dit ayumi chan qu'est que tu as mon frère_

 _ayumi :conan kun ma demander si il à changer alors je lui dit il est toujours triste j'ai c'est peut être à cause de sa maman gomen shaina san_

 _ma soeur : pas grave ayumi chan il ta dit quoi_

 _ayumi: il à dit il savait les adulte lui cache quel chose il jamais revu son autre papa que sa maman à chaque fois il lui parlait il sentait sa maman était triste il sait comment on traite les orphelin il na rien parce que il veut pas de la pitié il déteste ça_

 _ma soeur : je vois_

 _ayumi : shaina san tu sait pourquoi ton frère tremble tout le temps_

 _ma soeur: non je ne sais pas c'est dommage mon frère soit malade vous étiez il ta dit quoi d'autre_

 _ayumi sourit: il ma inviter m'apprendre à faire du roller pour me dire merci d'être toujours veiller sur lui et que je suis sa meilleure amie_

 _ma soeur sourie ranger ma méche aavnt: hein il est un romantique mon frère_

 _ayumi : shaina san ton okassa lui à dit il est amoureux de moi est ce que c'est vrai_

 _ma soeur :je pense que oui après tout okassa est une adulte elle dois avoir raison_

 _ayumi rougi :alors quand il à dit je suis son amie le plus proche ça voulais dire_

 _tai :il à dit ça mon cousin_

 _ma soeur: bella chan tai ou est kaito nichan_

 _tai : kaito nichan est avec ojissan et l'infirmière et aoko neechan_

 _bella: ayumi chan tu es amoureuse de conan kun n'est ce pas_

 _ayumi : oui conan kun il est beau courageux intelligent il le meilleur footballeur il aime la nature il à des beau sourire il sait faire beaucoup de chose_

 _bella : mon okassa disait il faut pas aimer les garçon pour son apparence et ses compétence_

 _ayumi :mais moi j'aime conan parce que il est beau courageux intelligent généreux fort douer il sportive il sait faire tant de chose il sait toujours nous écouter il nous aide que soit malade ou en pleine fort il très fort en foot il est le meilleur chef il nous appris à aimer la nature respecter la loi il un grand justicier il est aussi mon meilleur ami il est la fierté du de notre club de son club de foot de ses parents de la police de l'école j'aime conan pour sa personnalité il un garçon bien il se souci toujours des autres_

 _bella p OK elle sait ce qu'elle veut_

 _moi p putain ayumi me donne tant de qualitè si elles savait qui j'ètait pas sur elle pense toujours la même chose de moi c'est bizarre les fille ayumi est quelqu'un de doux amicale d'habitude mais dés que bella san est dans les parage elles devient tout contraire elle est jalouse qu'elle serre ma main à un point décidément je comprend rien au fille la première venue elle se sent menacer par l'autre fille et entre nous cette bella ne m'inspire pas confiance du tout elle ne m'attire pas mais du genre haibara ayumi est bien plus jolie que cette bella_

 _ma soeur p ho ho ayumi à de la_ _concurrence_

 _bella p ayumi chan est vraiment amoureuse de conan kun je me demande si lui aussi est d'ayumi chan :..._

 _tai: ben si le chef du club est malade je suppose qu'on pourra pas voir le match demain_

 _ayumi: c'est vrai ça fais 3 absents plus les 4 autres ça fais 7 absents on est pas au complet_

 _ma soeur: j'ai une idée si vous alliez vous pourrez racontez ce qui c'est passer à votre retour_

 _tai : j'ai pas très envie d y aller sans cousin c'est pas amusant et puis il est malade il à besoin l'aide à_ _guérir_

 _ayumi :moi non plus je veut veiller sur conan il est toujours à veiller sur nous alors il est juste on veille sur lui à notre tours quand je suis malade il viens me voir il s'assure je suis correct_

 _tai : sur moi aussi je suis sur cousine tu compte pas aller non plus_

 _ma soeur me regarde avec tristesse : c'est vrai quand nichan est malade on s'ennuie il veille sur nous tous il viens toujours veiller sur moi comme shinichi le fait quand j'étais toute petite mais et je sais qu il déteste on s'inquiète pour lui mais c'est difficile d'aller voir un match quand on sait son petit frère est malade c'est dommage nichan tu tombe malade la veille ou tu voulais aller voir le match de ton équipe préfère joue leur plus important match_

 _je n'avais jamais réaliser à quel point tout tourne autour de conan quand conan est hors jeu tout s'arrête mais ce que je déteste le plus c'est de voir ma soeur aussi triste elle me fais le même effet que okassa quand elle triste je haie voir une fille soit triste va falloir j'intervienne si bella chan n'était pas la je leur ferais comprendre à ma façon mas je pense de la voix de conan devrais_ _suffire_

 _moi j'ai ouvert les yeux bien je dormais pas : shaina tu es une baka_

 _ma soeur : conan_

 _moi : c'est pas les tokyo Spirit qui mon équipe_ _préférer_

 _tai : hein mais tu nous as dit tokyo Spirit c'est ta préféré_

 _moi j'ai frotter mes yeux: baka il à une seule équipe que je suis plus grand fan c'est ma famille et mes amis car je sais je peux toujours compter sur vous que soit les bon ou les pire moment tousser kfm kfm kfm oui j'aime tokyo Spirit mais c'est juste une équipe de foot_

 _ayumi inquiéte : conan kun tu va bien_

 _moi : euh oui et non shaina tu sait quand tu es triste ça me rend triste de voir ma neechan est triste c'est vrai je déteste on s'inquiète pour moi mais je déteste plus quand okassa ou ma neechan sont triste ça met l'ambiance triste parce que je vous connais toujours joyeuse souriante ça fais que euh tousser un peu trop à mon gout ayumi avant de me connaitre je suis sur tu t'amusait tu pouvais jouer rire sans genta kun et misturiko tu est la fille la plus populaire tout le monde t'aime parce tu es toujours souriante tu est une amie tu gentille je veille sur toi parce que les amis c'est fais pour s'aider tai tu es fils de magicien tousser tu est fils de magicien je sait les magicien détesté quand personne s'amuse magie rythme rire et sourire quand euh tu magicien tu dois euh kfm kfm_

 _kaito : dois savoir mettre de l'ambiance faire oublier la tristesse faire en sorte tout le monde retrouve sourire apporter de la bonne humeur que soit pour les petits et grands c'est une règle que tout magiciens dois connaitre tu veut être magicien pense toujour positif si tu sent négatif transforme la négatif en positif pour donner ceci claque des doigts_

 _les filles on toute eu des fleurs roses tai à eu sa sucette préfère et moi mon doudou sherlock je me demande comment sherlock est arrivé ici ben vu je suis censé être conan autant tromper l'adversaire inconnu_

 _moi fais l'enfant souriant : sherlock aligata kaito nichan_

 _kaito sourire amuser regard surpris il à regarde bella puis un clin d'oeil à moi :bestuni conan rien de mieux que la douceur quand on est malade tu vois petit frère si tu respire tu sentira une meilleure ambiance que tout à l'heure_

 _tai respire : tu as raison kaito nichan j'ai compris kaito nichan si conan ne peut pas aller au match alors je veut amener le match à conan je serais reporter pour conan je vais filmer le match pour toi en tant que ton coéquipier des tokyo Spirit junior c'est mon devoir de veiller tu vois le match aussi ça te va cousin_

 _moi p les magicien sont surprenant :ben OK je veut aussi des commentaires et du son considères ça comme ta mission_

 _tai : hai chef_

 _ma soeur : je serai la présentatrice ayumi chan tu veillera sur mon frère pendant le match_

 _ayumi :hai chef adjoint shaina san_

 _ma soeur :ensuite tai en tant que magicien junior tu sera celui qui donne sourire à le malade à notre retour_

 _tai :hai chef adjoint cousine_

 _ma soeur me regarde avec un sourire : moi je veillera sur mon petit frère le soir pas besoin d'être ensemble pour veiller sur le chef on peut veiller l'un après l'autre sur lui comme il veille sur nous ayumi chan tu préviendra misturiko et genta kun si après de main mon frère est toujour malade vous 3 comme vous êtes dans êtes chargé de lui apporter les devoirs jusques il soit en pleine forme_

 _ayumi : hai chef adjoint shaina san_

 _ma soeur me fais un gros câlin qui appuis sur ma douleur et elle me remet mon masque : toi petit frère tu dois dormir pour être en pleine forme faire descendre ta fièvre ne t'inquiète pas pour le club et le reste en tant que chef adjoint je suis apte à décider pour le club jusque ta guérison complète pour cela tu es relevé de tes fonction tant tu n'est pas guéris tu as besoin de repos pas de stresse si je te vois faire autre chose qui n'est pas de repos ou détente tu verra qui est shaina kudo_

 _moi p effrayante la neechan en dirais maman j'ai jamais vu ma petite soeur aussi sérieuse et effrayante plus elle grandi plus elle ressemble à maman : euh euh OK tousser neechan_ _moi je regarde kaito et mon cousin ah croire il on vu un fantôme ayumi et bella ont regard impressionner vers ma soeur moi en 18 ans personne à réussi à me faire perdre mes répliques et encore moins me relever de fonction d'habitude je démissionne j'ai jamais été suspendu à les match même pas papa essayé m'arrêter d'enquêter sur les mib avec ou sans licence si j'étais pas déjà rouge de fièvre je crois je deviendra rouge de honte je jure le garçon qui arrive supporter le caractère ma petite soeur sera aussi courageux que moi je vous dit ma soeur non seulement elle ressemble à maman mais à aussi elle ont le même caractère quand papa dit avec ma soeur difficile de lui dire non même quand on pas envie il à raison si je fais depuis je suis devenue conan c'est d'être une poupée ou nounous vivant pour fille franchement je préfère ne pas l'être mais il à quel que une j'ai jamais pu refuser d'être le nounous ou la poupée c'est ma cadet depuis elle commencer à apprendre à jouer quand elle était en maternelle quand je dors ou je suis trop dans mon livre elle me maquille et les paillette comme c'est dur à enlever et en plus je vous jure ça l'amuse vous réveiller maquiller de feutre et de paillette ou peinture et elle sait ça m'énerve elle le fais quand je m'enerve elle rit ou me fais son sourire irrésistible papa se plaint on grandi trop vite mais moi je trouve ma cadet ne grandissait pas assez vite mais maintenant je me demande si l'histoire conan ne la pas fais grandir un peu trop vite quand je la regarde s'occuper de moi et veiller sur moi je sais pas pourquoi mais j'aimerais elle reste la petite peste qui s'amuse à m'énerver que plutôt la voir jouer une grande peste à caractère de cochon mais il à une chose je sais c'est il m'est impossible de ne pas aimer ma cadette enfin ma neechan même si shinichi à 10 de + que shaina shaina à 2 +de plus que conan on sait tout les deux qui le vrai aîné des kudo je regarde ma soeur me faire un câlin même si j'ai tres mal je peut pas lui refuser ni lui montrer son frère st mal si je dois dire ou est notre relation malgré nos dispute je peut dire nous somme très proche encore plus que maman papa les enfants mes amis on appelle ça de l'amour fraternelle kaito sait de quoi je parle la façon il regarde son cadet il le regarde la même façon que moi quand je regarde ma soeur au moins ayumi n'est pas jalouse de ma soeur je pense plutôt elle nous envie la majorité du club à des frère ou soeur je regarde kaito il à un reçu un_ _SMS_

 _kaito enlève le masque il me porte :les voiture sont prête ayumi chan bella chan, shaina vous aller vous changer vos roller pour mettre vos chaussures avec tai vous allez avec aoko chan et montez avec jichan il va vous ramèner chez vous moi j'emmène conan voir yusako ojisan shaina tu peut enlever les roller de ton frère s'il te plait_

 _ma soeur enlever mes roller : kaito nichan moi je veut venir aussi_

 _kaito : désolé cousine yusako ojissan ma dit toi tu rentre pour veiller sur ton okassai l va veiller sur conan_

 _masoeur soupire :phmm d'accord kaito neechan je vais veiller sur okassa mais toi tu va veiller sur mon otossa et mon nichan pour moi kaito nichan_

 _kaito : à une condition tu garde sourire pour aider ton frère aller mieux ton frère à besoin de sourire et rire pour être en plein forme si tu perd sourire il n'ira pas bien_

 _ma soeur met shelock sur moi me fais un bisous doux : je promet de garder sourire pour toi nichan je veut revoir mon nichan en pleine forme_

 _ayumi me fais un bisous sur la joue avectendresse amical : demo kaito nichan je suis censé dormir chez conan ce soir_

 _moi p hihi heureusement je suis rouge de fièvre deux bisous de fille sur mes joues il à de quoi rougir_

 _kaito me regarde avec un sourire amuser : d'accord vous prèviendrez jichan qui il te dépose chez conan_

 _tai: kaito nichan je veut aller aussi comme ça je serais prêt pour demain_

 _kaito : hè tu n'a pas un invitè à t'occuper_

 _tai rèflèchis :hé si on l'invite à rejoindre le club elle serais un nouveau membre_

 _ma soeur regard ayumi qui fais une tête: cousin tu sais elle n'a pas doit être membre comme ça tu dois attendre la prochaine rèunion pour la faire membre du club pour l'instant elle seulement une invitè et tu connais les règle de club personne ne viens sans autorisations signè des parents ou tuteur et l'accord de ses responsable_

 _tai sourire lèger :gomen chef shaina_

 _bella fais un bisou amicale sur la joue de tachii: aligata taichii kun le statut invitèe me suffit ta cousine à raison le règlement c'est le règlement il faut le respecter c'est pour notre bien et moi aussi je dois veiller sur mon grand père et ma soeur soit aussi correct et je me suis bien amuser avec toi aujourd'hui je veut bien on soit amis_

 _tai sourire il fait apparaitre une fleur rouge : moi aussi je me suis bien amuser avec toi je veut bien on soit amie accepte tu j'accompagne mon amie bella chan chez elle et à l'ècole lundi matin_

 _bella joue rougi elle accepter la fleur : avec plaisir mon ami taichii kun_

 _ma soeur et ayumi joue rougi : kawaii taichii_

 _tai rougit au mot kawaii il regarde son frère avec un regard de chiot :kai nichan_

 _kaito poker face sourire de magicien : c'est d'accord mais j'attend de toi tu fait ton travaille magic junior et n'oublis pas que du sourire et de la bonne humeur pour donner sourire à un magicien ceci est une mission pour un apprenti magicien sort_

 _tai sourire magicien :hai prince magic j'accomplirai ma mission avec un sourire_

 _kaito regarde son frère avec un regard de grand frère et et de inquiètude de fiertè magicien on est sorti rejoindre otossa ma soeur et les autres aide ayumi pas facile les roller quand on est débutant à rejoindre aoko chan et jichan mais je connais un qui semble mauvaise humeur qu'il dissilmule ben pour une fois il ne pour fois il dira pas je l'avais pas prèvenue_

 _moi regard amuser : tu est inquièt_

 _kaito : sans commentaire tentai_

 _moi : est ce qui il sait ce veut dire fleur rouge au moins_

 _kaito : disons je ne lui pas appris la signification de fleur rouge si il sait c'est surement pas moi qui lui à dit mais sourire amuser en parlant de cadet ta cadette elle aussi son caratère j'aurais jurer voir_

 _moi :m'en parle pas en dirais okassa la façon elle ma regarder j'ai vu le regard effrayant d'okassa la voix fèminine sèvère d'otossa mèlangè les caractères d'otossa et okassa elle est effrayante tousser le club sous ses ordres il vont vite voir une chef sérieuse à tousser caractère de cochon_

 _kaito : je pense tu devrais dormir pour t'aider prendre force_

 _moi : j'aimerais bien mais es faire transporter n'est pas plus agrèable tousser en plus j'ai froid et il à beaucoup trop de bruit pour mes oreilles_

 _kaito : si tu ècoutait de la musique ça devrais t'aider_

 _moi très éssouflé : j'ai pas de musique mon lecteur est décharger et c'est dans mon sac de sport à la maison_

 _kaito : je peut te prêter le mien il dans ma poche de ma veste_

 _moi : tousser c'est chose que t'appelle musique c'est de la torture pour mes oreilles surement pas de la musique_

 _kaito vèxè: mais j'ai du yoko kino les two mix aussi et d'ailleur j'écoutais leur dernier album et ça pas ma faute tu es sensibles des oreilles comme ton otossa mais tu en veut pas débrouille_

 _moi tousser : ça va passe pas mauvaise humeur sur moi je veut bien ècouter tousser en plus j'ai pas eu temps d'écouter le dernier album qu'il m'on envoyer mais pas trop fort j'ai déja mal de tête tousser grimacer de dourleur_

 _kaito me regarde avec inquitude: gomen tu as raison tu es pour rien pour ma mauvaise humeur vasi prend le j'ai les main occupé_

 _moi pris le mp4 : aligata gomen cousin de gacher ton rendez vous_

 _kaito: c'est pas le mien je ne fais que accompagner des primaire à jouer les touristes j'ai rencontrer aoko au hasard mais je suis d'accord bella chan n'est pas clair et celui qui va en souffrir c'est tai je dèteste dire ça tu avais raison nos cadets sont entraint de se faire pièger mais j'ai demander à jichan de surveiller la famille de bella chan j'aime pas jouer sur un tèrrain aussi dangereux avec la vie des nos cadets_

 _moi :je sais c'est un tableau risquè en risque de perdre notre rang d'idoleau près d'eux ma soeur si elleà refuser c'est pour ayumi chan dé que bella chan viens au même endroit il une ambiance de jalousie qui règne ousser ayumi ma demander si bella chan est plus jolie qu'elle tu sais comment c'est difficile de la maintenir dans la zone d'ami mais si en plus une autre que je connais à peine provoque une jalousie ça deviens dangereux pour moi je met mes lunette de soleils_

 _kaito : la galère entre toi les enfants et les cadets on rentre en zone de turbulence avec un très gros obstacle qu'on doit protèger de la souffrance au plus jeunes innocents etmon partenaire hors jeu pour un long moments_

 _moi met les ecouteurs sur mp4 règler au volume dèsirè tousser grimacer de la douleur: prince justice est temporaire hors jeu mais il n'abandonne pas sa mission je sais km sera la pour veiller et accomplir notre misson personne nous arrête que soit justice_

 _kaito sourire magicien : ou magic c'estr revenu n'est pas_

 _moi : oui mais cette fois c'est encore plus douleureux que d'habitude je compte sur toi pour rien dire tousser faut pa ça tombe aux oreille de okassa et otossa_

 _papa à l'entrè de la patinoire avec le parapluie : qu'est qui faut ça tombe de mes oreilles les garçons_

 _moi allumer le mp4 serrer sherlock: il pleut_

 _kaito :bestuni yusako ojissan il semble il à un nouveau couple dans le club_

 _papa me regarde il met une couverture sur moi et protège kaito : je ne suis pas surpris nous somme entré dans la 1ère saison prèfèrer des filles et la saison que tout les garçons fuit des nombreuse prètendant alors il à yeux pour une seule difficile d'êtres un beau garçon et populaire et entre nous je dèteste le printemps il va faloir tenir pour les 3 prochains mois jusque à l'ètè_

 _kaito sourire pervers: moi j'ai déja ma stratègit pour les attrapper_

 _moi je regarde kaito et papa à travers mes lunettes il on un sourire presque identique p hoho pas intèret trainer avec eux :otossa tu oublis je t' aiderais pas à énerver maman_

 _papa eu sourire : qui ta dit je veut énerver okassa et toute façon j'ai d'autre attout qui peut faire tomber n'importe qui qui sont irrésistible pour mon charme et d'ailleur je suis en tournè cette été et okassa à un tournage et je suis fidèle à okassa mais ça m'empêche pas d'apprècier voir mon charme fonctionner_

 _kaito: moi je travaille des nouveaux tours séduction pas pour un copieur de tour rèserver aux ados et adulte sur sur ce coup la cousin ni toi tai sont autorisé à entrer dans cette zone n'est pas ojissan_

 _papa eu sourire : toi mon conan tu va te contenter du monde des enfants et rien d'autre que ce qui est autorisé à un 6/7_

 _moi croissé sourire malicieux : on va voir qui à pas droit de pènètrer ce monde je vous paris que je peut obtenir bien plus que vous deux et d'abord vos technique sont toute nul toi kai tu ne peut utiliser un tours deux fois et toi otossa tu es du passé moi je suis dans la géneration futur tousser_

 _kaito : je relève ce défis petit prètentieux tu va voir qui est prince magic mais toi tu as droit aux fillette de ton ages_

 _moi p non elle sont toute deja à mes pied il à juste un problème ayumi mais si j'utilise la doublure je peut faire d'une pierre de 2 coups je déteste laisser arrogant magic se la jouer de plus aoko et okassa vont pas être content de leur doubles : pas difficile pour moi_

 _kaito : vous laisser mini tentei vous traité de passé_

 _papa : laisse le je joue pas contre des faible et encore moins des ados qui se crois malin vous pouvez vous défier si vous en chante mais les règles violer que pour soit enfants et ados croyez ce qui vous attend sera pire que vos vrai cauchemar et on vérra qui date du passéet u veut jouer conan tu joue que dans le monde enfants toi kaito que le monde ados aucun de vous d'eux ne dépasse le monde adultes je vous rapelles vous êtes mineur l'un comme l'autre et le monde adulte est plein de danger vous êtes des cibles facile il me lance son regard autoritaire quand à toi tu ne fais pas le poid contre des adultes qui ne sont pas bonne intention tu ma compris cona_

 _moi regard effrayé j'ai serrer sherlock le plus fort possible p hoho otossa à des soupçon ça craint : hai tossa_

 _papa autoritaire :maintenant conan tu ne dis plus un mots tu dois repos gare à toi tu as compris_

 _moi signé de la tête oui_

 _moi je n'est pas osé désobeir il pas que les adultes à mauvais intention qui faut craindre un certain autorité paternelle aussi ben toute façon je me suis endormir avec la musique yoko kino et two mix le seul c'est dormir en voitiure n'est pas trop mon fort et particulièrement dans ce qu'on appelle réhausseur pour catégorie D la derniére catégorie pour les enfants et c'est pour les enfants 6+il est conçu pour tout age primaire il à deux modéle avec et sans dossier diffèrent colorie moi on ma pas demander mon avis ben au moins c'est modèle garçon bleu doux à dossier et c'est la faute de ma cadet elle trouve injuste on l'oblige utiliser et moi j'en utilise pas alors pour obtenir la paix il à acheter et on à 2 ma soeur et moi chacun une dans les voitures d'okassa et otossa comme ça pas besoin de déménager il en à un dans le minibus pour chacun des enfants et ça fais partit des objets obligatoire demander comme matériel du club situ n'apas tu viens pas genta il vite compris après plursieur sortie raté que le règlement n'est pas un jeu surtout avec prèsident et accompagnateur comme papa je suis peut être chef mais tout passe par la décision de papa comme qui est autorisé et pas autorisé à rejoindre le club noter papa à mis tout une organisation au sein du club un règlement personne ne peut contourner sans obtenir punition famille ou pas tai à ètè tout intèret à tater le terrain pour faire pour entrer son amie mon intution me dit ça va pas être gagner on parlant pas gagner quelque chose me dit je ne suis pas prêt à faire ma rentré en même tant que les quintuplé de teitan primaire school après demain ben je suis pas contre comme ça je risque pas de tomber dans la classe de gentaje l'aime mais il m'énerve il m'attirer plein de problème l'année dernière et en plus il n'est pas appreciez à cause de son égoiste ma soeur et mes cousins le tiens pour responsable de m'être pris une balle lors du camping une de ses bétise qui à faillit me tuer perso je lui en veu pas ça fais partit du métier de détective mais c'est vrai je n'aime pas être puni à cause d'autre_


	7. Chapter 7

_un plus tard je me suis réveiller dans le seul endroit je déteste le plus que tout au monde en tant que shinichi encore pire en étant conan et une le pire c'est dy rester je suis pas mort non je suis à l'hopital et la tête de mon père ne dit rien de bon bien que il à des avantages d'être malade mais pourvu on en m'annonce pas je vais mourir comme conan mais j'ai un très mauvais prèsentiment vous savez ce que on dit sur les nouvelles une nouvelle n'arrive jamais seuls je peut espérer qu'il +de bonne que mauvaise_

 _moi me reveiller en frottant les yeux :qui à enlever mes lunettes_

 _kaito me redonne mes lunettes: désolé cousin fallait on les enlèves je croyais tu voulais être normal_

 _moi rems mes lunettes : si mais tu crois on perd habitude de lunette comme ça_

 _kaito sourire: en dirais ojissan il se sépare presque jamais de ses lunettes_

 _moi regard autour:pss en croyais entendre okassa ne me dit pas je suis dans les chambre de_

 _kaito: t'inquiète on est boxe d'examen_

 _moi :miyake sensei est pas encore passer_

 _kaito :euh_

 _moi me regarde:qu'est que il m'ont fait encore_

 _kaito toucher le front :la routine radio un scaner ben au moins ta fièvre est déscendu commen tu te sent_

 _moi enlever le masque: j'ai moins mal hé pourquoi la perf ou est otossa_

 _kaito :pour te rydrater ton père est aller se changer disons_

 _moi palis : oups ça explique pourquoi je suis en blouse dis depuis quand je suis ici_

 _kaito regarde sa montre :2h30 ça commence à être long ou tu compte aller ton otossa à dit de pas bouger_

 _moi me prèpare à lever rougi: toilette j'ai doit ou_

 _kaito:ben si mais tu n'a pas droit enlever ton attirail sans autorision de sensei_

 _moi : je hai cet endroit je suppose tu dois me surveiller ordre otossa_

 _kaito: si on veut je vais juste t'accompagner le reste tu te débrouille mais il juste une chose sensei ma demander_

 _moi regarde le gobelet de prèlevement urine:pff ok si faut pour obtenir la paix_

 _15 min retour des toilette_

 _kaito :cousin ta perf fonctionne pas tu es tout pale_

 _moi pale:c'est pas la perf c'est moi_

 _kaito ma mis surle lit: raconte_

 _moi rougi sur le lit d'examen :dis tu pense c'est normal quand ça brûle quand je_

 _kaito: combien niveau de douleur_

 _moi sur: euh le plus haut disons 9/10_

 _kaito: je suis pas expert mais je crois pas c'est censé à ce niveau depuis combien de jour_

 _moi:disons 1_

 _kaito :jour c'est pas grave_

 _moi: c'est pas jour_

 _kaito :semaine il faut commencer à être inquièt mais vus ta tête c'est + je dirais il à quel chose en toi qui fonctionne mal comme ton rein et que ça signifie +_

 _moi serre mon sherloc soupirer: pff je suis pas prêt de partir d'ici_

 _papa entrer changer: partir ou conan_

 _moi:à la maison gomen tossa_

 _papa:genki j'ai habitude dé ton plus jeune age et celui de soeur miyake sensei est il venu_

 _kaito :pas vu depuis vous êtes sorti mais j'ai entendu il ont appeler en urgence il à un moment ça fais 2h45 min nous somme ici je croyais il nous à pris sans rendez vous_

 _papa toucher mon front : il est de garde ici alors faut être patient tu te sent comment mon grand_

 _moi:genki tossa ça fais moins tousser mal_

 _papa remet mon masque:sensei ta donner de la morphine_

 _moi refuse le masque :demo j'en veut pas tossa_

 _papa me signe avertisemen t: ne commence pas tu entend comme tu respire fort et vite ce qui montre tu es essoufflé sensei ne te la pas donner pour rien_

 _moi croisé mes bras :pas juste ta emmener des vetements pour moi la clim me fais froid au dos tousser s'il te plait_

 _papa me regarde me donne un sachet pris à l'interieur de sa veste: met seulement le blouson tu te changera seulemen quand tu es permission de sortit_

 _moi prend et met mon blouson violet blanc: pff j'espère vite cet endroit me fais frisonner pas drole cousin je sais tu déteste autant cet endroit_

 _miyake entre : tien conan kun content te voir réveiller_

 _moi :moi pas miyake sensei regarde sensei regarde le gobelet vous nous avez oublier_

 _papa : yamero conan_

 _miyake note sur mon dossier: laisser kudo san j'ai habitude des enfants qui dèteste l'hopital et les sensei et tu sais conan kun je suis de garde j'ai d'autre patient du moment je sauve des mineurs ce qui compte je t'ai pas oublier je sort juste d'une urgence ou une petite fille et ses parents on eu accidents de la route et elle ma donnée beaucoup de fil retordre son petit frère est indème mais pour ses parents d'apres ce que je sait c'est pas dur à savoir pour eux ils sont ce qu'on peut dire très grave_

 _kaito : la fillette elle à quelle age miyake sensei_

 _miyake:4 ans son frère à 8 mois conan kun une partit de tes rèsultats ont revenu tes globules et tes plaquettes ne sont pas bon il sont en chute libre tout porte à croire quelque chose dérange ton système et le labo est déborder en cette pèriode et ne peut pas promettre tu sortira avant un moment crois qu'il en soit je te garde pour cette nuit en observation par la suite quand tout es rèsultat son revenue je vérrais en attendant tu attend on viens te chercher pour t'emmener dans une chambre d'accord conan kun_

 _moi hausser les épaule p je hai faire poupèe pour infirmière:miyake sensei je peut manger s'il vous plait_

 _miyake :on va refaire une prise de sang ensuite on te donnera un diner dans ta chambre il regarde sa montre kudo san il reste 10 min avant le bureau d'admission ferme je repasserais je dois aller voir mes autres patients il a mis le gobelet dans sa poche il s'apprete à sortir_

 _kaito: miyake sensei comment s'appelles les enfants de l'accident_

 _miyake : la fillette s'appelle naima chan sont frère noa kun_

 _moi :miyake sensei comment va naima chan_

 _miyake sourit: naima chan est au bloc son bras droite est casser le seul problème est arrivé inconsiente ont essaye de trouver quelqun s'occuper de décision noa kun est en pèdiatrie des nourisson il dort mais il semble être comme toi conan kun il n'aime pas les senseis des sacré nerf euh kudo san ça vous dèrange_

 _papa : pas de problème je m'en charge_

 _miyake me regarde il sort :à plus tard conan kun_

 _papa : kaito tu reste avec lui jusque mon retour_

 _katio: ojissan ça va vous couter cher de me faire reste ici 1min de plus_

 _papa:pas croyable les ados vous faites rien sans payer d'accord pour cette fois sortit_

 _moi j'ai mis mon blouson : je croyais tu travaille gratuit_

 _kaito: c'est pas pour moi pourquoi tu lui as pas dit_

 _moi je m'allonge sur les cotès et serre mon sherloc rougi: comment tu veut j'explique à sensei ça et la façon il me regarde +me dis pas de bonne nouvelle plus il va pas être content j'ai garder silence tout ce temps et j'ai suffisament mal de tête pour entendre un nouveau discour sur ma santé j'ai aussi ce mauvais prèsentiment tu l'a entendu il me garde pour ce soir_

 _kaito voix rassurante: hé juste pour observation après tu pourra sortit_

 _moi :j'en sai rien tu me prête ton mp4 si te plait_

 _kaito me prête son mp4 :je t'apporterai le chargeur et de quoi t'occuper plus tard_

 _moi j'ai mis les écouteur serre sherloc et me cache pour on voix pas e suce mon pouce: ok aligata cousin_

 _kaito:tu sait ojissan te voit avec il va pas être content_

 _moi: la ferme tout façon il en à pour un momen il va enquête pour sensei_

 _kaito lever un soucil:il sait ton pére est détective_

 _moi:mouais il aussi un grand fan du baron noir c'est le fils du sensei qui ma mis au monde_

 _kaito :en gros il sait pour toi demo je cdroyais le sensei qui ta mis au monde ètait un ami fidèle de grand père_

 _moi : j'en sais rien miyake ma soignèe quand je me suis pris une balle et depuis il s'occupe de moi d'après ce que je sais papa à exiger un seul pèdiatre me suis il suit aussi ma soeur ta vu comme il appelle kudo san_

 _kaito :mouais il est plus jeune ojissan tu sait t es devenu accro à ton pouce_

 _moi : la ferme je regarde la porte_

 _kan et sunaiki entrer:konbawa conan kun_

 _sunaiki : konbawa_

 _moi :konbawa kan ojissan sunaiki ojissan vous m'emmener dans la chambre_

 _kan :oui tu veut monter sur le lit_

 _sunaiki pris la perf :conan kun tu dois pas enlever ton masque_

 _moi m'installer sur le lit :gomen sunaiki ojissan demo ça me gène_

 _kan pris mon dossier il lis :sensei demande une radio et échograhie des reins_

 _sunaiki replacez la perf sur mon lit: radio vu comme il sont déborder_

 _kaito: demo vous l'avez pas emmener faire un radio tout à l'heure_

 _kan accroche mon dossier à le lit: du poumon et du torse pas pareille que les reins ikkou kaito kun_

 _sunaiki :si sensei demande une radio des rein c'est qui il à dois avoir un problème_

 _je haie l'hopital et sunaiki à raison si il demande une radio de mes reins c'est surement pas pour le plaisir ce que je sait le rein est l'organe qui pompe l'eau on peut vivre avec un rein et que si un fonctionne pas c'est pas bon tomy à dit pense je peut souffrir d'une infection du rein mais il à une chose qui me tèrifit c'est que je dois repasser sur la table me faire charcuter et si il raison c'est infection est depuis 1 mois pendant il m'on emmener dans la chambre pèdiatrie 17c je suis devenue nerveux j'aime pas ce mauvais prèseniment j'ai vraiment imprèssion sensei ne va me laisser sortir de sitôt_

 _moi dans ma chambre :il en met du temps cousin_

 _kaito revient avec un air rèflèchis me regarde : qu'est que ta cousin tu tremble_

 _moi regard effrayé : tu es parti longtemps_

 _kaito : gomen cousin tu sait je pense que il à du louche_

 _moi intriguée: pourquoi_

 _kaito : certain symptome que tu as j'ai entendu une conversation il semble que d'autre patients se sont prèsenter cette semaine et ça touche enfant aussi des adultes tu devinera jamais le point commun_

 _moi:la nourriture_

 _kaito :non c'est pas alimentaire du moins pas pour toi_

 _moi: c'est un endroit je frèquente ou j'ai frèqunter_

 _kaito :possible que tu as pu etre en contact dans un endroit mais c'est un domaine bien prècit_

 _moi : l'ècole si non je passe_

 _kaito :ok je te prèviens tu va être surpris_

 _moi intrigué: va sy crache le morceau_

 _kaito: le sport plus prècisément les clubs_

 _moi regard surpris :les club de sport demo les sportives de club sont censé être en bonne santé on est visité tout les mois pour éviter les dopages il aussi les en cas collectif moi avant le match riki ojissan il nous distribue de l'eau un fruit ,une barre de céréale, un yaourt à boire quand il à pas de fruit c'est compote ou du jus fruit parfois des biscuit sec ou salé il après le match il nous donne un sandwich un jus fruit mais il distribut aussi des produit pour les mains avant pendant la mi-temps et apres le match_

 _kaito :et les crampes tai ma dit pour les douleurs musculaire on vous donne une sorte de pommade et que je les prend aussi dans mon club tai n'aime pas certaine chose il reviens avec à la maison_

 _moi :demo la pommade est dans un sachet individuelle distribuer à la mi temps riki ojissan ne nous interdit de partager il dit parce que chacun d'entre nous est différent et pour éviter des problèmes_

 _kaito : ça sonne plus une sécurité comme ça si un joueur est dopper si tu partage avec un autre joueur la fèdèration peut vous renvoyer ou vous sanctionner tout les deux alors que si c'est individuelle seul le fautif peut etre sanctionner demo seul les ado et les adultes passe le teste du doppage_

 _moi: tandis que nous les enfants on à droit seulement visite médicale tout les mois parce que les enfants sont plus jeune il sont pas considèrè comme sportif c'est juste une activité pour nous faire dépenser nous former demo tu dit ça touche aussi les enfants si les sportif et les enfants sont en bonne santé et repecte les règles du clubs de sport je ne vois qu'une façon de nous rendre malade c'est à notre insu quelqun nous utilise comme des j'ai palis cobaye_

 _kaito :hoho des expèrience je sais certain chercheur utilise des animaux demo aussi d'autre des personnes volontaire demo si des personne non volontaires il à forte chance que c'est suremnent pas en bien c'est comme si quelqun lançais une attaque tout restant invisible et visible pour l'instant il n'a pas encore eu d'alerte des autorités ce que il son discret à croire que au moment les autorité sont a courant il se volatise_

 _moi j'ai serrer très fortes sherloc: c'est eux_

 _kaito:ne me dis tu pense à les m**_

 _moi:c'est tout à fait leur façon de faire_

 _kaito: je vois demo tu t'es pas fait entendre depuis bientot 6 comment il peuvent savoir tu es dans un club_

 _moi : c'est pas moi la cible je te t'ai dit les sportif dans un club sont censé être en bonne santé et il n'on rien contre moi demo contre mon nichan c'est lui il cherche moi deux entre eux semble me protéger moi c'est parce que tu as entendu mes globules et plaquette sont en chute libre quelque chose dérange mon système on j'ai pu être en contact dans un endroit ou une personne atteint ou un enfants moi en étant porte ouverte je ce qu'on peut dire sensible les seul endroits je frèquente plus c'est mon ècole la bibilothèque municipale,la salle de jeux vidéo les enfants on la l'habitude m'emmener ou il à tout genre d'amateur de jeux vidéo le parc ,le terrain vague et le stade des endroit j'allais souvent avec c'est le karaokè les buffet de patiserie bowling shopping les endroit je suis rare le cinè,le centre commercial les concert le studio nichiury tv ou okassa et ma soeur et moi nous emmène quand elle veut nous avec elle_

 _kaito : en gros les endroit sont multiple si c'est pas la nourriture c'est peut être le toucher ou l'air tu es juste une coècidence en étant sensible aux microbe tu as pu l'avoir u es genre les premiers à être malades comme ton système ne marche pas très bien dis tu va bien_

 _moi tousser : genki je suis juste fatigué tousser et ma toux à tendance appuyer la dourleur j'aurais jamais du m'énerver plus tôt à chaque je m'énerve ça reviens_

 _kaito : pourquoi tu t'énerver_

 _moi :ma soeur à dit aux enfants okassa est un ange disant_

 _kaito : je suppose elle parlait de la okassa de conan histoire d'expliquer pourquoi tu es habiter chez toi fumiyo edogawa n'est pas le meilleur personnage de yukiko obassa tu as remarquer comme les trios sont très curieux demo je pense tu devrais dormir un peu tu as une sale tete_

 _moi tousser:je sais j'ai besoin de repos demo je suis pas à l'aise dans cet endroit matte qu'est que tu fait pose moi j'ai rougis_

 _kaito cet assis avec moi sur ses jambe sur le fauteuil entre 2 lits : tout va bien je te ferais pas de mal c'est que je fais quand tai se réveille d'un cauchemar et il veut pas dormir parce que il à peur je savais tu dirais tu n'est pas à l'aise je te met plus à l'aise tu devrais te montrer un peu plus gamin de 7 pour ta sécurité surtout endroit public_

 _moi joue rouge:tu sait tu ressemble à un père comme tu agis comme ça_

 _kaito me donner sherlock : j'ai appris de tossa tout ce que je fais avec tai tossa le fesait avec moi quand j'ètait petit et après la naissance de tai il ma dit un jour quand un enfant à peur il n'arrive pas à dormir alors en le prenant dans tes bras tu lui apporte un peu de sécurité il retrouve sourire il s'endort avec l'amour la sécurité de son papa qui lui montre il est en sécurité il n'a rien craindre et je sait ojissan le fais avec vous aussi_

 _moi: avec neechan quand elle était petite quand elle ètait bébé_

 _kaito:demo tu habite avec eux et ta soeur_

 _moi: dison je ne reste pas dans leur pied à l'heure du coucher je fais semblant d'être endormie pour qu'on me fiche la paix okassa teandance à m'embrasser quand elle viens et un peut trop calinou quand je suis reveiller depuis j'ai l'imprèssion d'être un nounous pour fille poupèe de ma soeur et otossa et moi on à pas de bonne relation ou plutot ça c'est dégradé depuis il ma enlever ce que j'aime je l'évite et l'ignore et comme souvent il rentre tard ou il est absent ça m'arrange_

 _kaito :dit tu es un tentai c'est pas toi qui dit aux criminel c'est la communication est la base de bonne relation et il dois savoir faire la paix et je ne comprend ne fais pas l'effort pas pourquoi laisse votre relation se dègradé pourquoi tu fuis sans cesse les chose qui peut vous rapprocher pourquoi tu ne laisse pas une chance de t'aider_

 _papa: entrer aider à quoi kaito_

 _kaito observe papa:ojisssan tout va bien vous faites une tête_

 _papa nous regarde : ça va kaito a qui tu parlais_

 _kaito : je discutais avec cousin je paris vous avez parlez à miyake sensei uil vous à dit les résultat sont revenu_

 _papa: je te croyais magicien pas détective_

 _kaito_ _: je le suis je travaille certain tour comme tossa fesait mais c'est difficile de ressembler à tossa je voudrais être le meilleur magicien etre comme lui faire des spectacle voir les gens m'admirer me reconaitre j'ai l'universitè le karaté tai okassa qui je ne sais je sais ou elle viens du jours au lendemain elle reste un moment elle repart elle reste des longues pèriode sans me donner de nouvelle la dernière fois je les vu c'est à noel la nouvelle année à chaque fois c'est pareille elle viens elle passe du temps avec tai elle raconte des tas d'histoire quand tai rentre de l'école et okassa n'est pas la il pleure il réclame okassa j'ai en assez elle le fais souffris tai est avec moi depuis ses 3 ans c'est moi qui m'occupe de lui quand elle apparait dans nos vie elle pertube dans 2 semaine c'est son anniversaire il aura 8 ans vous savez ce qui ma dit nichan pour mon anniversaire je veut okassa et nichan soit avec moi pour toujours tai grandis il va bientot s'appercevoir okassa n'est jamais pour lui et c'est pour ça j'ai demander la garde totale de mon frère et mon émancipation ça fais 5 ans je vis seul avec tai et jiichan_

 _papa me caresse le visage qui me fais frisonner : tu es en colère contre ta mère tu lui as dit ce que tu pense_

 _kaito : bien sur à chaque fois elle refais la même promesse elle peut pas s'empêcher de refaire avec moi tai il à une vie stable elle part elle arrive elle repart ça met mon petit frère triste il ne comprend pas pourquoi okassa ne reste pas plus long elle à arrivée à noël et reparti 3 jours après la nouvelle année elle viens seulement pour les fêtes noël anniversaire de toute façon je déménage j'emmène tai avec moi et je compte pas lui laisser d'adresses_

 _papa : ola doucement kaito avant de faire ça tu devrais réfléchir tu sait tu peut pas décider comme ça ton fère à ses amis_

 _moi tousser p trop la chance cousin est indépendant demo kaito à raison elle fais que perturber tai_

 _kaito me regarde : il pourra toujours les voir il va juste changer de maison et d'école je l'ai inscrit à teitan primaire school il commence lundi avec les autres je lui est rien dit je compte lui faire la surprise et j'ai acheter une maison sur beika_

 _papa :tu as deja la maison de ton pére_

 _kaito:la maison d'otossa est bien c'est la maison mon enfance j'ai beaucouop de souvenir mais elle beucoup trop grande pour nous et j'ai eu près de 5 ans pour réflechir tai à besoin d'une vie stable c'est pas bon pour lui ce que okassa fais ça désiquilibre 21juin j'ai 19 ans plus que 3 ans pour être majeur c'est moi qui fais le rôle d'okassa de otossa en plus de nichan quand il est pleine santé malade triste joyeux j'ai plus que assez de voir mon cadet pleurer parce que okassa est partir sans prèvenir si je dit tout ça ojissan je veut vous m'aider accèlèrer ma demande de garde vous êtes le frère d'otossa vous savez otossa déteste quand un enfant triste souffre okassa elle fais souffrir quand tossa est mort vous m'avez fais une promesse j'espèrait vous la tiendrez_

 _moi je regarde tossa d'un oeil ouvert mais j'ai jamais entendu kaito parler aussi sérieux c'est vrai il s'occupe de tai il vit que pour tai quand tai à demander l'èquipe de foot parce que je joue au foot tai n'aime pas le karatè tai et moi on joue souvent ensemble quand riki ojissan nous à vu jouer ensemble il à vu tai au un grand potentiel comme je lui appris mes meilleur technique il est devenue mon coequipier nous somme les 2 meilleur butteur de l'équipe mais je sais pas pourquoi il veut protéger tai mais surement de son okassa quoi kaito il à quel chose qui me dérange il ma jamais parler de son projet de déménager ben je suppose que il ses raison tousser_

 _papa me regarde ranfgé mes cheveux: tu sait tu es aussi tétu que mon frère en plus de lui ressembler et d'aimer la magie tu aussi ses qualité même si je te dit le contraire de ton projet tu trouvera un moyen de le faire il est vrai j'ai fait une promesse à mon neveu il à des années demo je n'ai pas habitude de pas le honorer je te peut te garantir une réusssite mais je vais voir ce que je peut faire mais j'éspère tu sait que s'occuper d'enfant est un travail à plein temps de lourde responsabilitè toujours s'assurer tout est correct_

 _kaito me donne à papa : rien impossible pour le fils de grand magicien demo vous avez aussi des responsabilité avec mon cousin et vous laisser créer une distance entre vous ojissan vous nous rappeler sans cesse nous mineur il vous distencir demo c'est vous l'adulte vous devez lui montrer il à pas d'age pour ce genre de chose avant de me donner des conseille sur la paternité commencez par me montrer l'exemple un enfant de 7 a même exceptionnel à besoin de son père je vous est vu tout à l'heure avec le bébé dans l'autre pédiatri vous savez être un père avec d'autre pourquoi pas celui qui à en à plus besoin si il èvite affection c 'est seulement parce que ça lui fais peur tout et moi je suis persuader même ci il le dit pas ça lui fais du bien_

 _papa: tu cache bien ton jeu tu fais l'immature mais tu es plus mature que ton cousin tu peut être sur ton père est fier de toi bon sang kai chan tout comme shin chan tu as grandi beaucoup trops plus vous grandissez vos caractère s'affirme plus il est difficile de vous eduquer vous conseiller vous ressemblez plus à vos parents tu as raison c'est moi l'adulte c'est à moi de vous montrez l'exemple mais crois moi je sais tu sera un bon père pour tes enfants tu les aime il à pas deux comme toi qui arrive s'occuper de son petit frère et à veiller sur mon tétu de fils tu peut dire tu as un don avec les enfants_

 _kaito souri : j'ai simplement appris du meilleur mon savoir faire en parlant d'enfant qui grandi vous savez shaina ressemble beaucoup à yukiko obassa elle peut effryante comme son okassa et sérieuse comme son otossa mais aussi une meneuse comme shin chan elle donne impression elle choisi ce qu'elle veut être_

 _papa ma remis au lit caresse mes cheveux: que veut tu elle admire son frère la beauté de sa mère un enfant grandit avec les caractère de sa mère et son père mais il aussi l'environnement qui fais d'elle une personne unique ta tante dit shin et moi on se ressemble sur bien de points moi je vois mon fils ressemble à sa mère version masculin ça fais de lui ce qu'il est depuis sa naissance jusque à maintenant il nous a fais des frayeur j'éduque mes enfants de la même manière j'aurais pu faire comme mon père l'a fait avec moi et toichi que soit toi kai chan ou shin chan coté téméraire imprèvisible c'est une parti du caractére de votre grand père ce qui prouve un enfant prend de chacun de sa famille pour former son propre caractére pour être unique_

 _kaito : yusako ojissan qu'est sensei à dit pour conan_

 _papa :tu es trop jeune pour_ _t'inquiéter_

 _kaito :il comme un deuxième frère pour moi quand on est ensemble les gens nous prend pour des frères je demande qu'aider j'ai pas envie de voir cette chose le tue à petit feu et ça se voit à votre regard vous êtes inquiet même si vous dissimuler_

 _papa : c'est mon travail de m'inquieter pour ma famille il ne va pas mourir ne t'inquiète pas sensei ma dit il souffre d'une incfetion reinaux il en sera sur seulement quand il aura fait la radio et l'écographie que selon les resultat peut être il faut opèrer shin chan je sais tu dort pas et tu écoute_

 _moi frisonnant au mot opération regard éffrayé je serre sherloc pour cacher mes tremblement : c'est de ma faute parce j'ai toucher_

 _papa : hé je t'interdit de dire ce genre chose je connais des personne qui touche et il sont en pleine forme il n'ont jamais être toucher par une infection ou maladie ça peut être à cause d'autre chose quand tu as été blésser tu as perdu une quantité de sang entre le temps de la bléssure et les soin ça déregler ton système imunitaire qui depuis ton système immunitaire à beaucoup de mal à faire son travail c'est un effet des bléssure graves tout peut aller bien mais un intrus resitant peut se faufiller dans n'importe quelle blessure il chercher une faille entre temps un simple microbe ou un effet secondaire mais les symptome depuis peut evoluer lentement ou rapidement selon la personne ça peut aller des mois des jours même des années en tout cas te connaissant tu as garder silence sur beaucoup d'entre eux pour okassa et moi ne s'inquiète pas_

 _kaito : demo ojissan la balle est ressortit ce que je sait il à ètè toucher au bas du dos si je me souviens bien il à la colonne vertébrale il pas d'organe par la_

 _papa: baka un corps adulte un corps d'enfant ne sont pas les même un enfantrs très étroit les chirugien n'aime pas beaucoup opèrer les enfants parce que un bébé et un enfant est une opération qui est trés délicat il faut être minituieux faire attention de pas toucher un organe un petit enfant ces organe son extrement sérrer il est vrai il à la colone vertébrale pas très loin il à le rein et d'autre organe la balle est entré et sorti mais il quand même fais beaucoup dégat il à errafler un de tes reins shinchan entre temps n'mport intrus est entre ton système se bat avec lui sauf cet intrut est un coriace ce qui dèregle ton système qui donne différent symptome seulement tes anticorps n'arrive pas gerer tout en même temps_

 _moi :tossa qu'est que tu veut dire tousser_

 _papa :que tu as aussi un pneumoni ce qui explique tes essousseflement pourquoi tu respire fort tu tousse autant_

 _kauto:hoho tu es vraiment la maison aux bactèrie cousin_

 _moi: sans commentaire kaito nichan ça veut dire je vais pas école lundi_

 _papa: pas avant d'être sur pied sensei veut tu repose quelques jours il se fait tard c'est plus l'heure des enfants d'être réveiller_

 _moi :dessu pas enfants ni bébé_

 _papa mis un doigt sur mes lèvre d'un ton_ _apaisant: tu n'est pas un grand non plus j'ai devant moi un petit de 7 ans qui est pas en forme qui est loin de ses 21 qui veut jouer dans la cours des grands mais est un vrai gamin avec sa santé un vrai grands joue pas avec sa santé il fais tout pour être en pleine forme et jusque à maintenant ce gamin ma montrer il n'est pas un grand et moi je suis l'adulte j'ai dit à ce gamins qui mon fils il est l'heure d'aller au lit et il a pas interét à discuter mes ordres_

 _moi je regarde kaito qui sort :kaito nichan ou tu va_

 _kaito : secret tentai je reviendrai te voir toi va prendre repos tu as vraiment une sale tête pour un 7 ans dite ojissan vous savez le 7 juillet est une super journé d'été pour avoir une certaine fête spècial il est sortit_

 _papa : qu'est qui il veut dire_

 _moi un sourire triste couché sue le coté :day happy une sort de transit entre mai et décembre ou plus rien n'est pareille je pensait tout serais normal reviendrais la tout c'est arrête tout à été pris il ma tout je le déteste et toi et okassa vous n'arrête pas de me cacher des information ayumi ma demander la même question que ran c'est quand le jour moi devais entrer à le vrai ça ma beaucoup énerver de pas être elle voulais que je sois pour l'anniversaire de shinichi elle ma dit en tant que demi frère je dois être la aussi je déteste vous faites de mon dos sans me prévenir je sais tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit à ayumi chan pourquoi vous m'avez pas dit et vous avez fais disparaître fumiyo vous avez dit j'était partit pourquoi faut toujours je sois dernier au courant c'est quand même moi l'acteur principal comme je suis censé agir quand quelqu'un t'apprend une information dont tu ignore ayumi chan pense je suis triste parce que j'ai pas d'okassa alors c'est faux vous me dites rien c'est vous qui me reprocher de me taire c'est pas juste c'est pas adulte je voulais aucun de vous apprend le prof ma balancer et depuis tout fonctionne de travers_

 _papa : tu as raison mon grand c'est toi qui le plus concernée okassa la fais parce que ni toi ni ta soeur aime cette femme tu a la vexé quand tu l'appelle obassa en comptait okassa et moi venir te chercher avec la femme ta soeur l'a vu elle à eu peur elle allé se caché elle refuser de sortir de sa cachette tant cet femme est la elle papa fais parti cruela elle veut prendre la place de ma maman j'ai jamais vu ta soeur aussi effrayé si nos enfants m'aime pas cet femme il à bien fallu trouver une histoire au curieux les enfant n'arrête pas de poser des question à ta soeur ta soeur à eu marre des question sur l'okassa son frère elle à inventer une histoire pour qu'on arrête de lui poser tu pense pour des enfants de 7 /8 ans on va allez leur dire la vrai raison de ton absence ou tu te trouve pourquoi tu ty trouve quand tu es revenu tes amis ont vu tu es souvent triste il s'inquièter pour toi surtout ayumi chan tu pense elle va comprendre que le garçon elle aime est triste pour une autre elle est encore une enfant il à des vérité ne peut pas comprendre certe depuis l'année derniére il à du changement dans la vie que rien ne se passe comme prèvu mais on n'y peut rien part de s'adapter evoluer et profiter okassa et moi on doit protéger ta soeur mais aussi toi malgré tu as beau te montré obstiner pour tout gérer toi même tu ne peut pas tout gérer il à des choses un adulte est seul à faire que tu n'est pas prêt à gerer car tu es aussi beaucoup trop jeune demo okassa et moi on fait notre travail aider protèger eduquer le plus important aimer nos enfants quelque soit la vie de nos enfant_

 _nagako (infirmière)entrer :konbawa kudo san conan kun_

 _papa: konbawa_

 _moi: ohayo nagako onnessan_

 _nagako regarde ma perf :conan kun tu es toujours aussi kawaii kudo san vous avez admis conan kun_

 _moi rougit au mot kawaii regarde l'infirmière_

 _papa sorti une feuille d'admission et donne à l'infimiére: bien sur je suppose nagako chan vous venez pour la prise de sang_

 _nagako : pas seulement kudo san je viens aussi pour emmener conan kun faire l'écographie et la radio nous avons pu libirer une place pour lui conan kun tu dois enlever es lunette pour faire radio_

 _moi : maintenant nagako onnessan_

 _nagako: on va commencer par la radio pendant il est encore libre la haut il sont déborder aussi ton blouson_

 _kan : konbawa kudo san conan kun je viens t'emmener la haut_

 _moi enlever mon blouson et mes lunette:kan ojissan tu est tout seul sunaiki ojissan n'est pas la_

 _kan : on est pas toujours ensemble tu sais c'est vrai on fais souvent à dèplacer ensemble il a des jours on est déborder on est appeller dans plursieur service en même temps avec peu de personnel qui font notre travaille il faut du muscle il montre ses muscle comme ça pour tranférer tout les patients de service à un autre_

 _moi regard e impréssionner les muscles de kan : sukke vous êtes fort kan ojissan_

 _kan sourire amicale: et en été il sont dehors pour mettre toute ces demoiselles sous mes muscle avec un beau sourire un style cool une rencontre elle tombe toute sur mon charme certaine me dit j'ai un corps de dieu et ça conan kun les filles adore les fort brave et beau j'ai pas toujour besoin sunaiki surtout pour transférer un petit garçon_

 _nagako : quelle ventard que tu es kan kun si tu te trouve si irrésistible pourquoi t'es pas encore mariée_

 _kan sourire séducteur à nagako: parce que je n'ai pas encore trouver ma perle rare en attendant je profite de ma life mais toi tu es toujours célibataire pourquoi la superbe fleur nagako chan n'est pas encore mariée_

 _nagako : mon chevalier fidèle n'est pas encore apparu si il apparait un jour j'aimerai il soit comme petit garçon kawaii qui intelligent et courageux ben conan kun c'est bien dommage tu es trop jeune demo ton amie ayumi chan à de la chance d'avoir trouver son beau chevalier kudo san vous savez conan kun tien beauté de vous il est intélligent comme vous bien dommage les homme comme vous m'est pas de mon coté yukiko san à de la chance de vous avoir moi j'ai eu chance que de tomber sur des baka_

 _kan ma installerau fauteuil: ben c'est baka on tort nagako chan il savent pas la chance qu'il ont d'avoir une femme comme toi ne t'inquiète pas un jour ta chance tounera tu trouvera ton servant et fidèle chevalier qui sera toujours t'aimer et te respecter en tout cas tu peut competer sur mes muscle pour tes faire respecter de ses baka je déteste savoir ma meilleur amie souffrir que soit ma soeur ma meilleure amie mes nièces je serais toujours la pour les protèger mes muscle sont au service des enfant des femes de tout ages mais j'ai un travaille à finir avant de prendre ma pause ikkou conan kun_

 _moi installe sur le fauteil rougi p hein il à le parfum d'amour dans la piéce kan san de nagako san : kan ojissan tu fais aussi du sport_

 _kan est sortit pour m'emmener en radio :parfois je fais de la natation ou du vélo ça me permet de me détendre le vrais sport c'est mon travail ilme fais faire tellement d'aller retour que quand je rentre chez moi je nouris mon chat vérifit mon courrier en essayant de regarder la télé je suis si fatigué que je m'endort sur mon canapé devant la télé les seule moment j'ai pas dormir c'est quand mes nièces vienne me voir et elle sont tellement gaie que simple journée fini en bonne journé pour les dernière vacance elle ont passer tout les vacances avec moi les seule moment j'ai eu du répit avec elle c'est quand c'est petites anges dort si je m'endort avant elle je me retrouve couvertte de truc de fille les paillettes c'est pas pratique quand on travaille dans un hopital et toi conan kun toujour fan d'aventure tu fais aussi du sport pour être en bonne santé_

 _moi tousser : oui je fais du foot je suis dans le club de foot de tokyo junior_

 _kan : bonne équipe si je me trompe les tokyo spirit joue contre big osaka demain c'est un match important_

 _moi :demain il doivent se qualifier pour le quart de final de la ligue des champion du japon demo c'est aussi un duel pour avoir la première place et depuis la ligue on fais 1er ensuite big okassa fais 1er on reprend la place il reprenne la place_

 _kan appeler l'acensseur: c'est de toute les équipes il sont toujours en rivalité c'est deux la sont les plus obstiné les plus coriace quand notre équipe manque de joueur important eux aussi c'es comme ci ce sont des équipe jumelle kudo san vous préfére quelle équipe_

 _papa :moi j'ai pas de favoris les seuls joueurs que je viens soutenir ces mon fils et son cousin à eux deux l'équipe de tokyo junior il pourrais déloger tout les attanquant du japon si non moi je préfére un bon match de art martiaux_

 _nagako : kan kun tu as fait de l'art martiaux quand tu etait petit_

 _kan :euh mouais je l'ai fais jusque au collége un jour je me suis disan comme déchirer un musclus à un mauvais endroit après j'ai arrête tossa ma mis la pression pour toujours être meilleur alors quand je me suis déchire run muscle j'ai tout fait pour il crois je ne suis pas guéris j'adorai le judo mais javais assez de vivre que pour de le judo de 5 ans à 13 tossa ma fais travailler judo quand j'ai commencer les compétions les tournois mon programmes tournes que l'école judo rien d'autre quand okassa à déménager elle ma emmener ce fus le meilleur jour pour moi ensuite j'ai pu vivre normal a me faire des amis mais j'ai jamais dit j'avais fais du judo à personne kudo san ne soyez pas comme ça avec vos enfants vous ferrez que leur faire du mal_

 _papa : moi non je laisse choisir leur vie je les encourage à ma façon je peut dire je sais ce que c'est de vivre dans une vie qu'on aime pas shinichi mon fils à toujours été bon en foot nombreux club professionel lui demander de les rejoindre il à toute refuser mais je sais il pourrais devenir entraineur il joue avec conan et tai on voit il leur montre tout son savoir mais il ma toujours dit otossa le foot n'est rien d'autre un sport pour moi une passion moi j'ai d'autre ambition je veut mettre mon autre talent au service de n'importe qui pas des personne qui profite du pourvoir de l'argent qui nous pousse a être meilleur et le jour tu as plus besoin d'eux il te laisse tomber il te remplace otossa pas du tout juste de jouer des rêve des autres j'ai pas besoin de pouvoir d'argent a j'en ai assez si on doit m'aimer m'admirer c'est parce que j'aurais mis tout mon énergi à me faire un réputation une qui restera pour toujours dans le monde comme toi tu as fais pour devenir un grand auteur /détective et okassa a mis on coeur pour devenir une gande actrice je veut faire comme mes parents montre à shaina l'exemple je veut pasma soeur m'amire pour des raison que tout le monde veut lui faire croire je veut elle admire son ainé pour des bonne raison ça serais juste entendre un ados de 15 ans parler comme ça montre que les enfant imite leur parents cette même année il à arrête d 'aller à ses entrainemant pour se consacrer ses vrai rêve_

 _moi p j'ai dis ça moi je m'en souviens même pas_

 _nagako : comme il romantique sentimentale votre fils_

 _mo ip c'est la 2 éme fois on dit ça en 1_ _journée_

 _kan :ma grand mére dit la vérité sort toujours de la bouches des enfants si votre fils à dit une chose pareille ça prouve bien que de la de son ages il à vu la vérité il ne c'est pas laissés pieger moi je l'ai vu trop tard quand mon père à vu j'ai plus de chance il c'est pris une nouvelle famille j'ai plus eu de ses nouvelle shinichi kun est toute de même devenue le plus jeune détective un vrai chevalier au service de la justice qui à beaucoup de talent je ne peut que dire kudo san vous devez être fier son education et c'est rien que pour ça j'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour vous votre femme et pour shinichi kun la famille de grand détective comme la votre je suis un vos plus grands fan pas que pour que le baron noir ou la meilleure actrice détective mais aussi du jeune sauveur de la police je suis sur shaina chan conan kun seront toujours dans le droit avec vous pour leur éduquer_

 _papa sourire rougis : aligata kan kun mais je fais seulement ce que tout pére dois faire avec ses enfants quelque soit le nombre de problème qui me cause à me donner du sourcis de la naissance à leur propre vie avec une femme on arrive à faire impossible pour nos enfants kan kun vous dites vos niéce s'amuse avec vous maquiller avec paillette moi j'ai une fille elle s'amuse à prendre des cravates me demander pas ce quelle en fait je n'en sait rien je sais je ne les revois jamais mais vous verrez des cravate couleur vif ou imprimé de dessein couvert de paillette ou des mots je t'aime_

 _moi p a la la les fan d'otossa me soule : il sont moche_

 _kan : qu'est qui est moche conan kun_

 _moi : les cravate de otossa neechan n'aime pas otossa utilse de cravate moche elle prend les plus moche et le remplace par cravate jolie pour elle avec des couleur jolie neechan pense les cravate moche rend mauvais humeur demo les jolie couleur met de bonne humeur_

 _nagako: conan kun tu semble bien connaitre les filles_

 _moi p je m'en souvien quand elle avais 6 ans elle me la dit elle trouve un de mes cravate moche m'obliger à le changer : neechan ma dit quand on as vu yokomizo keiji pas drole elle à dit il aurais du mettre une cravate gaie ça l'aurais appris à sourire yocomizo keiji corail son frère est bien plus drole_

 _nangako : comme c'est kawaii deux frère policier demo pourquoi vous appeler un corail_

 _moi :ces les fille qui l'on surnomé comme ça elle trouve yocomizo keiji corail parce que ces cheveux sont comme du corail et l'autre il est pas drole et il n'a pas de cheveux il ressemble papi grincheux_

 _papa : conan ça reste un keibeur il faut quand même le respecter_

 _moi p une petite blague: tossa est ce que si tu met tout le temps des chapeaux c'est parce que ta pas de cheveux comme yocomizo pas drole_

 _papa me murmure à l'oreille : attend de voir la coupe de cheveux ton otossa va faire et en verra qui est papa_

 _moi bouder: non je veut pas toi c'est kaito nichan ou shinichi nichan qui le fais pas toi_

 _nagako : kudo san au faite ou est passer shinichi kun depuis l'année derniére personne ne la revu depuis son dérnier affaire sur tropical land_

 _l'acenseur s'ouvre sur l'étage radio_

 _papa : à aller savoir il à 18 il est c'est mis en tête de faire un grand détective connu de la terre quand il rentre c'est juste pour profiter de sa famille et amis il sait à la maison on parle pas d'affaire dangereuse devant de les plus jeune il rentre il viens faire son grands frère profiter de sortir allers la tout les jeunes vont avec ses amis du moment il ne dépasse pas les borne et respectes les régle je lui laisse faire ses rêves il sait que je veut pas il néglige ses études raison pour laquelle il prends ses cours à distance je lui fais comprendre je te laisse réaliser tes rêve mais j'attend de mon fils il prèvois d'autre option un diplome et que si il ne respecte pas ce contrat ses rêve attendront l'obtention de son diplome il doit montrer l'exemple au plus jeunes_

 _moi tousser p ben voyons qu'est qui faut pas entendre j'ai jamais eu l'intention d'aller à l'université kaito et moi on à d'autre rêve que se faire chiez avec des sensei qui nous déteste parce que nous somme supèrieur intellectuel demo moi coincé dans le monde des enfants je dois tout reprendre à 0 avec tant de question tant de problème je ne sais plus je reviendrais à ce jour ou mon cauchemar arrivè est ce que reprendrais la ou tout c'est arrête reviendrai à la normal plus tard retour dans lchambre_

 _moi et certaint visiteur qui me nui depuis peandant otossa est partit téléphoner_

 _visiteur : quand est que tu arrête tes question à vouloir retour dans le passé_

 _moi : encore toi laisse moi tranquille_

 _visiteur : pourquoi je dois te laisser tranquille je suis ici pour toi parce tu m'appeler_

 _moi me retourne du coté opposé : je ne t'ai pas appeler casse toi_

 _visiteur : quelle tetu celui la de tout les ame qu'il a dans ce monde il fallu je tombe sur le plus tetu_

 _moi irrité : tait toi bon sang j'éssaye de dormir_

 _visiteur : pour dormir il faut tu sois en paix crétin_

 _moi envoyer mon oreiller sur fauteur de trouble :casse toi_

 _visiteur :pourquoi tu veut pas me laisser t'aider_

 _moi tousser : argh tu me les casse tire toi_ _va voir ailleur_

 _visiteur : je me demande comment ton père réagira quand il découvrira pour ton tomi_

 _moi :argh tu n'existe pas tu pas réel_

 _visiteur: bien sur je suis pas réel je suis ton imagination mon travaille est de t'aider à régler tes problèmes conan le suceur de pouce_

 _moi:je suis devenu fou tais toilaisse moi tranquille tousser_

 _visiteur: regarde toi tu fais pitiè à voir tu n'est pas fou mais malade_

 _moi bouche mes oreille :casse toi tu me rend dingue_

 _visiteur: on peut dire tu es une tête de mule tu n'est pas dingue mais malade et ton sensei de vrai chercher la vrai cause de ton problême_

 _moi : la cause de mon problème c'est un casse pied qui me donne mal de tête à parler_

 _visiteur : si tu as mal de tête c'est surement pas moi pourquoi tu dis pas le vrai responsable_

 _moi : de quoi je mêle tout ça c'est de la faute de gin et ce fichu cauchemar le jour on se retrouvera je lui montrerai qui je suis le grand euh marre dégage_

 _visiter: gin ta envoyer dans le cauchemar mais c'est pas lui la cause de tes problèmes tu le sait parfaitement seulement le protèget ne t'aide_

 _moi :ferme la j'en assez tu viens me voir casse toi tout est à faute tire toi loin tu me donne mal de tête tu n'es moi regarde visiteur mettre sa main vers moi avec un regard effrayè qu'est tu fait_

 _visiteur sourire pointe sa main vers moi : tu te débarasse pde moi seulement quand tout probléme seront régler et ça je dois utiliser mes pouvoir pour la mettre à jour pour te montrer je plaisante pas voir de quoi je suis capable conan kun_

 _moi regard effrayé grimacer : non tousser puis violente douleur a yamero fais pas ça yamero_

 _papa : fais pas quoi conan_

 _visiteur sourire: va sy répons à ton père_

 _moi regard effrayé tremblant grimacer de la forte douleur je serre sherloc_

 _papa ramasser oreiller : qu'est ça fais la conan_

 _moi effrayé :betsuni juste cauchemar_

 _papa sourciller il m'observe_

 _visiteur : attend qui tu traite de cauchemar_

 _moi détouner mon regard de papa je ne peut m'empecher de laisser mes de la douleur tomber trember de peur_

 _papa il à toucher mon front : ta pas de fièvre c'est surement pas un cauchemar_

 _moi me cacher sous ma couverture : laisse moi tranquille tossa grimacer_

 _papa enlever la couverture m'oblige à le regarder :je conais ce regard tu as mal_

 _moi:j'ai pas mal matte tossa_

 _papa enlever mes lunette de sa voix autoritaire: et ces larme n'es pas autre des larme de douleur maintenant tu parle ou je me fache crois moi si faut te faire passer tout les teste iminagible tu le fera tu sortira de l'hopital seulement ce qui te fais mal sera à jour décide toi_

 _moi je m'efforce à fuir le regard d'otossa je déteste quand il fais une déduction sur moi je pouvais voir mon visiteur sourie tout en mode yoga_

 _visiteur plane yoga sourire:alors tu as perdu ta langue je vais t'aider à retrouver langue_

 _moi éloigner mon visage tousser j'ai me suis retouner_

 _papa: conan arrête de te faire du mal tu le mérite pas_

 _visiteur:tu sais il à raison pourquoi cherche tu tant à te punir arrête tu n'es pas responsable_

 _moi bouche mes oreilles_

 _papa:tu es si tétu j'ai promis à okassa veiller que son fils rentre à la maison et ta soeur elle à envei de voir son nichan elle ma dit otossa dit à nichan elle veut tu renttre elle à une surprise pour mon super nichan et toute les deux t'on dit I love you okassa voulais venir j'ai réussit à la convaincre de veiller sur shaina si okassa vois son fils souffrant je sait pas pourquoi tu veut souffrir refuser de l'aide mais c'est dur d'être un adulte un mari un oncle un auteur mais le rôle plus important qui le plus dur à faire c'est d' être un bon père pour ces enfants de voir l'un d'eux souffrant_

 _moi pouvais senti en plus de mes larme de dourleur de tristesse de peur se mèlanger couler sur mes joues tremblant de peur p okassa shaina ot otossa_

 _visiteur : regarde quelle état ton père cet histoire le met pourqoui être egoiste pense à tes parents tu les protège pas tu les fais souffrir_

 _moi j'ai finis par pètè les plomb malgré ma douleur phisyque ne me demandez pas ce que j'ai pu dire je m'en souviens pas et je me souviens seulement sensei est entrer ma endormis et il avais mon infirmière d'autre personne et j'ai eu être impression on ma dèplacer je me suis rèveille des heures plus tard on est le matin ou l'après midi okassa était la otossa kaito mais j''ai voir une poche de sang accroché à coté de ma poche de perfusion ma douleur c'était calmer jai comme senti un bandage au niveau de mon ventre ma main prise par une personne je n'aurais jamais penser cappable de faire mais si il a bien une chose qui je n'ai guère l'occasion de voir mes parents dormir ensemble surtout ses position en voyant ça j'ai pas pus m'empecher de rougir_

 _kaito qui m'observe de son coin venu me chuchoter avec du rouge au joue:kawaii n'est ce pas_

 _moi regarde kaito à voix bassse :ça me fais bizarre de les voir comme ça demo qu'est qui c'est passer_

 _kaito toujours chuchoter à l'oreille :c'est vrai ça change de leur comportement habituel quand je suis arrivé ojissan ma dit il t'on emmenée au bloc sensei avais dit il te faut être opèrer ça à dure 4 h 30 tout de même il t'on ramene ojissan ne ta pas quitter il est rester prêt de toi obassan quand elle arivé elle ta embrasser je suis sortit pour rèpondre à tai je suis revenue il ètait comme ça hè comment tu te sent_

 _moi regarde ma main tenue par otossa :ça va j'ai moins mal il es quelle heure_

 _kaito regarde sa montre: il est 14h20 tu sais ce que ta soeur ma demander_

 _moi : de veiller sur moi_

 _kaito: oui et non elle ma demander de te dire nichan de que tu sera toujours son hèros mais elle veut le super nichan en forme il est plus kawaii que super nichan malade_

 _moi sourit : ma neechan me surprendra toujours je sais quand elle est arrivè je l'ai trouvèe casse oreille un soir elle me les casais je suis aller lui dire de ce taire elle me les casse avant j'ai eu temps de lui dire elle ma regarder avec ses bleu larmoyant puis elle attraper mon petit doigt elle ma sourit malgré j''était sur les nerf contre elle je lui ai jamais dit elle me les cassait je lui est dit shaina je serai ton héro ton super nichan je veillerais toujours sur toi je l'ai vu s'endormir et après ça elle à fais toute ses nuits sans me les casser sauf quand elle à fais un cauchemar ou elle malade non j'ai jamais compris comment une si petite fille peut apporter du soleil avec seulement son sourire elle à son caractère mais elle reste ma princesse que tout supernichan tout super héro à devoir de veiller sur une pricesse qui apporte le soleil mais demo je penserais pas elle se souviens de ma promesse_

 _kaito: je suis bien d'accord avec toi shaina et tai sont surprenant moi si on m'avais dis le travail d'ainé est biens plus compliquè les petits peut être parfois les plus casse pieds bèbè il son casse oreille tai tu sais ce qu'il me fais tout les matin il saute sur mon lit il saute jusque je me rèveille avec lui pas besoin de rèveille même le dimanche il c'est ça m'énerve mais à chaque fois je fais avoir par son sourire il te mettent sur les nerf mais il te fon un sourire qui t'empeche de t'ènerver sur eux otossa ma dit un sourire des enfants est la clè du bonheur mais des sourire triste venants d'enfants un magicien mets tout son pouvoir pour rendre sourire à des enfants tristes il n'a rien de mieux que le rire et sourire pour donner sourire à un magicien moi j'ai aussi vu le premier sourire de tai ça ma bien surpris de me voir sourire je passais mon temps à l'èviter tossa me la mis dans les main il ma dit de le surveiller j'avais aucune envie de le surveiller tai me regarde il ma sourit quand tossa est revenu il à dit dècidement je tourne le dos ton frère fais son premier sourire et il le fais à son grand frère kaito il ma dit kaito mon grand je suis fière de toi moi je dit les plus jeune quand il naisse il ont de la magie en eux plus il grandit plus leur magie sont à nous faire un effet que peut rien leur repprocher même si on à envie tai ma dit un jour nichan si tossa ètait la on aurait une neechan comme shaina_

 _moi :shaina c'est ma neechan à moi je l'échange pas_

 _kaito : quelle uso c'est pas ce que tu disait avant_

 _moi :j'ai changer d'avis les fille sont plus calme que les garçon_

 _kaito :on partage shaina_

 _moi :non_

 _kaito : aller quoi tu me la prêter_

 _moi :non_

 _kaito : même si je partage tai_

 _moi : j'ai dit non_

 _papa nous regarde :qu'est vous complotez tout les deux_

 _moi et kaito :bestuni_

 _maman nous regarde avec un sourire : vous êtes si proche tout les deux en dirais des frères kawaii_

 _moi rougi aux mot kawaii mais ausssi géné:otossa je suis euh aligata d'avoir veiller sur moi p bien c'est pas vraiment ce que j'allais dire_

 _papa ma sourit :je te l'ai dit je suis otossa c'est mon travaille de veiller sur ma famille ce qui compte c'est tu guèris_

 _maman c'est assis sur mon lit me fais un câlin maternelle: mon ange : comment tu te sent mon ange_

 _moi j'ai vu mon visiteur sourire: j'ai euh genki okassa ça fais moins mal je pensais c'était pas grave je voulais pas t'inquièter gomen okassa_

 _maman m'embrasse le front :mon ange tu as tant de qualitè mais il à bien une qualitè chez toi qui est ton plus gros dèfaut c'est bien ton cotè protècteur avec moi que quand je te vois si protecteur tu ressemble à ton père il à pas que vous les homme qui doivent protèger ceux qui aime nous aussi les femme on sait protèger ceux qu'on aime mais vous aimez tellement avoir ce role que on vous laisse faire mais toi mon ange tu es mon fils quand tu as mal tu ne dis rien même pour protèger ça m'inquiète je veut tu me promettre quand quel chose te fais mal tu nous le dis tu me promet de pas garder silence sur les douleurs elle me caresse le visage_

 _moi je regarde okassaj'ai hèsitè :je te promet okassa_

 _maman ma regarder avec ses yeux bleu heureuse elle ma embrassez la joue: alors je te pardonne mon conan je t'aime mon conan_

 _moi j'ai souvent l'habitude de fuir les calin et les bisous mais c'est difficile de refuser sa maman et sa soeur ces moment d'affection mais à une fille qu'on aime en peut dire je suis sentimentaliste comme toute les filles dise de moi demo chaque calin est different selon la fille et mes prèfére son celle d'okassa et ma soeur car elles sont les deux plus grandes femmes que je suis les aimer n'importe quelle circontance jusque la mort:je t'aime aussi mon okassa_

 _visiteur : quelle émouvante scène je serais presque à pleurer quelle dommage tu n'est aussi calinou avec ton père_

 _moi je prèfère regarder ailleur comme kaito appuyer contre le mur prêt de la fenetre il me souriait un regard de fierètè puis papa : tossa qu'est qui c'est passer_

 _papa regarder maman avant de me regarder: tu as ètè opèrè ton rein à ètè endomager par un petit os qui c'est coincer et ça c'est infecter il ont pu pour le moment rèparer amis le fais ilà ètè sérieusement endomager sensei va surveiller de près si ton rein fonctione correct pour le moment tu fais plus de sport pendant 3 mois_

 _moi : demo comment petit os ou faire autant de dégat_

 _kaito : soso comment le petit os as pu arriver jusque à son rein_

 _papa me regarde de plutoôt : ça c'est un mystère qui n'est pas de mes compèteence mais ce qui est sure c'est que ce petit os proviens d'une bléssure tout porte à croire c'est pas une accident dommestique c'est ni d'une bléssure normal d'enfant de 7 ans_

 _maman : chotto yusako ne commence pas laisse le reposer_

 _papa : hai hai genki yukiko je ne fais que dire ce que sensei ma dit_

 _moi j'ai pas pus m'empêcher de serrer le plus profond de mon okassa le ton papa à dit ça laisser comme impression il reviendrais sur ce sujet demo sans okassa à travers ses lunette je pouvais sentir son regard détective sur moi: est ce sensei à pris_

 _papa : non les deux sont toujours la mais fanchement tu as don de faire peur aux adulte sous tes air d'ange tu arrive à faire peur aux adulte_

 _kaito qui regarde par la fenêtre : ben en parlant d'ange en voila_

 _moi : tossa tu as une tête qui fais peur_

 _maman :il raison yusako_

 _papa regarde sa montre il se léver il embrasser mon front et okassa: mon grand pense à prendre du repos aussi je repasserai plus tard il regarde kaito il est sorti_


	8. Chapter 8

_kaito est aussi sorti après m'avoir signé OK maman ma aussi embrasser elle ma dit elle reviens je me suis senti peur avec ce visiteur il est vraiment effrayant mais je sais ma soeur et mes amis sont arrivé après le match tokyo Spirit Osaka_

 _visiteur :conan tu as entendu ton père il se doute bien c'est pas normal_

 _moi effrayé serre sherloc : je je_

 _visiteur :je sais ce que tu pense tu te demande pourquoi je suis la mais visiblement je te fais peur mais je te l'ai dit je partirai quand tout tes problèmes seront règlè et j'ai dèja 1 de moins mais tu en as d'autre_

 _ma soeur et les autre du club enfin ceux de tokyo sont entrer ma soeur me fais un calin: ohayo nichan_

 _moi en lacer par mapetite soeur :itai_

 _ma soeur : gomen nichan_

 _les enfants : ohayo conan kun_

 _moi regarde ayumi misturiko ne prète pas attention à cruela :ohayo les amis il est ou tai_

 _misturiko : avec son frère_

 _ayumi me fais un bisous sur la joue et me sourit : tu va bien conan kun_

 _moi rougis : genki ayumi chan_

 _ma soeur : dis nichan tu as eu quoi_

 _moi je regarde les enfants qui on la tête de curieux : ben c'est que tossa ma dit un de mes reins ne marchais pas bien à cause d'un petit os_

 _ayumi :ça ta fais mal_

 _moi :parfois_

 _ma soeur : demo comment le petit os est arrivé à ton rein_

 _moi: je sais pas neechan_

 _haibara : la circulation sanguine_

 _ma soeur: nani_

 _misturiko: ah je sais ma soeur ma dit la circulation sanguine il passe par les veine du corps les os l'entoure pour faire une sorte de protèction pour le veine qui sont aussi des os_

 _ayumi : sukke misturiko kun tu as bonne mémoire_

 _misturiko rougi : aligata ayumi chan demo d'ou viens ce petit os ma soeur ma dit les os sont censé être solide et c'est pas facile à casser_

 _haibara :sauf en cas de blèssure ou de choc si il est arrivè à son rein c'est que une bléssure à perdu un morceau ou plursieur petit morceau l'un d'eux c'est coincé dans son rein qui empêcher son rein de faire son travaille_

 _ma soeur : demo nichan à ètè blésser plus d'une fois donc ça peut venir de porte qu'elle blèssure_

 _haibara : je pense pas ton frère est un enfant de7 ans il se blesse comme tout le monde mais il dison pas comme les autres il à eu souvent affaire à des criminel certaint on pas toujour ètè doux demo la plus part des grande personne ne traite pas toujours correct les enfants même sans être criminel demo misturiko kun à raison les os sont les plus dur les plus rèsistant à casser pour un os se casse il faut un gros choc ou accident chez les enfant l'intervention de quelqun grand et fort_

 _ayumi : comme une grande personne_

 _haibara signe de oui_

 _ma soeur :comme tossa mais tossa nous traite correct et les ojissan qui sont dans la famille on les vois rare donc c'est pas eux riki ojissan nichan le voit deux fois par semaine quand il n'est pas malade ou bléssé c'est pas lui il le sorcier black que nichan à rencontrer plursieur fois il est vrai méchant pas impossible il va falloir qu'en enquête sur tout les ojissan qui sont pas de notre club famille demo c'est quoi les os plus près du rein_

 _haibara : les os les plus près du rein son les cotè dans le torse les os des jambes_

 _misturiko : demo conan kun tu as dit parfois ça t'a fais mal ça veut dire c'est pas la prèmière fois_

 _visiteur : par tout les ame ces enfants sont vraiment effrayant il mais très intèlligent il semble avoir compris la vérité_

 _moi p dire c'est moi qui les as former : peut être_

 _ma soeur : nichan je suis sur ça se déclare pas du jour au lendemain je paris que tu as eu mal bien plus longtemps tu as rien dit parce que tu voulais pas okassa s'inquiète pas_

 _moi p oh la la c'est fous elle est intélligente ma neechan : c'est pour moi tout ça les amis_

 _ayumi : oui conan kun c'est pour toi comme yukiko obassa nous à dit tu va rester quelque jour à l'hopital_

 _misturiko :pour t'occuper on ta acheter deux ou trois chose_

 _moi sourire amicale :aligata les amis ohayo tai_

 _tai entre et salut :ohayo cousin je peut pas rester longtemps je dois rentrer avec nichan_

 _moi : pas grave cousin ça me fais plaisir tu soit venu me voir_

 _tai me donne un sachet : en faite cousin ma mission à comme un petit retard tu l'aura bientôt mais j'ai pris ça dans ta chambre pour toi je me suis dit tu va avoir besoin pour t'occuper_

 _moi regarder dans le sachet :aligata tai au niveau occupation c'est pas ce qui manque aligata mina_

 _les enfants: bestuni_

 _maman rentre: tai mon grand tu dois aller_

 _taichi : dac yukiko obassa cousin je venir demain te voir_

 _moi : ok cousin aligata_

 _tai salut tout le monde embrasse maman: à plus tard les amis bye yukiko obassa il est sorti_

 _maman sourit: en voila un qui est de bonne humeur_

 _ma soeur :je paris c'est bella chan il n'a pas arrètè de lui envoyer des message depuis hier soir_

 _maman : je vois_

 _misturiko : c'est qui bella chan_

 _ayumi sur un ton peu amicale :une nouvelle amie de taichi kun_

 _ma soeur: elle vit avec son grand père et sa petite soeur tai à dit elle est arrivée vendredi à l'école de tai on l'a rencontrer hier tai lui fesait visiter la ville si il es si prèssè il va surement vouloir aller la voir_

 _misturiko : en dirais son frère vous l'avez rencontre ou_

 _ayumi : au parc_

 _maman lever un sourcil:misturiko kun ayumi nous à dit tu était absent_

 _misturiko : je suis allè à l'anniversaire de ma grand mère hier on est rentrè ce matin ayumi ma dit conan kun est à l'hopital et que il vont toujours pour conan kun tossa ma dèpossé j'ai pu les rejoindre pour venir voir conan kun_

 _moi :aligata misturiko kun_

 _ayumi :c'est dommage conan tu pourras pas aller à l'école demain_

 _moi :c'est pas grave j'ai l'habitude ayumi chan de toute façon_

 _ma soeur me fais un câlin : ce qui est bien mon frère en pleine forme_

 _maman:toute façon tu dois te reposer shaina tu reste chez le professeur jusque je viens te chercher_

 _ma soeur: hai okassa demo il est ou otossa_

 _maman : papa il ramène kaito et son frère après il va sur une enquête pour miyake sensei_

 _miyake entre : en parle de moi konnichiwa mina_

 _les enfant et ma soeur gaiement: konnichiwa miyake sensei_

 _miyake : ola quelle accueille qu'est qui vous met de si bonne humeur_

 _ma soeur: moi j'ai bonne raison mon nichan va mieux qu'hier 2 je peut pas le dire c'est un secret demo aligata miyake sensei de veiller sur mon nichan_

 _miyake : bestuni shaina chan je ne fais que mon travaille_

 _moi :miyake sensei comment va naima chan et sa famille_

 _miyake : naima est sorti du bloc elle est dans la chambre 14 je n'ai pas de nouvelle des parent je viens de prendre mon service on ma dit tu es reveiller je suis venu voir si tout va bien mais avec ta nichan et tes amis je peut dire que ça donner meilleure mine mais je veut tu te repose aussi je passerai te visiter tout à l'heure_

 _moi signe de oui :miyake sensei je peut aller visiter naima chan s'il vous plait_

 _miyake regarde les poche: bien sur mais pas avant les soin et la visite tu as mal conan kun_

 _moi: un peu miyake sensei_

 _miyake dose la morphine: yukiko san veiller bien conan kun se s'hydrate et se repose correct_

 _maman : bien sur miyake sensei aligata_

 _ma soeur : miyake sensei vous sembler être fatiguèe_

 _miyake : tu as l'oeil shaina chan j'ai bien imprèssion tu va suivre une certaine voix_

 _haibara : demo miyake sensei vous devez pas être en plein forme pour soignée vos patients_

 _miyake : si bien sur hier ça ètè une de mes garde agitè en plus ma voiture ma laisser tomber sur le chemin de chez moi et j'ai des voisin qui sont très fètard je parle même pas des volume de la tèlè lors du match pour me dètendre j'ai ètè faire les course l'acenseur de mon immeuble est en panne j'ai finis par faire mon courier ou toute les facture me tombe dessus avec des voisin qui non stop à faire la fête mes visites à domicile les rendez vous de mon cabinet et une nouvelle garde pour le moment tout est calme demo c'est la pèriode des gardes agitè mon service officiel commence regarde sa montre dans 45 min j'ai des dossier en retard que mon chef me rèclame je peut dire je suis dans la pèriode pas de rèpis pour moi du moment mon travaille est fais correct c'est tout ce qu'il me faut demo les enfants je vous laisse veiller bien sur conan kun pour moi il est sortit_

 _les enfant gaiment :hai miyake_

 _ayumi: pauvre miyake sensei il est si gentille avec nous_

 _ma soeur :il à pas beaucoup de chance mais il quand même courageux de venir travailler_

 _misturiko: mais sans voiture comment il viens travailler vu son programme_

 _haibara :ben pourquoi pas aller aider miyake sensei commençons par aller voir ses voisins fêtard_

 _ma soeur : si il continue à empêcher miyake sensei on va trouver une solution pour miyake sensei dit okassa on peut aller s'il te plait_

 _maman : d'accord vous restez avec le professeur agasa et tu rentre avant le couvre feux_

 _ma soeur : hai okassa_

 _ayumi : dis conan kun c'est qui naima chan_

 _moi p ho encore la jalousie d'ayumi : naima chan est une petite fille de 4 qui rentrèe en urgence hier soir elle à eu un accident de voiture avec ses parents et son petit frère qui est un bèbè noa de 8 mois qui miyake sensei s'occupe sensei ma dit elle à un bras casser dit neechan tu peut rendre service_

 _ma soeur : tout ce que tu veut nichan_

 _moi : je veut tu trouve de quoi occuper naima chan et vérifier avant si elle droitière ou gauchère pour son sèjour et son frère_

 _ma soeur : dac nichan je vais aller maintenant toi nichan tu te repose demain je revien te voirs si non on reste en contact par notre badge_

 _moi :d'accord neechan demo ou sont mais affaire d'hier soir_

 _maman : papa les ramener il sont à la maison_

 _ma soeur : nichan tu avais ton badge hier_

 _moi réfléchis :euh je me souvien je l'ai mis dans la poche de mon sac de sport avant l'entrainement avec le reste de l'èquipe mais je n'ai pas eu d'appel je me souviens pas si je l'es pris hier soir_

 _haibara : tien donc tu as des pertes de mèmoire maintenant_

 _moi lancer un regard meurtrier à haibara : okassa je peut avoir une tèlè s'il te plait avec mon mignon petit garçon à mon okassa_

 _maman m'embrasse le front : je vais voir ce que je peut faire mon grands tu te repose maintenant les enfants laisser conan se reposer_

 _ma soeur me fais un calin et un bisou sur la joue :hai okassa nichan je prête mon badge à demain_

 _ayumi m'embrasses la joue j'ignore lequel c'est :à demain conan kun_

 _misturiko : salut conan kun on se voit demain après l'école_

 _moi :aligata les amis veiller sur ma neechan pour moi dans votre mission_

 _les enfants : hai chef il sont sortit avec ma soeur et cruela_

 _maman : toi tu te repose_

 _moi soupirer : pff okassa je veut changer de doudou_

 _maman me borde : je croyais tu aimais sherloc il est ton ami depuis toujours_

 _moi: non c'est celui de shinichi nichan je veut un qui n'a pas de souvenir je peut pas si il faut tout temps alors jusque je suis retour je veut plus de souvenir j'ai besoin d'être meilleur pour plus on m'embête_

 _maman : d'accord mon ange tu me semble d'avoir rèflèchis beaucoup sur ce sujet_

 _moi : okassa ayumi chan ma demander mon day l'année dernière j' ai toujours éviter ce sujet j'ai choisit le 7 juillet je voulais pas choisir le jour de mon arrivée_

 _maman : mon petit ange un soleil en voila une bonne idée comme ta soeur à quelle jours d'intervalle et qu'est que tu veut comme cadeau_

 _moi: je suis obliger_

 _maman ranger ma mèche avant : mon ange ça fais parti de la tradition car c'est un jour important c'est comme le jour ou papa et moi on c'est mariè on fête notre anniversaire de mariage on s'echange de cadeau chaque année car c'est aussi une tradition mais le days d'une personne est le jour le plus important car c'est celui ou une étoile est né la tradition veut on offre un prèsent pour lui montrèe ton amitiè amour que tu lui montre que tu l'aime surtout aux enfants car c'est eux qui à besoin d'amitiè d'amour c'est pareille pour noel les enfants on besoin de rêve sentir on les aimes de savoir il existe que on fais des fête pour eux comme la journée des enfants c'est un jour qui est pour tout les enfants même les enfants malade pauvre ou handicapèe jusque à sa majoritè les parents doivent tourjour donner de meilleure des fêtes à leur enfants_

 _moi : neechan elle veut quoi_

 _maman :ta soeur ma dit elle veut une fête costumée les fille doivent être comme des poupées princesse fée girly les garçons des hèros ou chevalier ou princes elle à dit son nichan lui doit être un super héros mais pour le cadeaux je sais pas encore elle ne sais pas encore dècidè ben de toute façon moi j'ai dèja le cadeau de ma princesse_

 _moi : chaque annèe elle demande toujour des fête costumèe okassa elle est comme toi elle se déguisée en plus d'être jolie notre okassa_

 _mamn peut - être tu devrais prendre exemple sur ta neechan pour ce domaine c'est de ton age toutes ces chose et toi tu veut quoi comme fête mon ange_

 _moi : j'ai promit à tai de faire la fête à disneyland et j'ai fais l'erreur dire aux enfant mes parents voyage beaucoup la plongée les camping je sais il envis de voyager plus loin que le japon mais il pose tellement de question je dit le premier truc il passe par la tête en ètè c'est ta saison prèfèrè car tu t'occupe de nous tu travaille pas et c'est aussi ma saison prèfèrè il à tant de jolie chose demo payer l'hotel pour tout le club ça va pas plaire à tossa_

 _maman : ne t'inquiète pas pour ce radin je me charge de tout organiser après tout les enfants et toi sont tous membre des amis aventurier junior et je pense avoir une idée pour qui pourrais bien vous aider à voir la france et qui pourrais bien plaire à tout le monde il va falloir on forme une troupe pour un camp d'été sera un voyage à défun d'échange culturelle mais il nous faut plus d'amateur de théatre et si tu conctactais ton ami tamanosuke et sa troupe_

 _moi sourire p je savais okassa trouverais une solution je suis pas surpris elle me parle de théatre demo je me demande ou est la troupe de tamanosuke en ce moment :pour former une alliance okassa tu es la meilleure des okassa_

 _maman me fais un calin avec sourire : aligata mon ange maintenant dodo tu as une de mort vivant_

 _moi :okassa je veut mon lit à moi cet endroit me fiche la trouille et il fait froid en plus ça me met mal à l'aise_

 _maman me regarde avec sourire elle ma pris dans ses bras_

 _moi rougi d'être dans les bras d'okassa :matte okassa je suis maman me faire taire_

 _maman elle c'est assis dans le fauteuil : je sais je ne vais pas te blésser mon ange je suis ta maman j'ai l'habitude d'aider mes enfants à s'endormir même à l'hopital maintenant tait toi et laisse la magie de maman faire sont travaille repose toi_

 _moi rouge doucement: okassa_

 _j'ai vu maman me regarder de son regard effrayant je ne peut que obeir en posant ma tête sur son coeur demo de ma taille j'ai une vision troublant pour un garçon alors je regarde plus haut d'un regard timide quand je suis dans ses bras j'ai vraiment l'imprèssion okassa est heureuse de me voir petit_

 _maman:pourquoi tu me regarde comme sa_

 _moi:betsuni_

 _visiteur: quelle menteur_

 _maman carresse mon visage: mon ange qu'est qui te fait peur_

 _moi:okassa que que tossa voulais dire_

 _maman regard inquiète dissimulè: ne pense pas à ça aller va sy je sait tu meur d'envie_

 _moi : de quoi okassa_

 _maman me sourit :ton pouce_

 _moi:comment_

 _maman: je te connais tu le fesait quand tu était bébé tu savait quand papa était la il t'imposait la sucette comme il à fait à ta soeur c'est vrai ta soeur elle aimais sa sucette toi quand papa tournais dos tu rejetée ta sucette pour ton préféré quand tu as eu 1 ans ta jette ta sucette à la poubelle toutes tes sucettes tu les jetait une fois tu la envoyer une dans le feu de cheminée quand ton papa ne regardait pas tu as eu le sourire_

 _moi :papa ma punis_

 _maman :papa ne punis pas à leur du coucher moi j'ai protèger un petit malin qui ne laisse personne commander son corps sans permission cette petit rebellion à durer jusque tu as atteint l'age de ne plus avoir à chaque fois il sortait de ta chambre ton préféré revenu elle me donne sherloc moi je trouvais kawaii avec doudou et ton pouce j'ai rien dit à tossa sur le sort de cette sucette c'est l'heure de dormir elle m'embrasser et fermes ces bras autour de moi tout en dourceur_

 _moi avec mon meilleur amis le pouce je me suis laisser endormir dans les bras de maman il a que comme ça il peut pas m'attaquer et ça c'est tant mieux il ne fais riens contre moi quand maman est la mais il surveille tout mes fait et geste il me suis sans arrêt il me parle tout temps les enfant me trouve parano c'est vrai je suis parano quand on vit dans une vie comme la mienne un rien nous met un parano je suis toujours obligé de rester sur mes gardes avec les adultes il sont multi visage et les visage il peuvent être gentille avec des enfants ou des monstre certaine catégorie comme un certaine personnage mais en plus dangereux si je déteste tant l'hopital c'es à cause des soin et des aller venu du personnel médical et de leur règlement et bien d'autre raison ici dans cet hopital le service pédiatrie les visiteur pas de la famille comme les amis c'est de 10 h 30 à 17 h 00 la famille doivent s'organiser pour un responsable veille sur le patient mais seul les adulte de la famille ceux qui à autorité n'on pas de limite de visite surtout la nuit beaucoup d'enfant et nourrisson sont enlever à cause de tout les pédophile les personnel médicale doivent effectuer tout les besoin sous surveillance d'un responsable et pour certain cas comme les orphelin tout est sur enregistrement ceux qui peuvent faire les soin du quotidien seul le font les petit et les patient comme moi qui on subi lourde opération c'est le personne médicale et ne sont pas qui doivent éviter trop d'effort pour éviter les rupture de fils c'est un vrai humiliant surtout si tu es un garçon et les fille parle de tout leur sujet un peu trop girly certain homme rêve de ces attention envers eux moi je ne suis pas fan dans ces moment je me perd dans mon monde ça m'empêche pas d'entendre d'autre chose c'est vrai que dans les bain public ma taille me permet de aller avec les femmes ou je peut avoir les meilleur vue possible sans passer pour un pervers comme un certain cousin qui à tendance à se déguisée en fille mais quand c'est toi qui donne vue à l'opposé tu peut devenir rouge les filles trouve kawaii je préfére les filles plus tôt que les homme inconnu mais passons je sais maman est parti apres mes soins et la visites que papa dois venir plus tard parfois kaito viens ou le prof mes tantes et oncles quand je vivais chez eux elle venait veiller sa mère aussi son père lui n'était pas fiable mais c'est eux qui ont fait conan exister bref passons la nuit agité par mes cauchemar allons plutôt voir qui est lundi de tout les enfants japonais ma soeur et les enfant du club vont à teitan primaire moi coincée l'hopital je m'occupe comme je peu j'appeler tamanasuke les two mix et yoko je lui est parler du projets de okassa tamanosuke ma dit il en parlera à sa troupe il me dira plus tard les two mix et yoko ont toute de suite accepter il manque plus kaito le magicien mais sais il lui dira pas non moi fais des recherche sur ma tablette sur la vie de petit garçon de 7 histoire de savoir ce qu'il aime a niveau mode jouet pour cadeau conan je ne suis pas encore décidé tout ces décision à prendre me donne mal de tête j'ai aussi échanger des messages avec tomy en dehors du personnel médical de jours j'ai eu peu de visite jusque l'arrivée des enfants et d'autre_

 _moi sur mon d'hôpital devant la télé dessin animé : si seulement il avais d'autre option_

 _visiteur : cet une bonne idée les option mais dans votre monde les options vous disjoncte voulez tout pouvoir_

 _moi intrigué :tout pourvoir_

 _visiteur : ben tu ne que voir les dessin animé les gens normal ont des pouvoir à cause de circonstance chimique qui contamine les animaux qui au contact de l'homme qui peut modifier une simple vie et le faire une vie remplie d'action mais il à juste un problème certain deviens des super héros qui sont aimer des simple d'autre l'utilise à défunte égoïste il veut tout pour eux se battre contre le super héros ou le gentille gagne toujours mais le gentille une fois il redeviens simple il est oublier de tous se retrouve dans sa life mais toujours prêt à repartir dans celui que le public aime mais le méchant utilise des dernier technologie pour détruire le gentille ce qui donne égalité ben le seul point commun les deux ont c'est un qg secret ou l'un analyse leur erreur et le point faible de l'autre mais maintenant je remarque le monde ou tu vie n'a pas de différence entre virtuel et réel surtout connaissant ton histoire pour moi les humain ce sont tous des joueur de deux qui le réel imite virtuel_

 _moi réfléchit :jour/ nuit homme /femme petit /grand amicale /grincheux joyeux/ triste noir /blanc aimer /détester ying /yang méchant /gentille justice /injustice pour moi c'est tout simplement le contraire matte mon histoire d'un ton éffrayé qui_

 _visiteur :combien de fois je vais te le dire je lis tes pensée je sais tout tes secret même le plus dangereux je suis virtuel tu es seul à me voir parler tu n'est pas fou tu es malade cesse de penser c'est la même chose tu le sait shinichi_

 _moi :laisse l'histoire shinichi_

 _visiteur : il à qu'une seule vérité même pour toi_

 _moi :tais toi fiche moi la paix_

 _visiteur on verra_

 _moi:ferme la bon sang tu me les casse_

 _genta et les autre entrer: casse quoi le casse croûte_

 _moi regarde les enfants mon regard éffrayé dissimulée par un regard surpris :nani euh vous êtes pas censé être à l'école les amis_

 _ayumi :demo conan kun l'école est finis_

 _misturiko : c'est vrai ayumi chan à raison il deja 16 h conan kun tu va bien_

 _moi: genki misturiko kun je pensais pas il est 16 h 00 j'ai pas la notion de temps ici non plus_

 _ayumi regarde autour :il à raison la chambre n'a pas de réveille_

 _haibara :pas étonnant es médecin utilise leur montre pour se repéré dans le temps avec leur patient_

 _genta: démo il on mit un réveille dans les couloirs et certaine salle_

 _moi: baka les réveille des salle si tu regarde c'est les salle d'urgence de réa de soin d'attente le séjour des patients mais on est dans un immense hopital il à de nombreux service qui sont des salle de service différent et si tu regarde ceux du couloir tu verra qui sont tous numérique fixé sur le mur d'ailleurs si je n'était pas coincée dans mon lit je serai arrivée dans la salle de détente à cet heure ci je vous m'aurez pas vu ici en parlant de voir ou est neechan_

 _misturiko: ta neechan est allé avec ton cousin faire quelque chose elle à dit il viendront après et comme l'heure des visites est bientôt finis il nous à dit de venir avant_

 _mon portable sonne tutull_

 _moi regarde mon portable p tamanosuke : moshi moshi ici conan_

 _tamanosuke :moshi conan kun je t'appelle pour te dire on est d'accord_

 _moi :OK je lui dirais vous êtes ou en ce moment_

 _tamanosuke: nous somme à Nagawara mais on sera à tokyo dans 3 semaine ça vous dit de faire un spectacle avec nous quand on sera à tokyo ma soeur ma dit elle voudrait on essaye de faire des spectacle avec d'autre enfants dans les écoles je voudrais bien essayer mais notre situation est assez difficile alors pour faire plaisir on veut bien le faire gratuit_

 _moi p depuis la mort de son père la troupe galère : matte j'ai une meilleure idée mais laisse moi temps contacter tout le monde je te rappelle une fois quand tout le monde sera joignable_

 _tamanosuke :d'accord conan kun aligata au faite ce qu'on dit tu es à l'hopital_

 _moi : oui juste pour quelque jours mais je suis toujours prêt à t'aider dit à ta soeur que ne pas s'inquiéter on va l'aider et toute la troupe également tu peut m'envoyer des photo de tout la troupe mais avec des costume je me charge du reste sur mon mail_

 _tamanosuke : euh OK aligata conan kun je dois aller soigne toi bien_

 _moi :aligata tamanosuke nichan je raccroche_

 _ma soeur :tamanosuke nichan il voulais quoi_

 _moi : secret neechan kaito nichan je veut tu contact le reste du club si te plait on fait Visio conférence ce soir et il faut tout le monde soit connecté même vous les amis_

 _kaito :OK tu nous explique ce que tu veut faire au juste_

 _moi : tamanasuke nichan veut faire plaisir à sa soeur qui voudrait la troupe joue devant des école ou les enfant s pourrais jouer avec eux mais la troupe depuis la mort de son père il n'on pas assez de finance alors il veut le faire gratuit il nous à inviter à venir avec eux dans 3 semaine il sont à tokyo je veut tout le club trouve des idée pour faire un peu d'argent pour donner à tamanasuke nichan et sa troupe_

 _kaito sourire magicien: une collecte de don excellente idée avec l'argent récolté on peut l'offrir à la troupe et ça les aide ra à repartir il n'auront plus se soucier de leur finance ça serais une surprise tamanasuke pourra faire faire plaisir à sa petite soeur je vais organiser une petite soirée rire_

 _ma soeur : moi je veut faire brocante mais vetement trop petit jouet je vais les vendre et donner l'argent à la troupe ayumi chan ai chan voulez vous venir faire des gâteaux pour la soirée rire avec moi de kaito nichan_

 _ayumi : oui j'adore faire des gateau a_

 _haibara: OK_

 _tai : moi je veut faire des tour de magie avec nichan tu va m'aider nichan_

 _kaito : tu parle à le meilleure et plus jeune de tout les magicien bien sur je vais t'aider petit frère faire de la magie c'est notre travail genta kun misturiko kun ai chan ayumi chan regarde leur poche il trouveront des trésor_

 _ayumi pris dans sa poche :oh c'est chat aligata kaito nichan gaiement_

 _misturiko: moi un oiseau aligata kaito nichan_

 _genta :un scarabée aligata nichan_

 _haibara :une coccinelle aligata_

 _ma soeur : genta misturiko kun vous allez faire quoi_

 _misturiko : je sais pas encore je vais voir ce que j'ai à vendre iu alors je peut faire come quand je fais avec ma soeur aider quand il faut aider les personne âgée pour gagner de l'argent_

 _haibara: servir à la personne c'est bien c'est comme l'atelier du citoyen modèle_

 _ma soeur : j y pense c'est aussi ce qu'on fais tous ensemble rend des service à des personne gratuit mais la on fait un service contre un don pour une cause c'est comme les parents nous emmène nichan et moi parfois dans ces fêtes il te font payer pour des truc comme les orphelin la recherche sur les maladies et d'autre truc de grande personne_

 _papa entrer: tu parle de quoi shaina_

 _ma soeur : de fête ennuyeuse maman et toi vous nous emmener ou vous payer pour cause comme des recherche de maladie pour les pauvre les orphelin comme nichan_

 _papa : ces fête que tu trouve ennuyeuse s'appelle soirée de charité ou des gala de bienfaisance pour raison que tu vienne citer le but rassembler beaucoup d'argent pour aider d'autre enfants dans le besoin de médicament nourriture comme vous tous aller à l'école l'argent va pour les association et les recherche le but c'est de donner pour aider ces enfants à avoirs des chose que leur parents pas moyen financier de les aider mais chaque année c'est les association organise des collecte vend au riche pour donner aux pauvre et situ parle de genre de soirée c'est clair à votre tête voulez faire un service pour quelqu'un qui à besoin d'argent pourquoi et qui à besoin d'argent_

 _tai: yusako ojissan cousin nous à dit tamanasuke nichan et sa troupe nous inviter jouer avec eux devant des enfants dans une école il veut faire plaisir à megumi chan_

 _ma soeur : demo depuis il à perdu son père il n'ont pas beaucoup de finance il joue quand même gratuit alors nichan à dit on doit aider tamanosuke nichan avoir plus de finance pour qu'il puisse faire plaisir à megumi chan sans se soucier tout temps de les finance de la troupe_

 _ayumi : tamanosuke sera à tokyo dans 3 semaines_

 _misturiko : on cherche des idées pour gagner de l'argent qu'il ira la troupe de tamanosuke nichan_

 _genta :on veut leur faire la surprise_

 _tai : nichan à dit il veut faire une soirée du rire moi je veut faire des tours de magie avec nichan_

 _genta : je sais pourrais raconter des blagues_

 _misturiko : moi je vais aider des personne âgée à faire des course_

 _ma soeur : ayumi chan ai chan et moi on va faire des gâteaux pour vendre à la soirée du rire et je vais vendre mes vetements jouets que je n'utilise plus avant dans une brocante mais il manque les idées des autres du membre du clubs et seulement quand tout le monde sera connecté on mettra tout nos idée_

 _kaito : vu il à des enfants je sais pas si on peut appeler la soirée du rire de plus c'est censé être au public de faire don et je peut pas l'organiser en semaine vous avez écoles vu vos idée une soirée ne serais suffisant pour tout faire et la plus d'entre vous sont à des club de sport vos vérifier deja que les horaires de tout le monde des planning est libre et en 3 semaine ça fais que de 3 week end de libre tai à son match le 2 samedi en plus de vos jour d'école très peu de temps pour organiser cette soiré en tenant compte de tout et de tout le monde_

 _tai : pourquoi pas tout la journée tout le monde s'amuse ça ferais plus d'argent_

 _kaito :baka tu es sourd il faut plus de temps pour j'organise tout ce et j'en ai pas de temps pour tout faire_

 _papa : kaito laisse le tranquille tu n'est pas tout seul et ce projet c'est un travail d'équipe les deux et possibles si tout le monde fais correct son rôles ce genre de projet nécessite deja en premier lieux de la publicité pour être sur le public concernée vienne avant de faire la pub on va commencer par obtenir les idées de tout le monde on suite on met le projet en place les enfants commencer par prévenir vos parents avant de dire je veut faire seulement la demande officiel du projet du club sur le cahier de projet autorisée par vos parents vous pouvez dire je veut pas avant_

 _ma soeur : dit tossa comme nichan est à l'hopital on peut faire vision conférence avec les autres pour leur parler ce soir_

 _papa :on verra kaito assure toi les enfants rentre tous chez eux shaina tu reste avec moi les autre l'heure fin des visites approches veuillez rentrez chez vous sans trainer sans arrêt à quelconque bêtise de sucrerie_

 _les enfants : hai yusako ojissan_

 _ayumi embrasse ma joue et celle de ma soeur : à demain conan kun shaina san_

 _moi joue rougi: à demain aligata les amis_

 _ma soeur : à demain les amis demo tossa mes affaire d'école sont dans la voiture de jii chan_

 _papa : ne t'inquiète pas je l'ai récupérer il sont dans la voiture tu as des leçon tu peut commencer ici avant de rentrer_

 _ma soeur : euh je dois faire la poésie et lecture il les papier que maman et toi doive remplir pour natashi sensei_

 _moi p la vitesse répondu dit elle la matière elle déteste le plus les maths particulièrement les multiplication papa à froncer les sourcil : c'est qui natashi sensei_

 _ma soeur: un nouveau sensei elle remplace ma sensei_

 _je fais plus de rêve la nuit pas depuis j'ai croisé ce salopard je suis devenue conan en parlant de conan pendant encore perdu dans mes souvenir j'ai pas vu les enfants partir mais à travers ses lunette je pouvais sentir le regard de papa sur moi qui me met mal à l'aise entre ma soeur qui est devenue nerveuse le regarde de papa avec mon MP4 j'écoute ma musique p un film sur mon ordinateur je me suis endormis j'ai comme impression il se passe quel que chose mais bon je suis clouer au lit je pourrais pas aller vérifier c'est à mon réveil plus tard j'ai entendu la sirène de la police arriver ça veut dire une chose il à eu un meurtre et se passe à l'étage au dessus mon étage ben heureusement je peut espionner et entendre depuis mon ordinateur grâce à un certain programme installé pour certaine secrète ben écoutons ce qu'on à comme affaire un certain détective idiot semble être la aussi_

 _4 éme étage cabinet de sensei Migawa salle d'examen du service gynécologie mais qui allais imaginer mon pédiatres le fils du morts que si papa avais pas innocenter mon pédiatre l'autre lui cibles la prison_

 _megury :moury kun encore toi bon sang tu n'a pas marre_

 _kogoro: ne vous énerver pas Megury keibeur c'est moi vous est appeler_

 _megury : tu en vaut pas la peine je m'énerve hé qui est la victime et pourquoi tu es la moury kun_

 _kogoro: la victime est Hirochi Migawa 49 ans c'est lui qui appeler il ma dit de passer le voir à son cabinet il avais une deuxième mission à me confier une de trahison_

 _megury: une deuxième affaire de trahison tu peut m'expliquer_

 _kogoro: il ma dit d'enquêter sur sa femmes il a soupçonner de le tromper avec d'autre qui s'avérer être vrai et il à reçu demande mort mais certain ses personne de l'hopital et il ma demander de passer pour m'expliquer et j'ai vérifier ses appels il est vrai il l'ont menacer des patient mécontent des j'ai interrogez le personnel il semble il à quelque sensei et personnel qui le n'apprécie pas non plus il à un certain Fazumoto, Kojima,Date, Moraiki,Chibana ,Famoshi, Miyake,qui on laisser des message_

 _la secrétaire: miyake c'est son neveu il travaille en pédiatrie chibana est une infirmière qui attire disons tout personnel masculin miyake moraiki sont en compétition pour la séduire Moraiki est chirurgie Kojima Fazumoto Famoshi Date sont des patients qui n'ont pas apprécier certaine pratique sur leur femme mais si vous chercher ses ennemie rajouter sa femme elle passer aujourdhui il se sont disputez pas qu'un peu elle à jure de le tuer_

 _moi: intéressant ce sensei à plus d'ennemie que d'amis_

 _dans la salle de repos du personnel_

 _takagy: megury keibeur la victime à été vu pour la dernière fois à 20 h 45 il est sortit de la bloc 3 après une césarienne ou il à mis au monde de jumeaux une fille et un garçon il à dit il finis son service à 21h il restera dans son cabinet remplir ses rapports il c'est changer et descendu à son cabinet_

 _megury regarde sa montre :quelle l'heure de la mort_

 _takagy :le medecin légiste estime la mort à 21 h 20 il est écrit rdv moury san 21 h 30_

 _moury : il ma demander de passer à la fin de son service de passer le chercher il m'expliquera plus tard j'ai louer une voiture pour venir ici je suis arrivé ici 21 h 25 j'ai frapper j'ai vu la porte n'est pas verrouillée je suis entrer il semble avoir personne à son bureau j'ai attendu 10 bonne min en appelant son portable j'ai découvert le corps tout de suite contacter la police_

 _mégury : il semble avoir peur de quelqu'un il à essayer de te tenir au courant moury kun mais quelqu'un la réduit au silence takagy à quelle nous somme arrivé_

 _takagy regarde sa montre: on est arrivé à 22 h 5 on à du faire un détour à cause des travaux entre l'appelle de moury san et l'heure de la mort il c'est écouler 30 min avant la mort 50 min avant notre arrivé il est 22 h 27 ce qui fait 1 c'est écoulée qu'il est mort migawa sensei_

 _moi : pas mal autrement dit avant ojissan arrive à l'hopital le meurtrier est peut - être toujours à l'hopital si c'est un personnel vue le nombre d'ennemie qu'il à si c'est un patient il est déjà loin sûrement avec les preuve d'après u ce que j'ai pu voir comme blessure il à été poignardé surement un très mauvais endroit il savait il n'a pas de temps pour se soigner il à écris ce code sur le papier caché coincée dans sa bretelle dé que le meurtrier parti il à du être blesser à 21 h 10 ce qui donne 10 min de plus pour le meurtrier d'avoir de l'avance sur vous les gars_

 _visiteur :impréssionnant même clouer au lit tu as compris l'affaire maintenant tu as le ou comment et quand en gros demo les questions qui te dèrange c'est qui pourquoi les preuves les tèmoignages le coupable pour règler cette affaire sous ton personnage anonyme_

 _moi :anomyme peut - etre mais grace à mon noeud pap je vais obtenir la seule vèritè d'ailleur voici les suspect qui arrive_

 _moraiki entrer : que me veut la police je viens de terminer une opèration de 6 h j'aimerais bien rentre chez moi_

 _megury : vous êtes le chirugien pourvez vous identifier_

 _moraiki :junta moraiki 25 ans 5 ème année de chirurgie générale hé en quoi je peut vous aider_

 _megury : nous enquêtons sur un meurtre de migawa sensei_

 _moraiki: nani migawa sensei est mort comment_

 _moury : faite pas l'innocent vous êtes venu vous l'avez poignarder vous êtes chirugien vous savez ou porter le coup vous_

 _moraiki colère: espèce de connard je viens de dire je suis sortit d'une opération de 6 h demander à mon service et à mon chef je suis plus de garde depuis 1 h maintenant demo tant que mon travail n'est pas finis je ne peut quitter mon poste pas dans une grosse opération mais vous venez entre mes mains un jour dé que mon service est finis je m'en bas les couille que vous soyez ouvert je me casse il est vrai j'ai des rancune contre lui migawa sensei n'est pas seulement sensei il aussi un coureur de jupon et un connard de première ma soeur ma dit il lui à dit des parole dépasser ma soeur étais enceinte 3 mois elle veut elle élever son enfants seul ce connard lui à dit les femmes célibataire ne peut élever un enfant seul il faut être marier et toute sorte de connerie ce connard à tuer il à 3 jour ma soeur ma appeler en larme elle ma dit elle à mal je l'ai dit de venir à l'hopital à l'échographie on à vu le bébé est mort je l'ai menacer de me plaindre à la hiérarchie j'ai déposer plainte auprès de la police et tout le monde ce connard tue des enfants qui sont pas de femme marier il dit les femme célibataire sont des putes il dit ça mais il trompe sa femme avec tout ce qui bouge sa femme le trompe parce lui la tromper voulez un ennemie demander à toute les femmes comment il se comporte avec elle sans oublier son propre neveu le hai alors vous savez celui qui appris sa vie je le félicite oeil pour oeil mais foutez moi la paix je rentre car demain je travaille moi je paris même à l'heure de sa mort j'étais au bloc_

 _moi :moraiki sensei à raison le bloc on limite les allé retour pour éviter des microbe déjà avant l'opération il te fais un paquet truc pour limiter de porter virus et microbe ce type est portrait type d'homme mamn détestera un macho de première_

 _megury :moraiki kun je comprend vous souhaitez rentrer pouvez attendre nous confirmons votre alibi avant de rentrer_

 _moraiki : du moment ce connard de moraiki ne met pas son meurtre sur le dos et ce boufon ici me prouve sa théorie je suis coupable_

 _kogoro vantard : vous savez qui je suis moraiki kun je suis kogoro moury le plus grand détective de l'est moury l'endormis alors je vous pris de respescter mon nom_

 _moi:détective 0 surtout c'est graçe à moi tu est cèlèbre c'est surement pas tes déduction de hasard qui fait tes grands_

 _visiteur : il à pas changer d'un pouce non plus_

 _moraki : moi je respecte le seul grand détective de l'est c'est shinichi kudo pas vous suremenent pas un dètective fou du nom de kogoro moury_

 _les suspects qui rentre :kogoro moury le détective endormis_


	9. Chapter 9

_moi irritè : kogoro moury le dètective endormi je n'aurais jamais du l'utilisser j'aurais du fairee autre manière_

 _visiteur amuser : la jalousie_

 _moi :ferme la_

 _kogoro frimeur :lui même Kogoro Moury détective à votre service_

 _megury léver les yeux en l'air: je suis megury keibeur division 5 de la police pouvez vous identifier_

 _chibana:mon nom est julie chibana 24 infirmière du service des urgences_

 _moi rougi à la beauté: sexy girly pas étonant il lui courent après_

 _visteur : trop vielle pour toi_

 _moi agacé :mmmmrrrr je m'en tape de ton avis 8 ans différence ne change rien à sa beauté_

 _fazumoto: Yazutoshi Fazumoto 27 artiste_

 _kojima: moi juichi kojima 30 je suis vendeur dans un combini_

 _date: Jōjirō date 23_ _électricien_

 _famoshi: je suis junzo famoshi 17 etudiant à lycée teitan vous savez demain j'ai cours je dos me lever tôt megury keibeur_

 _megury : je comprend vous êtes dèplacer tardivement demo je vous fais venir pour le meurtre du migawa sensei et vous faite partit de personne qui ont menacer de mort_

 _kojima : puis je savoirs à quel heure ce fils de pute est mort_

 _moi : ça commence bien c'est ennemie traite deja la victime_

 _moury : il est décedé à 21h20 le ton vous employez_

 _kojima : quoi je suis coupable j'aimerais bien dire je suis celui qui la tuer mais je ne le pas faits parce que à cet heure ci j'étais en boite j'ai comme dire fais pas mal de connaissance fèminine toute aussi sexy la prochaine fois il traite une femme comme il à fait j'ai jure si il s'approche d'elle à nouveau il touche à une de mes amis comme ça je tuerai mais il semble que je suis pas seul à vouloir sa mort_

 _date: quand à moi j'ètait avec ma petite amie au karaoké j'y était jusque à l'appel de la police me demande de venir ici il est vrai j'ai menace fils ce stupide macho ma petite soeur de 19 ans ma dit il à forcer à avorter son bébé il lui à forcer avec des paroles de macho que l'enfant ne sera pas heureux de vivire avec cette malfomation dèja il n'a pas de père elle à céder mais elle regrettre d'avoir écouter son stupide sensei moi si je l'aurais tuer c'est en fesant griller avec 1000w_

 _famoshi: moi j'ai pas quitter chez moi je m'amusait sur mon jeux vidèo en fesant chier mon père avec de la musique à pleine puisssance demander à mon petit frère benito il vous diras j'y ètait en joue en rèseaux il à d'autre joueur moi c'est à ma soeur ainée qui il cause des probléme moi je fais du judo je l'aurais battu en haut de mes 65kg j'ai suis assez bon pour lui infligée une raclée mais je suis pas con le judo est un sport de défense pas d'attaque j'aurais attendu il commence pour lui infligèe la raclé_

 _moi : c'est vrai un vrai judoka n'attaque pas sans être attaquer toute façon les joueur de rèseaux sont en gènèrale ponctuelle donc c'est pas lui demo sensei est vraiment un ennemie n°1 de tout le monde_

 _chibana : quand à moi j'ètait avec mes parents à cet heure ci j'ai quitter l'hopital à 20 h 30 je suis partit plut tôt parce que mes parents et moi on devait aller diner dans ces restaurant chic pour fêter leur anniversaire de mariage mais quand à migawa sensei je suis souvent à travailler avec lui ainsi que tout les médecin spécialiser c'est vrai je ne l'apprécie pas dans un ascenseur il ma peloter les fesse il ma dit il à envie de moi j'ai refuser il ma traiter de pute si jun l'avais pas vu il et empêcher de me peloter ce sensei à tendance pervers qui sait ce qui il à en tête_

 _megury : qui ce jun kun_

 _miyake entre avec papa : je suis jun miyake 24 4 ème pèdiatrie je sais pourquoi voulez me voir c'est à cause mon connard d epère_

 _moraiki chibana: c'est ton père il nous à dit de son neveu_

 _moi voila qui intéressant mon pédiatre est peut être le_ _meurtrier demo j'ai un doute il est pas du genre à faire ces genres d'actes il aime son travail ses patients l'adore en tout cas miyake sensei à des secrets_

 _miyake : neveu c'est juste pour se couvrir quand il était avec ma mère depuis le lycée ma mére et lui ètait ensemble elle tomber enceinte de ce connard lui à dit je suis pas le père salope pute il lui à donner l'argent pour se faire avorter ma mère à garder l'argent pas pour avorter pour me mettre au monde après ma mère ma mis au monde jusque à mes 5 ans ma mère c'est occuper de moi dans un accident elle morte j'ai ètè placer dans famille en famille à 16 ans je suis aller voir kudo san pour lui demander de m'aider retrouver mon père il retrouver j'ai apris il est medecin après j'ai vu de quelle spécialité moi je le hai depuis toujour s mais j'ai toujour voulu aider sauver ler gens pas les tuer si kudo san m'avais pas sorti de certain problème que je me suis attirer à mon adolescence il m'avais pas encourager à étudier je sserais pas pédiatre j'ai rien à perdre à part mon travaille c'est vrai je les menacer de le tuer demo je pense à tout ses enfants qui ont besoin de moi à conan kun naima chan tout ces enfant que je soigne qui déteste les hopitaux je vais surement pas risquer tout ce que j'ai faits pour un conard prèmiere julie est une femme elle n'est pas un objet sexuel sur lequel il fantasme je l'ai prèvenu si il touche à julie il aura affaire à moi la façon il traite les femmes m'écoeure largement c'est vrai travailler avec lui n'est pas ce que je prèfère demo nos deux spècialitè dois travailler en collaboration avec ce que j'ai appris et mon savoir faire je tien de moi et de mon courage je suis bien mieux seulemnt en pédiatrie que d'être au bloc avec lui moi je me charge seulement des mineurs de 0 à 21 je donne la vie je sauve la vie du moins j'éssaye par tout les moyens mais prendre vie même un connard ça serait trahir tout mes jeunes patient mes patients c'est la seul chose je possède dans ce monde_

 _moi : je comprend pourquoi il est toujours disponible son travail c'est toute sa vie_

 _visiteur : ben vous avez deux point commun votre travail et ton père_

 _moury : ou étiez vous à 21h20 miyake kun_

 _miyake : plus de service depuis 7h du matin je ne suis pas venu à l'hopîtal à 21h 22h j'ètait la ou ça ne vous regarde pas kudo san peut confirmer car il est arriver à 21h 10 après voir déposer sa fille_

 _papa : de toute façon miyake est innocent j'ai vèrifier miyake est parti à 7 h15 de l'hopîtal il n'est pas revenu de la ou en ètait à il faut 1h de route pour venir à l'hopital yukiko travaille ce soir shaina chez ma soeur je suis aller le rejoindre pour une enquête confidentielle quand à ce jeune garçon et ces 2 hommes il ne sont apparu sur les video de surveillance après 21 h 20 alors il sont aussi innocent quand à moraiki kun et chibana chan il apparaisse souvent demo il travaille tout les deux dans l'équipe du jour il sont aussi personnel je ne peut aps encore dit si il sont coupable mais il semble qu'il manque un supect sa femmes qui est veus à l'hopital aujourdhui_

 _megury : bien entendu kudo kun mes hommes sont à sa recherche je fais que juste les interroger pour leur mobile vèrifier leur alibibi je libère dè que tout les alibi sont confirmè puis ce que tu es la tu peut déchiffrer ce code pour nous takagi kun_

 _takagy montre le code: hai megury M agiwa j relki urdem_

 _papa sourire détective :rien de plus facile relki signifie killer_

 _moi : socca il à inverser le vrai mot pour tromper le meurtirier en cas il reviendrais_

 _papa: j le prènom du tueur j je reemplace les symbole par des lettr vous donne_

 _takagi :urdem mais ça aucun sens ah j'ai compris on inverse le mot en dèplaçant les lettres donne murder signifie meurtre c'est bien ça kudo san_

 _papa : c'est exact takagy keiji demo avant de continuer le code vous devirez vérifier quelque chose pour moi il est dit il mort à 21h20 mais il d'après la vidèo de surveillance il est entrer dans son bureau à 20 h 56 il n'est jamais sortit en vie entre 20h 45 et 21 h 20 vérifier ses appel et ses messages il à comme des éléments qui peut être utile à cet enqête megury keibeur permetter d'attendre t notre dèrnière supect soit la pour classer cet affaire_

 _megury : bien entendu kudo kun takagy kun vérifit tout les apppel et messages_

 _takagi: hai megury keibeur il est sortit_

 _moury: je te croyais auteur pas dètective kudo kun_

 _papa : ben voyons c'est toi qui te proclame détective tu ne sais pas te taire sur tes dossier qui sont censée être_ _confidentiel_

 _moi amuser :et toc bien envoyer papa_

 _moury :dégage de mon tèrritoire kudo kun j'ai déja ma dèduction_

 _papa: sans blague je demande qu'avoir moury kun et c'est pas ton tèrritoire ici c'est un hopital tu ferais que leur donner des problème et moi je ne te laisserai pas mettre des problème et pire accuser les innocents_

 _moi amuser : j'ai peut être pas rèsoudre cette enquête mais le combat baron noir /moury endormie est bien plus drôle c'est fou il se déteste_

 _visiteur : deux gamin qui montre exemple à un gamin_

 _moi : je suis pas gamin je peut tout autant rèsoudre cette affire que tossa mais j'aime bien leur combat de déduction de toute façon je sais c'est qui va gagner c'est chotto qu'est tossa fais_

 _papa discuter avec un suspect il appel quelqun puis raccroche : c'es bien ce que je pensais megury keibeur libirer ce gamin il est innocent_

 _megury : si tu dis kudo kun famoshi kun aligata de votre aides_

 _famoshi: bestuny megury keibeur aligata kudo ojissan il est sorti_

 _moury :pourquoi libirez un suspect_

 _papa : baka il est mineur même si il est suspect tu ne peut l'interroger sans accompagnateur de plus ce jeune garçon est un amateur de jeux vidèo comme tout les jeune de son age il joue en rèseau je peut dire il se connaisse tous même kaito mon neveux connais tout les joueur du primaire au lycée il joue tous à ce jeu qui est très populaire même mon fils y joue et d'après kaito il est reste connécté de 18h à 21h45 ce garçon est aussi au club de judo de tokyo de 15h 17h il s'entraine avec les autre menbre de son club_

 _moi: 1 pour baron noir 0 moury l'endormy j'aurais du me douter papa allais conctacter kaito_

 _chibana: jy pense ce jeu populaire est un jeu virtuel ou peut discuter avec les autres joueurs et c'est un jeu on peut jouer que sur le net il est très difficile dy rentrer c'est autorisée seulement au moins de 21 son crèateur la destinée aux enfants et ados toute personne qui est plus de 21 est bani du jeu c'est pour eviter les pèdophile de pièger les mineur_

 _megury: vous savez ce qui arrive aux joueur bani chibana chan_

 _chibana : d'après mon frére les joueur bani ne peut plus revenir dans le jeu mais une alerte à tout les joueurs avec pseudo du joueur bani dit attention dangereux plus de 21 interdiction de parler à ce joueur sous n'importe pseudo il à dit les nouveaux joueur en gènérale ne font pas 1 semaine qu'l sont banni avec cet alerte_

 _moi: ça ressemble à kaito et sa traque de pédophile qui traine sur les rèseaux sociaux sur avec ma console je vais aller faire un tour pour voir qui connécté en ce moment dans mes amis j'ai pris ma console_

 _visiteur: la tèlè l'ordinateur la console tu t'étonne les adulte se plaint vous passer trop de temps sur les ècrans_

 _moi sur ma console : du temps j'en ai as tuer en ce moment vu j'ai rien à faire les enfants ne sont pas connecté kaito heiji et les cousin sont encore connectè moi regarde papa regarde sa montre_

 _plus tard toujours salle de repos_

 _moraiki : julie chan si tu es pas de garde plus tard ça te dit on prend un verre ensemble_

 _chibana : je suis pas de garde pas avant mercredi jun tu es aussi de congé je crois_

 _miyake : pas à l'hopital mais je suis dans mon cabinet je fais des visite à domicile quand on m'appelle demo dire ma belle mère ma dit il est malade il faut lui pardonner il voulais se rapprocher_

 _chibana : il ètait malade masaka_

 _moraiki : la rumeur dit aussi il avais prèvu divorcer que son assurance vie et tout ses compte partagé elle n y aurais plus doits_

 _chibana: maintenant tu le dit une de mes amis qui au service chirugie ma dit il à parler d'augmenter son assurance vie et que tout l'argent il à fais don à une personne mais que cette personne serais le bénificaire que tout ces part de l'hopital et tout ce qui possède qui possède il à fera don il à 3 mois lors d'une opèration de routine il c'est passer quelque chose de bizarre_

 _papa: de bizarre_

 _moraiki: je m'en souviens j'ètais la tout ce passait bien une infirmière lui à dit il à quelqun qui l'appeler un certain je me me souviens plus de qui mais quand il à entendu le nom il à eu regard effrayé il à dit à l'infirmière de dire je le rappelle mais après il comme fais une erreur qui à faillit tuer l'enfant et la mère mais c'était la prèmière fois je l'ai vu trembler juste après avoir sortit l'enfant il est parti en en disant de continuer sans lui j'ai du faire venir mon chef pour continuer l'opèration mais son erreur à couter la vie de la mère de l'enfant car en sortant l'enfant il à toucher une veine de la mère elle à morte d'une émoragie elle se vidait plus vite on la remplissait la famille me tient responsable de cette ereur j'ai un procès sur le dos mais mon chef ma dit de pas m'inquièter il va règler cet affaire mais depuis je refuse tout opèration avec lui ce connard refuser dire c'est lui il veut je paye mais je me suis pas me laisser faire_

 _moury : mph vous avouer que c'est vous_

 _moraiki : j'avoue quoi vous savez ce j'ai fais je suis aller prendre un avocat aller au plus haut que ma hiérarchie j'ai porter plainte pour diffamation j'ai raconter tout l'opèration d pas seulement toute les rumeur tout ce qui c'est passer comment il traite le personnel les internes les externes ce type nous traite comme ses larbin tant que je j'aurais pas mon diplôme de chirugie j'ai à supporter ce genre de bouffon personnellement ce type n'a que ce il mérite il à pris la vie du bébé de ma soeur sans consetement en plus de diffamation je l'ai attaquer en justice pour meurtre de mon neveux je vous déja dit j'était coincé au bloc pendant 6h non stop sur grosse opèration sur un patient de juli chan_

 _chibana : il à raison à peu près 16 h 00 2 patients d'un accident de la route est arrivè l'un deux à ètè sérieusement toucher j'ai fais venir 2 chirugien est monter avec le premier patient avant de partir je suis aller prendres nouvelle de mes patient un est dècèdè au bloc l'autre était tourjour au bloc demander à son service_

 _takagi rentrer avec la femme de la victime :megury keibeur voici la femme de la victime jamina migawa 35 elle travaille comme sensei de science à l'université_

 _megury : ou étiez vous migawa chan_

 _la femme de la victime: hors de tokyo je suis venu avant 21 on c'est disputer il osez prendre tout mes affaires ma voiture il ma traiter salope pétasse il ma dit moi de le tromper mais ce connard couche avec tout ce qu'il trouve moi je comptais garder mon bébé mais après tout ce qui ma dit et fait je n'ai nellement porter son enfants je lui rien dit je voulais lui faire la surprise à son anniversaire dans quelque jour mais je peut dire à celui qui la tuer merci_

 _miyake: tu es enceinte de lui_

 _la femme de la victime :oui je suis enceinte de 6 mois 1/2 c'est une fille j'ai appris il à 3 mois je voulais lui dire pour son anniversaire lui dire il à être papa de sa fille la semaine dernière il à découvert je suis enceinte il ma traitèe de pute de toute sorte il refuse de croire je suis enceinte de lui aller savoir pourquoi je me suis laisser berner par lui il à quelle jour j'ai faillis perdre mon bébé je suis aller chez ma soeur attendre tout ce calme sous les ordre de mon médecin il ma dit d'éviter le stresse il ma dit de laisser son confrère réfléchir pour le bien de mon bébé mais ce matin on est venu saisir ma voiture je suis venu pour lui demander des explications il ce crois tout permis_

 _moi je joue sur ma console en écoutant : plus l'enquête avance plus on vois que c'est un salaud macho ennemie de tous en tout cas maman le détesterai si c'est lui son gynécologue certes si ma soeur tombais sur ce connard papa le démonterai moi je lui botterais le q_

 _megury bras croisé : ce type semble un vrai macho partout il se fait des ennemie demo l'un de vous à du franchir ses limite que soit ses collègue que soi vous ses patients ou sa famille demo migawa chan ou étiez vous à 21h 20_

 _la femme de la victime: chez moi à faire mes valises ce connard ma dit on va divorcer il ma traitée de tout les nom je fessais toute nos valise j'ai envoyer tout nos meubles dans un garde meuble malheureusement_

 _kojima : megury keibeur celui qui à pris sa vie_

 _moi : étrange à ce fils de pute je voudrais dire il mèrite une mèdaille pas la prison il à eu courage faire ce aucun de nous à fait moi je haie les sensei il se prenne pour des dieux avec la vie des gens mais il est vrai que je peut que les respecter leur courage je n'ai rien faits à ce salaud cet internes qu'importe ce chirugien d'après ce que je sais un chirugiens en pleine opèration ne peut pas entrer sortir son opèration comme bon lui semble moi mon père était un jour se faire opèrer c'est une infirmière qui ma tenue au courant si quelqun entre et sort comme bon lui semble à quoi sert d'opérer si il doit prendre les microbe de l'extérieur et apporter à un patient ouvert ces microbe de l'extérieur si mon estimation est corrects l'ètage chirugies au 8 éme nous somme au 4 éme ètage quand je suis arrivée j'ai vu les policier à cet ètage donc il faudrait à 4 étage ce chirugien qui est en pleine opèration pour lui faire un allée retour ce qui reviens impossible dans l'acenseur tout les ont des caméra sans compter les arrêt de l'acensenseur ou quelqun monte et descent sans arrêt il est même un sportif après une grosse opèration ne serais pas aussi rapide surtout si il viens d'opèrer pendant 6 non stop serais pas en forme pour passer par les escalier_

 _moi :il à raison c'est impossible pour moraiki sensei un suspect plus intelligent Mr_ _l'endormis_

 _megury : takagi kun qu'en t-il de leur alibi_

 _takagy: nous avons confirmer les alibis de date kun kojima san moraiki kun chibana chan et famoshi kun ainsi que miyake la seule en pas encore confirmèe c'est sa femme_

 _moraiki : permeter je rentre chez moi je travaille moi dans quelle heure megury keibeur_

 _megury : très bien vous pouvez rentrer restez à notres diposition messieur et chibana chan migawa chan pouvez rester nous avons besoin de vous_

 _moi : voila qui rèduit la liste de suspect il ne reste plus la femme de la victime mais je suis quand même content celui qui me soigne n'est pas assassin mais n'empêche la victime à plus d'ennemie que moi ce qui rèduit pas les suspect demo quelque chose me gène dans le tèmoignage se femme j'oublie quelque chose_

 _visteur :le code il à pas de sens_

 _moi:Magiwaje remplace les symboles par des lettre ça donne M agiwa je comprend rien à ce code il à mis tout à l'envers M agiwa j relki urdem à l'endroit des mot m wagia j killer meurtre_

 _visiteur il semble qu'un autre dètective à compris_

 _moi regarder papa qui parle à miyake qui sort puis il parle takagi il regarde sa montre : hoho la ronde de tossa_

 _ben si je transférer tout mon portable je peut toujours entendre et voir tout en jouant sur ma console je suis un gènie 5 min plus tard_ _mon ordinateur éteint mon portable dans la poche mon blouson je peut entendre les autres parler jouer et voir ce qui se passe sur la scènes sur ma console_

 _moi avec ma console : je suis super gènie d'être syncro_

 _visiteur : tu parle c'est ton cousin qui à synchroniser tout tes écran_

 _moi:la ferme tu me les casse avec tes commentaires_

 _visiteur : quelle ingrat je t'aide et tu me traite comme ça_

 _moi :tu me fais chier de te voir casse toi bon sang_

 _visiteur : continu je te fais direct aller en enfer_

 _moi : ferme la donne mal_

 _visiteur : je t'avais prèvenu_

 _moi j'ai grimacer à ma douleur j'ai mis mes main sur ma tête douleur: je t'en supplie yamero_

 _visteur : tu me traite correct_

 _moi effrayé douleur: je t'en supplie yamero je le ferais plus je serai correct yamero_

 _visiteur : vraiment_

 _moi : hai yamero pitié yamero_

 _ho ho j'ai pas vu sensei entrer_

 _miyake m'observer :conan kun à qui tu parle qui dois yamero_

 _moi devenu nerveux en plus d'effrayer je dismule mon regard effrayée p merde il manquais plus que lui re pris mon jeu: euh bestuni miyake sensei je fesais que jouer sur mon jeu demo pourquoi la police est venu miyake sensei_

 _miyaka : qui ta dit la police est la conan kun_

 _moi :j'ai entendu leur sirène_

 _miyake : conan kun on et au 4ème ètage au milieu de l'hopital comment tu peut entendre la sirène_

 _moi p il me crois pas comme je peut expliquer un truc sans paraitre surdouè:ben je sais pas j'arrive entendre les sons les sirènes et tout ce qui fort me fait mal au oreille mais parfois j'entend des petits bruits que personne entend avec du bruit comme sur un bateau je peut entendre quelqun jeter quelque chose dans l'eau même ci je suis loin_

 _miyake :il sembre que tu sensible aux sons les son trop fort te font mal demo tu peut entendre à certaine distance même les tout petit sons il est possible tu sois oreille absolue ce qu'on appelle une oreille musical tout de même il est tard je peut savoir pourquoi tu ne dors pas conan kun_

 _moi: euh je je me suis réveiller parce que j'avais faim miyake sensei je rentre quand chez moi_

 _miyake regarde mon dossier : pas avant tu soit en ètat de rentrer conan kun tu ne me cache rien_

 _moi: comme quoi miyake sensei_

 _miyake me regarde : comme quel que chose qui te fais mal que tu nous dit pas_

 _moi p je me demandais aussi pourquoi il m'observais : genki miyake sensei vous avez deja soignée ce qui me mal_

 _miyake : conan kun tu es vraiment sur il rien d'autre qui te fais mal_

 _moi p j'aime pas ça il pose trop de question : hai miyake sensei demo pourquoi vous me demander ça_

 _miyake: parce qu tes resultat ne sont pas bon tes plaquette te globule ne sont pas remonter ça continuer de chuter conan kun si ça continue de descendre je vais te mettre dans une autre chambre spècial quelque chose dérange ton système qui empêche es anticorps de remonter_

 _moi: demo miyake sensei vous ma opèrer c'est normal c'est pas encore monter n'est cepas_

 _miyake : conan kun tu rentrer samedi on ta operer 5h après ton arriver il est prêt de 00h00 on est mardi tes resultat sont celle d'hier soir celui est venu te voir c'est mon chef il à noter tout les rèsultats d'hier de tout examen à l'heure de la visite normalemnt tes anticorps devrais remonter depuis hier demo il continu de baisser dangereusement il autre chose qui pas normal chez un enfant avant d'etre avec ton père ran est venu avec toi me voir plursieur fois pour divers raison tu t'es casser le bras plursieur fois tu t'es blésser souvent quand tu ètait la bas les conditions que tu ètait ne me plaisait pas beaucoup quand tu était malade la bas n'est pas conditionner pour un enfant à un système fragile les condition tu étais la bas n'était pas dans l'enorme de l'alcool ne dois pas trainer à la portée d'enfant je rajoute le nombre de fois il t'on laisser seul tes nombreux bleu sur ton dos et torse le coup je suis tomber dans l'escalier me suis cogné ne marche pas avec moi pour moi c'est tout simplement de la maltraitance et négligence sur mineur et le responsable qui ta fais ça je ne compte pas laisser libre je ne parle même pas de nombre de fois tu as été enlever et malmener par certain criminel dangereux que tu semble avoir peur de lui au point de faire des cauchemar j'ai parler à araide sensei et il es t d'accord avec moi il d'accor en tant que petit casse cou tu te blesse à l'entrainement de foot à l'ècole quand tu joue avec tes amis tu te blésses mais certaine d'entre elle c'est humaine je sais differencier des bleu humaines et des bleu d'accident conan kun qui ta fais du mal_

 _moi vous penser bien je n'est rien dit du tout ce qu'il ma dit ma surpris je pensais pas il doutais qu'il enquetait moi je m'en voulais de ne pas voir compris plutot toute ses visite à quand j'était la bas c'était parce que il voulais vérifier plus il fréquente trop papa il va m'être difficile contrer sa déduction je suis sure il dois avoir des preuves de tout ce qu'il dit ce qui fais vraiment peur de la suite coincée sans pouvoir faire et tenter la je peut comprendre les sentiment du criminelle quand il affronte un détective ce que sa fait d'être un coupable coincée à un point c'est vraiment térrifiant c'est bien 1 ère pour moi de pas savoir comment réagir vous savez ce qui est encore incroyable c'est que pendent sensei est mode détective mon père rèvelle la vèritè du meutre le coupable n'est pas celle que je pensais du moins il à quelqun d'autre que personne soupçonnerais revenons à la salle de repos dernière parti_

 _sallle de repos personnel_

 _kogoro :migawa chan vous nous avez dit vous n'avez jamais tromper votre maris demo de nombreux tèmoignage nous à dit vous tromper votre maris_

 _la femme de la victime : ben laisser parler c'est tout simplement des rumeurs lui raconter ça sur moi mais parlant de lui et sa sécretaire vous savez ce que sa fais de trouver des messages de ses rendez vous quand vous faite ses poche de ses vêtement avant de laver à la machine de sentir l'odeur de parfum fèminin sur sa veste c'est pas ètrange pour un sensei qui censée porter blouse blanche quand il n'est pas au bloc avec l'uniforme de chirugien de sentir sa veste sent le parfum fèminin dessus quand je vais voir mon maris en discutant avec sa sécretaire de s'appercevoir elle sent le même parfum vous savez comment il à dècouvert pour stopper leur relation j'ai à sa sècretaire il va être papa qu'elle à pas intèret dètruire ma famille le regard de surprise après elle me fais la comèdie oh c'est super enfin aller être maman la j'ai compris une chose les nombreuses fois j'ai penser être enceinte il ma donner une pillule pour soire disant mes hormone de femmes en faites à chaque prise de la pillule j'ai eu des crampe au ventre douloureuse n'ètait que la pillule qui tue l'enfant j'ai porter pour cette grossesses je lui est dit je pense je suis enceinte cette pilule revenue je lui est fais croire je l'ai pris je l'ai montre mon medecin il ma dit cette pillule provoque des fausses couche vous prenez ça elle tue le bébé je revenais pas j'ai pas perdu mes bébés parce que j'avais un problème non je les ai perdu parce que lui ma forcée à les tuer avec ses pillule miracle qu'il fait passer pour des vitamines_

 _megury : alors c'est comme il sy prenais pour tuer les enfants de ses patient non mariée_

 _moury: mais ce que il se prenais vraiment pour dieu il va même tuer ses propres enfants demo ce migawa sensei il dans le métier depuis des années comment à t il devenir medécin dans cette spécialité à alors visiblement il n'aime pas les enfants et personne ne s'en à apperçu_

 _megury : je suis bien d'accord il n'a pas le profil pour cette branche et que on à de nombreux suspect mécontent de cette pratique illégale et si personne l'avait pris sa vie ce type aurais pris d'autre vie avec la plainte déposer auprès de ses supériieur contre lui on aurait finis par le coincée quel dommage personne à vu c'est pratique avant_

 _papa : matte megury keibeur je peut régler ces deux affaire en premier celle des homicides de tout ses enfants que migawa sensei à pris_

 _megury :kudo kun tu sait quelque chose sur cet affaire_

 _papa: bien sur en faite je suis plursieur enquête en ce moment dans l'une sur migawa sensei j'ai été engagé par ses suppérieur qui m'on fait par de toute ses rumeurs sur lui je peut dire j'ai eu assez de preuves contre pour le mettre aux arrêt déja il n'a pas eu son diplome que son dîplome c'est de la contre façon qu'il à des complices commencer par sa sécretaire car c'est elle qui tient tout les dossiers dans des classeur des patientes de migawa sensei il appelle takagi il met sur haut parleur takagi kun ou êtes vous en ce moment_

 _takagi : megury keibeur nous somme dans le cabinets de migawa sensei à la demande de kudos san j'ai commencer vérifier l'ordinateur de la victime il classe ses clientes par 3 catègorie les mineurs les célibataires et le mariées j'ai pu voir des ivg sur les mineur enceinte et célibataire dans la catégorie mariée il a de nombreuse naissance dans celle de d'aujourd'hui demo pour les femme refusant ivg il écrit fausse couche_

 _sato : c'est pas tout meguri keibeur on est tomber sur une chose en à pas imaginer il a des video vraiment chaud et il des mineur dessus des jeune de fille de 16/18 à voir l'état de la jeune fille elle n'est pas conciente de ce qui se passe il forte à penser elle doit pas ce souvenir de ce qui spassée_

 _chiba: megury keibeur il n'a pas que ça on à trouver des caméra cacheé dans la salle d'examen il filme tout examen plus particulèrement certaine zone les caméra sont rélier à son ordinateur chez lui et toute ses collégues féminines nous on dit il viens les voir en disant si vous avez besoin de meilleure gynéco viens me voir je suis le meilleur que tu puisse trouver_

 _papa : concenant les dossier_

 _takagi: nous avons commencer à vérifier la liste de ses cliente que vous avez donnez il corresponde à certain dossier la aussi classer par les même catégorie_

 _sato : nous avons 3 categorie de plus alphabétique divorcé et veuve chaque catégorie porte 1 couleur différente_

 _chiba: l'ordinateur de la sécrétaire nous avons aussi de dossier par catégory mais depuis 2 mois on à d'importante somme d'argent détourner et de mot de menace de mort des prè enregistrement de voix prècisant ou déposer_

 _megury: faite emmener tout par la scientifique trouver la sécretaire emmener au poste sato chan chiba kun takagi kun bon travaille nous allons profondir pour cette enquête trouver les autre complices_

 _takagy sato chiba :hai megury keibeur_

 _papa : takagi keiji aligata_

 _takagi : bestuni kudo san_

 _megury : kudo kun tu as le don déloger les criminelles et semble tes enfants à hèritaire de ce don_

 _papa : aligata megury keibeur demo il se fais tard je vais classer notre affaire une bonne fois pour toute_

 _moury : tu crois trouver le coupable en 1 nuit dans ses foule d'ennemie tu es vraiment dingue kudo kun_

 _papa : contrairement à toi je n'acceptes pas n'importe quelle affaire pour me faire piéger je mène enquête sur mes client qui demande mes faveur deuxièmement moi j'ai pas besoin de foule pour démasquer le ou la coupable dans notre cas la coupable est ici_

 _la femme de la victime : nani kudo kun vous m'accuser du meurtre de mon époux pourquoi donc_

 _papa : déja c'est pas votre époux_

 _tout le monde: nani_

 _la femmes de la victimes : comment c'est pas mon époux kudo kun avez vous une preuve de ce que vous dîte_

 _papa: en faite migawa chan vous êtes la soeur de la femmes de la victime je dirais même vous êtes jumelle la femme de migawa sensei est bien enceinte elle bien eu des fausse couches elle bien ètè tromper par divers façon demo il a quel que jour il à dècouvert elle est enceint mais le problème il est trrop tard pour faire ivg alors il voulu faire la méthode fausse couche mais votre soeur n'a jamais pris sa pillule elle partit en voiture elle à eu un accident quelque jour après il à ètè provoqué par un autre conducteur_

 _megury :alors il aurais chercher à se débarasser d'elle et de son bébé par tout les moyens_

 _kudo :c'est exact la femmes de la victime est en vie mais dans le coma pour maintenir son bébe jusque la période elle sera assez dévelloper pour être sortit par césarienne la femme de la victime est en mort cérébrale cliniquement elle morte mais le hasard à voulu sa fille soie en vie sa soeur à souhaiter de garder sa nièce en vie elle savait sa soeur voulait mettre sa fille au monde elle à toujour voulu avoir des enfants la minute le bébé sortira elle moura avec ce sentiment de bonheur d'avoir réaliser son plus grand rève donner vie à sa fille elle sais sa soeur et le frère du bèbè veillera bien sur elle_

 _la femme de la victime: le frére du bébé matte kudo kun ce type n'a pas d'enfant pas de famille en dehors de son neveu masaka jun kun est son fils jun kun ne peut pas être son fils il aime les enfants_

 _papa :pourtant jun kun est bien son fils L'ADN ne ment pas migawa sensei le fais pour son neveu jun kun à vécu beaucoup de chose dans les familles d'accueils après la mort de sa mère quand il à eu 16 ans il est venu me voir il voulais connaitre son père il à pris tout son argent de poche pour venir me voir me demander d'enquêter pour trouver son père il aime tant les enfant c'est qui à grandi avec plusieurs enfants dans divers familles mais il avais 16 ans des famille ne s'occupe guère des ados il sont laisser pour compte il à eu des mauvaise fréquentation de l'alcool de la drogue lui tournais autour il fumais pas mais la boisson il y allait je l'ai pris sous ma protection je les envoyer en cure puis inscrit dans une école l'obliger à aller en cour je lui est demander ce qui à envie faire il ignorais mais apres j'ai vu il aime soigner je lui conseiller médecine il ma écouter quand il commencer à étudier en médecine faire divers stage quand il fais son stage en pédiatrie il ma dit je veut être pédiatre je l'encourage quand il pas à l'hopital il va l'université pour apprendre à toute le conférence sur la médecine la preuve tout le monde l'apprécie pour son travaille si à il son propre cabinet c'est parce que je l'encourage lui un autre de son age sont associée mes enfants c'est aussi lui qu'il soigne ma file de 8 ans quand elle sait elle à une visite elle me fais le coups je met ma plus jolie robe son beau sourire rien que pour aller le voir il ma dit toute les petite lui font ce coup la demander leur pourquoi elle réponde miyake sensei est trop kawaii cool beau gentille_

 _chibana : il est vrai jun est beau gosse toute les collègue l'adore il est si mignon quand il s'occupe d'un bébé il aime les enfants même les patientes certaine parle de se marier avec lui partout_

 _papa:partout jun kun passe toute les filles de toute ages lui font leur plus jolie sourire mais lui il à les yeux pour une il est timide pour lui parler vous voyez jun kun à L'ADN de son père mais personnalité bien différente il se peu il tien de sa mère toute ses qualité si est le meilleur pédiatre c'est parce que il écoute il sais ce que les enfants qui perdent leur parents qui n'a pas de familles devient c'est pour sa tout ce qu'il possèdes c'est son travaille je suis aller voir son père je lui dit il se démerde il trouve poste de pédiatre pour jun kun que si il touche à jun kun pour salir sa carrière de pèdiatre moi je viendrais à avec tout mes conctact je peut le faire virer pour être sur il comprend que je plaisante pas j'ai lui dit jun kun on va le faire passer pour son neveux c'est pour ses raison jun kun intouchable avec lui_

 _megury: je vois dé qu'il est arivé il nous à dit la vèritè sur sa relation avec la victime demo kudo kun qu'ent il la victme et sa femme_

 _moury : d'abord comment tu sait c'est sa jumelle d'aprés migawa sensei elle n'a pas de famille_

 _papa : justement c'est la vous êtes tous fait avoir par les jumelle beaucoup de famille sépare des jumeaux à la naissance surtout ceux sont des enfants à adopter beaucoups jumeaux séparé se retrouve d'une façon ou d'une autre les jumeaux séparée quand il se retrouve surtout ceux qui se ressemble total identique il font tout ensemble pour former qu'n et c'est la vous faites avoir pour l'amusement de jumeaux de tromper l'apparence mais si'il font ça c'est surtout pour retrouver leur lien d jumeaux mais qaund 1 à mal ou l'autre décéde l'autre le ressent il savent qu'il se passe quelle que chose même à des kilomètre de distance moury kun tu as bien vu la femme avec un autre homme mais c'était pas la femme c'était sa soeur que tu as suivis involontaire car elle sont des vrai jumelle les jumelle n'ont pas dit elle ont de la famille mais elle s'habille identique même coiffure quand tu as fais ton rapport le fais tu t'es fais avoir par les jumelle tu as dit ce qu'il voulais entendre_

 _moury :je comprend pas pourquoi elle a jamais dit pourquoi elle à une jumellle à personne_

 _papa: parce que tu ne pourrais pas comprendre toi tu es fils unique les personne qui ont frère et soeur ont c'est que l'appelle l'amour fraternelle il ont tendance à se protéger d'être solidaire quand il faut tu remarque les garçon sont très protecteur avec leur soeur qu''il soit petit ou grande il se montre très protecteur avec leur soeur les filles elles aime enerver leur frère avec les garçons les trainer dans leur magasin prèfèrè les prèsenter à toute leur amie célibataire elle sont toujours à se soucier du bien être qu'il mange qu'il se soigne quand il est malade mais peut aussi protèger aider leur frère très souvent il se font des promesses pour des raisons diverse demo les personne à frère et pour sont solidaire il se font confiance il s'échange des secrets il n'apprècit pas la trahison les jumeaux c'est pareille à la seule différence il savent quand ment les pensèe de l'autre les emotion de l'autre ceux qui ont èlèver séparer sont encore plus solidaire car pour eux si il apprend il ont un jumeau il ont peur d'être séparer à nouveau il se retrouver il se promettre d'être ensemble pour toujours la femmes de la victime et sa soeur se retrouve à nouveaus séparer mais il à une personnne innocente qui est encore en vie qui est innocente qui se bat pour vivre se faire une place dans le monde qui connaitra pas sa maman à cause de son papa qui à pris sa maman dans l'accident la soeur restant se sent coupable de survivre elle est complètement perdu elle est en colère contre celui qui à briser sa famille comme toute personne qui ont pris celle qui compte pour elle se faire justice pour sa famille mais aussi pour elle connaissant la rèputation de son beau frère elle à commencer par lui prendre tout son argent qu'elle à mis sur un compte pour le bébé le temps presse car la pèriode ou le bébé sortira elle perdra sa soeur la petite elle comptait lui faire une famille lui trouver des gentille parents mais le maris à contrer se plan recément il à bloquer tout ses compte conjoint il comptais désherité sa femme divorcée prendre tout ne rien lui laisser il consfique tout ce qui lui acheter il comptait la jetter dehors en cas divorce elle ne touchera pas l'assurance elle est venu le voir pour lui faire changée d'avis lui convaincre que son enfant elle voulait lui faire la surprise il n'a rien voulu entendre mais elle à fais une grosses erreur le message n'est pas de la victime mais c'est elle la victime est gaucher mais c'est écrit avec la main droite par le coupable c'est vous qui est droitière_

 _la femmes de la victime s'assis :kudo kun je suis flatté de voir l'auteur du baron noir n'est pas dupe il trouver mon erreur aussi facile vous êtes si intélligent si grand pas comme cet idiot de moury l'endormis tout est de sa faute si il avais pris d'enquêter correctement ma soeur serai toujours vivante kudo kun vous êtes fais avoir sur le bèbè elle n'est pas enceinte de 5 mais de 6 1/2sa naissance est prèvu dans 3 semaine vous connaissez beaucoup de chose mais sur les femme vous trainer vous devriez savoir nous les femmes ont peut se montrer très sournois on vous dit on est enceinte de 2 mois vous tomber tous dans le panneaux en réalite c'est 3 mois chaque grossesse est diffèrente certaine ne prend pas de ventre d'autre si ma soeur il à 3 semaine son ventre à commencer à sortir ma soeur pour être sur son bébé guèris elle refuse toute les pillule médicament elle à eu 3 fausse couche elle n'a rien dit sur sa grossesses elle voulais vraiment attendre la période il toute ses chance du bébé survie c'est vrai son marie mais des bèbè s au monde toute la journèe elle voulait lui aussi connait le bonheur d'être papa seulement voila quand il se sont diputer il traitée de putes de salope il à été appeler pour urgence il lui a dit ce bébe n'est pas le mien je ne le garde pas je vais te faire une ecographie à mon retour de l'urgence on intèrompe cette grosses ma soeur ma appeler en larme elle ma dit tout ce qui lui a dit je suis passer la prendre elle rester chez moi mon medecin la prescrit des vrai vitamine elle à allait à sa visite pour voir l'évolution elle à pris ma voiture il est arrivée il la pousser hors de la route elle à ètè blésser très grave il l'ont conduit à l'hopital haido sous mon nom les médecin ont mis ce qu'on appelle un appareille cérebrale au bout de 3 jour il m'ont dit elle n'est plus actif mais le bèbè est toujour en vie il m'on dit si je souhaite il peuvent la maintenir en vie pour garder le plus longtemps possible le bébé pour elle elle toute ses chances de survie on arrèter une date la faire sortir ensuite elle sera en couveuse ça m'aurais laisser temps de lui donner une famille bien qui lui donnera l'amour ma soeur à penser appeller sa fille avec un prènom de la pèriode elle serais née si c'est au printemps ça aurais été hana si c'est en été ça serais ayaka ma soeur ma toujour dit tout ses enfants prendrait ses prènom en fonction de la saison ou avec rapport avec la nature ou l'amour la lumière la beauté l'intélligence son maris serais père ça c'est que elle c'était imaginer jusque à son acccident et c'est la que j'ai compris c'est lui qui à tuer 3 autre neveux et c'est aussi lui qui à tuer mes 2 bèbè je pensait il m'aiderais ma soeur lui disait elle enceinte il lui donnait encore cette pillule elle me les donnais en me disant neechan je suis heureuse d'être tante quelle heure après l'absorbtion j'ai eu très mal je suis aller à l'hopital haido j'ai appris je fais une fausse couche j'ai dit ma soeur mon bébé est mort elle à ètè déçus ce soir en se disputant je lui est dit tu n'est salopard de meurtrier c'est toi qui à tuer mes bébés ce salaud ma battu plutot dans la journée quand je lui est dit si on divorce je porte plainte contre toi il ma attrappée e il ma battut ce soir je sui revenue chercher de preuve contre lui il est venu il pas donner une piqure emmener dans la salle d'examen il ma violer je refuser de faire mais je n'arrive pas à bouger j'était comme paralyser et pourtant je sait me défendre je fais du aikido quand il c'est souvenu il allait avoir la visite de moury kun j'ai voulu partir il m'atrappée il voulu me tuer j'ignore comment je l'es désarmer je l'ai fait je l'es battu comme il mérite il ma bléssée avec son objet j'ai pris son objet je lui enofncer plus d'une fois pour tout ce qui il à fait à ma famille je n'est seulement empêche un conard de machiste me dire une femme doit se soumetrre à son mari ne fais rien sans son consentement de son maris elle ne fais pas de projet secret elle doit faire cuisine ménage obeir sans se plaindre jamais lui dire non après j'ai j'ai mis toute les preuve dans sa blouse je suis chez sa salope de sécrétaire je l'ai cachée dans l'armoire de ses vetements piquet des sous vêtement je l'ai mis dans la poche veste en fesant sa veste j'ai trouver des papier c ou il augmente son assurance mais d'autre papier encore qui pourrais bien vous être utilie j'ai fais des photocopie elle sont chez moi les originaux sont dans ses dossier des copie on ètè envoyer à ses supperieur, les impot,la police et aux journaliste je voulait être sur tout ses secret toute les famille de victime ne serais pas oublier j'ai modifier son assurance je l'ai mis sous le nom de jun de sa future fille et a tout l'hopital particulièrement le service maternité et pédiatrie c'est eux qui ont besoin de l'argent megury keibeur puis je vous demander une faveur ne dites pas jun kun ce que ce connard ma dit un jour quand il ètait totalement soul il à des années la mére de jun kun il la drogué et coucher avec elle il ma dit il sortait ensemble mais à chaque fois il à envie elle lui disait elle se réserve pour leur mariage lui à pas attendu il lui à fait tout ce qui veut il à forcè à perdre sa virginié jusque au jour elle tombe enceinte il ja jétté en lui disant avorte pétasse de pute ce type était sans pitié c'est lui qui aussi tuer la mère de jun kun il me l'avouer tout soul il quand elle venu le voir pour lui dire salaud tu ma violée pour me mettre enceinte il à 5ans et jéte comme merde mais ça va pas passer comme ça je vais porter plainte contre toi il ma dit elle n'était pas censé se souvenir mais cette idiote à été faire de l'hypnose alors il la tuèe c'est lui le chauffard en fuite qui à été tuée sa mére c'est incroyable lui ne sera jamis punis pour tout ces meurtre moi mon plan était parfait à l'exception de ce détait j'avais pas remarquer il gaucher je l'ai souvent vu utiliser sa main droite mais je suppose il à apprendre utiliser ses deux main kudo kun comment vous avez su il est gaucher et j'ai une jumelle_

 _papap: disons que mon enquête sur lui ma permis de savoir il est gaucher j'ai aussi des frère et soeur je possède ce que mon collègue n'a pas la solidarité fraternelle d'une fratrie mais vous aussi vous m'avez aider sur enquête que j'ai du mal avoir certaine information parce que il à des années beaucoup dossier sont écrit manuelle ont prit feu il à des années que de nos jour c'est manuelle et informatisée puis je savoir votre vrai nom_

 _megury: takagy kun_

 _la femmes de la victime : Katrine George je suis né ici à tokyo j'ai été adopté en Amérique new -York c'est la bas j'ai grandi mon non en japonais c'est Amira Fujiima ma soeur à grandi dans l'ouest du japon elle aussi à été adopté notre père est un soldat notre mère on ignore on'est né sous x ma soeur et moi on c'est retrouver dans un camps d'été ou c'est parents la envoyer et moi aussi on avis 13/14 ans nos amis ont dit on se ressemble après on à mener enquête quand j'ai eu 18 ans je suis revenue au japon ou j'ai habiter tokyo sur haido ma soeur est venu à l'université à tokyo on à commencer à se voir plus puis on c'est promis d'etre plus loin de l'une de l'autre on fesait le shopping les course tout ensemble la seule chose j'était blonde on se fait passer pour des colocataire puis un jour il est arrivée elle tomber amoureuse de lui il lui à demander en mariages c'est alors que tout n'est plus devenue pareille ma soeur rêver de faire une famille je ne l'ai pas empêcher j'aimais la voir sourire à ces rêve ça me réchauffais depuis 3 semaine je suis seul je ne reçois plus sourire penser émotion de la part de ma soeur j'ai plus sa voix j'ai plus ma meilleure amie je sais elle n'est plus avec moi on nous encore séparée définitif s'il vous plait kudo kun quand ma nièce naîtra faite ma soeur une photo de sa fille une pour sa fille la photo de sa mère et donner leur chacune une photo ne faite pas soeur enterrer faite la incinérer demander à jun de la disperser à la plage c'est son endroit préfère avec un peu de chance ma nièce aura des gentille parents ou jun kun la prendra avec elle je crois il serais super comme papa j'espère il trouvera le courage de se déclarer à son amour les beau gosse devrais pas rester célibataire en printemps la plus belle saison qu'il existe c'était aussi la saison préférer de neechan tu me manque tellement neechan j'ignore comment notre séparation définitif j'aurais voulu c'est moi qui est à sa place c'était ma voiture elle à pris pour aller à son rendez vous kudo kun pouvez vous veillez sur ma nièce_

 _papa:_ _ne vous inquiéter pas votre nièce sera en bonne main je vais veiller personnellement tout comme je veille sur jun_

 _kogoro : juste parce t'es riche tu te la joue kudo kun_

 _papa : toi ferme la l'argent ne fais bonheur tu devrais,te méfier des apparence tu me connais pas aussi bien tu crois_

 _moury : je t'ai toujour connu fils d riche ça n'a pas changer kudo kun_

 _papa regard colère agacé : crois ce que tu veut moury kun_

 _la coupable arreté :moury l'endormis j'espère vous êtes conscient que vous êtes un salopard de monstre vous avez détruit ma famille tout ça pour avoir son argent pour aller dans les bar boire et jouer aux jeux sans compter vous mal elevée vous savez pas vous conduire correctement vous détester les enfants je vous deja vu sur plursieur enquête je vous est vu frapper ce petit garçon sur la tête ne savez vous pas un enfant n'a rien à faire dans des bar peandant vous parler ce petit garçon s'ennuie il voudrait être ailleur mais le soir il est obligée d'aller avec un adulte quand à votre fille vous lui faite honte en dragaunt sous leur yeux en buvant quand son frère parle vous lui frapper la tête mais un jour vous lui causerait beaucoup de tord risquer de le tuer les enfants ont aussi des droit de s'exprimer d'ailleur il est plus intelligent que vous il est plus observateur il arrive à entendre des son que nous entendons pas il à du talent ce visiblement vous contraire le vrai grand détective de l'est c'est shinichi kudo mais le petit lui aussi il est grand pour moi il est tout simplement le prince justicier de l'est mais vous vous le diable de la justice le 0 nul le louser incompètent ivrogne gigolo l'idiot de tout les criminelleje n'avais pas prèvu kudo kun viens avec miyake je savais vous mèdiocre je voulais vous détruire avec les média je porte plainte contre vous pour complicitè du meutre de ma soeur vous êtes le seul coupable d'avoir mis ma niéce orpheline je vais payer mon crime mais vous vous je vous conseille de prendre tout votre argent pour vous défendre contre moi car vous aller plonger pas qun peu pour êtrre sur vous tomber je n'était pas hors de la ville j'ai comme dire envoyer des preuve contre vous pour beaucoup de vos crime à certaine personne je vous laisse avec ma surprse vous aller morfler moury l'endormie je vous dit vous êtes finis elle rit que pensez vous de ça un détective qui est suivis par un civile aller faire un tour sur mon blog sur le net depuis quelle heure j'ai commencer détruire votre carriére sayonara salopard de moury kogoro l'endormis kudo kun si jun prend sa petite soeur pouvez vous être son parrain pour moi j'aimerais elle vous à comme personne de confiance vous et votre famille je sais vous veillerez sur ma nièce comme vous veillez sur son frère_

 _papa p cette femme mérrite un bon avocats et lui j'en fais mon affaire je connais un qui va devoir s'expliquer ce que je viens d'entendres : avec plaisir je serais son parrain même si j'aurais préférer autrement pour vous mais je peut quand même vous aider vous comptiez vous rendre aussi_

 _la femme de la victime ar : détruit le responsable de cette situation dire sayonara à ma neechan peut être après avoir fais néccéssaire pour ma famille j'ai plus rien j'ai perdu mon travaille ma voiture à la casse j'ai juste à appart à louer il deux chambre je susi dans le rouge j'ai mis tout mon argent pour ma neechan soit maintenu jusque ma nièce soit né j'ai perdu mon fiancer il ma tromper avec une de mes amis tout ce que j'avais à pris le jour ma neechan à eu son accident la seule chose dans ce monde c'est la concsience tranquille et sentiment d'avoir rèparer certain mal causer par mon beau frère je peut que dires les types comme vous kudo san jun je vous respect je leur dit aligata je sais pas comment ça se passe mais c'est possible je voudrait lire vos livres en anglais et en jponnais le baron noir ma soeur et moi nous votre plus grande fan demo c'est vrai ce quon dit vous êtes marier à yukiko fujimine_

 _papa : c'est ma femme je vous apporterais vos livres je ne laisse jamais mes fans déçus surtout une femmes_

 _la femme de la victime : le baron noir il est assez kawaii qui aurais crus je serais rencontre mon auteur préférer et il est mariè à mon actrice préféré maintenant jy pense shinichi c'est votre fils une famille de cèlibritè intèlligent et beau kudo la meilleure famile pour ma nièce pourrait connaitre tu aura de la chance petit nièce d 'avoir un super parrain comme lui elle parti avec takagi_

 _megury : kudo kun tu vraiment le meilleure aucune affaire ne te résiste tu viens de classer 2 grosse affaire en 1 nuit tu sera toujours bienvenue à la police si tu as besoin de nous tu n'aura que demander_

 _papa : je le sait megury keibeur demo sans takagi kun je ne n'aurais pas pu classer mon autre affaire il à du potentiel je pense que nous devons mettre une récompense et cette affaire sur les enfants ma donner une idèe j'en parlerais plus tards il se fais tard je dois m'occuper de mon fils intercepeter kogoro toi moury kun je te préviens cette histoire avec conan tu 'as pas intéret amuser à le frapper si non pris pour je tient mon envie de meurtre tu as toujours détester shinichi parce que il est mon fils et intéllignet c'est une chose mais que t'en prend à conan c'est une autre on vous à demander de veiller sur lui pas de le maltraiter tu crois pas il à assez souffert si jamais tu fais du mal à conan d'une quelquonc façon prépare toi à subir ma colére j'ai ce que tu n'a pas des conctactr dans tout les domaine l'argent il te faudrale meilleur de les avocat pour contres mes avocats si jamais c'est vrai tu m'aura sur ton dos jusque la fin de ta vie personne ne touche à un kudo ou edogawa sans être punis_

 _moury : tu vapas croir une criminelle nous somme amis depuis des année_

 _papa : amis tu rêve ces nos femmes qui sont amis depuis des années toi niveau amitié ça reste à prouver tu es pas fichu te taire sur une affaire et ces surement autre chose tu gardera silence et c'est pas la criminelle je crois mais aux preuve entant que détective je crois aux preuve et en la justice quand à toi arrête de venter d'être meilleure que moi regarde toi dans un miroir demande toi pourquoi ton incomptéence à fais tuer des innocents franchement tu fais honte à tout les détective même les enfants savent comment enquêter comment accuser tu devrais avoir honte d'êtes aussi incompètent casse toi tu mèrite pas ta réputation_

 _kogoro regard megury puis parti: gomen megui keibeur kudo kun je_

 _papa : dégage avant je péte un plond je veut pas entendre tes pitoyable excuse l'affaire de ce soir est la seul conséquence de tes actes ton incompétence de détective honte à toi moury kun démerde toi avec ton procés contre toi casse toi_

 _kogoro regard triste il partie son cauchemar ne fais que commencer les heure à venir les journaliste vont lui tomber dessus c'est la fin de réputation_

 _megury : kudo kun je t'ai jamais aussi énerver tu as une salle tête tu sait tout va bien_

 _papap :gomen megury keibeur de m'emporter mais il à bien chose qui m'enerve c'est les adulte qui s'en prends aux enfants de savoir dans ce monde mes enfants grandit avec monstre qui s'en prend à eux megury keibeur il est tant une nouvelle unité de police prend jour et si tu permet je voudrais mettre takagi kun il sera parfait pour cette unité cette unité en collaboration avec d'autre service de la justice il à beaucoup de potetiel j'aimerai aider à être le meilleur de tes homme_

 _megury : il est vrai takagi kun à du potentiel mais si il est sous ta protection je c'est avec toi il pourra dévelloper ses compétences deviendra un execellent policier quelle que soit ton unité tu va crèer tu peut prendre tout les homme tu as besoin je sais que tout ceux qui viendront sous ta formation deviendront meilleur policier avec toi comme chef de brigade on te dois bien ça pour tout ton travaille que fais pour nous aider dans notre travaille_

 _papa sourit :aligata megury keibeurmais avant mettre en place cett unité je dois parler à certain petit garçon je dois vous laisser megury keibeur_

 _megury : kudo kun qu'en t il de conan kun il se fais rare en ce moment je l'ai pas vu depuis des mois sur les scène je me demande s'il va bien takagi kun ma dit il croiser il à eu impression conan kun à peur il crois conan trembler_

 _papa: pout tout dire je pense quel que chose lui à fais peur il est s'obtine à ce taire ses amis m'ont dit il tremble et il est ici dans le service pédiatrie depuis samedi soir il entrer il est à l'hopital son système imunitaire est à la baisse miyake se donne du mal pour trouver la cause de ce probléme miyake pense que ça fais des mois il traine a chaque nuit je veille il soit correct_

 _megury :je ne peut vous souhaiter bon courage à tout les deux je viendra prendre de se nouvelle tu dira bonjour à le reste de la famille pour moi_

 _papa : bien entendu megury keibeur aligata_


	10. Chapter 10

_revenons dans ma chambre j'ai fais croire à miyake sensei je me suis endormir pour qu'il parte quand j'ai regarder pour l'enquête j'ai vu c'est clôturer mais heureusement j'ai pu voir l'enregistrement du l'enquête j'ai fais de ojissan une réputation et lui à commis l'erreur de mettre à mort la femme de son client alors il avais l'opportunité de mettre en prison monstre il n'a rien fait en plus il viens de détruire tout mon travaille de détective pour tout ceux pourquoi je me suis battu et le pire il vient de m'enfoncer dans mon cauchemar si la soeur de la victime dit ce qu'elle à vu sensei raconte ce qu'il à vu je suis sure cette affaire ne va pas plaire à tossa en tout les cas je suis dans un gros pétrin je ne sais pas comment je peut arranger cette histoire surtout si il à des preuves personne ne croira un mensonge qui cherche à cacher dire il à 4 ou 5 mois j'étais chez ojissan tout était sous mon controle tout à déraper quand on à rompu elle moi tout à échapper à mon contrôle et maintenant je suis pas prêt de reprendre contrôle papa venu me poser les question miyake avant de rentrer il à vérifier prescrit plein d'examen la je peut dire je suis dans la merde_

 _moi j'ai échanger un message avec kaito : sona papa découvre ça il va me démonter_

 _papa entre observateur silencieusement : découvrir quoi_

 _moi j'ai déglutis palis cacher mon potable p yabbe otossa est la : best bestuni ot tossa_

 _papa: si c'est rien pourquoi est tu nerveux_

 _moi : c'est que j'ai cru tu me gronder pas dormir et de de_

 _papa autoritaire: donne ce que tu cache_

 _visiteur : difficile d'échapper papa_

 _moi donner à papa mon portable nerveusement p il fais chiez l'autre ben j'ai éteint mon portable sans le mot de passe il peut rien faire : tossa qu'est que tu fais pourquoi la police était la_

 _papa allumer mon portable : rien qui concerne enfant je vois tu as changé ton mots de passe donne_

 _moi : non c'est secret_

 _papa ma regarder il met mon portable dans sa poche :tu n'aura pas besoin de tout façon_

 _moi : je vais dire à maman_

 _papa : tu peut dire ce que tu veut à maman c'es pas les enfant qui commande puis ce que tient à temps à jouer dans la cour des grand il m'est parvenue des nouvelle intéressante concernant sur moury et toi_

 _moi j'ai serrer mon nouveau doudou une voix colère : je me fiche d'elle ma abandonner pour l'autre_

 _papa m'observe p c'est ce qui dit lui il est encore à penser d'elle:non je parle de kogoro_

 _moi frisonner regard peur vite dissimulé par poker face : tossa qu'est qu'il avoir avec moi je n'ai pas vu kogoro ojissan depuis tu ma enlevé chez kogoro ojissan_

 _papa c'est assis sur mon lit : tu as laissé kogoro te toucher_

 _moi :oto otossa je comprend pas_

 _papa : conan kogoro ta deja frapper quelque part te faire du mal_

 _moi p merde :non tu ma dit de pas laisser kogoro ojissan me faire du mal tossa qu'est qui il ya_

 _papaune voix effrayante: conan ne me ment il faut tu dit si moury ta fais du mal te frapper_

 _moi :mais papa tu fais peur_

 _papa m'observe regarde miyake entrer :conan tu sait si moury dépasser les limite avec toi il payera_

 _moi je serre trés fort mon doudou nerveusement :je ne ment pas pourquoi tu me crois pas elle ou maman_

 _papa ma regarder regarder miyake puis me regarde range mes cheveux :maman travaille tu la verra plus tard ne t'inquiète pas je veille sur toi dit moi mon conan oncle kogoro ta emmener dans les endroit dangereux_

 _visiteur :ah voici la question que tu redoute le plus_

 _moi je déglutis je regarde miyake avec dossier en train de lire mes résultat :comme quoi tossa_

 _papa me tient la main : comme dans un bar ou vend de l'alcool ou des endroit les mineur sont interdit_

 _moi senti mon coeur battre trés fort j'ai vu miyake lever les yeux regarder mon moniteur papa la aussi regarder : non_

 _visiteur : tiens tiens tu continu de protéger ce type_

 _moi j'ai déglutis fuis le regard de papa_

 _papa : miyake sensei qu'est_

 _miyake s'approcher vérifier le materiel :les résultat de conan kun les 'état de conan n'est toujours en chute libre demo de ce que elle ma dit tout à l'heure je viens faire d'autre examen à conan kun si c'est vrai je pense savoir ou trouver le problème conan kun combien de fois moury san ta frapper sur la tête quand tu était chez lui_

 _visiteur planer : bonne question sensei pourquoi ne pas lui donner la réponse_

 _moi nerveux p pourquoi il me fais chier lui_

 _miyake : conan kun dis moi tu te souviens de ma dernière visite chez les moury_

 _conan p comment ne pas oublier les enfants était la parce que j'était malade yabbe : oui quand j'était malade vous êtes venu_

 _miyake : c'est exact conan kun quand je suis arrivé il avais tes amis ayumi chan misturiko kun genta kun ai chanta sa soeur_

 _quand je suis venu il m'on dit ran est sorti pour faire une course tu sait quand je t'es visiter j'ai vu un bleu sur une épaule tu ma répondu tu t'es cogné à cause d'un criminelle la veille j'ai parler à tes amis après il m'on dit il ne t'on pas vu que t'était pas tokyo tu vois j'ai un problème de ce que tu ma dit ce que il m'on dit ma mis un doute alors j'ai consulté toute les fois tu es venu me voir avec ran pour une blessure à chaque fois tu est souvent enlevé tu est souvent avec moury san censé te surveiller et protégé le plus souvent tu as été enlevé moury ne te surveille pas consultant ton dossier il à des nombreuse blessure tu ma donne divers excuse la fois tu ma prétendu tu es tomber de ton sket bien que il semble que je ne suis pas au courant de toute tes blessure demo à l'école ta sensei ta envoyer à l'infirmerie une fois araide sensei était la il visiter il à vu que avais un vais ton bras cassé tu as dis tu es tomber dans l'eau la il à un problème cette fracture il fallu 3 jours avant on se rencontre ces 3 jours plutôt tu était seul avec moury san le soir ran chan est rester avec son club à son école_

 _papa : serais moury qui lui aurais casser le bras_

 _miyake :moury ne passe pas un jour sans boire même sur une enquête il est rare sobre avant de descendre je suis parler avec takagy keiji sato keiji chiba keiji je ai demander si il on deja remarquer conan et moury l'un deux ma dit il à quelque fois vu kogoro ne pas vouloir écouter conan kun une fois moury kun à même frapper conan kun sur la tête sa fille lui à dit de ne pas faire j'ai appeler araide dimanche après son arrivé l'avoir hospitalisée je lui demander de parler aux enfants de se renseigner qui aurons pu faire conan des mauvais coup il ma rappeler aujourd'hui il ma informé que d'après les enfants conan quand il était chez les moury tout temps il moury le frappais sur la tête ne traite pas conan il à même souvent appeler conan kun devant eux pic assiette squatteur gamin idiot le gosse resquilleur parfois quand moury vienne avec eux visiter il sont confronter à de méchant il se débrouille tout seul il sont affronter un criminel l'un d'eux se fais enlever si les ados ou eux ne remarque pas il manque conan ou l'un d'eux il doive chercher kogoro partout il vont voir les restaurants souvent quand kogoro apparaît il sent l'alcool que les seul fois il les écoute c'est quand on lui dit sa fille à disparu moury enfants que les enfants lui ont dit il on vu conan se faire frapper trés souvent déjà je peut dire que moury est danger pour les enfants que il à pas que les criminelle qui dangereux pour conan kun je sais pas si vous l'avez senti tout à l'heure moury puais l'alcool j'ai deja vu des ivrogne quand il rentres chez eux il peut s'avérer être violent conan kun partageais la chambre de moury si rentre bouer il à pu blesser conan kun conan kun préfére dire il se blesse tout seul mais si les blessure que araide sensei à pu constater et les blessure j'ai constater sur conan je doute fortement il à que les criminelle_

 _papa : conan kogoro as t il lever la main sur toi_

 _visiteur : que va tu répondre à cette déduction intelligent ton sensei_

 _moi : non papa_

 _papa refléter ses lunette il c'est lever regarder par la fenêtre réfléchis_

 _miyake : conan kun tu ne risque rien ici tu peut nous dire si moury sa te fais du mal_

 _moi j'ai serrer fort mon doudou observer papa tristement : non tonton kogoro ne ma pas fais mal mais gin me fais mal tout le temps_

 _papa : yamero conan c'est plus la peine de protéger moury il à suffisamment de témoin et preuve pour dire le contraire je sais que tu veut protéger cette personne pour ne pas la faire souffrir d'avantage mais il à une seul vérité moury ta mis en danger plus d'une fois il ta aussi négliger on rajoute les témoignage des tout les témoin kogoro ta blesser tu es mineur en plus tu partage la chambre de cette personne sans oublier l'alcool à porter de tes main même ci tu veut protéger cette personne kogoro moury à violer la loi en t'exposant en danger toi et tes amis que tu veuille ou non tu es mineur je vais plonger moury sur tout ces crime avec toute les preuve bien sur qui est pas question je laisse d'autre injustice sur toi je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour te protéger je ne te laisserais pas protéger ce criminelle_

 _moi trembler laisser mes larmes mes larmes tomber j'ai pas reussi à répondre quand papa est venu me serrer j'ai piquer une crise tout de suite miyake ma obliger à dormir plus tard le matin sensei avais prescrit toute une serie d'examen on ma fais faire de radios des scanners ecg écographie enfin la total demo j'ai échapper à la chirugie exploratrice demo pas l'opèration dans ma tête il m'ont endormis pour certain examen puis il m'emmener au bloc pour m'opérer il semble sensei à détecter le problème et la cause certaine partit de mon cerveau à ètè endommager par les coup sur la tête la plus part de mes symptome d'avant à disparu je pensai pas mes maux de tête le fais je vois trouble mes vision disparaitrait est à cause rupture anévrisme provoquer par emoragie des coup à répitition sur la tête il pas que ça qui à disparu mes souvenir de shinichi une partie des souvenirs de conan aussi mais je reste toujours intlligent je me suis réveiller 2 jour après ma nouvelle opération_

 _maman carresse mon visage avec douceur : yusako ça m'inquiète il ne se pas encore réveiller ça fais 3 jour il à été endormis pour ses examen_

 _papa: ne t'inquiéte pas il se réveillera miyake sensei à dit il se réveillera au plus tard demain et puis il à subi une grosse opération il à besoin reprendre des forces il est un battant il se réveillera aujourdhui ou demain_

 _maman: moi je quitte pas mon fils tant je n'ai pas revu ses yeux bleu ouvert il ma dit okassaa_

 _papa sourire: toi alors tu es la femme la plus têtu que je connais et qui va veiller sur shaina tu es à l'hopital depuis 3 jours tu n'est pas aller travailler_

 _maman : en parlant de travail ruan appeller il ma dit de dire un tabac si tu accepte de faire le baron noir d'une série télé_

 _papa: génial encore ses idées farfelu qu'est qui m'a pris de l'engager celui la_

 _maman : moi je trouve génial cette idée le film est génial et puis voir à la télé ça sera bien tu as des fan qui ça plairait de pourvoir visualiser leur héro bien sur lça ne rvalise pas avec ma série_

 _papa: ben vu le prix de la facture de l'hopital va m'envoyer si ça peut faire rentrer des sous pourquoi pas ben avec la nouvelle division que je met en place je suis pluôt charger_

 _maman lancé un regard noir à papa : fais ce que tu veut mais tu as interet sortir couvert et rentre t'occuper de conan et shaina tu ma promis tu diminue tes voyages et portant tu à projet de faire division avec liaison l'étranger tes enfants ont besoin de toi_

 _papa : je le sais ma chérie je le fais pour tout les mineur pour mes enfants puisse vive tranquille je doit les protéger des monstre comme moury migawa je ne fais que dévelloper la police à inciter à écouter les enfants qui ont des monstres qui fais du mal à des enfants réparer des injustice pour notre fils et tout ces enfants qui personne pour les écouter je dois terminer ce combat faire un monde meilleure pour tout nos enfants_

 _maman : yusako notre fils ma serrer la main mon conan mon ange c'est okassa ouvre tes jolies yeux bleu elle m'embrasse le front mon conan okassa et otossa sont la pour toi_

 _moi je me reveille en clignotant des yeux aprés adaptation j'ai pu voir ma maman me sourire papa me regarde il ma sourit je regarde maman:okassa_

 _maman m'embrasse le front et me fais calin:konnichiwa mon ange je suis contente tu soit réveiller tu ma manquer je t'aime trés fort mon ange tu va bien_

 _moi regarder autour tout en fesant maman calin :genki je crois ou je suis okassa_

 _maman :mon ange tu es à l'hopital_

 _moi: il est quelle heure on est quelle jour_

 _papa regarde sa montre en argent: vendredi 24 mars 10 h 45 ravi de te voir réveiller mon fils il m'observe_

 _maman elle à pris un sac en papier me la donner:mon ange je t'ai pris un cadeau dans la magasin de jouet_

 _moi regarde dans le sac j'ai sortit un nounous panda tout doux habillé d'un tricot vert quand je lui est fait un calin il ma dit konnichiwa je t'aime mon ami s'il te plait dommne moi un nom: tomo tu t'appelle tomo il ma dit jem'appelle tomo fais moi un calin nous seront amis pour tourjour j'ai fait un calin à tomo : aligata okassa tomo est tout doux je t'aime okassa je fais un calin à maman_

 _maman me fais un calin avec un sourire : bestuni mon ange je savais il te plairait_

 _moi : okassa je peut rentrer à la maison il fait froid ici_

 _maman : mon ange tu rentrera quand miyake sensei nous donnera la permission de te ramener à la maison tu manque beaucoup à ta neechan_

 _moi :euh_

 _papa :mn grand c 'est quoi ton nom_

 _moi : euh je touche ma tête itai tossa pourquoi_

 _papa :tu as été opérer as la tête tu as quelle age_

 _moi je regarde mon corps:5 6 7 je sais pas tu es mon tossa_

 _papa :oui c'est moi ton otossa tu te souviens de moi_

 _moi observe papa_

 _maman: tu te rapelle de shinichi mon ange_

 _moi rèfléchis : shinichi shinichi c'est qui shinichi okassa_

 _papa :personne comment tu t'appelle_

 _moi je regarde autour les cadeaux pour conan:euh conan je crois pourquoi je suis à l'hopital tu es qui ojissan_

 _maman :yusako j'aime pas ça_

 _papa :mon grand tu je suis pas ojissan je suis tossa ton otossa tu es l'hopital parce qu tu es malade_

 _moi : comment je m'appelle j'ai quel age j'aime quoi_

 _maman inquiète :mon ange doucement aller tu va prendre du repos ça te fera du bien_

 _moi : demo okassan je veut savoir est ce que j'ai de frère et soeur des amis comment vous appeler vous travailler j'ai des animaux s'il vous plait dites je vais l'école elle comment ma chambre_

 _maman fait un calin :chutt mon ange c'est l'heure prendre du repos après on pose des question maman et papa te repondra après_

 _moi :demo okassa j'ai senti une piqure est ce conan c'est mon pré nomjeme suis endormie_

 _maman regarde papa refermer ma montre :tu sait j'aimepas que tu fais ça_

 _papa: je sais c'est seul moyen pour il arrête ces questions j'ai pas d'autre choix miyake ne travaille pas avant ce soir je ne fais gagner du temps jusque il arrive_

 _mama remis correct au lit et placer tomo dans mes bras: tu crois ilest amnésique_

 _papa: : je crois pas il est amnésique le chirugien ma dit il avait des chance il perd la mémoire qu'il à vu entendu vécu pas de trauma ce qu'il n'est pas sur si c'est provisoire ou définitif si c'est le cas on dois attendre lui l dire l'essentiel le reste c'est à lui de voir si il veut se souvenir ou pas il est préférable on lui dit rien sur un certains jusque on à rèsolue certain problème de taille_

 _maman me caresse : qu'est que tu va faire de notre s_

 _papa: il est vacance jusque probléme régler en attendants il va falloir faire certain changement parler aux autre et le protéger des vautours certain personnage_

 _maman : quand on sortira les vautours vont lui tomber dessus qu'est on va dire à shaina qu'est on va lui dire tu la entendu il ne sait même pas comment il s'appelle_

 _papa: je vois q'un moyen pour empêcher les vautours nous tomber dessus on va la méthode incognito on va se faire une identitè seul nous miyake la famille le fbi connaitra_

 _maman : fesont avec shaina pas avant si tu alait la chercher elle voudrait bien voir son nichan aussi_

 _papa regarde sa montre : d'accord je profiterai pour appeler miyake il embrasse maman mon front il est sorti_

 _maman m'embrasse le front :mon ange tu es si kawaii quand tu dort_

 _plus tard papa est revenue avec ma soeur_

 _ma soeur entrer avec papa elle fais un calin maman : okassa c'est vrai nichan c'est rèveiller_

 _maman embrasse ma soeur sur le front : oui il c'est réveiller mais il fatiguée il c'est rendormis_

 _ma soeur prend ma main:nichan tu me manque je m'ennuie sans toi_

 _papa: ne t'inquiète pas princesse ton nichan est un battant il va bientôt rentrer_

 _ma soeur: il se souviens de moi okassa_

 _maman: je sais pas on verra quand il se réveillera papa ta expliquer ma princesse_

 _ma soeur : oui papa ma dit c'est pour faire nichan sortir de l'hopîtal sans les journaliste le sache est ce que je peut choisir pour nichan_

 _maman : bien sur ma princesse tu as une idée_

 _ma soeur: je veut un prènom qui va avec la nature_

 _papa : avec la nature pourquoi ça_

 _ma soeur :parce que nichan adore faire du camping et moi aussi j'aime la nature la nature c'est jolie beau_

 _maman : c'est un bon choix rien de beau que la nature_

 _papa assis sur le fauteuil sur son ordinateur chercher des prènom :alors allons y pour prènom pour la nature_

 _ma soeur :tossa je peut t'aider_

 _papa regarde ma soeur et lui sourit :aller viens ma princesse_

 _ma soeur est allé s'assoir sur papa: en japonais tossa_

 _papa: avec plaisir ma princesse_

 _ma soeur regarde les prènom : c'est quoi ce panda nichan tien dans ces main_

 _maman : c'est tomo le doudou de ton nichan il m'avait demander un doudou sans souvenir il veut éssayer d'être lui différent_

 _ma soeur réfléchi: j'ai deja vu ce panda quelque part ah je sais c'est le panda il parle quand on lui fais des calin il est tout doux ayumi chan ma dit elle à demander à ces parents pour son anniversaire elle à dit tu lui parle elle enregistre ta voix c'est quand elle il entend ta voix il rèpond demo tomo c'est pas son prènom_

 _papa : c'est ton nichan qui lui à donner ce nom_

 _ma soeur :niji arc en ciel nijiko enfant de l'arc en ciel j'adore les arc en ciel otossa je veut m'appeler arc en ciel_

 _papa : ma princesse aux 7 couleur veut s'appeller arc en ciel c'est pas un nom ça_

 _ma soeur : mais non papa je veut m'appeler niji arc en ciel c'est la définition du prènom regarde c'est écrit sur la liste_

 _maman amuser : moi je pense ma princesse niji l'arc en ciel te va bien et ça fais parti de la nature tu fais un excellent choix_

 _ma soeur : aligata okassa tu aime tossa_

 _papa sourit à ma soeur : quoi donc ma princesse arc en ciel pour moi tu reste la princesse aux 7 couleur_

 _ma soeur : otossa soit sérieux il faut pas jouer nichan va se réveille tout à l'heure_

 _maman: tel père tel fille il ont le même caractère_

 _papa : hai hai je plaisante ma princesse niji c'est très jolie pour ma princesse arc en ciel on aurait du te donner ce nom plutôt_

 _ma soeur : hello my name is niji the name is Fujido big sister trop cool fujido début de fujimine fin de kudo maried fujido_

 _papa : my girl niji fujido connais trop de chose sur ce genre de sujet she is 8 pas 18_

 _ma soeur sourit : the father big father iam 18 maried love brother d'heiji nichan_

 _papa lever un sourcil :les filles vous êtes trop mal de tête_

 _maman sourit: le frère d'heiji est beau gosse et a fille l'aime_

 _papa : nani ma fille est trop jeune pour ces chose avant de parler de ce genre de chose je prèfère savoir ma fille prèvoit c'es diplome plutot ce genre de discour_

 _ma soeur : otossa tu donne à okassa un soeur comme ça tu n'aura plus t'inquiièter pour mes diplome_

 _maman sourit à la tête de papa : ola_

 _papa sérieux: cherche plutot un prénom pour ton nichan au lieu de me dire des bétises niji fujido_

 _ma soeur hausser les épaule :j'aurais essayer okassa ton prènom veut dire enfant de la neige_

 _maman : c'est vrai je suis une enfant des neige_

 _ma soeur: yuki pour nichan signifie neige c'est aussi dans la nature et c'est en cette période nichan à changer_

 _maman : yuki c'est très jolie ma princesse_

 _papa :niji et yuki fujido je pense ma princesse ce sont des prènom jolie pour de beaux enfants_

 _ma soeur : je peut choisir pour vous aussi okassa otossa s'il vous plait_

 _maman :pour moi c'est d'accord ma princesse_

 _ma soeur: aligata okassa pour toi ça sera haruna ça veut dire okassa tu es la fleur du printemps_

 _papa regarde maman du regard séducteur: la jolie fleur du primtemps qui à mis princesse arc en ciel dans ce monde_

 _maman rougi:demo je n'était pas toute seule pour faire cette princesse arc en ciel_

 _ma soeur me regarde_

 _papa: princesse puis je avoir un prènom_

 _ma soeur :pour toi otossa c'est natsuko_

 _papa : enfant d'été exellent choix princesse arc en ciel demo qu'est qui t'inquiète_

 _ma soeur :nichan si il ma oublier ça veut dire il m'aime pas_

 _papa fais un calin à ma soeur : ma princesse ça ne veut rien dire ton nichan t'aime qui pourrait pas aimer une princesse qui à le plus beau sourire si je trouve une seule personne qui n'aime pas ma princesse il est un baka ton nichan t'aime même ci il à oublier_

 _ma soeur me regarde :nichan tu es réveiller elle venu s'assoir à coté de moi_

 _moi frotter mes yeux :nichan je suis ton frère_

 _ma soeur sourciller : oui tu es mon nichan le plus kawaii de l'école toute les fille elle m'envie d'avoir un nichan kawaii_

 _moi rougi à kawaii j'observe ma soeur qui me sourit : ma neechan est jolie quand elle sourit domo si je vois un garçon embêter ma neechan je lui montre on touche pas neechan qui à le plus jolie sourire_

 _ma soeur me fait un calin : aligata mon nichan j'ai hate mon nichan rentre à la maison avec moi demo je veut tu guèri pour rentrer avec moi à la maison dac nichan_

 _moi :dac neechan_

 _miyake frapper entrer : toc toc konnichiwa mina_

 _papa :miyake sensei puis je te parler quelque min_

 _miyake regarde mon dossier: bien sur sont t-il passer visiter_

 _maman : non pas encore miyake sensei_

 _ma soeur : miyake sensei est ce nichan va rentrer à la maison_

 _miyake : en verra aprés la visite je vais me changer je reviens visiter ton nichan d'accord ma grande_

 _ma soeur : hai miyake sensei_

 _papa et miyake sont sorti_

 _moi : miyake sensei c'est qui okassa_

 _maman :miyake sensei est votre pèdiatre c'est lui qui vous soigne quand vous êtes malade_

 _ma soeur : il est trop cool il est gentille il aime les enfants il est beau_

 _moi sourciller : neechan tu es pas trop petite pour lui_

 _ma soeur rougi : baka miyake sensei est un sensei sont travaille c'est de soigner les enfants comme toi nichan et en plus il à dèja une amoureuse elle travaille aux urgence_

 _moi : hein neechan tu en sait des chose sur miyake sensei_

 _ma soeur : c'est parce que je l'es vu une fois il sont trops kawaii il devient rouge quand il la regarde ça veut dire il est amoureux_

 _maman: si ton père entend ce que tu sait il va faire une crise cardiaque_

 _ma soeur :demo il aussi takagi keiji il regarde sato keiji il est pareille que miyake sensei shiratory keiji et kobayashi sensei kaito nichan et aoko neechan heiji nichan et kazuha neechan tai et bella chan il sont kawaii les amis et moi on essaye de les aider avancer avec elle_

 _maman : princesse love attenton à papa te vois pas jouer à ça_

 _ma soeur : je sais je le fais seulement quand tossa n'est pas la demo nichan ayumi chan tu te souviens d'elle_

 _moi rèfléchi :ayumi chan j'ai l'imprèssion de la connaitre je me souviens pas de son visage je peut la voir_

 _maman: pas aujourd'hui mon ange elle n'est pas la_

 _moi:pourquoi je me souviens pas pourquoi j'ai cette imprèssion de déja vu_

 _maman me fais un calin : tout va bien mon ange il faut tu soit patient tu as été opérer à la tête parce que tu ètait malade il faut tu soit patient ta mémoire va revenir_

 _ma soeur :nichan tu te souviens de moi_

 _moi observer ma soeur : un peu je connais pas ton prènom neechan_

 _papa entrer: princesse il faut attendre sensei_

 _ma soeur me sourit : nichan tu as faim_

 _moi :oui je crois demo j'ai ma gorge qui est séche_

 _maman me sert de l'eau: va y doucement mon ange_

 _moi boit de petite gorgée d'eau : aligata okassa neechan tu as quelle age_

 _ma soeur regarde les parents :2 de+ que toi nichan kaito et taichi tu les connais_

 _moi réfléchis : je voit beaucoup visage demo j'arrive pas à leur donner des nom_

 _miyake est rentrer avec mon infirmière : konnichiwa mon grand tu te souvins de moi ton papa ma dit tu te souviens pas_

 _moi : okassa à dit vous êtes miyake sensei vous me soigner demo je vois beaucoup de visage mais je sais pas comment il s'appelle_

 _miyake : c'est deja un début de te souvenir des visages des personnes demo est ce tu as mal_

 _moi: un peu à la tête je peut rentrer à la maison_

 _miyake il me visite: pas tout de suite je veut m'assurer tout va bien chez toi mais dé que je t'autoriserai à quitter à l'hopîtal tu sera premier au courant_

 _moi: c'est vrai miyake sensei_

 _miyake :tu as ma parole de sensei dis moi tu veut bien rèpondre à quel question_

 _moi: pourquoi sensei_

 _miyake: pour je puisse savoir de ce que tu te souviens comme par exemple comment tu t'appelle tu dois me le dire sans regarder autour de toi si non c'est tricher_

 _moi réléchie regarde les cadeau sensei à fermer le rideau je regarde ma famille en essayant d'avoir une rèponse:je ne sait pas sensei_

 _miyake : tu connais ton age_

 _moi je regarde ma soeur je juge sa taille est 8/9plus elle ma dit on est deux différent : je pense je suis 6/7_

 _miyake:je te donne 5 mot à retenir tout à l'heure tu me dira les mot plus tard d'accord mon grand_

 _moi : hai sensei_

 _miyake : maison , avion , poupée jaune et fleur tu peut les repèter_

 _moi :maison, avion ,jaune ,fleur et poupèe_

 _miyake :bien retient les maintenant donne moi 5 animal qui commence par c_

 _moi sans réfléchir: chien, chat,canard , cheval et colombe_

 _miyake : 6 couleur en anglais_

 _moi sans rèflèchir: red ,orange, yellow, green ,blue, purple pink,white, grey ,brown c'est bon sensei_

 _miyake : oui c'est bon mais j'ai demander 6 mais tu connais tes couleurs parmis toute ses couleur lequel tu prèfère_

 _moi réflechi je regarde papa qui porte du bleu ma soeur du rose maman du vert miyake du blanc : euh bleu_

 _miyake : tu peut me dire qui sont ces personne dans ta chambre en dehors de moi_

 _moi j'observe je désigne : okassa neechan euh otossa oneesan infirmière je crois_

 _miyake : maintenant donne moi les 5 mots je t'ai donnée_

 _moi : euuh maison, avion euh jaune je sais pas sensei je suis toujours malade sensei_

 _miyake noter sur mon dossier :on va voir après les examen on va t'emmèner paser les examens dans un moment quand tout les résultat des examen sera prêt je vérrais si tu es toujours malade en attendant tu va rester avec ta famille qui vont veiller sur toi d'accord mon grand_

 _moi:ok sensei_

 _ma soeur : miyake sensei est ce que nichan à le droit de manger_

 _miyake :seulement après les examen mais tu peut t'assurer il ne se deshydrate pas et il se repose il reste calme pour pas se bléssé d'accord ma grande_

 _ma soeur: hai miyake sensei je vais veiller sur mon nichan_

 _moi: miyake sensei comment je m'appelle j'ai quel age_

 _miyake: tu demandera à tes parents moi je dois aller voir mes autres patients mais je repasserai après tes examen chiyumi chan tu lui donnera 5 un test sanguin complet en plus de ceci il donne mon dossier à l'infirmière_

 _chirumie :ok miyake sensei_

 _miyake sensei :à quelle heure il c'est rèveiller_

 _papa: 10 h 20 puis 11 h 45_

 _miyake : d'accor je vais voir si il peut être pris en prioritè je vais rèserver son déjeuner pour le moment il reste à jun je repasserai plus tard le voir il est sorti_

 _moi : c'est quoi à jun_

 _chirumi: à jun veut dire tu n'a pas le droit de manger avant les examen et as le droit de boir un peu d'eau_

 _ma soeur:chirumi oneesan nichan il peut faire des activitè_

 _chirumi: ça dépend de quel activité_

 _ma soeur : comme par exemple du coloriage_

 _chirumie :oui il peut faire mais si il est fatigué tu veillera il arrête et il se repose_

 _ma soeur : d'acoord chirumi oneesan_

 _chirumi elle doser l'apareille : je reviens te chercher dans un moment pour t'emmener faire les examen d'accord mon grand_

 _moi :hai chirumi oneessan je regarde chirumi sorti avec mon dossier_

 _ma soeur me donne un cahier de coloriage et des feutre : tiens nichan c'est ton cahier de coloriage c'est pour colorier les dessein_

 _moi regarde le cahier : aligata neechan demo il n'a pas été utiliser pourquoi ça je n'aim pas les dessein_

 _ma soeur goutté regarde les parents : euh non c'est parce que c'est un nouveau cahier l'autre tu la finis mais il aussi des jeux à faires en colorie dessine souvent à l'école ou à la maison avec peinture crayon feutre moi dans mes dessin à la maison je met des paillettes parfois j'utilise des gomettes de forme d'animaux de forme de couleur différente sur des feuille unis blanc ou de couleur pour faire des jolie dessein_

 _moi : ça à l'air sympa comme activité neechan en fais quoi d'autre comme activitè_

 _ma soeur: on fais des tas de jeux , du roller, un peu de baseball, du vélo , du ténnis ,on va à la piscine, à la bibliohèque ,chez le prof on joue aux jeux vidéo au foot on joue cache cache plein de chose je te montrerai quand tu sortira de l'hopital et ce que nous on faits avec otossa okassa du camping on s'entraine à nos club on aide okassa à travailler tu est fort dans plein de domaine demo tu es 0 en chant musique ça n'empêche pas que tu connais plein d'idole comme yoko kino les two mix hideo naruki tout le monde t'aime bien car il te trouve kawaii gentille moi je trouve mon nichan super cool_

 _moi rougi : aligata neechan demo tu a dit je suis fort dans plein de domaine c'est quoi je suis fort_

 _papa :princesse_

 _ma soeur : j'ai pas droit de te dire tu dois découvrir toi même en faite c'est un jeu moi je t'emmene sur le millieu du chemin du labyrente et toi tu dois à retrouver le bon chemin pour trouver la sortie il à des faux indice c'est pour t'empêcher de trouver la sortit ou le trésor caché avant moi_

 _moi : hein demo c'est quoi un labyrenthe_

 _papa: un labyrente est un endroit plursieur route demo certain sont fait pour te faire obstacle d'autre te font tourner en rond en fesant plursieur fois le même chemin d'autre d'autre t'oblige à faire marche à arrière il ont tous le même but t'empêche de trouver la sortie et si tu touve la sorti alors tu as gagné demo tu dois trouver la sortit avant la fin du temps si le temps est écouler alors tu as perdu_

 _ma soeur me montre un labyrenthe de mon cahier de coloriage : c'est un peu comme ça les labyrenthe demo il ont tout sorte de forme tu voit ce petit garçon il est sur la gauche il doit traverser le labyrenthe pour retrouver ses amis qui sont à la sortie du labyrente et toi tu as une mission avec une couleur ou pointe bic crayon feutre tu dois prendre départ avec le petit garçon traverser le labyrenthe en lui montrant le chemin pour rejoindre ses amis et le plus dur tu as droit 1 seul fois pour gagner_

 _moi : c'est dur comme jeu il à beaucoup de chemin et tu as droit 1 fois_

 _m soeur : ben tu vois pour ne pas perdre moi quand je suis dans les labyrenthe je met un rèpère comme le peti poucet il sème des petite pierre d'autre met à manger demo ça c'est seulement pour les vrai labyrenthe mais ceux de mon cahier par exemple j'utilise mes sens nichan tu te rappelle nos 5 sens_

 _moi: euh la vue, le toucher, l'odorat, le gout, euh l'ouie je crois c'est ça neechan_

 _ma soeur: c'est ça pour le labyrenthe j'utilise mes sens et j'imagine que je suis dans le cahier et c'est moi qui fait le labyrenthe j'utilise mes sens avec ma montre j'éssaye de m'orienter comme otossa ma montrer nichan c'est quoi les 4 point cardinaux_

 _moi sans rèflèchir : nord sud ouest est dèrrière devant à gauche et à droite je crois_

 _ma soeur : c'est bon un petit calcul combien fais 5+5_

 _moi sans réfléchir :10_

 _ma soeur : 15-10_

 _moi: 5_

 _ma soeur :10*5_

 _moi:50 pourquoi tu pose toute ces question neechan_

 _ma soeur : je voulais vérifier quelchose nichan je comprend pas pourquoi tu te souviens pas des autres chose comme comment tu t'appelle quand on te pose des question sur ce euh trucs_

 _papa : les connaissances_

 _ma soeur : oui c'est ça ce que tossa vient de dire tu répond sans réfléchir alors les question comme ton nom tu réfléchi_

 _moi : demo qu'est ce ça veut dire neechan_

 _ma soeur : je sais pas_

 _papa: ça veut dire que tu as perdu tes souvenir mais tu as garder tes connaissances_

 _ma soeur : demo otossa nichan ça veut dire il sait plus faire ce qu'il aime si il ne se souvien pas_

 _papa : pas forcèment princesse il peut faire ce qu'il aime sans savoir pourquoi on appelle ça des réflexe_

 _moi: demo c 'est quoi des réflexe otossa_

 _papa: c'est des geste que tu fait automatiquement c'est comme un robot il fait tellement de fois les même chose que maintenant il fais automatiquement ces geste il est même cappable de le faire les yeux fermer maintenant plus de question vous occuper sans question l'un comme l'autre_

 _ma soeur : hai otossa nichan tu va bien_

 _moi observateur :genki neechan c'est quoi cet chose tu as sur toi_

 _ma soeur regarde le badge : oh ça c'est un badge le prof me la donner je l'aime bien alors je le met sur mes vêtemen il est très cool le prof il à inventer plein de chose il invente des jeux des jouets des trucs bizarre demo certain son cool comme ce badge_

 _moi : je peut avoir le même badge neechan_

 _ma sœur :euh je sais pas faut demander à les parents c'est eux qui décide pas moi_

 _moi regarde les parents suppliant: okassa otossa je peut avoir un badge comme neechan s'il vous plait_

 _maman regarde papa :mais tu en as deja le prof vous en à donner chacun un il doit être à la maison_

 _moi: c'est qui le prof okassa_

 _maman : le prof est un ami proche de papa et moi parfois il veille sur vous quand papa et moi on travaille ou en est absent et que les enfants n'ont pas droit de venir_

 _ma sœur :le prof est comme un grand père ou baby setter pour nous_

 _moi : je peut le voir okassa_

 _maman : tu le verra quand il viendra te rendre visite mon ange_

 _moi : okassa est ce mon ange c'est mon_ _prénom_

 _maman me fait un câlin: mon ange est un petit surnom que on ta donné pour moi tu un petit ange tu est mon bébé mon petit prince que papa ta neechan et moi on t'aime très fort_

 _moi: demo voulez pas me dire comment je m'appelle_

 _papa :sensei à dit de rien dire pas avant il à vérifier ce que tu sait toi après les résultats on véra si il faut on te dit_

 _maman : mon ange tu pense t'appeler comment_

 _moi :euh ...je sait pas okassa vous pouvez pas me dire mon prénom je voudrais bien avoir un prénom s'il vous plait okassa otossa_

 _maman regarde papa:_

 _ma sœur : yuki_

 _moi regarde maman : yuki c'est jolie_

 _on est venu me chercher pour aller faire divers examen ça à durer presque toute la journée sans oublier mes soins la visite des tout plein sensei j'ai autorisation de manger et les visites d'autre membre et amis avant la fin des visite_

 _plus tard_

 _ma sœur : nichan tu va bien_

 _moi : genki je crois ou sont les parents_

 _ma sœur :otossa à été emmener okassa à sont travaille il à dit il viens me chercher après_

 _moi : neechan est ce que tu part_

 _ma sœur : oui j'ai pas droit de rester à 17 h les visite sont finis demo je reviens demain à l'heure des visites demo tu peut m'appeler avec ton portable ou si tu t'ennuie tu peut venir jouer sur le jeu il à tout le monde tes amis des cousin et d'autre joueur on peut discuter jouer en même temps_

 _moi:c'est quoi le jeu_

 _ma sœur pris mon ordinateur et me montre le jeu :nichan c'est le jeu le plus populaire de l'école c'est pour les enfants et les ados tout les mineur tu peut faire ton personnage manger boire dormir faire ses besoin travailler jouer conduire c'est tout ce que tu peut faire dans la vrai vie c'est un peu comme les Sims sauf celui la c'est un jeu tu joue virtuel en multijoueur sur un réseau du net_

 _moi :ça à l'air sympa tu va jouer aussi_

 _ma soeur : euh peut être mais je viendrai voir si tu es connecté_

 _moi: aligata neechan_

 _kaito frapper: toc ohayo les cousin_

 _ma soeur : kaito nichan ohayo_

 _moi :ohayo tu es qui kaito nichan_

 _ma soeur chuchoter quelque chose à kaito_

 _kaito me regarde: OK dac cousine moi je suis kaito ton grand cousin je suis magicien on ma dit tu es réveiller je suis venue voir comment va demo je vois tu ne te souviens pas de moi_

 _moi : kaito nichan j'ai vu ton visage mais je connaissait pas comment tu t'appelle_

 _kaito fait apparaître une fleur pour ma sœur pour moi une voiture en jouet : ben maintenant tu sait je suis kaito magic ton cousin alors comment va mon petit cousin yuki_

 _moi : genki je crois aligata kaito nichan pour la voiture_

 _kaito : bestuni cousin hé vous faite quoi touts les deux_

 _ma soeur : aligata pour la fleur kaito nichan je montrait à nichan le jeu ou peut jouer et discuter en même temps_

 _kaito : excellent jeu pour rester en contact avec ses amis et sa famille je ferai un tour ce soir aussi_

 _moi : kaito nichan tu es mineur_

 _kaito : je suis 18 au japon tu es majeur à 21 ans pour les autre pays je suis majeur demo je suis né au japon donc je suis toujours mineur selon la loi japonais si tu préfère je suis un ados_

 _ma soeur: kaito nichan tu es né_ _après shinichi_

 _kaito : oui 1 mois après l'autre cousin avant toi_

 _moi: et moi_

 _kaito : toi tu es après moi après tai avant ta neechan_

 _moi :c'est qui tai_

 _kaito : mon petit frère tu le verra demain il s'appelle taichi je paris après l'école il va se rendre sur le jeu_

 _ma soeur regarde sa montre : l'école est finis il va se connecter bientôt ayumi et les autre aussi je demanderai à papa dsi je peut me connecter aussi ce soir_

 _papa entrer : demander quoi konnichiwa kaito_

 _kaito: ohayo ojissan_

 _ma soeur : otossan est ce que je peut me connecter sur le jeu ce soir s'il te plait_

 _papa: on verra plus tard_

 _moi : otossa okassa travaille_

 _papa me regarde : hai mon grand j'ai parler à miyake sensei il à dit tu est amnésique la majorité de tes souvenirs tu les as oublier il t'en reste quel que une tu as les visages tu vois sont des personnes que tu connais demo tu n'arrive pas les identifier par contre tu est toujours intelligent tu as garder tes connaissances et quel que une de tes réflexe_

 _ma soeur : demo otossan nichan est ce que il va se souvenir à nouveau_

 _papa: sensei à dit il ne sait pas ça peut être provisoire ou permanent demo on à le droit de lui dire le strict nécessaire dans le cas de ton frère il à droit seulement les base on doit pas forcer à se souvenir si il ne se souviens pas c'est que son cerveau veut le protéger des trauma qu'il a eu qui lui font peur_

 _kaito : ojissan est ce que ces cauchemar sont toujours la_

 _papa :je sais pas c'est possible sensei ma dit ton cousin à beaucoup de confusion il est possible il se souvient pas mais c'est à son cerveau de savoir si il veut se souvenir ou pas il faut surveiller qu'il reste au calme il soit correct il mange s'hydrate se repose en veille sur lui_

 _ma soeur : nichan peut aller à l'école_

 _papa :pas tout de suite sensei nous dira quand il pourra aller à l'école et autre_

 _moi : otossa est ce que vous avez droit de me dire_

 _papa: oui on à le droit de te dire certaine chose demo sensei veut tu découvre toi même le reste_

 _moi :est ce que tu as droit me dire comment je m'appelle j'ai quel age_

 _papa: oui on le droit te donner ton identité_

 _ma soeur : otossa je peut lui dire s'il te plait_

 _papa: hai princesse_

 _ma soeur: nichan tu t'appelle yuki Fujido tu as 7 ans 1/2 tu es en 2 année primaire_

 _moi réfléchi: je m'appelle yuki Fujido j'ai 7 ans 1/2 je suis 2 ème année primaire ça veut dire je suis en CE1 c'est ça otossa_

 _papa: oui tu es en_ _CE1_

 _moi : neechan tu t'appelle comment_

 _ma soeur : dessus niji fujido j'ai 8 ans 1/2 je suis en CE2 je suis né le 29 juillet je suis ta grande soeur tu es mon petit frère_

 _moi : moi je suis né quand_

 _papa :tu es né le 7 juillet_

 _moi:kaito nichan tu es né quand_

 _kaito :21 juin tai est né le 3 juin_

 _moi : ça donne tai toi kaito nichan moi et neechan dans l'ordre demo kaito nichan tu as dit on est cousin de quelle coté tu es mon cousin_

 _kaito : ton otossa était nichan de mon otossa_

 _moi: otossa tu as combien de nichan et neechan_

 _papa : il ne reste ma neechan et moi mon nichan ton ojissan est un ange il à eu un accident il à quelque année kaito et taichi sont mes seul neveux qui habite à Tokyo les autres sont dans une ville voisine tu les verra bientôt_

 _moi : otossa comment tu t'appelle_

 _papa : je suis natsuko fujido ton otossa et celui de ta neechan et votre okassa s'appelle haruna fujido_

 _moi réfléchi : neechan s'appelle niji okassa s'appelle haruna otossa s'appelle natsuko et moi yuki fujido otossa tu es mariée à okassa_

 _papa : hai dessus marié à okassa otossa de niji et yuki ojissan de kaito et taichi_

 _moi: comment s'appelle ta neechan otossa_

 _papa : ma neechan s'appelle minako_

 _moi :j'aime quoi et est ce que j'ai des amis_

 _papa : hai à la deuxième l'autre tu découvrira tout seul_

 _moi : comment s'appelle mes amis_

 _ma soeur : il à ayumi yochida misturiko tsubaraya ce sont tes meilleure amis il à aussi genta kojima vous êtes amis ce sont ceux qui habite à Tokyo tu en tas d'autre Haichizo Hattory le frère de heiji nichan il habite à Osaka_

 _2 semaine je suis plus à l'hôpital je suis chez mois je n'ai pas encore été à l'école je suis bientôt autorisée je suis à la maison le plus souvent j'ai droit de me promener j'ai continué à discuter avec tomi même je suis amnésique plus je lui parle plus je me sent libre j'ai envie de plus je l'ai souvent croisée en me promenant demo il à cette fille qui me fais rougir je crois que je sus vraiment amoureux d'elle je suis allé chez elle avec ma soeur et cruela tai bella est aussi la on à fait des gâteaux pour la pour le projet j'ai comme fais une chose surprenant_

 _ayumi et moi on à décorer les biscuits et les gateaux: je suis content yuki tu soit venu chez moi pour faire des gateaux comment tu trouve les_ _gâteaux_

 _moi les joue rouge : oui c'est trés jolie ayumi ou sont les autre tu as dit c'est le club_

 _ayumi ma sourire :il pouvais pas venir et puis j'avais pas envie genta mange tout nos gateaux_

 _ma soeur avec cruela font les gateaux: oui nos gateau sont pour le week end pour aider tamanosuke et la troupe de theatre_

 _taichi et bella font les biscuits: j'ai hâte de voir nos invité le manger bella et moi on fais notre numéro devant eux_

 _ayumi :moi j'ai vais chanter ma chanson demo j'ai un peur peur_

 _ma soeur : ta pas t'inquiété moi je vais t'encourager si tu veut on peut t'aider avec ta chanson moi ce qui me fais peur c'est personne aime notre spectacle demo petit frère n'est plus à l'hopital c'est super_

 _ayumi me sourit: oui yuki avec nous c'est génial est ce qu'il viens demain_

 _ma soeur :oui maman et papa vienne nous voir il sera avec eux_

 _samedi soir aux coulisse le club à l'honneur_

 _kaito sur le podium joue les prestidigitateur : konbawa cher invité je suis prince magic je vous souhaite à grand petit bienvenu avant de commencer les candidat je vous demande de montrer à des petit ange qui on former un club ton eu l'idée de organiser ce weekend du rire j'appelle les aventurier junior de venir sur scène et les encourager comme il se dois vous vos applaudissement les aventurier junior_

 _public applaudis les enfants entre sur scène_

 _taichi beau gosse avec son micro : aligata prince magic nichan konbawa les obassan les ojissan et tous ceux qui son venu voir et rigoler mes amis et moi avant de commence on va vous chanter des chanson que le club des aventurier junior adore qui sait on pourra faire la paix dans le monde avec nos chanson_

 _public ris et applaudis_

 _kaito : pour cela cher public j'appelle un trio de super star qui on décider de aider nos jeune aventurier junior à faire de cet soirée un magnifique que bien des jeune et enfants adore j'appelle les super star les two mix et yoko kino les musicien chanteur de la soirée du ire_

 _les trio star derrière le rideau konbawa_ _Tokyo_

 _le public sur excitée applaudisse et acclame: konbawa yoko les two mix on vous aime_

 _la musique introduction jouer par les two mix chanter par yoko :lalalalalalalalalalala_

 _les aventurier joyeux au signal de kaito: Plus nous serons ensemble_

 _Ensemble, ensemble,_

 _Plus nous serons ensemble_

 _Plus heureux nous serons._

 _tai kastuo haichizo :Car tes amis sont mes amis_

 _Et mes amis sont tes amis,_

 _Plus nous serons ensemble,_

 _Plus heureux nous serons._

 _bis_

 _public applaudis_

 _seconde chanson_

 _la musique introduction jouer par les two mix chanter par yoko :lalalalalalalalalalala_

 _les amis aventurier en chœur :_

 _Frère !_

 _Toi et moi nous vivons sur la même Terre._

 _La lune dans les nuits d'hiver,_

 _Le vent du bord de mer,_

 _Le soleil qui nous éclaire,_

 _Font partie d'un seul univers planétaire,_

 _Assez grand pour des milliards de frères_

 _Qui pourraient s'aimer,_

 _Et pourtant !_

 _Et pourtant, comment le taire ?_

 _J'ai la paix, tu as la guerre._

 _J'ai du pain, toi, la misère._

 _J'ai l'amour doux de ma mère._

 _Tu es seul. J'ai mal pour toi mon frère._

 _public applaudis joyeusement two mix introduit aj chanter : ma soeur et ma cousine:_

 _Partout dans le monde_

 _C'est pareil_

 _Tous les matins le soleil se lève_

 _Tout le monde_

 _Au réveil_

 _Salue le jour qui remplit le ciel._

 _Oui mais dans mon île_

 _Le soleil_

 _Brille un peu plus fort que dans ta ville_

 _Dans mon île_

 _Au réveil_

 _Les papillons s'en vont vers le ciel._

 _Refrain_

 _les aj :Fleurs des villes ou fleurs des champs_

 _Petit papillon porté par la brise_

 _Fleurs des îles au gré du vent_

 _Petite maison pour dormir dedans._

 _Toi qui cours le monde_

 _Les chemins_

 _Toi qui as vu toutes ses merveilles_

 _Dans le monde_

 _Tu sais bien_

 _Où tu voudrais t'éveiller demain_

 _[Refrain]_

 _ayumi voix douce et angélique :_

 _Là-bas dans ton île_

 _C'est si bien_

 _Un paradis pour dormir tranquille_

 _Dans ton île_

 _C'est si bien_

 _Les papillons du petit matin._

 _[Refrain]par les aj_

 _[Bis]_

 _public applaudis_

 _4 éme chanson_

 _Refrain :_

 _aj font la ronde:_

 _Faisons ensemble le tour de la Terre,_

 _Survolons les montagnes, les mers,_

 _Découvrons les plus beaux pays_

 _Pleins d'enfants, de paysages, de magie_

 _ma soeur:_

 _Bonjour et bienvenue au Pérou !_

 _Rejoins-moi vite à la capitale Lima_

 _Pars à la découverte des cités Incas_

 _Chez moi tu trouveras plein de lamas_

 _(Refrain)_

 _taichi:_

 _Bonjour et bienvenue au Groenland !_

 _Chez moi il fait très froid, couvre-toi bien_

 _Entre les icebergs et les glaciers_

 _Tu vas devenir un aventurier_

 _(Refrain)_

 _haichizo:_

 _Bonjour et bienvenue au Kenya !_

 _Chez moi, il y a des lions, des éléphants,_

 _Alors, si tu aimes les animaux sauvages_

 _Tu ne vas pas être déçu du voyage_

 _(Refrain) aj_

 _miya belle:_

 _Bonjour et bienvenue en Australie !_

 _La capitale de mon pays est Canberra._

 _Chez moi il y a des koalas, des kangourous_

 _On va s'amuser comme des petits fous._

 _(Refrain) aj_

 _ayumi :_

 _Konnichiwa et bienvenue au Japon !_

 _La capitale de mon pays est Tokyo._

 _Il y a plein de temples, de jardins fleuris,_

 _Viens vite les découvrir, c'est très joli._

 _le public applaudi les enfant qui font le salut_

 _kaito : yosh cher public voila un super concert pour nos jeune d'aventurier junior pour ouvrir la soirée du rire_

 _taichi chuchoter quelque chose à son frère_

 _kaito sourire :ho ho mon assistant ma dit de vous dire que le club des aventurier junior pour l'honneur de la soiré le club et lui on fais plein de bonne chose pour vous public il que les aventurier joyeux vous invite acheter les bonne chose au stand installer pour l'occasion que l'argent n'est pas pour eux mais c'est pour aider un ami à eux qui veule faire la surprise un ami qui à un rêve et de des difficulté financière pour réaliser son rêve qui tiens à faire plaisir une personne qui lui est cher gratuitement les aventurier junior veule aider leur ami à faire plaisir à cet personne pour cela vous public avant de commencer applaudissement les aventurier joyeux pour leur amitié leur solidarité_

 _le public ri et applaudi_

 _moi je suis dans les coulisses j'ai suivis ayumi dans sa loge : ayumi chan_

 _ayumi toute contente et très belle : yuki kun comment tu nous à trouver_

 _moi rougi offres les jolie fleur idée de ma soeur : euh bien vous avez bien chanter je voulais te t'offrir ça parce que tu chante bien tues très jolie_

 _ayumi regarder accepter mes fleur rougi m' embrasse la joue : aligata yuki kun ça me fais plaisir_

 _moi joue rouge je regarde ayumi sentir mes fleur : bestuni ayumi chan_

 _ayumi :yuki kun tu viendra à mon anniversaire_

 _moi :oui ayumi chan_

 _ayumi pris ma main :yuki tu sait je_

 _moi j'ai embrasser ayumi sur la bouche 30 s très rouge pour la faire taire: je voulais te dire tu es une jolie princesse qui à la plus jolie voix que j'ai entendu je suis sorti rejoindre mes parents un sourire_

 _ayumi rouge heureuse sent mes fleur p il ma embrasser: yatta_

 _ma soeur ma cousine cruela bella joue rouge on vu : il à fais notre plan à marcher_

 _genta les garçons: quel plan_

 _ma soeur : secret de filles allez les aventurier joyeux à vos poste faisons la surprise de tamanosuke une réussite_

 _:_


	11. Chapter 11

_1 mois 2 semaine plus tard je suis arriver au 5 district devant l'agence j'ignore pourquoi je suis monter à l'agence j'ai vu ojissan dans l'état que j'ai souvent des souvenir de certaine ces action je suis monter j'ignore pourquoi la chambre de ran je me suis couché sur le lit de ran j'ignore pourquoi cette action mais j'ai impréssion de la connaitre mais aucun souvenir j'ai visiter tout la maison avec cette impréssion de connaitre en repertant j'ai eu malchance tomber sur ojissan qui ma saisit par le cou j'ai me suis débatu il m'attacher la bouche les main les pieds il certain souvenir que j'aurais préferer ne jamais me souvenir toute les fois il entré soul j'ai pas rèaliser il est dangereux ojissan pu l'alcool en plus mon père à porter plainte contre lui pour maltraitance sa célibrité es à la baisse il ma endormir je me suis réveiller dans un entrepot ou quelque chose du genre le problème ojissan c'est touver un associé qui en veut à shnichi ojissan c'est en tête je suis shinichi il m'ont forcé avaler une pillule attendu long moment rien se c'est passé pas de tranformation excepté l'associé ojissa à un regard trop sur moi il ma mis mal à l'aise de plus son assossié en question c'est mon pire ennemie gin je ne me souviens pas ou je l'ai vu pourquoi somme nous enemie mais je sait il me fait peur il à un gros calibre j'ai pas été changez en shinichi ce que lui à en tête m'éffrai d'après les image que j'ai de lui il n'est pas un gentille j'ai beau me caché ma neuveusitée je me souviens pas grand chose demo gin ma embrasser il à mis ses main sur mon corps ojissan à voulu l'arrêter j'gore comment ojissan l'a plus fait obstacle em souvien juste ces mains me touche certain endroit de mon corps et j'ai été endormie je me suis réveiller avec quelle que bleu nu à coté l'ojissa soul qui pu de l'alcool il n'a pas de pantalon je ne sait pas ce qui c'est passer je voulais pas savoir j'ai pris juste mes vetement qui traine une douche je suis partit je tremble mais rien dit à personne mais cette sensaion d'avoir été caresser embrassez je me pose des question mais j'ai prèfèrè de ne pas vouloir connaitre les réponse je suis rentré restez sur mon ordinateur raconter à tomi il ma ordonné allé à une adresse quand je suis arrivé je commence vraiment à me demander si je suis pas devenu fou je suis dérangé en dehors de mon amnèsique un seul toucher de ça part j'ai du mal dire non et même j'ai pas envie_

 _mo ipas rassurer : ano_

 _pédo embrasser mon cou sa main sous mom tee-shirt :mon misao va jouer_

 _moi rougi cherche à me libirer:yamero je veut pas yammmmmmmmmmmm_

 _pédo barre ma bouche:tttt tu te tient tranquille interdit de crier mordre de me dire non de te dèbattre de repousser tu obeit sans discuter je pourrais bien te punir d'avoir laisser autre que sensei toucherce qui m'appartien tuma bien compris_

 _moi tremblant effrayè rougi des caresse:hai ojissan_

 _pédo met contre lui ça main dans mon pantalon: tttt appelle moi tomi sensei pas d'ojissa_

 _moi rougis plus:hai to tomi sensei_

 _pèdo :je prèfère ça_

 _moi :tomi sensei vous embrasser la bouche pour me faire taire_

 _pédo embrasser ma regarder surpris ma pris porter sur un lit embrasse la bouche le cou:je suis ton sensei particulier celui tu as une promesse envers moi tu dois pas poser de question juste me faire confianc et me laisser faire tu respècte les règle je serai toujous douceur tu me désobeit tu me refuse tu me dit non je te puni c'est bien compris misao_

 _moi frisonnant rouge:hai to tomi sensei demo je m'appelle yuki_

 _pédo enlève mon tee -shirt :avec moi tu es misao allonge toi tu reste sage pas de non pas de question tu me laisse faire ta leçon il m'embrasse il m'oblige à m'allonger il me caresse_

 _moi rougi effrayè:tomi sensei_

 _pèdo m'embrasse et enlèver mon pantalon: détend toi misao je ne fera pas mal je veut vèrifier toi correct dis moi ce que tu te souvien de ce qui 'es arriver aujourdhui je suis ton amis je ne dirais rien_

 _moi: je je sait pas_

 _pèdo caresse mon visage: calme toi comment tu es arrivé la bas_

 _moi :je je me promènait devant le cafè j'ai eu impréssion de connaitre j'ai vu l'escalier je suis monté_

 _pédo :pourquoi tu es monter_

 _moi : je sait pas je suis monter j'ai vu ojissan à son bureau je l'ai vu crier yoko yoko kino avec des canettes partout je suis monter je vraiment impréssion de connaitre par coeur cet endroit_

 _pèdo :tu te souvient vraiment pas de cet endroit_

 _moi : otossa ma dit je dois être patient je vais me souvenir demo je veut me souvenir maintenant_

 _pèdo m'observe :ton tossa à raison tu dois être patient ta mémoire reviendra quand tu ty attendra pas ta mémoire veut te faire la surprise tant que tu es impatient ta mémoire ne veut pas revenir comme tu veut l'obliger à revenir et tu es pas patient tu pourra pas retrouver la mémoire qu'est ce qui c'espassé misao_

 _moi:je sais pas je descendais l'escalier ojissan sortait d son bureau il ma regarder il attraper par la il est ma attaché la bouche les main les pieds ensuite un mouchoir sur mon nez il à poser des tas de question il ma demander de question sur shinichi qu'est que j'ai dit à otossa de dire otossa j'ai menti il ne ma rien fait d'enlever sa plainte demo_

 _pedo: demo tu te souviens de certaine chose n'es pas pour tu peut me dire je suis ton ami je veut t'aider_

 _moi rouge: quandil ma attrapé j'ai vu ojissan me donner des coups de pied pour me reveiller le soir quand il rentre il me marche dessus il sent fort il me tape la tête devant tout le il me laisse jamais parler il m'écoute pas il me fait peur tomi sensei je veut rentrer chez moi_

 _pédo m'embrasse et me caresse : dans un moment tu rentrera sois patient on va jouer un peu enlever mon caleçon_

 _moi rouge pleure tremblant: je veut voir okassa otossa neechan je veut pas jouer_

 _pèdo regarde mon corps il ma mis assis sur lui il me tient come papa:misao qu'est que on ta fait_

 _moi : je sait pas je veut maison_

 _pèdo: misao c'est important tu me rèponde est ce il ta toucher sans ton autorisation_

 _moi:je me souvient plus_

 _pèdo me fais le regarder :il ta embrasser sur ta bouche sans ton autorisation_

 _moi tremblant regard fuyant en larme :je me souvient pas je veut pas jouer_

 _pédo me sere amicale:misao on jouera un autre fois tu es pas en ètat de jouer pas aujour d'hui nous somme ami je veille sur toi je ne te ferais jamais de mal je te promet de rien te faire si tu n'es pas d'accord_

 _me voyant trés triste il ma bercer pous me rassurer il ma chuchoter tout va bien je te protége je veille sr toiplus tard il ramener chez chez la maison de shinije me suis souvenu dema prémiérre rencontre avec lui sur le chemin jje le tient la main lui propose un truc je n'aurais jamis fait avant malgré ma ce qui c'est passé je lui dit_

 _moi: tomi sensei_

 _pédo c'est mis à mon niveau : mm qu'i il misao kun_

 _moi: tomi sensei pourquoi tu ma rien fait tout à l'heure_

 _pédo me souris : je te l'es dit je te fais pas de mal je veille sur toi tu était trés triste t as passé une journée difficile ça t'éffrayé j'aime pas te voir éffrayé tu n'est pas mignon quand tu es effrayé comme je veille sur toi quand tu es triste je veut te voir te sentir bien_

 _moi: tomi sensei je veut aller chez toi_

 _pédo me regarde surpris : pourquoi ça misao_

 _moi: je veut habiter avec toi je me sent bien quand tu es la_

 _pédo: misao : on peut pas vire ensemble tu as tes parent ta soeur ta famille qui t'aime il seront triste_

 _moit triste : demo tomi sensei mais on va se voir avant longtemps tout le monde travaille ou va à l'école je reste avec le prof il est gentille mais il à cette fille qui habite avec lui elle me fais peur j'aime rester avec eux mon parrain lui je l'aime bien mais dé fois cette fille reste avec lui mais je l'aime pas ma soeur joue tout le temps avec elle maman et papa travaille je m'ennui tout seul quand kaito n'est pas la avec taichi personne veut moi trouve la mémoire c'est pas juste_

 _pédo essuie mes larme :pleure pas misao tu retrouvera la mémoire je te le promet il veule juste te protéger il t'aime trés fort moi je veut bien tenir compagni quand ta famille n'est pas la dis moi de quoi de tu te souviens_

 _moi rougi en larme je t'ai vu tu mis tout et tu me fais biou àmon quiqu_

 _pédo :tu le dit à persone c'est notre secret d'accort_

 _moi:d'accord tomi sensi_

 _pédo m'embrasse le fron c'est bien je te raméne_

 _moi: non_

 _pédo : non_

 _moi je veut bisou detomi sur mon quiqui_

 _pédo sourcille : tiens donc tu ne voulaispas tout à l'heru et pui on peutpas le faire ici tu sait_

 _moi : tomi sensei tu peut le faire dans cette maison désignant la maison de shinichi dans la chambre de shinichi nichan je vais être gentille en plus il à personne qui habite la papa et maman ont déménager_

 _pédo regarde ma maison : tiens donc comment tu sait tes parents habitait la_

 _moi géner :ben quand je suis aller jouer avec taichi j'ai vu la photo de papa et maman dans une chambre j'ai ententu ma soeur dire à cette fille c'est si nul on à déménager je peut plus venir te voir comme je veut j'ai visiter quand il sont pas la j'ai sentiment de connaitre la maison_

 _pédo tuvois j'peut être une idée ça te plairait je femande à ton pap de louer cette maison j'ai ma maison qui sipetite je po_

 _moisourit à l'idée : oui tomi sensei je pourrais cvbenir te voir_

 _pédo : bien sur mais avant si on allait voir cette maison tu sait comment enpeut rentrer_

 _moi: oui demo il à des caméra dans la plus part des piéce_

 _tomi me fais un clin d'oeil pas de probléme j'ai une idée en va aller chercher de quoi faire mon idée ensuite on va l'appliquer mon plan dit moi tu aime les aniamux_

 _moi:oui je voudrais bien un chien papa à dit je suis pas prét_

 _pédo : oh misao t'inquite pas tomi sensei va t'aider à montrer ton papa tu es prêt pour avoir un chien_

 _moi tout content : anthony tomi sensei aligata tomi sensei_

 _pédo : misao dit moi ce matin tu te rappelle ce que tu as fait aprés allez chez ojissan_

 _moi: non_

 _pédo : comment tu était quand tu té reveiller_

 _moi rougi :tomi sensei il va me punir_

 _pédo : je vais pas te punir je veut t'aider à mettre les méchant loin de toi n'est pas peur je veut juste te protéger_

 _moi joue rouge :j'était tout nu tonton il n'a pas de pantalon j'ai vu son quiqui il dormait_

 _pédo :misao je sait tu veut pas savoir cette question est ce que c'est lui qui ta fais ces marque sur toi_

 _moi :je ne me souviens pas est ce que papa va me gronder pour mon retard_

 _pédo : non je veiller sur toi il t'arrivera rien_

 _moi je fais un calin à tomi : aligata tomi sensei_

 _je suis retourner chez le prof aprés il ma promis de revenir plus tard il va mettre son plan en place non il ma pas sucer mais il ma promis la prochaine fois il me fera plein surtout mon corps ma dit de pas dire à ma famille qu'ilme fait des bisou je messuis endormi j'ai réver de lui me suce mais aprés ayumi ma soeur sont arriver avec lla fille qu'on appelle haibara mais ayumi et moi dans une parit de cache on c'est retrouver tout seul au mêm endroit quand je la regarde j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rougir mais j'ai pas vu venir ayumi de cette forme_

 _ayumi et moi caché : yuki kun est ce que tu as une amoureuse_

 _moi rougi: ayumi chan_

 _ayumi embrasser passion par surprise sur la bouche:yuki kun je te trouve mignon_

 _moi rougi surpris ayu yumi chan me demanderpas pourquoi je l'ai embrasser sur sa bouche :jelui fais le tour de fleur j'ai réappris toi aussi ayumi chan je te trouve mignonne je crois j'ai pas d'amoureuse_

 _ayumi joue rougi sourit : yuki kun moi non plus j'ai pas d'amoureux mais je sait que toi je t'aime depuis je te connais c'est dommage tu te souviens pas de certaine chose_

 _moi j'ai eu des flash back d'ayumi tout les fois je susi retrouve seul de ma déclaration à la patinoire j'aiembrasser ayumi de long et vrai baiser surpris par ma soeur_

 _ma soeur rougi : kawai petit frère_

 _moi intérrompit le baiser rougi j'ai pris la main d'ayumi: neechan j'aime ayumi c'est ma petite amie personne l'embrasse à part moi_

 _ma soeur rouge me regarde surprsi: vos sortez ensemble depuis quand_

 _ayumi me tient la main rouge avec un sourire: depuis aujourd'hui j'aime ton frère_

 _moi embrasser ayumi devant ma soeur :ayumi chan je t'aime aussi tu veut faire du roller_

 _ma soeur sourciller : nichan tu te souviens_

 _moi je tiens la main d'ayumi: secret ayumi et moi_

 _ma soeur s'en va : ben les amoureux content de voir vous êtes enfin ensemble_

 _moi : enfin_

 _ayumi: bestuni yuki tu veut dormir chez moi_

 _moi :tient la main d'ayumi tu as école demain_

 _ayumi :oui c'est dommage tu ne peut pas venir_

 _moi embrasser ayumi: pas grave ayumi chan quand sensei va m'autorisée retour à l'école en restera ensemble tu as dit on est dans la même classe attendant si on allait faire les leçon j'ai mes devoir que pap ma donné j'ai pas fait je vais me faire gronder si je le fait pas si tu as des devoir je peut t'aider_

 _ayumi m'embrasser : OK mon yuki_

 _main dans la main on est allé faire nos devoir dans ma chambre bien que en passe plus de temps à se faire des bisou ça me rend heureux ensuite je l'ai raccompagné chez elle main dans la main que c'est parent sont surpris_

 _ayumi me tient la main en rentre chez elle je tient son sac rose :tadaima okassa_

 _maman d'ayumi :okaeri ayumi_

 _moi et ayumi en s'embrasse_

 _la mère d'ayumi nous à vu elle à rougi elle sourit mais le père d'ayumi rentré de son travaille derrière nous surpris_

 _père_ _d'ayumi rougi : kfm_

 _ayumi interrompu sourit à son papa : okaeri otossa c'est mon yuki_

 _papa de ayumi: tient donc yuki kun tu as retrouver mémoire_

 _moi sourire tiens la main d'ayumi: ojissan je veut sortir avec ayumi chan parce que je l'aime pas besoin de mémoire pour aimer la plus jolie des fleur qui à le yeux de saphir qui brille comme un soleil qui chante comme un jolie oiseau ayumi chan est ma meilleure amie maie elle et moi on s'aime je veut la protéger demain je vais venir t'emmener ayumi chan à l'école_

 _ayumi me regarde yeux pétillante m'embrasse :me fais son plus jolie sourire avec plaisir mon prince je veut bien de m'emméné à l'école_

 _moi je lui embrassela main en lui laissant une fleur dans la main :alors ma jolie princesse te voici dans ton palais avec le roi et la reine ton prince va repartir pour être forme pour venir chercher sa prince passe une bonne nuit princesse ayumi je l'embrasse une dérniére fois konbawa ojissan konbawa obassa je suis sorti tout rouge contente de moi j'ai vu tomi sensei qui ma suivis il sourirait_

 _pédo: yuki kun tu as l'air joyeux_

 _moi tout heureux rouge : j'ai une petite amie ayumi chan et moi on c'est embrasser_

 _pédo: comme tu es mignon ça y'est tu as enfin décider de lui laisser une chance_

 _moi sourit : non pendant on jouait cache cache ayumi chan ma embrasse elle ma dit je t'aime ensuite je me suis souvenu de quelque chose je lui est dit et tout le monde dit on va bien ensemble je l'ai embrasser j'ai aimer elle sent si bon sa peau douce sa jolie voix son sourire ses beau yeux bleu son visage souriant je lui dit ayumi chan je trouve mignonne aussi_

 _pédo :tu sait comment on appelle ce que tu décris_

 _moi : non tomi sensei_

 _pédo:tu es amoureux d'ayumi chan la preuve tu as les joue rouge et tu est tout content surtout après une journée difficile et ça c'est l'amour qui bat en ton petit coeur_

 _moi :tomi sensei ça veut dire ayumi chan et moi on va s'aimer longtemps_

 _pédo : me dit ça seul ton avenir te le dira pour le moment profite de ton amour maintenant_

 _moi : demo si je sus amoureux d'ayumi chan tu va plus me faire des bisou_

 _pédo : tu sait en peut être ami sans se faire des bisou essentielle je veille sur toi de temps en temps je te ferais des bisou mais seulement quand tu es d'accord je te ferai pas de mal demo c'est l'heure de rentrer ou tu va être punis par ton papa si tu rentre après le couvre feux_

 _moi je tient la main de tomi je suis reparti chez moi bien sur tomi ne se met jamais dans le périmètre des camera je suis rentrer_

 _personne es arriver j'ai été dans ma chambre j'ai pris un mon costume de super héros de la piéce j'ai jouer un moment puis je suis aller dans la salle de musique j'ai jouer du piano tout joyeux j'ai aussi fait le diner pour ma famille en attendant il arrivent je me suis endormis pour une fois j'ai fais un rêve ayumi et moi dans un château on se marie bien que c'est si rare de pas faire des cauchemar malgré les bavardage autour de moi_

 _je ne ne veut quitter mon rêve sous aucun prétexte_

 _papa maman et ma soeur rentre : bon sang si je tien ce petit monsieur il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure ail à intérêt êtes à la maison_

 _ma soeur joyeuse sourit enlever ses chaussure chantonnant une chanson:_ _lalalala_

 _maman:princesse je trouve bien joyeuse depuis notre dépar chez le profs qu'est qui se passe_

 _ma soeur monter à l'étage : secret okassa je ne direrai rien_

 _maman sourcille : bon sang je me demande qu'est qui met ma fille de si bonne humeur_

 _papa : surement une bonne note_

 _maman rentre au salon m'observe sourire: ou alors elle sait pourquoi son frère dort avec un super sourire_

 _papa m'observe : chotto qu'est qui se passe pour mes enfants sont tout sourire_

 _téléphone p sonner maman répond_ _moshi_

 _maman d'ayumi : konbawa kokoni maman d'ayumi votre fils et ma fille on passer un nouveau cap_

 _maman rougi : c'était donc ça pour ça mon fils souris depuis quand_

 _maman d'ayumi: ma fille ma dit depuis ce aprés midi votre fils est un romantique il à même accompagné ma fille ma jusque à chez nous vous auriez du voir la tête de mon mari quand il lui à demander si il à retrouver mémoire votre fils répondu ojissan je veut sortir avec ayumi chan parce que je l'aime pas besoin de mémoire pour aimer la plus jolie des fleur qui à le yeux de saphir qui brille comme un soleil qui chante comme un jolie oiseau ayumi chan est ma meilleure amie maie elle et moi on s'aime je veut la protéger demain je vais venir t'emmener ayumi chan à l'école_

 _maman : ah en volia une bonne nouvelle en cette saison c'est vraimenent l'occassion_

 _maman d'ayumi:oui je suis d'accord tant qu'il son heureux ça me va on se tient au courant_

 _maman: aligata de me tenir au courant raccroché sourire joyeuse chantonne va dans la cuisine_

 _papa sourciller se gratte la tête p j'ai raté quelque chose ou quoi pour qu'il on tous même sourire: yuki_

 _plus tard une douche mon costume de prince je suis sortit tôt aller chez ayumi attendre elle sort pour l'école elle sorti heureuse je lui offert des fleur j'ai pris son sac je l'ai embrasser tout le chemin on se tient la main en se regarde dans les yeux les commerçant qui nous connaisse souris tous dise kawaii ayumi porte des nouveaux vêtement une jolie robe rose lila blanc un bandeau assorti des chausette_ _je suis aller à la bijouterie je lui acheter une chaîne je vais lui offrir ce soir je suis rentré papa pas content et intriguée moi rentré dans ma maison souriant avec la musique de mon MP3 de yoko kino tout joyeux je suis monter à l'étage devant le miroir je suis en débardeur blanc dansant sur le nouveau cd de yoko me_ _fessant_

 _moi me fais beau : lalalala_

 _papa qui rentrer m'observe p quelle mouche piquer mon fils pour qu'il soi de bonne humeur_

 _moi devant mon miroir :nananan la la la you_

 _papa remarquer quelque chose sur moi p cette marque ça rien à faire sur un enfant re: yuki_

 _moi dansant sur yuko: lalala ala lmmmmm_

 _papa p hé bien pouquoi bizarement je flaire louche ici intercepter yuki en douceur_

 _moi :mmm ohayo otossa_

 _papa en face moi : ohayo mon fils tu était ou ce matin_

 _moi : otossa avec ayumi chan je veut aller à l'école avec ayumi et nichan je m'ennuie tout seul je vais quand à l'école_

 _papa : mon gran d tu es sur d'être prêt tu sait la derniére fois tu as fais une crise_

 _moi : demo je veut voir ayumi neechan mes amis je veut pas aller chez le prof elle est la dé fois neechan joue avec elle moi je m'enneuie sans voir taichi pour jouer au foot s'il te plaitpapa je veut aller àlécole je veut pas ête avec le prof_

 _papa :je sais mon grand tu t'ennuie mais tu dois attendre sensei te donne permission pour y aller pas avant ça te alirais qu'on passe la journée ensemble rien toi et moi_

 _moi :demo papa tu travaille_

 _papa :mon grand le travaille papa peut attendre tu es plus important tout comme maman ta soeur et toi voir êtes prioritaire ça te plairait on va jouer au foot ensemble_

 _moi enlacer papa : oui papa je veut jouer au foot avec toi c'est quand m'envoie à lécole_

 _papa m'observe et souri : si tu veut on va voir sensei miyake si il est disponible pour nous recevoir demo yuki qui ta fait cette marque sur ton cou_

 _moi : quelle marque papa_

 _papa me montre la marque de suçon : yuki est ce que quelqun ta fais un bisou dans le cou_

 _moi rougi:je me souviens pas papa est ce que je suin puni_

 _papa : non mon grand promet moi de laisser personne te faire des bisou et des caresses_

 _moi: pouquoi papa_

 _papa:parce que c'est pas bien si un adulte qui est pas ta famille il n'on pas droit de faire des bisou et des caresse des calins aux enfant si un adulte non de la famille te fais des bisou ou des caresse tu le dis à papa ou maman papa et mamn sont la pour pour veiller sur toi_

 _moi:papa est ce ayumi à droit de faire me faire bisous ou jiji_

 _papa : jiji à droit de faire des bisous à son frère dis moi pouquoi tu parle d'ayumi chan_

 _moi j'ai sorti une chaine achété avec mon argent de poche en or avec un medaillon de avec mes joue rougi chien :je veut lui donner ça papa parce que ayumi chan est jolie_

 _papa p c'était donc ça les fille souris sourit à son fils : c'est trés jolie yuki je suis sure ça va plaire ayumi chan tu es amoureux d'ayumi chan_

 _moi rougi:papa ayumi et moi on se fais bisous j'aime bien la voir elle trés jolie quand elel souris je veut alelr lui donner aprés l'école_

 _papa régarder s amontre me souris p oula il va vite mon fils : tu as encore du temps avant ce soir en attendant mon grand tu va prendre ton bain petit déjeuner pour jouer avec ton papa au foot en attendant de voir ayumi chan ça te va mon yuki_

 _moi:oui veut jouer au foot avec papa_

 _c'est bizarre le sentiment que je sent en ce moment ce qui est encore plus c'est l'impression papa ma demander de jouer il m'observe même prètexter de me baigne il fais mon shampong quand je suis à penser il me demande si je me souviens après je me suis habillé de ma tenue de foot parce que j'ai vu sur mon planning il à entrainement en plus d'un demon débardeur papa à réussi prendre rendez vous miyake sensei il n'ont pas arrété deposer des question qui me donne mal de tête_

 _dans le cabine de miyake_

 _miyake:kudo san vous savez c'est pas censé être sur lui_

 _papa m'observe jouer avec mon doudou : je le sait mais il ne se souviens pas raison je l'es emmené mon fils est fragile et influensable il à pu se faire manipuler j'ai pas l'impréssion mon fils ai compris ce qui est pu lui t'arriver en même temps ce matin il ma dit papa je trouve ayumi chan jolie il veut lui offrir je me demande si il ne souvient pas ou il à commencer retrouver ces souvenir ça m'inquiéte il retrouve mémoire il est assez intelligen pour comprendre ce genre de cauchemar sur lui_

 _miyake : je vois puis je lui parler seul quelque min_

 _papa lévé un sourcil : il à réçu un sms bon sang d'accord il est sorti_

 _moi regarde papa sorti:papa_

 _miyake sensei est venu me voir : yuki kun ton papa arrive il va répondre téléphone tu veut bien aller surle lit pour je t'examine_

 _moi : tu va faire des piqure encore_

 _miyake:pas aujourdhui c'est pas prévu mais si je vois tu va pas bien on vera aprés la visite_

 _moi serrer mon doudou : j'aime pas les piqure miyake sensei est ce que je peut aller à l'école avec neechan taichi ayumi_

 _miyake : yuki kun pour être autorisé je dois voir si tu es prêt à aller l'école on fais la viste et aprés je te dirais si tu peut retourner à l'école d'accord_

 _moi réfléchi : d'accord miyake sensei_

 _miyake ma porter mis sur le lit il pris son matériel : yuki kun déshabille toi_

 _moi j'ai enlever mon tee-shirt et mon short rougi me suis couché j'ai eu sentiment de malaise certain geste il fait me frisonnait le sang_

 _miyake qui m'examine : yuki kun qui ta fais des bisou sur toi_

 _moi peur : je sais pas miyake sensei_

 _miyake: est ce que quelqun ta donner des coup qui font mal ou papa ta puni_

 _moi :papa il me puni il m'envoie au coin et papa est toujour travaille quand il rentre il fais neechan faire ces leçon moi aussi il vérifit j'ai fais mes devoir parfois il est pas la je le vois pas iil ma promis on va jouer au foot dmo son téléphone il va plus jouer avec moi il va me déposer chez le prof je m'ennuie tout seul il à la sorcière qui habite avec lui j'aime pas rester avec elle_

 _miyake : yuki kun ton papa t'aime il droit travailler pour te nourrir toi et famille je suis sure il jouera avec toi tout à l'heure est ce que tu es puni par d'autre personne quand tu es pas gentille_

 _moi je réfléchi :maman tonton tante kaito nichan_

 _miyake : dis moi quel tonton te puni_

 _moi réfléchi :ben tonton atsushiko tonton youri tonton benjiro_

 _miyake : à part tes oncles tu as d'autre hommes adulte de ton entourage en dehors du prof de ton papa_

 _,moi : euh il à sensei kazuchiko c'est l'entraîneur de foot heiji nichan les cousin okiya nissan jii chan araide sensei James san André san papa ojissan kaito nichan le profs et toi miyake sensei_

 _miyake :dis moi yuki kun tu connais le papa de tes amis_

 _moi: oui le papa de mes amis ayumi chan dé fois on va jouer chez lui mais il pas souvent la il travaille c'est la maman d'ayumi chan qui nous surveille il à le papa de haijizo kun il es policier il habite à osaka quand on va à osaka chez haijizo misturiko kun j'ai jamais vu son papa quand on joue chez lui c'est sa grande soeur qui nous surveille il à le papa de genta kun lui il viens à l'entrainement et le match de baseball de genta kun_

 _miyake : yuki kun qui sont tes meilleurs amis mais ceux que tu considère vraiment_

 _moi : euh il à ayumi chan haijizo kun misturiko kun taichi euh genta sont mes meilleure amis il à niji_

 _miyake : oui niji chan et taichi kun sont de ta famille c'est pas pareille que ayumi chan haijizo kun misturiko kun par contre tu ma sembler pas être sur pour genta kun pourquoi il est pas pareille que les autre_

 _moi : demo genta kun il m'énerve il se fais toujour remarquer il dit des chose méchant parfois quand je veutp as faire un truc il me cris dessus en levant son poing taichi et ma soeur lui dit d'éssayer de me taper il lui montre qui n'est pas plus fort_

 _miyake : yuki kun tu sait quand un camarade est pas gentille tu joue plus avec lui_

 _moi : demo il est un des meilleur ami d'ayumi chan et misturiko kun il se connaisse depuis la maternelle moi je veut pas il se fache à cause de moi j'aime pas quand on se fache il o je trouve pas gentille des amis qe fache puis genta kun il est énervant parfois mais ce n'est pas de sa faute il est qu'un enfant_

 _miyake souri : yuki kun c'est gentille de ta part mais si genta kun te fais mal tu dois lui dire de ne pas le faire que c'est pas gentille de sa part vous êtes amis quand tu joue avec tes amis tu dois faire attention de ne pas te blesser à quoi tu joue avec tes amis_

 _moi: à cache cache au loup au foot au baseball à se déguiser dans le parc chasse au trésor aux pirate au chat et la souris ballon prisonie soleil on fais du vélo parfois on fais du roller sur le terrain de jeu aux jeux vidéo au chevalier au prince super héros au jeux de société_

 _miyake : yuki kun je veut te demander de retenir 5 mot tout à l'heure tu va me le répéter d'accord yuki kun_

 _moi :d'acord miyake sensei_

 _miyake : gazon étoile robe voiture oiseau répéte le_

 _moi: gazon étoile robe voiture oiseau_

 _miyake ma fais descendre : on va te peser et mesurer dis moi tu aime une fille de ta connaissance une qui n'est pas ta soeur ou cousine_

 _moi me fais mesurer et peser j'ai rougi : oui elle est très jolie et elle à un sourire jolie_

 _miyake mesure et me pése :ah en dirais bien tu es tomber amoureux d'une petite fille est ce que c'est pas ayumi chan par hasard_

 _moi rougi plus timide :un peu elle est jolie ayumi chan chante bien_

 _miyake : je vois ah les enfants du futur vous êtes si avancée qu'il dificile de vous protéger demo tu es gentille avec elle au moins_

 _moi rouge timide: oui miyake sensei je lui est acheter un cadeau je veut lui donner ce soir_

 _miyaye : dis donc toi tu es pas censé être 7 que tu fais deja des cadeau à une fille_

 _moi : demo j'ai vu papa offrir un cadeau à maman kaito nichan les cousin et ojissan heiji nichan il offre des cadeau aux filles en plus miyake sensei ma soeur à dit ayumi et moi on se connais depuis le CP ayumi chan m'aime elle ma invité à son anniversaire elle va avoir 8 ans_

 _miyake :et toi quel age tu va avoir yuki kun_

 _moi : ma soeur à dit j'aurais 8 ans le 7 juillet en est pas en juillet en le 23 mai il me reste 1mois 2 semaines pour avoir 8 ans_

 _miyake sourcille : et qu'est tu as demander pour ton anniversaire_

 _moi :je veut un animal de compagni comme un chien et on va fêter mon anniversaire en france avec taichi on ira à disneyland avec tout le club en plus ça sera les vacance d'été_

 _miyake : je vois yuki kun tu te souvien de mots je t'ai donner à te souvenir_

 _moi: euh je crois que oui_

 _miyake : yuki tu peut me les dire_

 _moi réfléchis : euh robe étoile oiseau jardin vélo_

 _c'est ça sensei_

 _miyake est allé s'asseoir noter : c'est bien tu te souvient de plus que la dernière fois mais tu as fait erreur sur jardin et vélo c'était gazon et voiture même si tu tu la dis dans le désordre tu t'es améliorer tu peut t'habiller_

 _moi souprier je me suis habillé j'ai vu sensei appeler puis aprés papa rentrer finis m'habiller papa m'observe_

 _miyake parle à papa kudo san_

 _papa au bureau de sensei: hai comment il va_

 _miyake :franchement j'ai bien peur il retrouver des souvenir mais il est plutôt naïf de croire tout ce qu'on lui raconte il est il peut avoir des souvenir mais il est pas conscient de ses action il reste intelligent mais je suis sur ces marque sur lui c'est fait par un adulte un homme en juger les nouvelle blessure je dirais c'est récent ce qui m'étonne il ne semble pas sentir la douleur demo la douleur physique surtout mais par contre niveau sentiment ça c'est autre chose il se sent seul il pense que vous ne l'aimez pas vous travailler ses amis à l'école il ma dit il n'aime pas restez avec son parrain surtout quand ai chan est la_

 _moi mesoupi enlace mon doudou suce mon pouce_

 _papa qui me regarde : enlève ça de ta bouche yuki_

 _moi remarquer papa je suis aller sure papa : papa tu va travailler_

 _papa : mon yuki je t'ai promis de jouer avec toi je suis la pour toi papa va reste avec son fils on faire tout ce que tu veut faire qu'est que tu veut faire_

 _moi : je veut jouer au foot avec mon papa_

 _papa me sourit : alors on va aller jouer aux foot tu met tes chaussure en y va aprés_

 _moi souri : yatta je vais jouer au foot avec mon papa je suis aller mettre mes chaussure_

 _papa :demo miyake c'est normal qu'il soit de cet état_

 _miyake : kudo san je suis pas neurologue mais je suis sur d'une chose je pense que même ci il retrouve sa mémoire je pense que cette état à rapport avec ayumi chan qui en quelque sorte voile la vérité mais je suis sur tot ou tard il devra faire front sur cette vérité qui lui sera douloureuse vu les blessure de son corps je pense que cette personne à fais bien plus de la torture il est monter à une torture que tout e victime de genre de crime garçon fais souvent il se tait sur genre de chose et en générale la plus part des victimes ont tendance à prendre une issus qui pense mettre fin à ce cauchemar étant donné les antécédant de yuki cette issus il va y penser_

 _papa soupir : bon sang il à un moyen d'empêcher ça_

 _miyake : en dehors de l'amour de sa famille une amitié solide une vie stable je ne vois pas grand chose peut être une visite au psy c'est pas gagner mon confrère ma dit yuki n'est pas trés copérative il ma parler de ce projt de disneyland pour fêter son anniversaire kudo san il crois trés fort aux promesse je vous conseille d'évter de lui faire des promesse parce que une promesse non tenu lui ferai soufrir il déja fragile emotiellement physiquement une trahison pour lui n'arrangera rien à la situation en tout les cas kudo san il vous fais confiance c'est important de savoir son papa est la pour lui le vois tout son entourage travailler à aller à l'école il se sent mis à part_

 _moi finis de mettre mes chausure sauter sur mon papa jiyeu : papa 'jai fini mettre mes chaussure on va jouer au foot maintenant_

 _papa me porte : soit pas impatient on va jouer au stade_

 _moi enlacer papa :yatta j'adore jouer au stade est ce qeu taichi va à l'entrainement aujourdhui_

 _papa : taichi est à l'école il viendra aprés l'école_

 _moi :miyake sensei est ce que je peut aller à l'école avec taichi ayumi misturiko ma et tout mes copains_

 _miyake: pas cette semaine tu peut aller la semaine prochaine si t'es résultat d'examen sont correct et tu es vraiment prêt mais pour l'école tu va commencer par faire la moiti de l'école pendant quelque jours ensuite on verra si tu peut faire tout une journée mais atention yuki kun tu dois jouer seulement avec tes vrai amis ta soeur tes cousins es cousines tu doit pas laisser les plus grands ou les enfants qui aime se battre te faire mal si il te font mal tu le dit à ta sensei ou un adulte d'accord yuki_

 _moi: d'accord miyake sensei_

 _miya: kudo san avant de partir je dois faire une prise de sang à yuki_

 _papa : d'accord quelle examen il dois faire_

 _miyake préparer son matériel :un scanner une radio une visite chez le psy toxicologie infectiologie kudo san je vois depuis la dernière visite il à pris 700 g qu'en t il dans son_ _sommeille_

 _papa assis avec moi pour la prise de sang : il pas rare une nuit complète trés souvent cauchemar_

 _moi : papa pourquoi ojissan à dit tu dois enlever ta plainte de dire j'ai menti_

 _papa :qui ta dit dire ça_

 _moi je montre la photo du journal de sensei : c'est tonton du journal il à poser plein de question sur shinichi nichan et sur une fille qui s'appelle sherry_

 _papa : yuki ou as tu vu tonton_

 _moi_ _je réfléchis :je sais pas c'est quand j'ai vu la photo du journal de sensei_ _tonton ma je suis souvenu tonton ma dit de te dire j'ai menti papa est que je suis punis_

 _ _miyake me montre la photo de moury :yuki est ce que tonton ta fais fais des bisous__

 _moi tremble: tonton fais mal à la tete papa veut pas mal je veut pas puni_

 _papa range mes cheveux me fais câlin : ne t'inquiète pas personne va te punir ou te faire mal tu es en sécurité_

 _miyake : kudo san voulez je fais_

 _papa :je pense il en assez fait plutôt lui épargner j'ai fais une promesse je veut il puisse me faire confiance_

 _miyake à finis la prise de sang : vous devez lui trouver un garde du corps pour veiller sur lui quand vous êtes absent_

 _après_ _miya sensei papa ma emmener jouer au foot j'ai beau beau naïf je suis pas sourd ni aveugle j'ai vu papa plus sur téléphone que jouer avec moi j'ai eu mare je l'ai laisser tout seul sur le stade je sui rentrer dans les vestiaire j'ai échanger des messages avec tomi sensei à la récré pendant la cantine je suis échanger avec ayumi des SMS j'ai dit à tomi papa cherche un garde du corps pour moi tomi ma dit il va me surprendre bientôt avec ayumi compliment pap venu me rejoindre il m'observe_

 _papa: yuki qu'est tu fais la je croyais tu voulais jouer au foot avec moi_

 _moi j'échange avec ayumi : je veut plus jouer avec toi ta promis on allais jouer tu es tout temps sur ton téléphone tu menteur tu dit tout temps tu dit pour moi tu t'occupe jamais de moi quand tu es avec moi tu toujours sur ton téléphone ou c'est neechan ton ordinateur_

 _papa soupire il venu à mon niveau : je m'excuse mon yuki je voulais pas te faire de la peine ça te dis on reprend le foot ensemble_

 _moi croise les bras: non je veut pas jouer je veut rentrer à la maison pour ayumi_

 _papa range mes cheveux : et si on allait faire un tour toi et moi chez mon ami pour te faire beau mais le plus beau de tout les petit garçon pour ta petite amie puisse trouver kawaii_

 _moi :c'est vrai tu va me faire beau pour ayumi papa_

 _papa :oui mon fils trés beau pour ta copine_

 _moi: on est bien vendredi on peut aller avec ayumi à la patinoire pour faire du roller_

 _papa :bien sur mais avant si on allais te faire un beau garçon_

 _moi câlin papa joyeux: oui aligata mon papa je t'aime maintenant_

 _papa ma porter me sourit p mon fils est si naïf n'importe qui peut faire promesse il va y croire si je tient celui qui la fais du mal je le démonte:_ _yuki moi aussi je t'aime_ _ _on y va__

 _ _moi :papa tu va encore répondre au téléphone__

 _ _papa ma regarder il à éteint son tél : non je vais m'occuper de mon fils m'embrase le front__

 _ _moi j'ai sourit câliner papa bien je me sent mal à l'aise avec lui en même temps de la sécurité pour la première fois papa tiens sa promesse il ma emmener chez son ami on c'est beau puis ma emmener manger une glace on est allé chercher ma soeur taichi et ayumi la sorcière misturiko genta__ _ _demo quand j'était dans la voiture j'ai envoyer un message à ayumi pour lui dire on va faire du roller elle accepter ma dit de rien dire aux autre surtout les garçon on à rien dit papa à déposer tout les enfant chez eux taichi et moi on est allé à l'entrainement de foot papa et ma soeur nous regardais tomi aussi à distance après l'entraînement on est rentré à la maison papa ma aider après l'entrainement il mis de la pommade pour j'ai pas mal ensuite ma donner le bain mais il aussi pris de photo fais plein truc bizarre sous mes ongle dans mes cheveux mis dans un sachet plastique ma fais m'habiller de la tenu maman prévu pour moi pour aller faire du roller avec ayumi ma soeur et taichi entendu je vais du faire du roller il veule venir papa à dit il peuve venir il adore faire du roller à l'heure je suis allé chercher ayumi chez elle qui jolie contrairement la dernier fois ayumi et moi on à finis le rendez vous je lui offert mon cadeau et elle aussi ma offert un cadeau__

 _ayumi se fais jolie :okassa tu crois il va aimer ma robe_

 _maman ayumi qui aide ayumi :bien sur que oui ma princesse ne soit pas stresser je suis sur ça va bien se passer cette fois_

 _ayumi :je l'espère la dernière fois il est allé à l'hopital_

 _père d'ayumi : tadaima_

 _ayumi va sauter sur son papa joyeusement : okaeri otossa comment tu me trouve_

 _père d'ayumi sourcille : magnifique ou va tu si jolie comme ça princesse_

 _mère ayumi: son petit ami viens l'emmener faire du roller_ _et dormir chez eux_

 _père d'ayumi : ola princesse tu va au rendez vous à ton age tu n'a que 7 ans_

 _ayumi embrasse son papa : tout va bien yuki viens avec son papa sa soeur et son cousin la dernière fois on n'a pu finir la leçon parce que il était malade_

 _moi avec mes fleur sonner :dring_

 _ayumi descend:c'est yuki_ _elle va dans sa chambre_

 _père_ _ _de ayumi ouvre : konnichiwa yuki kun__

 _ _moi rougi timide :konnichiwa ojissan ayumi est la__

 _père_ _ _d'ayumi : oui elle tu peut entrer yuki kun__

 _ _moi je suis entre :aligata ojissan j'offre mes fleur à mamn d'ayumi konnichiwa mayuna obassa c'est pour vous__

 _ _maman d'ayumi me fais un bisous sur la joue : aligata yuki kun elle sont trés jolie__

 _ _ayumi sort de sa chambre comme un princesse souriant me rejoint : ohayo yuki kun__

 _ _moi rougi +en voyant ayumi elle si belle : o oha ohayo ayumi chan tu es es__

 _père_ _ _d'ayumi me dit à l'oreille: jolie comme une fleur de__ _printemps_

 _ _moi rougi j'offre un jolie bouquet de fleur à ma copine: tu est trés jolie comme une fleur de printemps ayumi chan__

 _ _ayumi rougi plus souriant m'enlacer accepter mes fleur: aligata mon yuki trop aussi tu es le beau garçon de tout les garçons__

 _ _moi rougi :aligata ayumi chan__

 _ _ayumi :non mon yuki plus de ayumi chan juste ayumi ou ayu ou yumi j'ai un cadeau port toi elle m'offre un petit cadeau__

 _ _moi : un cadeau pour moi demo je croyais c'est les garçon qui offre aux fille__

 _ _les parents d'ayumi amuser__

 _ _ayumi : les filles aussi offre des cadeaux tu sait mais c'est plus mignon quand un garçon offre à une fille__

 _ _moi accepter toujourstimide : alors aligata ayu__

 _ _ayumi souriant :si tu l'ouvrais__

 _ _moi j'ouvre un cadeau j'ai trouver un porte bonheur : aligata ayu mon cousin me dit à l"oreille baka offre lui le tien t__

 _ _moi j'ai sorti mon cadeau :ayumi moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi__

 _ _ayumi accepter mon cadeau elle ouvre : aligata mon yuki il est beau ton cadeaux un doux bisous sur la joue pour moi__

 _ _moi rougi plu :bestuni ayu__

 _ _ayumi heureuse montre à sa mére le colleir:okassa il ma offert ce jolie collier__

 _ _maman ayumi impressionner :oh mais en voila un jolie cadeau pour ma princesse tu veut le mettre__

 _ _ayumi : oui__ _ _okassa__

 _ _papa d'ayumim'observe : yuki tu es sur tu va bien__

 _ _moi regarde ayumi timide : genki ojissan__ _ _c'est juste j'arrive pas à lui dire__

 _ _pap d'ayumi : je te donne un conseille avec ayumi tant que tu reste toi même ça ira tout seul__

 _ _moi : demo ça veut dire quoi restez moi__

 _ _papa ayumi : le gentille garçon quelle aime chez toi c'est pas grave tu te souviens pas de ce que tu es tant que tu naturelle tu veille bien sur elle ce qui compte pour elle ayumi te fais confiance elle beaucoup d'admiration pour toi__

 _ _ayumi à mis son collier ma pris la main : mon yuki__

 _ _moi rougi :oui ayu__

 _ _ayumi ma embrasser: tout va bien on est aussi les meilleur ami je veut tu t'amuse aussi tu as le droit d'être heureux de t'amuser avec tes amis__

 _ _moi sourit : d'accord ayu je veut m'amuser avec toi mon papa nous emmené à la patinoire avec ma soeur et tai si tu es prête pour y aller__

 _ _ayumi m'embrasse a la joue : je suis prête mon yuki__

 _ _maman d'ayumi avec une appareille photo : princesse et son cavalier une petite photo avant d'y aller__

 _ _ayumi fais son plus jolie sourire me tenant la main moi aussi mon plus beau sourire à la maman d'ayumi : chesse ensuite le papa d'ayumi nous accompagné jusque la voiture de papa__

 _père_ _ _d'ayumi embrasser la joue de sa fille: amuse toi bien princesse__ _ _ayumi embrasse la joue de son papa on est allé dans la voiture__

 _ _papa qui appuyer contre le coffre fumer : yochida kun vous inquiéter pas il sont en sécurité__

 _ _père d'ayumi nous regarde : je suis pas inquiet juste curieux de savoir comment un petit garçon comme ça pu se retrouver dans un enfer il mérite pas ayumi ma dit il fais des cauchemar souvent bien avant l'amnésie demo ma fille qui même pas 8 ans agis avec lui comme une ange gardien à croire qu'elle comprend__

 _ _papa éteint nous regarde :ça il grandisse plus que l'on pense ma fille qui va sur ses 9 ans connais tant de chose quand je lui dit tu es trop jeune elle me répond otossa fais une petite soeur pour tu n'a p__ _ _lus à t'occuper de mes diplôme__

 _père_ _ _d'ayumi souris : je comprend mieux pourquoi ma fille me réclame une petit frère ou une petite soeur c'est amis ont tous une fratrie en tout cas nos enfants de leur jeune age s'entende bien mis à part votre fils manque de confiance en lui ça se voit il est de ma fille ben kudou sa je vous laisse ma fille dans vos main__

 _ _papa : vous en faite pas yochida kun il sont de bonne main__

 _ _papa d'ayumi est retourner chez lui papa nous emmener à la patinoire j'ai fais du roller avec ayumi avec nos roller elle progresse trés vite taichi et ma soeur on fait ensemble ensuite on mangé au restaurant des frite et hamburger retourne faire du roller tous ensemble il à eu les feu d'artifice on à fait des photo on est rentrer à la maison ayumi dors avec ma soeur et moi avec taichi chose rare je me suis pas réveillé peut être parce que je rêve d'ayumi et si belle avec son sourire je la vois sourire elle chante une chanson en ramassant des coquillages sur la plage ce qui rappelle l'été arrive__


	12. Chapter 12

_samedi le lendemain de mon rendez vous on c'est réveiller après on à pris petit déjeuner gaufre au chocolat ou fraise jus d'orange chocolat au lait puis on à été dan la salle de jeu vu il pleut on à aussi match de foot cet après midi taichi et moi avec les fille on s'entraîne dans la salle je sais pas pourquoi je suis aussi nerveux ça fais mon premier match depuis des semaines et 2 mois absence dans le club je crois ça c'est vu_

 _ayumi m passer le ballon: yuki tu va bien_

 _moi jongle avec le ballon :hai genki ayu_

 _ma soeur : demo nichan tu adore le foot tu était tout content de jouer aujourd'hui demo tu as pas l'air de t'amuser_

 _moi je tire dans le mini but le ballon:c'est ce que je sait pas si je vais jouer_

 _taichi récupère le ballon jongle et passe à ma soeur : cousin_ _kazuchiko sensei à dit maintenant que tu es autorisé à reprendre le port tu va jouer on plus en c'est tous bien entraîner tu es le meilleur joueur de notre équipe on est coéquipier on va gagner les Osaka junior_

 _ayumi ma embrasser la joue : ne t'inquiète pas yuki tu sait je serais pour te regarder je suis sure tu va marquer un beau but tu es le meilleur pour marquer de but_

 _ma soeur passe à ayumi : oui nichan on sera pour t'encourager tai et toi vous allez mettre plein de but les aventurier joyeux on sera tous la pour vous encourager_

 _taichi me passe le ballon : oui cousin on va gagner s on utilise tir secrète on va se qualifier pour le championnat junior pour ça on s'entraîne_

 _moi jongle le ballon:tir secréte flash back de partie foot ou as utiliser tir secrète tai utilise son coup de pied karaté pus moi je tire mas la je tire le plus loin possible du but pour marquer ce but je regarde autour de moi un calcul mentale rapide je tire sur le mur la balle rebondit 2 fois direction tai : tai maintenant_

 _taichi surpris compris utilise coup de pied karaté intercepte le ballon_ _:poussez vous les filles_

 _ma soeur se met à coté avec ayumi: masaka vous allez quand même pas faire cette technique vous l'avez jamais fais_

 _taichi jongle avec me la passe :si on la inventé ensemble on la fera pour la première fois sauf la c'est sur terrain fermer on joue maintenant notre entrainement si on la reussi à l'entrainement alors au stade_

 _moi_ _je reçois le ballon jongle je shoot mon meilleur tir dans le ballon qui rebondit plusieurs fois et je marque but avec un sourire de footballeur : on la fera pour se qualifier au championnat_

 _ayumi impressionner sourit : yatta c'est rentrer_

 _ma soeur fier : nichan tu la fait tu es le meilleur_

 _taichi sourit magicien footballeur: il est entrer dans le but autrement dit avec cette technique on va gagner demo je croyais tu te souvenais pas de celle la_

 _moi jongle avec le ballon :ya je me souvenais pas jusque la demo depuis j'ai repris entrainement de foot officiel j'ai vu plusieurs fois nos partit de certaine technique demo quand ta parler de championnat je me suis souvenue on travaille des nouvelles technique pour ce championnat ceci dit tai on la fera au dernier moment cette technique le match est bien à 14 h_

 _taichi : hai c'est à 14 h masaka tu va quand même pas_

 _moi je regarde l'horloge sourit : si on va au stade réunir l'équipe pour s'entraîner des nouvelles technique de défense il nous reste 5 h avant le match on s'entraîne_

 _taichi : demo il pleut ça va être dangereux_

 _ma soeur : tai rien impossible si tu n'essaye pas_

 _ayumi: pour gagner faut s'entraîner_

 _moi passe le ballon à taichi : tai je suis pas le capitaine pour rien il à quelque erreur je voudras corriger dans l'équipe que j'ai remarquer à l'entrainement pendant j'était pas autorisé à jouer s on le corrige pas maintenant l'équipe adversaire sera utiliser contre nous et ça pas possible de se qualifier avec de tel erreur_

 _taichi sourit jongle tir dans le but :yucatta cousin demo ou tu va_

 _moi je m'apprête à sortir:demander à otossa de nous emmener pour nous entraîner neechan ayumi préparer des pâtisseries on profitera le club aj vendre au spectateur_

 _ma soeur ma sourit : OK nichan_

 _ayumi vous avez vu le sourire quand il joue au foot il la refait_

 _ma soeur : mieux que ça nichan veut motiver son équipe l'équipe Osaka junior à de bon joueur_

 _taichi jongle : oui il ont très bon le dernier match on à jouer contre eux on à perdu à cause une faute ces malin utilise la stratégie du hors jeux pour faire leur adversaire perdre demo on aurais pu gagner si cousin avais réussi le penalty ce qui fait on à fais 4 pour nous et 5 but pour eux on avais l'occasion de faire égalité demo à l'entrainement il arrive à faire le_ _penalty_

 _ayumi: demo si il arrive à marquer un penalty à l'entrainement alors il peut le faire pendant le match_

 _ma soeur : ou il peut le faire faut juste on l'aide à prendre confiance en lui nichan il est fort en foot demo en penalty c'est met la pression si on gagne ou perd avec le penalty nichan ma dit une fois_ _quand on tire le penalty le gardien surveille tes geste te lance un regard pour te faire_ _perdre toute l'équipe tout les compte sur lui_

 _taichi : sérieux quand j'ai tirer un penalty la dernière fois ça ma stresser surtout le public fait silence si on réussi il sont content si on échoue nous cris bou toute l'équipe n'est pas content en tant attaquant on nous apprend le penalty demo ni moi ni cousin on à pas encore réussi à marquer un penalty ce qui notre pont faible de l'équipe Osaka junior eux il arrive à marquer le penalty la dernière fois c'est comme ça il nous en battu_

 _ma soeur :raison de plus vous travailler votre point faible en vous entraînant surtout quand vous jouer contre Osaka junior cousin vous les attaquant il vont tout faire pour empêcher de marquer avec la technique de tout à l'heure je suis sure vous pouvez le faire battre Osaka junior vous qualifier_

 _taichi sot son portable envoie SMS à tout l'équipe Tokyo junior :yucatta je préviens tout le monde_

 _moi je suis entrer au bureau de papa : otossa_

 _papa sur son bureau sur l'ordinateur: oui yuki tu joue pas avec les autres_

 _moi je regarde l'écran de papa: si otossa on joue au foot tu peut nous emmener au stade je veut on s'entraîne pour le match contre Osaka junior_

 _papa ma regarder puis regarde sa montre : c'était toi tout à l'heure qui fait rebondir le ballon sur le mur_

 _moi :euh gomen otossa quand j'ai tirer c'est partit sur les mur avant de rentrer dans le but j'ai tirer trop fort_

 _papa ma sourit jouer dans mes cheveux :yuki c'est bien de vous entraîner pour votre match rappelle toi on joue pas au foot à l'intérieur d'une maison ta de la chance c'est le mur le ballon partit mais si il des objets fragile tu peut les casser ou des personne tu peut les blesser_

 _moi : demo il pleut dehors on voulais jouer au foot dans le jardin alors on à jouer dans la salle de jeu pour ne pas caser_

 _papa : je sait tu es impatient de jouer ton match va s y doucement ne va pas au dessus tes limites tu viens juste de reprendre_

 _moi : otossa c'est le championnat et Osaka junior il sont fort on arrive jamais à les battre toute l'équipe voudrais bien on se qualifie demo à chaque fois on perd au penalty c'est pour ça je veut m'entraîner je suis le capitaine_ _kazuchiko sensei il à dit je vais jouer aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de m'entraîner pour le match c'est mon rôle de capitaine de mener mon équipe à se qualifier si te plait otossa on peut aller au stade pour s'entraîner si te plait otossa_

 _papa p lui quand il à une idée en tête personne peut lui enlever: d'accord je vous emmène vous entraîner mon yuki fais attention_

 _moi sourit gaie : hai je sais otossa on dois toujours s'échauffer avant et après entrainement avant et après match aligata otossa je suis sortit monter prendre mes affaires de foot tout excité je vais jouer au foot on va jouer au match_

 _maman qui range des vêtements propre: yuki le match n'est pas maintenant tu dois être patient_

 _moi range mon sac : hai okassa je sais je veut m'entraîner au stade pour le match commence à 14 h_ _kazuchiko sensei à dit je vais jouer au match aujourd'hui c'est le match du championnat_

 _maman : yuki n'oublis pas tu dois pas te fatigué si tu veut jouer le match aujourd'hui_

m _oi triste : je vais bien miyake sensei à dit je peut reprendre le foot je veut jouer aujourd'hui je veut plus rester sur le banc regarder alors que tout l'équipe joue c'est pas juste vous m'avez promis quand je'aurais l'autorisation je pourrais jouer_

 _maman me fais un câlin elle m'embrasse le front :mon yuki je sait tu veut jouer aujourd'hui mas tu peut jouer seulement si tu es en plein forme alors si tu es pas en forme tu sera fatigué tu pourra pas jouer bien le match même ci tu t'entraine tu dois pas forcé après tu pourras pas être en forme pour ton match promet de faire attention à pas te blesser_

 _moi rougit de la vue du câlin je te promet okassa est ce que tu va venir te regarder_

 _maman:oui mon ange papa moi tes oncles tantes prof le club viens aussi voir votre match on sera tous la pour vous encourager allez file mon ange j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire avant de venir voir mon petit footballeur_

 _moi content pris mon sac de entrainement :aligata okassa j'allais sortir_

 _maman : yuki tu as rien oublier_

 _moi je réfléchis en observant autour je fais à maman bisou :à plus tard okassa_

 _maman me donne blouson de l'équipe et ma casquette : yuki tu te couvre avant de sortir dit à papa de pas oublier de vous faire déjeuner 2 h avant le match_

 _moi je met mon blouson ma casquette de mon équipe hai okassa aligata okassa_

 _1 h plus tard au stade nos coéquipier et entraîneur arrivé tai et moi on s'entraîne à tirer papa joue le gardien la pluie arrête de tomber le beau temps est de retour_

 _taichi jongle on se passe le ballon: cousin_

 _moi après la passe tire le ballon dans le camps sur papa: ok yatta il est entrer_

 _taichi et moi on se la taper dans les main: yatta cousin on va les gagner avec cette technique_

 _papa avais tenter empêcher mon but p quel tir pour ce but je ne pas vu venir il renvoie le ballon sur le terrain:jolie but yuki tu va plus rentre_

 _moi attraper le ballon jongle entre les drapeau passe à taichi: tai as toi de jouer_

 _taichi après ma passe jongle envoie le ballon haut puis nouvelle technique de coup de pied karaté but : allez va s dans le but yatta je l'es réussi_

 _moi surpris de cette technique :ale à l'instant c'est pas une technique que je connais_

 _l'équipe applaudis : sukke taichi kun_

 _papa signe d'abandon p je les jamais vu aussi motiver pour un match comme ça avant il à une raison pour l sont motiver: j'abandonne vous avez gagné vous êtes les meilleur attaquant taichi et yuki je doute quelqu'un arrive arrête vos but pendant le match_

 _l'entraîneur à vu le super but de tai applaudis : très beau but taichi kun yuki kun jolie passe vous faite une bonne équipe tout les deux_

 _taichi et moi rougi on c'est retourner:_ _kazuchiko sensei_

 _taichi :_ _kazuchiko sensei vous êtes arrivé quand_

 _l'entraîneur : je suis assez longtemps pour voir mes 2 meilleur attaquant s'entraîner à tirer pour le match_

 _akiichi un coéquipier de milieu de terrain : capitaine yuki vous avez dit à tout l'équipe de venir ici pourquoi_

 _moi j'ai pris ma gourde pour boire: pour vous entraîner j'ai vu des erreur quand j'était pas autorisé si vous voulez battre Osaka aujourd'hui se qualifier pour le championnat on va corriger les erreur d'abord la défense vous devez pas attendre votre tour anticiper nous devons faire une barrière contre l'autre équipe ne pas baissez garde sur les attaquants de l'autre équipe milieu de terrain ne pas laisser d'espace prendre tout votre espace tout fessant obstacle à l'autre équipe les gardien vous devez restez sur vos gardes toujours prêt à arrêter les ballons de l'équipe adverse on va travailler notre point faible n'est ce pas_ _kazuchiko sensei_

 _kazuchiko regarde le position de nos stratégie excellente idée yuki kun on doit préparer votre match allez Tokyo junior allez vous changer tenu entrainement puis 2 tour de chauffe_

 _l'équipe :hai_ _kazuchiko sensei il sont tous pris direction des vestiaire_

 _papa rejoint l'entraîneur je vous laisse les garçons_

 _l'entraîneur : yuki kun et taichi kun vous avez fait vos échauffement avant de vous entraîner_

 _taichi et moi on se fais la passe : hai_ _kazuchiko sensei_

 _moi :hai_ _kazuchiko sensei_ _papa nous à fait nous échauffer 2 tour étirement_

 _taichi : on à fait aussi pas chasse jongler entre les plot_ _kazuchiko sensei_

 _l'entraîneur : bien faite une pause de 20 min yuki kun taichi kun_

 _taichi et moi : hai_ _kazuchiko sensei_

 _l'entraîneur à rejoint papa :ku_ _do kun est ce vous qui appris au garçon cette technique qui jouais tout à l'heure_

 _papa : non je ne suis pour rien il on dit il veule travailler des nouvelles techniques pour gagner Osaka et se qualifier pour le championnat_

 _l'entraîneur : je vois pourquoi il sont aussi motivé demo yuki kun n'est il pas prêt pour ce match il viens juste de reprendre son entrainement_

 _papa:_ _kazuchiko sensei je sais que c'est encore tôt pour lui mais il tiens à jouer aujourd'hui a dit vous lus avez promis il pourras jouer pour le match_

 _l'entraîneur sourcille : vraiment je lui dit hier peut être il pourras jouer il ma demander pour jouer aujourd'hui j'ai rien promis du tout à yuki kun_

 _papa : socail veut vraiment jouer qu'il préféré dire ce qui l'arrange il va être déçu il est impatient de jouer_

 _l'entraîneur: yuki kun est un très bon joueur mas ce championnat compte beaucoup pour eux c'est leur première participation mais avec l'équipe Osaka bien que c'est un match important mais sans entrainement face une bonne équipe comme Osaka il n'est pas prêt demo je veut bien le laisser jouer une mi temps vu il fais partit des meilleurs de l'équipe il jouera seulement à la 2 éme mi temps mais que les chose soit claire kudo kun votre fils ne va jouer un match complet pour les 5 prochains match que le règlement est valable même pour un amnésique pas d'entrainement et pas de match conan à manquer beaucoup d'entrainement avant cet histoire mais si il veut vraiment faire partit de cet équipe je ne tolère aucune absence à l'entrainement sans justification médicale si il est malade ou blesser vous devez me prévenir ça vaut aussi pour taichi kun que les garçon sont à l'heure à l'entraînement et 2 h avant match pas +2 h d'entrainement par jour en dehors de entrainement officiel je me suis fais comprendre kudo kun_

 _papa p_ _kazuchiko sensei est_ _toujours aussi dur dire il était mon prof de sport au collège: hai idée_ _kazuchiko sensei ne vous inquiéter pas je ne veut pas faire votre travaille c'est vous l'entraîneur pas moi je ne fais que juste aider les garçons à jouer au foot_

 _l'entraîneur_ _pris les plots kudo kun pourquoi avez vus arrêtez vos art martiaux avec tel potentiel vous aurez pu être professionnel_

 _papa : je préfère faire mes art martiaux pour le plaisir_ _kazuchiko_ _sensei_

 _l'entraîneur va placez les plot : si vous le dite demo vous pourriez former votre neveu taichi kun avec un tel puissance qui il met pour l'entraînement de foot il pourrais avoir bien des chances aux martiaux pour une compétions quand j le voit faire son karaté je vois il possède le même talent de son oncle_

 _papa nous regarde jouer au foot tai et moi p ya cette technique n'est pas la mienne celle de son père que sont frère fait aussi : yuki viens me voir_

 _moi je jonglais avec le ballon je le passe à tai cour voir papa :hai otossa_

 _papa c'est mis mon niveau : yuki tu as ment sur le match aujourdhui ton entraîneur n'avais pas dit tu joue aujourd'hui c'est pas gentille de mentir_

 _moi je regarde es pied : gomen otossa je voulais jouer aussi je veut pas rester encore sur le banc ça fais longtemps j'ai pas jouer un match demo ça veut dire je vais pas jouer cet après midi le match_

 _papa: ton entraîneur à dit tu es pas prêt pour le match tu n'a pas assez entrainement que tu viens juste de reprendre le foot normalement tu dois pas jouer ce match_

 _moi : mais j'ai vu tout les entrainement aujourdhui de l'équipe c'est pas juste_

 _papa caresse mon visage: yuki ne fais pas cet tête ton entraîneur il veut bien te laisser jouer à la 2 éme mi temps tu tu pourra jouer que 5 match avec seulement une mi temps avants de jouer un match complet_

 _moi : demo je voulais jouer tout le match_

 _papa : yuki soit tu joue à la 2 ème mi temps soit tu joue pas du tout le match aujourd'hui fais ton choix_

 _l'entraîneur_ _siffle rassemblement de l'équipe sur les gradin : venez par ici Tokyo junior_

 _papa : yuki_

 _moi soupir:pff d'accord je vais jouer à la 2 éme mi temps demo otossa c'est long d'attendre la 2 ème mi temps_

 _papa:c'est pour tu apprend la patience va rejoindre ton entraîneur_

 _moi je cour monte dans les gradin rejoindre l'équipe au rassemblement :aligata otossa_

 _l'entraîneur_ _:très bien tout le onde est la_

 _l'équipe assis sur les gradin: hai_ _kazuchiko_ _sensei_

 _l'entraîneur : dans un moment on va faire un petit match d'entrainement les 11 joueur contre les 11 remplaçants d'abord les 4 attaquants on va travailler les tir corner coup franc et penalty avec moi les milieux de terrain vous aller travailler les passe courte et passe longue les défenseur et les gardiens échauffement générale et votre défense vous tourner toute les 30 min -de 2 heure avant le déjeuner pour préparer le match autrement dit pause déjeuner à 11 h 00 à 12 h 30 vous changer pour le match avant le bus vient nous chercher pour nous rendre au match contre Osaka junior vous avez bien compris les Tokyo junior_

 _l'équipe : hai_ _kazuchiko sensei_

 _l'entraîneur_ _: pour le match en 1 ère mi temps Yorifumi kun tu jouera pour la 2 éme mi temps yuki kun tu joue jouera pour ce match fais de ton mieux sans te forcer on est bien d'accord yuki kun_

 _moi : hai_ _kazuchiko sensei_

 _l'entraîneur_ _:tous en place Tokyo junior_

 _on c'est entraîner au passage j'ai donner les conseils à mon équipe pour leur dire ou il font l'erreur on travailler des nouvelle technique de foot en attaque en milieux terrain en défense puis on à ranger puis déjeuner changer pour le maillot rouge et bleu avec un short rouge chaussette blanc pour le match moi je suis n°10 de l'équipe ça c'est cool bien plus tard 1 h 20 avant le match au stade toto on descendu du bus pour rentrer dans le stade ou as dépose nos affaires dans les vestiaire j'ai échanger un SMS avec toi pour lui dire je joue en seconde mi temps puis après j'ai laisser portable badge dans mon sac puis plus tard match à commencer la première mi temps je suis rester sur le banc taichi à jouer il à arquer 1 super but à la 15 éme min puis Yorifumi kun à faillit marquer un but si l'équipe adverse sur un coup franc à la 21 éme min demo Osaka à marquer juste à prêt puis 3 min de la fin de la 1 ère mi temps l'équipe adverse nous à fais un faire une faute du coup on c'est pris un but penalty on mener de 2 but ce qui m'énerve c'est leur meilleur buteur mon rivale Tomoya Shimazu il ma regarder frimeur comme toujours si il crois il pourra battre notre équipe facile il se trompe avec tai on va jouer notre botte secrète pour les battre à la 2 éme mi temps je suis rentrer j'ai pu repérer ma famille mes amis le club sur les gradins on à siffler le coup d'envoi au début j'ai eu du mal parce que bizarrement il était tous à me bloquer mais avec une de nos nouvelle technique taichi à marquer puis il on marquer un 3 éme moi j'ai marquer 2 but avec des nouvelles technique il on marquer un 4 éme 15 min de la fin tai marquer à nouveau mais il on marquer à nouveau à 5 min de la fin taichi à été blessé par un défenseur de Osaka junior ce qui est une faute qui nous permet de faire un penalty le probléme car il à un penalty c 'est à moi de tirer le penalty pour nous faire gagner ou pas je suis nerveux j'ai regarder le public mon regard est tomber sur ayumi plus loin sur tomi il me regardais il m'on tout les deux sourit l'arbitre à siffler j'ai shooter en ferman_ _t les yeux avec mon meilleur tir je me chuchote à moi va y rentre puis incroyable j'ai réussi à marquer le penalty quand j'ai entendu tout le monde crier de joie avec applaudissement j'ai sourit trop content on finis le match à 10 taichi pour lui le match est fini il est blésse à la jambe 5 min de la fin du match mais au final pour la première fois on à gagner Osaka junior on est qualifier tout comme Osaka junior qui avais déjà été qualifier pendant leur 2 dernier match avant le notre bien que on à gagner on comment même un des meilleur de notre équipe blesser il à été à l'hôpital pour faire une radio de la jambe après le match on es aller e voir le club et mes parents kaito lui il est contrarié que l'équipe adverse est pu faire ça à son petit frère_

 _kaito : nichan si tu as mal ne marche pas dessus ça va s'aggraver_

 _taichi boiter essayer de marcher : nichan c'est pas juste je peut pas poser mon pied_

 _kaito met assis taichi sur le lit : nichan tu doit avoir une entorse vos mieux pas marché avec ton pied Miyake sensei as fais une radio on doit attendre_

 _taichi assis sur le lit: nichan tu crois que yuki à pu marquer le pénalty_

 _ma soeur le club des aj entre avec les parents et moi chante content:on à gagne Tokyo junior sont les meilleurs yatta_

 _Kaito:hein vous êtes sérieux les aj vous dite on à gagner_

 _Taichi sourit tout content : yatta on est qualifiés démo comment on à gagné_

 _Ma soeur me tiens joyeusement : grâce à nichan il à marquer le pénalty juste avant l'arbrite sur la fin du match_

 _Taichi : cousin tu as réussi cool grâce toi on à réussi à battre Osaka junior tu es pas capitaine de l'équipe pour rien tu avais raison fallait on travaille notre point faible_

 _Kaito : bien joué cousin tu es le héros de ton équipe_

 _misturiko: yuki kun comment tu as fait pour faire le pénalty_

 _Moi : je sais pas misturiko kun j'avais fermer les yeux j'ai eu peur de pas réussir je voulais pas voir que je raté le pénalty j'ai entendu tout le monde crier joyeusement quand j'ai ouvert les yeux j'ai vu l'autre équipe faire une tête surpris démo t'ai est celui qui à marquer le meilleur but à la première mi temps c'était super cool son premier but du match il on rien compris_

 _ma soeur : sérieux ba c'était quoi cette technique cousin_

 _Taichi : secret cousine démo bella chan c'est elle qui m'a appris cette technique je me suis entraîné quand cousin était encore pas à joué je suis content car j'ai réussi pour la première fois la maîtrisé aligata bella chan_

 _Bella sourit amical : bestuni taichi kun grâce à toi je me suis bien amuser je n'avais jamais vu de vrai_ _match de foot aussi amusant démo vos 2 équipes sont même niveau_

 _Haichizo : c'est vrai torumi kun il fait partie des meilleur de son équipe vous aurez du voir sa tête quand yuki kun à réussi le_ _penalty_

 _Ayumi a regarder avec un sourire qui me fais rougir:moi je savais yuki kun il allais réussir à marquer son penalty parce que yuki kun il est le meilleur buteur_

 _misturiko :moi aussi je le savait yuki kun aurais réussi fait toujours des buts cool_

 _genta: demo pourquoi il à pas jouera la 1 ère mi temps si l'état la on aurais pas finis la 1 ère mi temps avec 1 but on auras fais 2 à 2_

 _taichi : c'est l'entraîneur qui à décider il joue en 2 éme mi temps pou cousin ne se fatigue pas trop il i raison puisque cousin à pu nous faire gagner si il avais jouer en 1 ère mi temps peut être cousin aurais pas eu assez d'énergie pour réussir le penalty qui nous à fait gagner_

 _ma soeur : oui nichan à pu se recharger pour faire ce penalty_

 _miyake rentre installa la radio sur un appareil : konbawa mina vous savez l'heure de visite et finis_

 _les enfants :konbawa miyake sensei_

 _papa :les aventurier joyeux il est temps de rentrer chez vous le soleil va pas tarder à se coucher_

 _prof : je vous raccompagne les aj_

 _les aj : hai prof au revoir taichi kun_

 _taichi : au revoir aligata les amis d'être venu_

 _5 min plus tard le prof parti avec les enfants sauf ma soeur moi ayumi elle à ses affaires à récupérer à la maison_

 _kaito :miyake sensei ce que vous regarder est la radio de mon frère_

 _miyake oui c'est la radio de ton frère_

 _ma soeur: il va bien cousin_

 _miyake : oui ton cousin va bien demo il pourras pas utiliser son pied pendan semaine donc pourras pas marcher sans béquille_

 _kaito :est ce que mon frère à sa jambe casser_

 _miyake pas exactement la jambe c'est ton frère c'est fais une entorse au niveau de la cheville de catégorie 2 tu ma bien dit ton frère il jouais au foot quand il est tomer_

 _kaito: hai il jouais un match il allais tirer quand le défenseur pris le ballon_

 _miyake ton frère c'est fais une entorse il aura san béquille pour cela je recommande il ne pratique pas de sport ps de foot pas karaté et autre sport jusque à guérison complet de son entorse_

 _taichi :mais les prochains matchs de foot je dois jouer_

 _miyake : gomen taichi kun pendant ta guérison tu pourra pas jouer au match de foot ni utiliser ton pied tu aura du mal à marcher_ _sans béquilles pendant tu guéris ton pied resteras pour prendre repos pendant les 2 ou semaines à après ta guérison tu devras faire de la rééducation_

 _taichi: miyake sensei et ce que je pourrais marcher à nouveau_

 _miyake : tu pourra à nouveau marcher courir sauter utiliser ton pied quand tu sera guéris en attendant tu devras patienter ton pied guéris_

 _kaito :pour l'école il pourra aller_

 _miyake :ou il pourras aller je te donneras certificat médicale et l'ordonnance pour les médicaments je te conseille d'attendre 2 ou 3 jour avant de l'envoyer_

 _taichi bras croise : non je veut pas aller à l'école avec des béquille on va se moquer de moi je peut rester avec yuki chez le prof_

 _moi: je vais à l'école lundi normal_

 _papa :yuki tu ne commence pas lundi_

 _moi : demo pourquoi otossa miyake sensei dit je peut aller à l'école_

 _miyake :yuki kun j'ai dit tu peut aller à l'école quand tu aura finis tes examen et même ci tu va à l'école tu pourra pas rester toute la journée on doit vérifier tu es vraiment prêt à rester une journée entière à l'école pour cela on va deja commencer doucement par voir sur 1 mois si tu est prêt à faire journée normal à l'école d'accord yuki kun_

 _moi boude : hai miyake sensei pas juste j'ai envie d'aller à l'école_

 _taichi : sérieux ba c'est pas juste on est blesser on à pas droit faire plein de chose si on est pas guéris c'est encore plus injuste quand cousin reviens de l'équipe moi je suis blesser je pourrais pas jouer les prochains matchs_

 _kaito p c'est pas justice c'est qui leur arrive c'est juste de la malchance : t'inquiète pas nichan ça passera vite tu sera vite de retour au match quand tu aura guéri et en plein forme tu sait il à des avantages d'être blesser_

 _taichi :c'est vrai nichan il à quoi comme avantage_ _d'être blesser_

 _kaito :euh tu peut avoir un cadeau en dehors de noël et ton anniversaire je peut t'emmener au magasin de jouet pour choisir ton cadeaux quel genre de cadeaux tu veut_

 _taichi réfléchis :je sais pas est ce que je pourrais quand même venir prendre un cadeau nichan_

 _kaito : bien sur nichan tu choisira au magasin de jouet ta pas t'inquiété nichan j'ai qu'une parole tu la bien mérité ton cadeau ta marquer un super but pour le match d'aujourdhui_

 _taichi retrouve sourire rougi léger p à ce moment la je les vu sur les gradins bella elle souriait_

 _ma soeur : hi hi tai tu es une fraise rouge love_

 _taichi rougit plus :ah c'est pas vrai cousine je suis pas fraise rouge love_

 _moi : neechan c'est quoi une fraise rouge love_

 _ma soeur dit à l'oreille :nichan c'est un code on créer dans le club pour dire quand quelqu'un est amoureux ou amoureuse_

 _taichi : cousin ne l'écoute pas les fraises rouges c'est un fruit mure il est trop bon dans la tartes_

 _ayumi : tu as deja manger des fraise taichi san_

 _taichi : oui maman m'en as deja fait une tarte à la fraise ça pousse en France_

 _ma soeur : ça pousse en Europe et en Amérique je préfère le gâteaux à la fraise tu as deja manger des fraises ayumi_

 _ayumi : non je voudrais bien en gouter toi yuki tu aime quoi à la fraise_

 _moi :okassa est ce que j'aime la fraise_

 _maman :que dirais tu de le découvrir toi même si tu aime la fraise en goûtant la fraise pour dessert_

 _ma soeur : de la fraise pour dessert yatta j'adore la fraise demo on à pas de fraise ça veut dire en va en acheter_

 _maman : sois patient e tu verra ou en trouve la fraise_

 _taichi pense haut en rouissant :je me demande si bella à deja goûter au fraise_

 _ma soeur : ah je le savais cousin tu es une fraise rouge love de bella chan_

 _taichi rougi : toi tu l'es pas avec haichizo kun peut être je vous vu l'autre jour pour la mission tu le regardais avec la couleur roue des fraise_

 _ma soeur rougi : même pas vrai haichizo est mon meilleur ami c'est tout ce que on est_

 _moi : demo neechan tu ma dit tu aime mmm_

 _ma soeur rougi plus me barre la bouche : cousin dit pas de bêtise devant mon frère il va croire à ces bêtises_

 _kaito p vive l'été arrive parce que le printemps ça les disjoncte ces kiddy : cousine si tu allais avec ton frère et ayumi chan dans la salle de jeu prendre à taichi 1 ou 2 livres pour le faire patienter_

 _taichi : berk pas les livre c'est de truc de filles je préfère une BD en plus il que des histoire de princesse pour les filles moi je préfère les vrai histoires de pirate ,chevalier de super héros avec de s aventure action pas les histoires pour fille cousine elle va prendre que ce type de livre je préfère c'est yuki qui chois_

 _ma soeur : baka je lis pas toujours les livre pour fille je lis aussi les livres qui à de l'aventure et de l'action quand nichan était à l'hôpital on lisait plein d'histoire ensemble je connais tout les livres qu'il aime son préférer c'est les aventure de kiseki_

 _ayumi : ah je connais les aventure de kiseki est un orphelin il à 9 ans il cherche une gentille famille il fais le tour de son pays pour trouver une famille qui cherche un enfant qui aime les enfants qui acceptera de le veiller sur lui avec son chat qui est son meilleur amis c'est plein d'aventures plein d'action c'est une de mes histoires de préférer_

 _ma soeur : tu vois cousin même ayumi chan connais les aventure de kiseki moi aussi c'est mon histoire préférer_

 _moi : cousin est ce que tu connais les aventure de kiseki_

 _taichi : euh non soca gomen nasai cousine je t'es deja vu lire les histoires de fille princesse je sait tu adore ces histoire_

 _ma soeur : bestuni cousin c'est vrai mes histoire préférer c'est ce qui finis bien demo je préfère aussi plein d'autre livre quand nichan était à l'hôpital il voulais le relire plusieurs fois quand il est sorti j'ai demande à otossa de nus trouver ce livre pour le lire pour raconter l'histoire pour dormir otossa tu connais plein d'auteur tu crois tu pourrais m'aider à trouver plein de livre histoires pour les enfants à l'hôpital_

 _papa :qu'est que tua sen tête niji_

 _maman : c'est évident elle veut faire une collecte de livres et histoire pour tout les enfants qui son à l'hôpital_

 _moi : c'est quoi une collecte okassa_

 _maman : mon ange une collecte c'est quand on demande à ta famille tes amis et d'autre personne de donner des choses qu'il utilise plus comme pour les livres vêtements pour les jouets pour les vêtements de quoi donner à manger de quoi il peut s'occuper pour les enfants pauvres malade ou pour les orphelins ça s'appelle la solidarité_

 _ayumi: j'ai compris c'est comme pour le spectacle on à fait pour gagner de l'argent pour donner à tamanosuke nichan puisse faire du théâtre avec sa troupe sans il s'inquiéter des finance pour la troupe_

 _ma soeur : oui c'est cool quand on lui à donner l'enveloppe avec l'argent et le chèque il à été surpris quand on lui à dit c'est pour sa troupe il peut aider sa petite soeur sans se soucier des finances_

 _taichi : oui on à même pu faire un spectacle avec sa petite soeur devant un public c'est comme quand nichan la collecte de jouet pour noël c'est pour faire plaisir à tout les enfants n'est ps nichan_

 _kaito fais apparaître des sucettes : oui les magiciens on pour faire sourire le public noël c'est aussi la fête des enfants occasion de faire sourire les enfants malade blesser orphelin pauvre gentille sourire comme ceci avec un tour de magie ayumi chan niji yuki nichan que pensez vous de ce trésor dans vos poches_

 _ma soeur pris dans sa poche une sucette :cool aligata kaito nichan_

 _ayumi aussi pris une sucette : aligata kaito nichan_

 _moi pris dans ma poche une sucette : aligata kaito nichan_

 _taichi fris aussi une sucette il sourit : j'adore le tour de bonbon aligata kaito nichan_

 _kaito sourire : bestuni tu vois nichan être magicien c'est savoir faire son sourire son public particulièrement les enfants cousin solidarité c'est aussi le partage de aider et donner sourire à tout le monde il existe plusieurs façon d'être solidaire_

 _moi :ah d'accord demo neechan pourquoi tu a dit pour tout les enfants à l'hôpital s on donne aussi au orphelin_

 _ma soeur goutter :euh c'est pas ce que je voulais dire demo je parle des livres de la bibliothèque de l'hôpital dans la salle des enfants il pas beaucoup de livre je pensait que si papa demande à ses ais qu écrit des livres pour enfants l pourrais leur demander un livre on pour mettre d'autre livre dans à la bibliothèque de l'hôpital ça ferais plaisir à tout les enfants qui son à l'hôpital d'avoir de nouveau livre pour lire on peut aussi donner à l'orphelinat à les écoles au enfants pauvre à la bibliothèque municipale de Tokyo_

 _taichi : sérieux ba ça fais beaucoup d'endroit à donner on des livre pour enfants comment faire_

 _ayumi : la dernière foison vendu des gâteaux des tarte pour faire de l'argent la il faudrait que c'est eux qui donne des livre on avais fais beaucoup de club pour faire venir les client s_

 _ma soeur :ayumi chan tu a raison il nous faire de la pub pour faire les gens donner des livre qui utilise plus_

 _taichi : la télé il pourrais le faire_

 _kaito : ça m'étonnerait la télé accepte de faire ce genre publicité gratuit la dernière fois il on voulus on paye pour il fasse de la pub_

 _ayumi : on pourrais faire des affiches_

 _ma soeur : demo on pas droit de colle r des affiche n'importe ou sans autorisation il faudrait que on le fasse sur tout Tokyo mais c'est grand ça fais beaucoup de feuille l nous faudrait un autre moyen pour tout Tokyo puisse participer_

 _moi je regarde le journal sur le comptoir prêt de matériel médicale : neechan dit est ce que les annonce c'est gratuit_

 _ma soeur :les annonce quel annonce_

 _moi:sur le journal il à une page il à plein d'annonce comme personne cherche travail avec plein de compétence utile pour entretenir votre maison piscine jardin ou l'annonce qui dit cherche à donner petit chiot de 3 mois à personne qui aime les chien il aussi annonce j'ai rougi qui dit cherche une maison ou il à cherche une femme sexy_

 _maman ma pris dans ses bras éloigner du journal :mon yuki tu es d'un curieux tu es trop petit pour lire les annonce de journaux_

 _ma soeur réfléchis puis souris : soca j'ai trouver on va faire notre propre journal comme ça on pourra prévenir tout le monde_

 _taichi: on pourrais le mettre aussi sur un blog comme nichan il à un blog il met tout ses films il fais_

 _ayumi :cool on pourrais écrire nos propre aventure et plein d'article_

 _ma soeur : oui on en parle au club et le fais comme projet du club créer un journal et un blog pour le club comme ça on pourra informer tout Tokyo comme les vrai journaux on ferais plein d'article sur les concert ou les_ _matchs_

 _taichi : on peut le vend à l'école aux parents aux voisin aux amis et demande à tante iruka de mettre dans son magasin donner aux client_

 _ma soeur :ou à l'oncle Youri dans son restaurant pour donner à ses client_

 _kaito : hein les primaires on que des bonne idée j'aurais jamais penser à demander à la famille qui possède un commerce pour faire de la pub n'est pas nastuko ojissan_

 _papa : visiblement on à tendance à sous estimer les enfants mais il ne manque pas d'imagination_

 _maman : oui les enfants on aussi des bonnes idées il suffit de les écouter je trouve c'est une bonne idée de faire un journal pour votre club ça vous permet d'apprendre à développer des compétences tout en apprenant des choses et histoire tout vous amusant_

 _ma soeur : alors on va en parler au club à la prochaine réunion du club on décidera ensemble de ce que on va mettre comme article otossa tu nous aidera à faire_

 _papa :bien sur que oui princesse c'est mon rôle de président de vous aider dans vos projets avant ça on dos ramener ayumi chan chez ses parents il se fait tard il doive déjà attendre elle rentre kaito quand tu va rentre_

 _kaito : vous inquiéter pas nastuko ojissan j'ai deja appeler jiichan pour il viens nous chercher miyake sensei est ce que nichan peut rentrer_

 _miyake fais à taichi un plâtre à la jambe : oui je vois pas d'inconvénient mais ça prendra un moment avant il sort_

 _bipeur de miyake sensei sonne : bip bip_

 _miyake regarde son bipeur pus range son matériel :encore voila taichi kun j'ai finis ton plâtre on va laisser sécher et je vais te trouver des béquilles tu veut quelle couleur_

 _taichi : je veut bleu ou violet miyake sensei si vous plait_

 _miyake enlever ses gants: je vais vois ce si je trouve à ces couleur je repasseras te voir et donnerais l'ordonnance à ton frère pour tes médicaments puis il sort_

 _papa pris a main :les filles yuki on y va vous verrez taichi plus tard_

 _ma soeur embrasser la joue tai :bye les cousins_

 _ayumi :au revoir taichi san_

 _taichi: à plus tard aligata_

 _peu plus tard j'ai accompagner ayumi à chez elle_

 _ayumi et moi dans l'ascenseur de son immeuble appartement: yuki tu va bien_

 _moi : genki ayu j'aurais bien voulu aller à l'école avec toi_

 _ayumi ma embrasser : ne t'inquiète pas yuki quand tu sera autorisé à venir à l'école on reste ensemble en tout cas je me suis bien amuser avec toi j'ai aimer te voir jouer au foot surtout le penalty_

 _moi rougi en tenant la main d'ayumi: tu sait avant de tirer je t'es vu dans les gradins tu ma sourit j'ai tirer pour tu sois fier de moi_

 _ayumi : baka je suis deja fier de toi tu es mon petit ami tu es mignon tu es douer au foot tu es très intelligent tu es gentille tu es généreux tu es courageux c'est ce que j'aime chez toi mon yuki_

 _moi rougit embrasser ayumi : aligata mayumi moi ce que j'aime chez toi tu es maligne intelligente très jolie courageuse amicale gentille généreuse_

 _ayumi et moi descend à son étage aller à son appartement en disant en même temps : je t'aime_

 _ayumi ouvre et rentre à son appartement : tadaima_

 _les parents d'ayumi: okaeri ayumi_

 _ayumi ma e à l'oreille je vais me connecter sur le jeu on pourrais échanger des messages privé_

 _moi : d'accord_

 _maman d'ayumi : yuki kun c'est gentille de ta part raccompagner ayumi à la maison_

 _moi rougi j'ai donner sac de ayumi à sa maman: bestuni mayuna obassa c'est mon rôle de prince veiller sur ma princesse rentre bien chez elle je vais accompagner ayumi à l'école avant et après tout les jours la protéger_

 _ayumi ma embrasser la joue : oui mon prince je peut toujours compter sur toi pour me protéger tu sait j'ai demander à mon papa de m'inscrire pour faire comme ta soeur aux martiaux comme ça quand je seras grande je pourrais faire comme sato keiji je serais faire respecter comme ta neechan à l'école_

 _moi : neechan à l'école qu'est quelle à fait_

 _ayumi : ta neechan te la pas dit_

 _moi :non_

 _ayumi: ta soeur à l'école un grand embête les CP ta soeur lui as dit de pas faire ça c'est méchant il c'est moquer d'elle puis il c'est moquer de tous le club en disant des méchanceté après l'école on la vu encore embêter un CP il lui prenais son goûter ta neechan est arriver elle lui fais une prise art martiaux pour le faire laisser tranquille le CP il à essayé de faire des attaque ta soeur à été plus rapide elle à gagner le grand en plus elle à fait pleurer devant plein d'enfants on à tous rigoler de voir le me grand qui joue les méchant pleure et se faire battre par une fille tout les garçon sont tous dit elle a je lui demander comment elle appris à faire ça elle ma dit elle fait les art martiaux carton papa lui appris à plein de technique pour se défendre et se faire respecter elle est si cool ta neechan tout comme toi mon prince aligata de me protéger et veiller sur moi elle m'embrasser la joue_

 _moi rougit :bestuni princesse ayumi je t'appelle plus tard princesse ayu je dois y aller mon papa m'attend orvoir mayuna obassa ojisan_

 _je suis sorti en fessant orvoir à tout le monde court vers l'ascenseur tout content j'ai aussi échangé un message avec tomi lui racontant tout ensuite je suis retourner dans la voiture ou en est rentrer à la maison avec mes parents et neechan maman est en cuisine papa lui il est partit après nous avoir déposer il à dit il à un rendez vus de pas l'attendre pour dîner maman ça l'énerve quand l fais ça mais bon neechan fais ces leçons moi je suis rester regarder la télé je zappe je sus tomber sur le journal télévisé il parle de plein d'affaire de personne qui on disparu subitement et 3 incendie suspect maman ma surpris à regarder les journaux elle ma envoyer jouer dans la salle de jeu maman me dit tout temps je suis trop petit pour regarder les infos demo j'ai impression il à une autre raison pour que elle e pas je regarde les journaux j'ai pas choix de lui obéir quand elle fais regard sorcière après j'ai échanger des message avec ayumi et tomi puis dîner et je me suis endormis devant la télé ou donnais un film qui parlait de jumeaux bizarrement j'ai fait un rêve ou cauchemar je peut pas dire ce que c'est mais il avais un garçon comme moi il me ressemblais beaucoup j'était aussi dans ce rêve quand je me suis réveille r tout le monde dort mais j'ai fais des rechercher sur les jumeaux pour comprendre ce rêve il c'est passé 1 semaine maintenant je fais encore ce rêve de ce petit garçon j'ai drôle de sentiment bizarre puis il à 2 jours j'ai eu douleur bizarre je n'est rien dit à mes parents mais ce rêve me fais peur ce petit garçon il est quelque part en danger car j'ai vu une arme du sang mais le dernier rêve je les vu il à une maison à Tokyo il se cache j'ai fais recherche sur la maison j'ai décider d'aller voir cette maison tout seul mais j'ai profiter pendant je suis censé être chez le prof ne me demander pas pourquoi j'ai pris mon sac à dos il plein de gadget jouets les lunettes de conan surement un réflexe je suis arrivé à l'adresse cette maison abandonner mais sans tomi je crois que on serais mort vu la même maison il à des personnes dangereux qui aussi utilise cette maison pour préparer des choses dangereuse la une autre parti de mes souvenirs revenu mais il manque encore plein de pièce pour retrouver la_


	13. Chapter 13

_puis dîner et je me suis endormis devant la télé ou donnais un film qui parlait de jumeaux bizarrement j'ai fait un rêve ou cauchemar je peut pas dire ce que c'est mais il avais un garçon comme moi il me ressemblais beaucoup j'était aussi dans ce rêve quand je me suis réveille r tout le monde dort mais j'ai fais des rechercher sur les jumeaux pour comprendre ce rêve il c'est passé 1 semaine maintenant je fais encore ce rêve de ce petit garçon j'ai drôle de sentiment bizarre puis il à 2 jours j'ai eu douleur bizarre je n'est rien dit à mes parents mais ce rêve me fais peur ce petit garçon il est quelque part en danger car j'ai vu une arme du sang mais le dernier rêve je les vu il à une maison à Tokyo il se cache j'ai fais recherche sur la maison j'ai décider d'aller voir cette maison tout seul mais j'ai profiter pendant je suis censé être chez le prof ne me demander pas pourquoi j'ai pris mon sac à dos il plein de gadget jouets les lunettes de conan surement un réflexe je suis arrivé à l'adresse cette maison abandonner mais sans tomi je crois que on serais mort vu la même maison il à des personnes dangereux qui aussi utilise cette maison pour préparer des choses dangereuse la une autre parti de mes souvenirs revenu mais il manque encore plein de pièce pour retrouver la mémoire_

 _10 h 15 quartier Shinagawa c'est loin de mon quartier ou je réside_

 _moi je suis devants la maison que j'ai vu dans mes rêves: c'est ici demo comment je vais rentre la barrière est fermer je regarde autour de moi un arbre assez grand pour me faire passer de l'autre coté je sourit je cherche dans mon sac à dos les bretelles élastique gadget je remet mon sac à dos et gare mon vélo dans un coin j'escalade l'arbre sukke c'est haut je me suis assis sur la branche j'ai pris mes jumelles pour regarder autour pus mes lunette d conan vison détecteur de chaleur infrarouge en regardant par les fenêtre +zoom maxi j'ai pus voir 5 présence adulte puis dans une autre pièces au moins 3 autres présence de taille moyenne et petit je pense il s'agit d'enfant je suis descendu doucement puis aller regarder par la fenêtre ou j'ai pu voir un homme armé et puis un couple attacher les mains les pieds la bouche puis 1 homme entrer armer qui téléphone je regarde autour j'ai pris dans un sachet un pistolet spécial par réflexe j'ai mis un blouson par balle un costume de super héros et le masque j'ai trouver dans le sachet puis une porte c'est ouverte l'homme armer qui téléphone sorti cacher derrière un buisson j'a préparé ma montre attendu il viens à ma porté il raccroché allumé sa cigarette je l'es endormis éteint sa cigarette fouillé vider son arme scotche sa bouche menotté les mains avec du plastique attaché les pied avec la corde pris sa cigarette photographier son visage sa pièce identité envoyer à un numéros les photos pris se clé aussi tout ce qui possède comme arme puis j'ai fais le tour de la villa pour trouver la bonne pièce ou il à es lunette détecte la présence des enfants derrière la villa je suis arrivé non loin de la pièce ou se trouve les enfants après vérification des lieu j'a pris les clé après 10 min j'ai réussi à ouvrir la porte arrière activé mes chaussures duplicateur de force roller vitesse ensuite vite caché dans une pièce quand j'ai entendu des pas 2 homme armer venais vers la direction se trouve les enfants_

 _criminel 1:le chef à dit on prend la fille on l'emmène au clients on prend l'argents_

 _criminel 2 ouvre une porte métallisé :j'espère il à mis tout l'argent parce que cette jolie filles aussi mignonne jamais servis qui est une fille de riche vaut au moins 5 million_

 _criminel 1 : bah le chef à dit si il à pas d'argent pas d'échange que si il tente quoi ce soit en le fait disparaître définitif avec cet arme il ne pourra pas nous fuir_

 _moi j'ai palis discrètement j'endors un il tombe assis_

 _l'autre pris son arme en voyant son complice tomber :qui va la_

 _moi dans l'autre pièce j'ai fait du bruit il viens voir il me cherche partout je suis sorti dé qu'il est rentré en lâchant une boule fumée somnifère instantané j'ai pas besoin de respirer la fumée mon masque me protège avec mes lunette j'ai vu il c'est écroulé j'ai pris ses balle arme couteau une phot de son visage attaché main pied avec bracelet plastique scotché la bouche et les yeux j'ai fais pareille avec l'autre je les emmener dans l'autre pièce puis scotché avec son complice dos à dos pas facile d'avoir 7 ans avec peu de force mas avec des gadgets cool comme les miens c'est facile: pfiou ça en fais 3 ko_ _je suis aller à la pièce je suis entre allumer ma montre puis trouver une deuxième porte métallisé fermer à clé j'ai pris la clé de la première porte avec les gants ouvert l'autre porte en regardant autour j'ai trouver les enfants 1 filles de 10 à 12 un ou grand garçon je pense un collégiens il porte l'uniforme du collège et un petit garçon comme moi tout les trois attaché comme les adultes je libérer la bouche du petit garçon en premier qui est blesser :ohayo je suis venu t'aider_

 _le petit garçon je libéré: nichan je savais tu viendrais_

 _moi j'ai libérer les mains: ni nichan j'ai pas de nichan_

 _le petit garçon s'assit douloureusement : pas le temps de t'expliquer la situation est assez dangereuse on dois d'abord aider les autres à sortir d'ici libère les 2 autre je vais faire le reste_

 _moi j'hésite mais je vais libérer les 2 autres : comment tu te blesse_

 _le petit garçon se libère les pied : c'est enfoirer qui m'on blesser j'était la avant eux dans la maison il sont arrivé puis comme cette maison il à toujours les fouineur comme ces 2 la tu libère ces types son arrivé les on surpris quelque part dans la maison j'ai entendu tirer il se fais attrapé plus tard j'ai essayé de les libérer un d'eux ma surpris à le faire fuir il ma toucher avec une balle la suite on c'est retrouver tout les 3 dans cette pièce fermer maintenant on doit sortir d'ici et vite_

 _la fille libérer : non_

 _moi et le petit garçon : non pourquoi_

 _le collégien j'ai libérer en dernier :parce que notre grande soeur est la quelque part dans la villa avec sont ami on est venu ici pour les suivre ma petite soeur à dit neechan est bizarre avec son ami elle ont rendez vous avec des amis demo on dit sauver notre grande soeur aligata prince Seigi_

 _moi : prince Seigi c'est quoi_

 _la fille : c'est toi tu porte le costume du prince justice comme dans la bande dessiné_

 _moi incompréhension : euh bande dessiné prince justice_

 _le petit garçon : ola on à pas de temps de t'expliquer qui prince justice si tues la c'est pas un hasard une seule personne aurais pu venir me retrouver et si tu as réussi entrer c'est que tu es vraiment prince justice en japonnais Seigi signifie justice je vais t'appeler Seigi kun_

 _moi: je comprend rien ce que tu dit tu es qui_

 _petit garçon goûter :masaka tu serais pas impossible je me suis renseigner tu es un cerveau exceptionnel on dit tu oublis jamais_

 _moi : demo j'ai comme oublier beaucoup sur moi après mon opération_

 _le collégien :soca il est amnésique ça explique pourquoi il comprend pas demo je suis Ahirito Hori 13 tu peut m'appeler Ahirito voici ma petite soeur_

 _la fille : dessus Emiko Hori 10 ans aligata Seigi kun_

 _le petit garçon:dessus Tomoshi Kujidowa 7 tu peut m'appeler Tomoshi_ _maintenant que tu nous connais sortons d'ici trouvons la neechan de Emiko san et Ahirito san_

 _Emiko: demo comment on va sortir d'ici_

 _le petit garçon : je connais toute la villa il à un passage secret vous pourrez l'emprunter pour sortir de cette villa et chercher les secours je vous la montrerai Seigi kun et moi on va chercher votre soeur et son ami la sortR d'ici_

 _le collégien : tu es dingue Tomoshi kun tu es blesser je vais pas laisser 2 petit trouver et sauver ma grande soeur je fais Takendo je pourrais vous être utile_

 _Emiko: mon nichan est le meilleur takendo moi je fais du aïkido_

 _moi : l'ouest_

 _petit garçon : ouest_

 _moi : oui emiko san et ahirito san viens de l'ouest du japon n'est ce pas_

 _collégien: euh hai on habitait dans l'ouest on à déménager à Tokyo il à -3 mois on vit avec notre neechan à Sumida nos parents sont mort c'est pour ça on dois sortir_ _notre neechan d'ici ensemble_

 _moi : je crois je sais ou est votre_ _neechan j'ai vu une femme avec un homme il sont attaché dans une pièce demo il à un homme il une grosse arme qui les surveille j'ai mis 3 hors jeu_

 _petit garçon : c'est pas bon il sont 7 il manque 2 les 3 hors jeu plus celui qui surveille ceux que tu as vu fais 4_

 _emiko : il manque 3 pas 2_

 _moi j'ai pris mon portable :ale il à pas de réseau_

 _petit garçon se lève difficile : baka tu es dans une propriété perdu dans nulle part il pas de téléphone fixe non plus donc pas de réseau pour portable non plus il à autour de nous une falaise une foret dangereuse il à des ours à moins d'avoir un téléphone satellite on est couper du monde la seule route qui mène ici est la route principale mais on dois l'éviter car il à eux qui pourront facilement nous avoir le seul moyen de sortir en secret c'est le passage secret_

 _moi je regarder ma montre : yabbe je vais avoir des ennuie avec mon père_

 _collégien : seigi kun comment tu 11 h ici_

 _moi :à vélo j'ai laisser mon vélo derrière l'arbre_

 _petit garçon : tu es pas venu avec ton coéquipier_

 _moi : coéquipier de foot_

 _les 3 autres goutter_

 _petit garçon regarder de l'autre pièce : laisse tomber visiblement on peut pas compter sur ta mémoire mais si tu es rentre ci sans te faire prendre par eux c'est surement grâce à tes réflexes emiko san et ahirito san je sais vous êtes les plus âgés de la pièce avec vos art martiaux nous sera utile j'ai besoin de récupérer certaine chose je possède il nous faut un de vous aille chercher les secours dois partir avant par le passage secret c'est seul moyen pour nous sauver tous seigi kun est venu sans prévenir personne à vélo il est venu j'ai comme impression il est pas dans son quartier ce qui me dérange on est quand mêm 30 de la ville on à quand même d'autre quartier résidentiel et d'autre district qui entoure la ville autrement dit on est dans la section à la campagne de Tokyo il lui à fallu au moins 2 h pour venir ici_

 _collégien: seigi kun à quel heure tu es parti de chez toi_

 _moi je regarde ma montre avec un blush : papa ma dépose chez le prof il est part 15 je suis parti 10 min après lui j'ai dit au prof je vais me promener avec mon vélo j'ai permission jusque à 11 h 30 12 h je suis arrivé à la villa à 10 h 15 il est 11 h 13 j'aurais jamais temps de retourner chez le prof_

 _petit garçon :si tu es pas rentré il vont te chercher c'est peut être aussi moyen pour les secours arrive allons chercher les autres en espérant les 3 qui doive être absent seigi viens m'aider à marcher_

 _moi j'ai hésité puis aider l'autre petit garçon à se déplaçer : demo tu s dois avoir un plan_

 _petit garçon j'aide à marcher: plus ou moins d'abord allons dans la salle de bain trouver de quoi refaire mon bandage trouver d'autre truc pour nous aider_

 _emiko et son frère nous suis :demo nicha est plus grand ça devrais être lui de nous sortir de la_

 _le collégien tiens la main de sa soeur : peut être mais j'ai comme impression tomoshi kun et seigi kun sont des super cerveau_

 _moi :c'est quoi des super cerveau ahirito san_

 _collégien : des surdouée très très intelligent_

 _emiko : des génies dans ma bande dessiné prince justice et son coéquipier prince blagueur son des super héros très intelligent très malin très fort il on plein de gadget plein de truc cool demo je quoi j'ai oublie quelque chose les princes justice et prince blagueur_

 _petit garçon et moi on se cache dans une autre pièce signe de ce taire :chut il à quelqu'un qui arrive_

 _criminelle 3 cherche ses complices: purple grey ou êtes vous bande d'idiot_

 _moi j'ai signer au autres de ce taire et se baisser et cacher leur nez j'ai lancer une boule fumée somnifère instantané dé que le criminelle entre dans la salle ou était les 3 enfants une fois ko comme les 3 autres j'ai confisqué ces balles j'était entrain de l'attacher emiko ma suivis_

 _emiko: cool je peut t'aider seigi kun_

 _moi j'attache le_ _criminel: emiko san comment je lui lance le scotch_

 _emiko attraper et scotch le criminel: je t'es suivis je t'es vu sortir de l'autre pièce je me souviens maintenant sur la bande dessiné prince justice il certain sens très développé il peu entendre et sentir au loin à 100 max super blagueur il à 3 super pouvoir il peut disparaître apparaître le pouvoir de la super force il aussi pouvoir de lire les pensés et changer le temps c'est comme magie_

 _moi: magie flash back kaito et moi on fais un sorte de super héros on arrête des méchants la nuits et des gadget et comment il fonctionne j'ai compris plus ou moins cet histoire_ _petit garçon regarder de l'autre pièce : laisse tomber visiblement on peut pas compter sur ta mémoire mais si tu es rentre ci sans te faire prendre par eux c'est surement grâce à tes réflexes emiko san et ahirito san je sais vous êtes les plus âgés de la pièce avec vos art martiaux nous sera utile j'ai besoin de récupérer certaine chose je possède il nous faut un de vous aille chercher les secours dois partir avant par le passage secret c'est seul moyen pour nous sauver tous seigi kun est venu sans prévenir personne à vélo il est venu j'ai comme impression il est pas dans son quartier ce qui me dérange on est quand même 1H 30 de la ville on à quand même d'autre quartier résidentiel et d'autre district qui entoure la ville autrement dit on est dans la section à la campagne de Tokyo il lui à fallu au moins 2 h pour venir ici_

 _collégien: seigi kun à quel heure tu es parti de chez toi_

 _moi je regarde ma montre avec un blush : papa ma dépose chez le prof il est part 15 je suis parti 10 min après lui j'ai dit au prof je vais me promener avec mon vélo j'ai permission jusque à 11 h 30 12 h je suis arrivé à la villa à 10 h 15 il est 11 h 13 j'aurais jamais temps de retourner chez le prof_

 _petit garçon :si tu es pas rentré il vont te chercher c'est peut être aussi moyen pour les secours arrive allons chercher les autres en espérant les 3 qui doive être absent seigi viens m'aider à marcher_

 _moi j'ai hésité puis aider l'autre petit garçon à se déplacer : demo tu s dois avoir un plan_

 _petit garçon j'aide à marcher: plus ou moins d'abord allons dans la salle de bain trouver de quoi refaire mon bandage trouver d'autre truc pour nous aider_

 _emiko et son frère nous suis :demo nicha est plus grand ça devrais être lui de nous sortir de la_

 _le collégien tiens la main de sa soeur : peut être mais j'ai comme impression tomoshi kun et seigi kun sont des super cerveau_

 _moi :c'est quoi des super cerveau ahirito san_

 _collégien : des surdouée très très intelligent_

 _emiko : des génies dans ma bande dessiné prince justice et son coéquipier prince blagueur son des super héros très intelligent très malin très fort il on plein de gadget plein de truc cool demo je quoi j'ai oublie quelque chose les princes justice et prince blagueur_

 _petit garçon et moi on se cache dans une autre pièce signe de ce taire :chut il à quelqu'un qui arrive_

 _criminelle 3 cherche ses complices: purple grey ou êtes vous bande d'idiot_

 _moi j'ai signer au autres de ce taire et se baisser et cacher leur nez j'ai lancer une boule fumée somnifère instantané dé que le criminelle entre dans la salle ou était les 3 enfants une fois ko comme les 3 autres j'ai confisqué ces balles j'était entrain de l'attacher Emiko ma suivis_

 _Emiko: cool je peut t'aider seigi kun_

 _moi j'attache le_ _criminel: Emiko san comment je lui lance le scotch_

 _Emiko attraper et scotch le criminel: je t'es suivis je t'es vu sortir de l'autre pièce je me souviens maintenant sur la bande dessiné prince justice il certain sens très développé il peu entendre et sentir au loin à 100 max super blagueur il à 3 super pouvoir il peut disparaître apparaître le pouvoir de la super force il aussi pouvoir de lire les pensés et changer le temps c'est comme magie_

 _moi: magie flash back kaito et moi on fais un sorte de super héros on arrête des méchants la nuits et des gadget et comment il fonctionne j'ai compris plus ou moins cet histoire_

 _moi j'ai menotte plastique les mains puis sort :Emiko san attache le je vais chercher les deux autres complice avec ton frère on va les enfermer ici ça sera mieux de les enfermer e_

 _Emiko attache le criminelle : OK_

 _moi retour prêt de deux garçon : Ahirito san je vais avoir besoin de tes muscles pour enfermes les 2 j'ai mais ko avant de vous libérer ensuite on va libérer ta neechan et son ami Tomoshi kun je pense on trouvera un autre endroit ou tu peut nous attendre_

 _le petit garçon : la salle de bain avec ma taille je pourrais me cacher si besoin dans le meuble je peut vous guider vérifie il on pas de téléphone portable_

 _moi : on à pas trop choix de tout façon tu es le seul à connaître la villa_

 _le collégien : ça c'est bien vrai tu connais mieux que moi la villa si non j'ai pas habitude obéir à des petits pas même à ma petite soeur_

 _petit garçon: la ou je viens tout le monde obéissance à moi ou il sont frapper ou tué par les surveillance armé même les adultes les plus grands l'obéissance parce que je suis niveau supérieur_

 _moi: c'est quoi niveau supérieur Tomoshi_

 _petit garçon : je l'ignore c'est que on m'a dit de pas parler au niveau inférieur_

 _le collégien : pourquoi_

 _petit garçon : c'est la règle on m'a donné de mon plus jeune âge une règle on m'a donné c'est pas de question_

 _peu après on est arriver dans la salle de bain j'ai laisser le petit garçon avec la fille le collégien et moi je lui on c'est séparer donner deux bille somnifère un masque anti somnifère je suis allé dans la piece ou il à les deux otages et le ravisseur je l'es endormis avec ma montre libérer l'onneesan ensuite pareil que les autres ravisseurs je fouille et attacher je demande aux adulte de partir de l'autre pièce par ou je suis rentre_

 _oneesan j'ai libérer les mains de l'oneessan : aligata bouya demo qui tu es_

 _moi euh hésitant: euh yu seigi oneesan j'ai retrouver votre nichan est votre neechan_

 _oneesan libérer son ami inquiète pour sa fratrie :c'est vrai yu kun ou sont il est ce que il vont bien_

 _moi fouiller le ravisseur et l'attache désigné la porte du couloir : genki onnessan il vont bien il vous attende dans la salle de bain passer par cette porte aller tout droit ahirito san va vous conduire dans la salle de bain emiko san et tomoshi kun sont cacher aller y vite j'ai quelque chose à faire avant de partir chercher du secours_

 _le nissan tu es su yu kun il en à d'autre il sont armé_

 _moi :oui ça i_ _ra nissan pouvez vous emmener cet ojissan ahirito san vous montrez ou le mettre avec les autres que j'ai mis hors jeux_

 _l'onnesan: demo yu kun on peut_

 _moi j'ai interrompit l'onnesan une voix dur : hayake aller y vite il manque 2 si il trouve les autres il les tueront vous devez me faire confiance je vous rejoint dans le passage secret si vous palis onneesan_

 _les deux adulte : hai il obéisse sortir vite emmener l'ojissan attaché avec eux_

 _peu après_

 _collégien_ _entendu des pas venants vers sa position il jette un regard il vu sa soeur : neechan tu va bien_

 _l'oneesan enlacer son cadet : genki nichan ou est neechan_

 _le collégiens ; dans la salle de bain avec un autre enfant qui est blesser neechan je suis content tu va bien demo on dois vite sortir d'ici_

 _l'onnesan : OK allons chercher neechan et l'autre enfant on doit déposer ce type avec les autres_

 _le collégien : je vais vous montrer ou son les autres est enfermer_

 _plu tard dans la salle de bain_

 _emiko aider l'autre garçon à faire un bandage : tu as mal_

 _tomoshi se mord la lèvre à la douleur pendant il préparer quelque chose : genki fessons vite pour sortir d'ici_

 _l'onnessan chercher sa cadette: emiko_

 _emiko entendu sa soeur ouvris la porte sauter sur sa soeur en larme : neechan neechan je suis soulagé tu va bien_

 _l'oneessan et sa cadette s'enlacer : oh neechan dieu soit loué tu va bien aussi on va sortir d'ici tous ensemble_

 _emiko amené sa soeur dans la salle de bain: neechan voici_

 _tomoshi: à finis sa préparation fais son beau sourire : dessus_ _Tomoshi Dakuro onneesan_

 _l'onnessan enlacer le petit amicalement : tomoshi kun tu es kawaii dessus Azuko Hori appelle moi azuko_

 _tomoshi rougi de la vu : hai Azuko san demo on doit aller à la bibliothèque de la maison j'ai dit à ton nichan de nous attendre la bas_

 _l'onnessan ramasser tomoshi en le portant sur son dos : d'accord je vais t'aider tomoshi kun_

 _tomoshi rougi d'etre porte s'accroche à l'onnessan qui le met sur son dos : hai aligata Azuko san emiko san prend mon sac si te plait_

 _emiko prend le sac suis sa soeur : hai tomoshi kun dans la bibliothèque tout le monde sauf moi est la_

 _tomoshi sur le dos de l'onnessan à ouvert le passage secret: kokoni mina_

 _emiko : demo seiji kun il est pas la_ _tomoshi kun on doit l'attendre_

 _akihito : je vais le chercher_

 _tomoshi : non restez ici je lui donner une mission prendre pour moi un truc important et le plan qui nous sera utile il nous rejoindra le mieux on attend dans le passage faite moi confiance je sais il va arriver_

 _le nissan : très bien dans 10 min il est pas la je vais le chercher et le ramener_

 _tomoshi p je suis sur il va y arriver après tout c'est silver bullet il s'en sort toujours: hai nissan_

 _10 min plus tard_

 _moi je sort d'une pièce je suis tomber nez à nez avec un ravisseur armé me menaçant tomi est arrivé ma sauvé demo le dernier criminel à mis feu à la maison à tous réussi à sortir les secours et le super magic aussi_

 _un ravisseur armé me menace de son énorme arme : tien qui voila un bouya_

 _moi palis blêmis j'ai lever les mains envoyant l'énorme arme en tremblant : me faite pas mal ojissan_

 _le ravisseur me tient : ne t'inquiete pas bouya j'ai d'autre plan pour toi avant de tuer tu va venir avec moi_

 _moi je me débat des mains de ravisseur lâchez moi pammmm il ma chloroformer_

 _moi je me débatteur mouchoir sur mon nez m'endors au chloroforme à ce moment tomi est arrive derrière il à mis hors jeu le criminel avec une technique d'art martiaux pour mettre inconscient il ma embrasser puis mis dans une autres pièce prévenu la police avec le téléphone du ravisseur avec en utilisant mon modificateur de voix il est rester veiller sur moi jusque à leur arrivé mais c'est tirer avant il me trouve Emilie chan sa fratrie l'ami de leur r soeur ont été retrouver sains et sauf mais l'autre garçon on c'est il existe puisque les autres on parler de lui à la police vu il connais par coeur la maison il devais surement se planquer dans un autre passage secret quand je me suis émerveiller j'était dans ma chambres à moi papa ma demander qu'est je fessai la bas ' je ne sais pas je me promenais quan d j'ai vu l maison elle était apparu plusieurs fois de mes images il ma demande si j'ai vu un petit garçon j'ai dit je crois que oui pourquoi est ce qu'il va bien papa me dit oui il va bien ne t'inquiète mais j'ai senti sa réponse était comme si pour me rassure il ma poser plein d'autre question la plus part j'ai répondu je ne sais pas 2 jour plus tard un message inconnu ma demander de venir seul à un point de rencontre mais la j'ai dit je peut pas j'ai un match de foot important il ma répondu OK je te recontacte après le match ou à gagne il ma recontacté demander de le rencontrer dans les vestiaire quand tout le monde est parti la j'ai prétendu avoir oublier quel chose puis je suis aller_

 _moi : ohé vous etes qui ou êtes_ _vous_

 _le petit garçon quelque part dans la pièce : seigi kun tu es seul_

 _moi regarder autour : hai demo je suis attendu pour rentrer à la maison_

 _le petit garçon se montrer : fesons vite je voudrais te demander un service pour m'aider_

 _moi: ah tomoshi kun tu ais la police te cher partout_

 _le petit garçon : je sais mais je veut pas il m'attrape c'est pourquoi je me planquais_ _demo j'ai besoin de ton aide avec ma blessure je peu tpas me rendre la bas acheter ce que j'ai besoin mais toi tu peut y aller à ma place_

 _moi : demo pourquoi yu vois pas un sensei il pourra t'aider à guerrir moi quand j'était blessér miyake sensei à aider guérir_

 _le petit garçon une voix dur effrayant : baka si je vois un sensei il me mettrons la bas je ne veut pas y retourner tout ce que je demande c'est de faire a pour moi sans poser de question sans te faire remarquer par les adultes j'en est vraiment besoin si je n'était blesser je te demanderai pas de faire ça si tu veut pas m'aider c'est pas grave je me débrouille tout seul j'ai habitude demo tu parme à personne de moi que tu ma vu je veut pas me retrouver dans cette endroit il allais sortir_

 _moi :attend tomoshi kun je veut bien t'aider te rendre service mais si te plait soigne ta blessure je peut t'aider mon papa ma appris à faire des soins il ma dit ça me sera utile tomo ma soeur ma explique tomo veut dire ami je veut etre ton ami si tu soigne pas ta blessure ça va s'infecter moi je veut tu aille bien_

 _le petit garçon ma regarder ma sourit légèrement il sorti une enveloppe dans a veste : d'accord pas ici je te laisse ma liste de ce que j'ai besoin avec mon portable tu m'appelera quand tu aura trouver je te donnerai un autre rendez vous la tu pourra m'aider à me soigne promet moi de garder secret je veut pas eux il me retrouvée il me tueront toi et tout ceux qui m'approche mourons je veut pas tu meur ni même il s'en prend aux innocent seigi kun je veut te faire confiance je ne suis pas fan de traître alors si tu veut on soit ami ne dis à personne tu ma vu_

 _ma soeur qui ma suivi quand elle vu l'autre petit garçon avec moi elle à été cherche papa avec tonton il nous en attraper méchant façon_

 _moi: je te promet de garder secret tomoshi kun ou tu es maintenant planquer_

 _le petit garçon : ça c'est un secret je te laisse enveloppe tu trouver la liste à l'intérieur et d'autre truc seigi kun dommage tu as laisse tomber aligata seigi kun il est sorti_

 _moi j'ai ramasser enveloppe mis dans mon sac d'entrainement chuchoter tomoshi kun je voudrais tant pourvoir t'aider_

 _le petit garçon quand il allais sortir à été attraper par oncle : yamero léchez moi laissez moi tranquille je veut pas il se débat avec tant de force il tenter de mordre l'oncle_

 _l'oncle astuchiko tiens le petit garçon de maniére pas être mordu :du calme bouya je suis la pou t'aider_

 _le petit garçon crier en se debattant : lâché moI ilâchér moi vous je jure vous regrettez lâche moi tout de suite_

 _moi j'ai entendu les cri en voyant la scène j'ai sentiment deja vu alors je suis intervenu je sais pas pourquoi mais j'était en colère trés en colère je frappais tonton pour le faire lâché l'autre garçon au final on c'est trouver endormis_

 _moi intervention mais en colère :lache le laisse le tranquille lâchez le_

 _oncle astuchiko p yabbe merde il se passe quoi la : yuki yamero yuki arrête_

 _moi j'ai frapper tout pour le faire lâché je m'accroche à sa jambe pendant le garçon se débat pour se libérer :lâché le lâché lâché j'ai senti une aiguille somnifère sur moi venu par derrière m'endort le garçon à vu je bougeais plus il à au regarde paniquée : crier non le tuer pas il à rien fais non lui aussi s'endort après piqûre de l'aiguille somnifère_

 _papa refermer sa montre puis me pris : dire il fore utiliser ça sur eu_

 _l'oncle astuchiko porte le garçon la on à pas choix lui se debattai ton fils lui j'ignore pourquoi mais son comportement_

 _ma soeur à tout vu reparti vite avant d'etre vu je crois pas l'a senti puisse qu'il à regarder derrière lui le garçons été emmener à l'hôpital miyake sensei la visiter fais des examen il le garde à l'hôpital moi on ma ramener à la maison à mon reveil je voulais retrouver le garçon_

 _moi je me suis réveiller j'ai vu il est pas la j le chercher partout pus voulais sortir mes parents m'on empêche_

 _maman : yuki ou tu va_

 _moi je veut sorti j'ai mis mes chaussure :chercher mon ami je veut pas il le tue je dois l'aider_

 _maman : yuki de quel ami tu parle_

 _moi: c'est un secret okassa j'ai pas droit de le dire c'est mon ami je suis sortit maman ma rattrapper_

 _yuki : il est tard tu peut pas aller aider ton ami tout seul_

 _moi je me_ _débat : non lâche moi okassa je dois aider mon ami il vont le tuer lâche moi_

 _papa est arriver avec sa voiture : il nous à vu_

 _moi je me débat en pleure : lâche moi okassa je dois y aller lâche moi_

 _maman me tient : tu tombe bien cheri i on fils qui veut sortit tout seul il est enerver *_

 _papa ma tenu ma immobiliser: yuki tu te calme_

 _moi : lâche moi je veut aider mon ami_

 _papa sévérité :yuki tu te calme maintenant ou tu sera puni_

 _moi j'ai pas choix de me calmer :non je veut pas puni otossa_

 _pa_ _pa : explique moi ou tu veut aller yuki_

 _moi: aider mon ami_

 _maman : je lui demander de quel ami il parle il ma dit c'est un secret il veut aider son ami il vont le tuer_

 _papa : yuki qui est on ami qu'e on veut tuer_

 _moi en pleure :mon copain il est blesser il veut pas retourner la bas il vont le tuer je veut l'aider il vont lui faire du mal un ojissan la tenu il arrête pas de crier lâchez moi je suis aller l'aider ensuite je me suis réveillér ici je dois le trouver otossa j'ai promise de l'aider je veut pas il le tue ni on lui fais du mal il on vont le tuer mon copain il vont le taper avec son bâton qui fais mal le tuer avec des pistolet l'ojissan à cheveu de Barbie est méchant il fais que rire faire mal papa je veut pas il tue mon copain avec son arme_

 _yusako compris son fils mélanger la scène d'aujourd'hui à une scène qui lui même vécu avec gin: yuki tu parle du petit garçon qui était au stade c'est lui on veut tuer_

 _moi : oui je veut pas on le tue tossas_

 _papa : ne t'inquite pas il va bien il est à l'hôpital miyake sensei va soigner ces blessure_

 _moi : c'est vrai il va vraiment bien otossa je peut voir mon copain_

 _papa : pas ce soir les visite ont fini mais il va bien demo il veut pas dire comment il s'appelle tu connais son nom_

 _moi : c'est un secret j'ai pas droit de le dire que c'est mon copain_

 _papa : je sais c'est ton copain mais pour l'aider tu dois nos aider comment il s'appelle il à quel age c'et important que tu me dit tout ce que tu sait pour l'aider à guérir ses blessure_

 _moi :mai e_

 _maman me fais un câlin mon ange je sais tu veut aider ton copain si on connais pas son identité on pourra pas trouver sa maman elle doit être inquiète pour lui elle ne pourras pas lui faire un câlin pour il aille mieux_

 _papa : yuki tu veut ton copain va mieux qu'il soit guéri tu dois m'aider_

 _moi j'i hésiter :il s'appelle tomoshi_

 _papa : tomoshi 'est nom ou son prénom_

 _moi :son prénom_

 _maman tu connais son nom de famille_

 _moi je réfléchi: je ne sais pas je me souviens plus je peut aller voir mon copain_

 _papa : yuki je te promet demain tu ira voir ton copain tomoshi kun je t'emmènerais le voir il est trop tard il n'a plus droit aux visite demain on ira lui rendre visite on est d'accord_

 _moi triste : d'accord otossa_

 _maman mme laine : soit pas triste mon ange demain arrivera vite_

 _moi : demo il va être fâcher avec moi je veut pas il soit fâcher avec moi de pas l'aider_

 _ma soeur : nichan si tu lui fessais un cadeau pour vous soyez pas fâcher_

 _moi : un cadeau comme quoi neechan_

 _ma soeur réfléchi : je sais on peut lui faire un gâteau on met une carte pour lui dire guéris vite tomoshi kun_

 _taichii: on peut lui mettre de la lecture des jeux pour il s'occupe pendant il est à l'hôpital ça lui fera plaisir_

 _miya belle :on peut le mettre dans un panier pour lui_

 _moi: comme le petit chaperon rouge_

 _ma soeur : oui comme le petit chaperon qui va apporte un panier de bonne chose pour a grand mère de la part de sa maman_

 _taichi comme ça il sera content il ne sera pas fâché avec toi cousin on va t'aider à faire un beau cadeau à tin copain_

 _moi je réfléchis un instant : d'accord je veut lui faire un gros cadeau il aura un gâteau des jolies cartes de quoi l'occuper otossa je peut lui faire un gateau pour mon cadeau_

 _maman m'enlace : oui mon ange je vais t'aider à faire ton gâteau pour ton ami d'abord on va verifier si on à tout les ingrédients pour faire ton gâteau allez lavez vos main ta soeur cousin(e)s et toi pour m'aider à faire ton gâteau_

 _moi enlacer maman et obéi :aligata okassa_

 _ma soeur tai miya aller y je vous rejoint_

 _tai et miya belle : ok cousine_

 _maman : princesse qu'est qui va pas_

 _ma soeur : otossa c'est ma faute nichan et son copain soit faché_

 _papa :non ma princesse tu as bien fait de me dire le copain de ton frère est blesser si on le laisse tout seul il ne serais pas aller soigner sa blessure il ne vont pas être fâché pas pour trés longtemps toi maman et moi vos amis on va veiller il ne reste pas fâché il reste ami tu as eu une trés bonne idée pour avec un beau cadeau comme tu as proposer il seront ami tu n'aura pas t'inquiéter maintenant file rejoindre les autres princesse_

 _ma soeur : hai otossa elle rentrer nous rejoindre_

 _maman : qui ce petit garçon tu parlai à yuki_

 _yusako : quelqu'un tu connais de notre famille qui est aussi un vaso_

 _maman : comment ça je connais_

 _papa :kenichi_

 _maman :oh mon dieu comment il va_

 _papa :compliquer il à été battu récemment blesser par balles la jambe il n'a pas vouloir coopérer en répondant aux question quelque soit l'endroit 'ou il vient il à été vivre l'enfer des marque de maltraitance de brûlure_

 _maman : je peut le voir je veut le reprendre_

 _papa :vaut mieux pas le voir et reprendre tout de suite du moins pas sans être prêt avec une histoire solide est censé être 18 ans si on va sans préparation on va aux gros problème à cause de l'état_

 _maman : quand même comment tu sait notre kenicihi_

 _papa: ton frère à pris ses emprunte quand il dormais à été identifier l'adn de shinichi comme il à changer d'apparence il viens de m'appeler pour m'informe comme je te les dit plutôt il reste silencieux mais on voit bien il est effrayé ça et que yuki nous as dit quoi qui est mêler il y a mauvaise personne qui veut sa mort pour ça on dois préparer un plan pour sa sécurité_

 _maman :je ois mais ou tu était_

 _papa:à l'hôpital à surveiller avec lui pour surveiller il ne s'échappe pas_

 _maman :mais si tu es la il pourra s'échapper_

 _papa : non il est sous calma nt comme il ne restait pas tranquille miyake sensei lui à donner une dose pour faire rester tranquille quelque temps afin de pouvoir effectuer ses soins j'ai demander à kaito de garder un œil sur lui jusque à mon retour demo je vois taniéce est ici_

 _maman : notre fille la invité à dormir comme tai dort avec yuki l faut parler à nos enfants_

 _papa pas tout de suite feson le plan_


End file.
